Un Nuevo Comienzo y nuevas aventuras
by JISG 41947
Summary: Cuatro chicos, cuatro almas, dispuestas a luchar para proteger a las personas que aman.
1. Chapter 1

**Habían pasado días después de la boda de Louise y Saito. Ellos habían ido al mundo de Saito gracias a la magia de Louise, con el fin de poder presentar a la novia con los padres de Saito.**

* * *

En esos momentos, Halkeginia se encontraba en paz. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo con la Reina de Tristain: Henrietta. A pesar de que habían pasado días desde que el hombre que amaba y su mejor amiga se habían casado, ella se sentía frustrada y triste.  
Anhelaba un amor el cual no se lo arrebatara nadie, que fuera solo de ella.

Se encontraba en su trono, con su cara apagada y oscurecida. De pronto toca Agnes, su líder de escuadrón de mosqueteras. "¿Hime-sama?"-le llama.

-"Pasa"-le dice Henrietta.

Ella entra en su habitación y voltea a verla. Posteriormente se arrodilla ante ella.

-"¿Qué se te ofrece?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"Estoy preocupada por usted"-le responde Agnes.

-"¿A qué se debe?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"Se le ve muy triste"-le responde Agnes de nuevo-"desde que se casó Saito-dono y Louise-dono, ha hecho lo mismo cada día que ha pasado desde entonces: Se despierta, se sienta en el trono, se levanta de él y se dirige a su ventana a contemplar el paisaje  
que se puede disfrutar desde ella".

-"Lo sé"-le dice Henrietta-"Sé que debería sentirme feliz porque Louise se casó y es mi mejor amiga, pero mi corazón no puede evitar sentir dolor al verlo con el hombre con el que me enamoré".

-"Talvez debería enamorarse de otra persona"-le aconseja Agnes.

-"Eso lo sé"-le platica Henrietta-"Pero no consigo sacarme ese dolor".

-"Pobre Hime-sama"-piensa Agnes, con una cara de frustración-"Si tan solo pudiera aparecer un hombre que rápidamente enamorara a la reina y así olvidar ese dolor".

Tras pasar por ese momento de nostalgia:

-"¿Se te ofrece algo más Agnes?"-le pregunta una vez más Henrietta.

-"No Hime-Sama"-le responde Agnes.

-"Entonces puedes retirarte"-le dice Henrietta.

-"Con su permiso"-le regresa Agnes.

La líder de escuadrón se dispone a retirarse. "Un esposo ¿Eh?"-piensa Henrietta.

Poco después llega Tiffania.

-"Buenos días"-le saluda la medio-elfo.

-"Buenos días"-le regresa Henrietta.

-"¿Sigue triste?"-le pregunta Tiffania.

-"Sí"-le responde-"Es doloroso".

-"para mí también"-le agrega Tiffania-"Pero llegará algún día para nosotras".

Henrietta sonríe ante tal dicho de su prima.

-"Gracias, Tiffania-san"-le agradece Henrietta-"Tú fuiste la que me animaste".

-"No fue nada"-le dice Tiffania. Ambas se abrazaron.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro mundo, en la ciudad, en la azotea de un gran edificio un chico, de unos 18 años, vestido con una camiseta estilo polo azul marino, con unos pantalones de muchos bolsillos. Su cabello era de color negro, pero tenía unos mechones  
de color rojo. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado con un tono de miel, inexpresivo. Sus tenis eran de color negro, pero tenían unos detalles que eran de color rojo. También tenía puesto un par de guantes parecidos a los que entrenaban con pesas en los  
gimnasios, al igual que vendas de entrenamiento, de color negro. Ese mismo chico, traía cargando una gran mochila de exploración (Negra con rojo), especial para que cargara con todas sus armas y ropas, en donde traía una gabardina, una capucha (ambas  
de color negro), su Katana, su Uchigatana, su par de katanas ninja, sus ninjatos, su Shinai, su par de bokken (Especiales hechos de un material indestructible, al igual que su shinai), sus Sai y sus tonfas, su Karategui, un arco que convocaba flechas  
mágicas y un gran Shuriken de viento, sus trajes de entrenamiento, otras cintas para los antebrazos/pantorrillas y su bufanda ninja (Todo negro). También tenía un gran arnés en la parte de la cintura, donde guardaba su Tanto (así se llama un cuchillo  
que utilizaban los ninjas), un Wakizashi (Cuchillo que utilizaban los samurai), y un kodachi, los tres por detrás de la cintura. En los bolsillos de su pantalón tenía guardado sus Kunai, Shuriken y una especie de baraja que contenía hechizos de fuego.  
Este mismo chico saltó desde esa azotea hacia la calle, pero en ese mismo instante que se lanzó, un portal se abrió.

En cuanto lo traspasó, llegó a Halkeginia, tal como Saito llegó el día en el que Louise lo convocó, pero él, como era experto en los aterrizajes de esas magnitudes, aterrizó como un ninja.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?"-se pregunta a sí mismo levantándose, pues veía varios árboles alrededor de él. Empezó a recorrer el bosque en busca de la civilización.

* * *

Más al rato, el chico del cabello negro con rojo salió del bosque y vio un gran pueblo.

-"Bien"-se dice a sí mismo, con una cara inexpresiva-"Encontré un pueblo".

A lo lejos oyó un grito. El chico vio alrededor para identificar el origen. Pasaron unos minutos y volvió a oír el mismo grito. Volteó a ver al pueblo. Empezó a correr hacia él.

* * *

En el pueblo, se encontraban unos rufianes musculosos morenos y calvos, con grandes zanbatos, resultando 6 de ellos, haciendo desastre e intimidando a la gente. Desde el castillo, Henrietta vio desde su ventana el desastre que se formaba conforme ellos  
avanzaban. De pronto vio al chico del cabello negro con rojo poniéndose enfrente de ellos.

-"¡Agnes!"-le grita Henrietta.

Agnes, que estaba almorzando, oyó el grito de su reina y rápidamente se dirigió corriendo hacia su habitación.

-"¿Qué pasó Hime-sama?"-le pregunta exaltada.

-"Ese chico, ¡Está en peligro!"-exclama preocupada Henrietta.

Agnes se acerca a la ventana y ve toda la escena.

-"Pero Hime-sama, vea al chico"-le dice Agnes-"se ve que sabe defenderse y que es fuerte, de lo contrario no tendría esa mochilota cargando".

-"¡No obstante, son 6 contra uno!"-le refuta Henrietta.

-"De acuerdo"-le dice Agnes-"Iré a ayudarlo".

* * *

Regresando con el chico

Él soltó su gran mochilota y se puso en guardia.

-"¿Tú quien eres?"-le pregunta arrogantemente uno de los rufianes.

De pronto al chico se le estaba cambiando sus ojos de color miel a un color rojo intenso.

-"¿Tienes miedo?"-le vuelve a preguntar el mismo tipo. El chico ni se inmutó.

El mismo rufián dio un pisotón para asustarlo, pero al mantener el pie en el aire, el chico, como un rayo corrió hacia él y le empieza a dar un combo de patadas. La última patada le dio con bastante fuerza como para mandarlo a volar. Los otros cinco rufianes  
sacaron sus zanbatos y se pusieron en guardia. El chico retrocedió con unas piruetas y se puso en guardia de nuevo. Agarró, con su mano izquierda (Él es zurdo), su Wakizashi, pero lo mantiene preparado y listo para desenvainar a su debido tiempo y  
mantiene una cara retadora hacia sus oponentes.

Dos de ellos se disponen a atacarlo. Empiezan a correr hacia él, pero el chico, con sus movimientos a la velocidad del rayo saca su Wakizashi y les da pequeños cortes en diferentes partes del cuerpo, dejando que el dolor los dejara fuera de combate. Los  
otros tres tipos ayudaron a sus compañeros heridos a levantarse y se retiraron corriendo. En eso llega Agnes. El chico estaba levantando su mochilota cuando ella apareció.

-"¿Qué pasó aquí?"-le pregunta Agnes.

-"Este...muchacho nos salvó"-le dice uno de los plebeyos. Ella voltea a ver al muchacho que se ponía su mochilota. De pronto los aldeanos empezaban a rodearlo y a celebrarle, ya que gracias a él ahuyentó a los maleantes.

Agnes empezó a moverse entre la gente para acercarse hacia el salvador del pueblo.

Una vez cerca de él:

-"¿Tú quién eres?"-le pregunta Agnes.

Al principio no le podía entender lo que decía, pues era otro idioma, pero poco a poco la iba oyendo, se familiarizaba un poco más hasta ya entender sobre lo que estaba hablando. Él tenía una gran habilidad en familiarizarse con cualquier idioma, además  
de que la magia del lugar lo ayudaba. Para el final de la pregunta, entendió que hablaban francés, y era un idioma que estudió durante sus tiempos de aprendizaje.

-"Soy Iván, Iván de la Costa Brava"-se presenta el chico.

-"Mucho gusto...Iván-san"-le dice Agnes-"Yo soy la líder del escuadrón de mosqueteras de la realeza, Agnes, a su servicio".

-"Es un gusto"-le dice Iván. Él empieza a retirarse, pero en eso lo detiene Agnes. "¿Podrá ser él quien reciba el corazón de Hime-sama?"-se pregunta en su interior Agnes.

Iván se confunde. "¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta desconcertado.

-"Deseo que venga conmigo al castillo"-le pide Agnes-"Probablemente Su majestad quiera conocer al muchacho que salvó al pueblo de los maleantes".

-"De acuerdo"-le dice Iván.

Agnes le agarra la mano y lo jala hacia su caballo, a la vez que los aldeanos vuelven a sus respectivos hogares. Ambos se dirigen hacia el castillo.

 **Continuará**

 **Bien, aquí está el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic de Zero No Tsukaima, una nueva historia y mejor que la anterior**


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar al castillo, Agnes lo guía hacia la habitación de su reina. Ahí se encuentra con la reina Henrietta, sentada en su trono y con la cara seria.

Iván se arrodilla y hace una reverencia. "Le doy mis saludos, Reina de Tristain".

-"Levántese"-le dice Henrietta. Él la obedece y se levanta. "Tu nombre"-le vuelve a pedir, seriamente.

-"Iván de la Costa Brava"-se presenta firmemente Iván.

-"Umm, Iván-san"-piensa Henrietta. "Bien, veo que vienes del mundo de Saito-san"-le dice.

-"¿Saito?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"¿No lo conoces?".

-"no"-le responde.

De pronto Henrietta nota que el chico cargaba su gran mochila.

-"Iván-san"-le llama.

-"¿Sí?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"¿No le molesta cargar esa gran mochila?"-le interroga la Reina-"Se ve muy pesada".

-"No"-le responde Iván-"Estoy entrenado para soportar el peso de esta mochilota".

Pasó un momento de extrema incomodidad en ambos, en el que ellos apartaron las miradas entre sí. Agnes hacía de guardia dentro de la habitación, pero su vista le permitía ver a ambos un poco ruborizados.

-"Ehm"-murmura Iván-"Si eso es todo, me retiro".

Él se dirigía fuera de la habitación hasta que...

-"¡Aguarda!"-le dice con suficiente fuerza para detenerlo. Él para y voltea a ver a la reina. "¿Sucede algo?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Etto..."-balbucea-"¿Podrías quedarte a dormir aquí? No hay muchos que ofrezcan hospedaje tan accesible".

-"No, no, no Su Majestad, sería una molestia"-le dice Iván, modesto de su parte.

-"No lo será Iván-san"-le responde Henrietta-"Se lo garantizo".

Iván accede a la petición de la Reina. Ella con suma alegría le ordena a Agnes que lo llevara a una habitación donde pudiera descargar sus cosas y dormir. Agnes, al igual que ella, estaba animada, a pesar de no tener la cara como tal, la obedeció y llevó  
a Iván a la habitación.

-"Esta es su habitación"-le dice Agnes, mientras se la enseña.

-"Gracias Agnes"-le agradece Iván, mientras entra en la habitación.

Una vez dentro, Agnes cierra la puerta y se retira.

Iván deja su mochila en una silla que estaba enfrente de un escritorio pegado a la esquina. Saca su ropa para dormir, el cual consistía en un short y una camiseta sencilla, ambos de color negro. Empieza a quitarse su arnés y sus tenis, posteriormente  
se quita su camiseta polo azul y sus pantalones. Rápidamente se cambió a su pijama. También sacó de su gran mochila, un pequeño cinturón. Le quitó su Tanto del arnés y se lo puso en el cinturón. Por último se dirigió a la ventana a contemplar la vista.  
"Ya es de noche"-se dice a sí mismo. Volteó a ver a las dos lunas.

-"Así que hay dos lunas en este mundo"-comenta para sí mismo Iván.

De pronto oye que alguien está tocando la puerta. "¿Iván-san? Iván-san"-le llama Agnes.

-"Pasa"-le dice Iván.

Agnes entra a la habitación.

-"¿Sucede algo?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"No, nada, solo veía si estaba bien"-le responde Agnes-"Por cierto, ¿Le puedo preguntar algo libremente?".

-"Adelante".

-"Usted ¿Qué piensa acerca de la Reina de Tristain?"-le pregunta Agnes.

-"¿A qué se refiere?".

-"Como una mujer, claro"-le responde Agnes.

-"Ah, nada importante que pueda decir al respecto"-le dice Iván-"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?".

-"Como verá"-empieza a explicar-"La reina, hace ya un tiempo, había tenido una relación de amor prohibido con su primo, pero este fue asesinado. Pasó el tiempo y se enamoró por segunda vez del chico llamado Saito, el cual perdió con su mejor amiga Louise,  
debido a que él era el familiar de ella. Sin embargo, recientemente se casaron, por lo que estos días han sido de pura melancolía para ella".

-"Entiendo"-le comenta Iván-"Sin embargo, es decisión de ella la de buscar a su hombre. Además, yo solo soy una simple persona, y ella es una Reina. Dudo mucho que se enamore de mí".

-"Es muy posible"-le dice Agnes-"Ella de seguro le gusta a usted, de lo contrario, no me hubiera pedido que lo fuera a ayudar".

-"Ella solo te podría haber mandado solo para ayudarme"-le discute Iván-"es muy amable, bella y cálida, pero no creo que esté enamorada de mí".

-"Créame, solo trata de defenderse para evitar salir herida emocionalmente...otra vez".

-"De acuerdo, hagamos esto"-propone Iván-"Suponiendo (haciendo entre comillas) que la Reina esté enamorada de mí y me quiera pedir una cita o salir conmigo, le daré una oportunidad ¿Qué dices?".

Agnes se molestó-"¡Ella no es un juguete!"-le reprende.

Él solo se ríe-"Tranquila, me gusta también, pero también tengo dudas, sé que no es un juguete y que esto es en serio, pero piénsalo, ¿Un tipo como yo, que lucha con maleantes y otras maldades, con una hermosa reina de Tristain?".

-"Saito-dono pudo enamorar a su ama, no veo por qué no puedes tú enamorar a una reina".

-"Y yo que me fui de mi casa para evitar los matrimonios arreglados"-murmura para él mismo.

-"Vamos Iván-san, por favor"-le suplica Agnes.

Iván suspira resignado-"lo haré".

Una sonrisa se dibujó en Agnes, como lo veía, su Reina tendría un amor del cual podría sanar su corazón destrozado.

Ella, victoriosa, le agradeció y se retiró.

Iván solo hizo una sonrisa y suspiró-"Una esposa ¿Eh?"-piensa.

Pasó un momento y se acostó en la cama, y se durmió. Empezó a soñar con su mundo, con los cielos rojos, ciudades en ruinas, en una batalla de demonios contra los humanos, él se veía como un bebé siendo cargado por una persona que no se lograba identificar,  
debido a que tenía puesta una capucha. De pronto esa persona es traspasada por una gran espada, dejando caer a Iván de bebé. Para su sorpresa, ve a otra persona que se acercaba a él, con una espada alzada con intenciones de atacar. La persona que  
lo tenía cargando sorprendió al de la espada, evitando que matara al bebé. El de la espada contraatacó, tomó su espada del suelo y empezó a darle golpes con su espada. Una vez noqueado, vuelve a acercarse al bebé y alza su espada de nuevo, con tal  
de atacar una vez más.

En ese mismo momento despierta de golpe, respirando y con su corazón latiendo muy rápido.

Pasó un momento hasta que él se calmó-"otra vez estos sueños"-dice el chico de cabello negro y rojo, un poco molesto, ya que había tenido los mismos sueños de pequeño.

* * *

Por otra parte, Henrietta estaba dormida, hasta que se despertó pensando en ir a acompañar a Iván. Se levantó y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la habitación del hombre.

Entra a la habitación de Iván, pero no lo encuentra.

-"¿Iván-san?"-le llama Henrietta, esperando una respuesta por parte de él.

Voltea a ver a sus cosas, notando que aún estaban ahí.

-"¿Dónde habrá ido a estas horas de la noche?"-Se vuelve a preguntar a sí misma.

Empezó a buscarlo por todo el castillo.

Finalmente lo encuentra afuera de la torre, firme, como si fuera un soldado. Se empezó a acercar a él. De pronto una brisa sopla, dándole frío. Ella, que no lo soportó, cayó arrodillada, cubriéndose con sus brazos. Iván voltea, saliéndose de sus pensamientos.

-"¡Hime-sama!"-exclamó preocupado Iván, rápidamente corrió hacia ella. "¿Qué hace aquí? Viniendo sin ningún abrigo".

-"Solo venía a ver dónde estaba"-le responde Henrietta-"Se veía que estaba preocupado por algo".

-"Venga, yo la acompañaré de regreso a su cama".

-"Pero..."-Iván la interrumpió-"No se preocupe, solo vine aquí para pensar y ver el cielo".

Iván la levanta como una princesa y la lleva devuelta a su cama.

Una vez que la deja, se dispone a retirarse, pero siente que lo jalan de su camiseta.

-"Iván-san"-le llama Henrietta-"¿Podría quedarse conmigo?".

Lo sorprendió esa petición, más porque la Reina se lo estaba pidiendo. No le dio otra opción por aceptar. Acercó un banquito y se sentó en él.

-"¿Por qué la Reina me pediría tales cosas?"-se pregunta en su mente Iván.

De un momento a otro, la Reina dormía profundamente. El hombre se dispuso a retirarse a su habitación para prepararse, puesto que el sol apenas estaba saliendo, y él se había dicho a sí mismo que se iría al amanecer.

Se puso su misma ropa y equipamiento que traía el día anterior y encima de esa ropa, se puso su gabardina negra y salió de su habitación. Posteriormente salió del castillo, emprendiendo viaje.

Mientras pasaba por el pueblo, era saludado y bienvenido a sus tiendas. Llegó a una tienda que vendía armas, pero como también el vendedor lo conocía por salvar al pueblo de los rufianes, le dijo que podía tomar lo que quisiera de su tienda.

-"No es necesario"-le dice Iván, siendo modesto. No obstante, alrededor pudo ver un Shuriken Gigante, Discos de lanzamiento, aros hechos de un material prácticamente indestructible, un chidori jumounji Yari y una naginata. "En realidad, ¿me podría dar  
el Shuriken Gigante, el Chidori Jumounji Yari y la Naginata?"-le pide Iván al vendedor.

-"Por supuesto"-le dice el Vendedor, entregándole lo solicitado.

Iván los toma y le agradece al vendedor.

-"No fue nada"-le dice.

El chico sale de la tienda y sigue su camino.

Antes de continuar, se encuentra con Scarron Tenchou, el dueño del Hotel llamado Charming Fairies. El dueño empieza a correr hacia Iván con tal de hacerle las cosas que hizo con Saito cuando él se encontraba aquí, pero Iván no se lo permitió y lo esquivó.

-"Tranquilo chico"-le dice Iván. "¿Quién es este sujeto?"-se pregunta en su mente mientras lo ve con una cara de raro.

De pronto ve a una chica de cabello corto negro y ojos azules vestida de maid acercándose.

-"Gracias"-le agradece la chica-"No lo podía parar, creyó que era Saito-san quien venía. Le dije que era imposible si tenía una gran mochila como la que estás cargando".

-"Por... ¿Nada?"-le dice Iván con algo de dudas.

Rápidamente la chica se olvidó presentarse ante él-"Soy Siesta".

-"Soy Iván"-se presenta.

-"Y ¿Qué lo trae por acá?"-le pregunta Siesta-"No se ve que sea de este mundo, probablemente venga del mundo de Saito-san".

-"Tienes razón"-le dice Iván-"Por alguna causa o fenómeno bien raro un portal se abrió cuando iba cayendo de un edificio".

-"¿Con esa mochilota?"-le pregunta Siesta.

Él solo sonríe.

De pronto oye un grito pidiendo auxilio. Iván se percata de ese grito. "Siesta-san ¿Podría cuidarme la mochila?"-le pide.

-"Claro"-le dice con un poco de nervios.

Suelta la mochila y rápidamente empieza a correr hacia donde oyó el grito de socorro para ayudarlo. Encuentra a una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules, orejas de elfo y con grandes pechos siendo forzada por un pervertido acosador. Iván la ayuda dándole  
una gran patada hacia el pervertido, mandándolo a volar. Posteriormente la ayuda a levantarse.

-"Gracias"-le agradece la chica.

-"No fue nada"-le responde Iván.

-"Soy...Tiffania Westwood"-se presenta la chica.

-"Soy Iván"-se presenta.

-"¡TÚ MORIRÁS!"-exclama el pervertido, sacando un cuchillo. Iván voltea a verlo y suspira profundamente resignado. De un momento a otro pone su cara retadora, mientras que sus ojos se vuelven a poner rojos. Se pone en guardia.

El pervertido empieza a correr hacia Iván, con tal de atacarlo, pero el chico del cabello alborotado, que era más rápido que una bala, llegó a él sorprendiéndolo con un corte en el brazo.

Tan rápido como un rayo, Iván dejó al violador fuera de combate y noqueado. Tiffania se asombró de su gran velocidad.

-"¿Iba a algún lado Señorita Westwood?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Iba al castillo de la reina a visitarla"-le responde Tiffania-"¿Y usted? No se ve que sea de este mundo, de seguro usted proviene del mundo de Saito-san".

-"Veo que ese Saito es muy famoso"-le dice Iván.

-"Sí, ha pasado muchas cosas desde que él llegó"-le cuenta Tiffania.

-"Pues, iba de camino al bosque a explorar, pero me paré a comprar algo y posteriormente me encontré con una señorita Maid, ahí escuché tu grito y dejé mi gran mochila para socorrerte"-le cuenta Iván-"Si me permite, de paso tomo mi mochila y la acompaño  
al castillo".

-"Sería un placer"-le dice un poco tímida Tiffania.

Empiezan su camino hacia el castillo.

 **Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

En el camino al castillo, Iván y Tiffania se paran en donde Iván encuentra y conoce a Siesta para recoger sus cosas, que había dejado para salvar a Tiffania de un pervertido que trataba de violarla.

-"Te lo agradezco Señorita Siesta"-le dice Iván, agradecido de que Siesta se tomara la molestia de cuidarle la mochila.

-"No fue nada"-le responde Siesta.

De pronto Tiffania y Siesta hacen contacto visual entre sí, empezando a irradiar un ambiente de rivalidad.

Iván percibe ese ambiente y lo corta con una de sus Shinobigatanas, llamando la atención de ambas. Rápidamente la guardó.

-"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"-le pregunta exaltada y enojada Siesta, al igual que Tiffania.

-"No sé qué tipo de rivalidad tengan o hayan tenido, puedo sé que no la resolverán así, y como yo lo veo, gracias a ese Saito que no conozco, o si lo conozco pero no me acuerdo, ustedes son amigas, no se peleen y hagan las paces"-le dice Iván, firmemente.

Ambas se dieron la mano como señal de paz. Una vez aclarado el asunto:

-"Siesta-san"-le llama Iván-"¿Quisieras acompañarnos al castillo?".

-"Me encantaría"-le dice Siesta, animada por la oferta.

Así, los tres entablaron camino hacia el castillo. Durante el camino:

-"¿De dónde proviene usted?"-le pregunta Tiffania a Iván.

-"Provengo de un país llamado México"-le cuenta Iván-"Pero fui a Japón a entrenar artes marciales y una vez que estaba listo, regresé a casa, donde me habían involucrado en un matrimonio arreglado por mis padres y una familia muy prestigiosa. Tras oír esa reunión tomé mis cosas y salí de mi casa a hurtadillas. Después de ahí subí a un gran rascacielos y contemplé la vista. Luego de eso me tiré de él y ahí fue donde un extraño portal me trajo aquí".

-"Pero ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa?"-le pregunta Tiffania.

-"Por el matrimonio arreglado"-le responde Iván-"De seguro me estarán buscando allá".

-"Probablemente estén muy angustiados por ti"-le dice Tiffania, con una cara de pesar.

-"Y también esté muy angustiada cierta persona...o mejor dicho, ciertas personas en el castillo"-se dice a sí mismo en voz alta Iván.

-"¿De qué hablas?"-pregunta Tiffania.

-"Yo, anoche me ofrecieron una noche en el castillo la señorita Agnes y la Reina Henrietta"-les cuenta Iván-"Al llegar el amanecer emprendí viaje para explorar el continente, así las conocí a ustedes, y al señor... ¿Cómo se llamaba?".

-"Scarron-Tenchou"-le dice Siesta-"De todos modos, ¿Ya conociste a la Reina de Tristain?"-le pregunta.

-"Sí, pero nada importante pasó, aunque la líder de las mosqueteras, Agnes, quiere que haya algo entre La Reina y yo"-les explica Iván.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, llegaron al castillo, donde Iván encuentra a una molesta Agnes. "¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?!"-le pregunta histérica.

-"Me iba a explorar"-le dice Iván. Agnes ve a Siesta y a Tiffania a los lados del chico. Después se acordó de que la reina estaba en una importante reunión con el Director Osmond y el profesor Colbert y que también él debía estar en ella. "No hay tiempo"-le dice y lo jala adonde se encontraba la reunión.

Mientras lo jala:

-"¿A dónde se supone que vamos?"-le pregunta Iván, un poco molesto.

-"A la reunión con la reina"-le responde Agnes.

Llegan a la habitación.

-"Su majestad"-le llama Agnes-"Aquí está".

Agnes mete a Iván a la habitación y cierra la puerta, de tal modo que no le permitía abandonar la reunión. El chico, resignado, se integró a la reunión.

-"¿De qué tema están hablando en esta reunión?"-les pregunta Iván.

-"¿Usted es la persona en cuestión?"-le pregunta Colbert a Henrietta.

-"Sí Colbert-sensei, él es Iván de la Costa Brava"-le responde Henrietta a su pregunta.

-"Es un gusto Iván-kun"-le dice Colbert, mientras le extiende la mano en señal de un saludo.

-"Igualmente Colbert-sensei"-le regresa Iván, saludándolo.

-"Soy el Director Osmond"-se presenta el Director de la academia, también extendiéndole la mano. "Mucho gusto Director"-le dice Iván.

Después de las presentaciones, empezaron a hablar.

-"Como verá Iván-san"-le empieza a explicar Henrietta-"La razón por la cual hicimos esta pequeña reunión, fue para que nos contara de usted. Como verá, el Director Osmond y el Profesor Colbert quieren saber de usted, debido a que proviene del mismo mundo de Saito-san".

-"Oh, bueno, si lo ponen de ese modo, adelante"-le dice Iván.

-"Principalmente"-empieza Colbert-"¿Por qué trae esta gran mochila?"-le pregunta.

-"Digamos que aquí vienen mis armas y mi ropa"-le explica Iván.

-"¿Nos podría contar su historia?"-le pide el Director Osmond.

-"De acuerdo"-le dice Iván, empezando a contar-"El día anterior escuché a mis padres conversando con otra familia muy prestigiosa y famosa sobre un matrimonio arreglado entre la hija de esa familia y yo. Pero a mí no me gustaba esa idea, por lo que tomé mi gran mochila de exploración, metí mis cosas y mis armas en ella. Fingí estar dormido para despistarlos y así no crear sospechas. En la madrugada salí rápidamente de mi casa y empecé a correr hacia un gran rascacielos que se encontraba en la ciudad. Rápidamente empecé a escalarlo (ya que mi deseo era ver la ciudad por lo menos una vez desde una gran vista) y contemplé la vista de la ciudad. Una vez satisfecho con la vista, salté del edificio y ahí fue donde el portal entre mi mundo y el de Halkeginia se abrió, transportándome hasta el bosque. Seguí y seguí caminando hasta que encontré el pueblo, siendo atacado por un grupo de rufianes. Ahí conozco a Agnes y posteriormente, a la Reina".

-"Nunca he oído que se pudieran abrir portales de la nada"-comenta Colbert con suma sorpresa.

-"Talvez sea un fenómeno cósmico o algo por el estilo"-le dice Iván-"Eso es lo que pensé cuando fui transportado aquí".

-"O talvez estabas destinado a llegar a este mundo"-le bromea Colbert-sensei.

-"Lo bueno es que me pude escapar del matrimonio arreglado"-habla Iván.

-"Iván-san"-le llama Henrietta, un poco tímida-"Tú...¿No querías...casarte...con...ella?"-le pregunta.

-"Ni la conocía"-le cuenta Iván a ella-"me dije a mí mismo que yo no me casaría si no tenía sentimientos con ella, ni con nadie que me obligaran o si no tuviera sentimientos".

-"pero..."-le hablaba Henrietta, un poco tímida-"Si...tú...hubieras conocido...a...esa...persona...¿Te...casarías...con...ella?".

-"Talvez"-le responde Iván-"pero si no tuviera sentimientos por ella, no me casaría, de ninguna manera".

Ambos: Colbert y Osmond voltearon a ver a Henrietta, quien se frotaba las manos y con la cara ruborizada. Olvidando su estatus social y sus comportamientos diarios, le lanzaron una mirada picarona. La reina, que sentía unas miradas, volteó a ver a ambos y se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba.

-"Bien, ahora que conté mi historia"-procede Iván-"¿Hay algún otro tema por el cuál discutir?"-les pregunta, sacando a todos de sus cosas en la mente.

-"Bueno"-le dice Colbert-"tenía a una alumna que iba presentar ante ustedes dos, pero no pudo venir, así que eso es todo".

-"No, hay algo más"-le dice Osmond-"hay rumores de que viejos enemigos de Tristain están regresando de la muerte y planean atacar Tristain".

-"Eso es imposible"-dice un poco preocupada Henrietta-"no hay magia que pueda revivir a los muertos salvo los anillos que teníamos Tiffania-san y el mío".

-"Hay más"-le sigue Osmond-"hay otro rumor de que uno de los que están involucrados es el príncipe de Albion: Wales".

Henrietta no lo podía creer-"¿Wales-sama está involucrado?".

-"¿Quién es Wales?"-pregunta Iván, confundido.

-"Es el príncipe de Albion: Wales Tudor, murió asesinado por la mano de Wardes, quien se suponía ser el novio de la señorita Louise"-le explica Osmond.

-"También sabemos que el Señor Wardes murió en combate"-le secunda Colbert-"no solo ellos, sino Fouquet, también está involucrada".

-"¿Quién es Fouquet?"-le vuelve a preguntar Iván.

-"Es una bandida que intentó robar un artículo de la Academia de Magia muy preciado. Sin embargo fue derrotada, pero sigue prófuga, sin saber su paradero"-le responde Colbert.

Henrietta se preocupaba más y más sobre los rumores que le contaban el profesor Colbert y el Director Osmond.

-"Yo investigaré a fondo todo esto"-habla Iván, ofreciéndose.

-"Pero Iván-kun, no debería involucrarse en esas cosas"-le aconseja Colbert.

-"Ustedes me convocaron a esta reunión, por lo que me incumbe este asunto"-les dice Iván-"Sin embargo, si voy a investigar estos rumores, necesitaré dejar mi mochila de exploración en algún lugar, y después, necesitaré un lugar dónde quedarme para dormir".

-"Puede dejar la mochila en el castillo"-le dice Henrietta-"Aquí estará segura".

-"De acuerdo"-le responde Iván-"La dejaré en la habitación que me ofrecieron".

Henrietta afirma con la cabeza.

Iván se retira, dejando a Colbert, Osmond y Henrietta solos. Dejando los demás temas de la discusión:

-"Su majestad"-le llama Colbert-"¿Acaso usted le gusta...Iván-kun?"-le pregunta.

-"¿Soy tan obvia?"-le pregunta Henrietta. Ambos asienten con la cabeza.

-"Tiene razón"-le dice la Reina-"Desde que lo vi combatir contra los seis rufianes que amenazaban al pueblo, me enamoré de él".

-"Bueno, es normal"-le dice Colbert-"pero también podría haber algunos problemas si se llega a casar con él".

-"Pero tengo miedo de que me rechace si llego a declararle mis sentimientos hacia él".

-"Bueno, Colbert-sensei"-le habla Osmond-"Tampoco habría problemas si la Reina se casa con él, después de todo, necesitaría un esposo para poder dirigir el reino, y más si se necesita algún heredero o una heredera al trono". Al oír la palabra "Heredero", Henrietta se estremece y se sonroja.

-"¿Quiere que le ayudemos en este asunto?"-le ofrece Colbert.

-"¿Sería tan amable?"-le dice Henrietta, aceptando con gusto.

-"Bueno, pero necesitaríamos primero armar un equipo a Iván-kun por si los rumores resultan ser ciertos"-Colbert.

De pronto llega Julio Chesare a la habitación.

-"Encontramos al primer integrante"-celebra Colbert.

-"¿De qué están hablando?"-les pregunta Julio.

* * *

Mientras, en la habitación de Iván, él se encuentra dejando la gran mochila. Saca sus armas: Su par de Shinobigatanas, su par de ninjatos, su Uchigatana, su Katana, su par de Shuriken Gigantes, su Chidori Jumounjii Yari y su naginata. De pronto voltea a ver a la puerta y encuentra a Tiffania y a Siesta.

-"Iván-san"-le llama Tiffania-"¿Qué es todo esto?"-le pregunta.

-"Son mis armas"-le responde Iván.

-"¿Qué está planeando hacer?"-le pregunta Siesta.

-"Es un asunto clasificado"-le responde.

Molestas, se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Henrietta, Osmond y Colbert. Siesta derribó la puerta de una patada. Todos los de adentro se asustaron, excepto Julio. "¡¿QUÉ LES PASA A USTEDES DOS?!"-les pregunta Henrietta toda exaltada y asustada.

-"¡DETÉNGALO!"-exclaman ambas-"No sabemos qué vaya a hacer, pero deténgalo".

-"Estos asuntos no le corresponden"-le dice Henrietta, en su tono de reina.

-"Mínimo díganos ¿Qué irá hacer Iván-san?"-le preguntan ambas.

-"Irá a investigar unos rumores"-le responde Henrietta.

-"¿Qué clase de rumores?"-le pregunta Tiffania.

-"Viejos enemigos regresan de la muerte y planean derrocar a Tristain"-le responde el Director Osmond.

-"Así que...tendremos que enfrentarnos de nuevo a esa escoria"-dice Saito, oyendo lo que estaba diciendo el director Osmond.

-"¡Saito-san!"-exclaman muy sorprendidas Tiffania, Siesta y Henrietta.

-"¡Saito-kun!"-exclama el Profesor Colbert, al igual que Julio.

-"¿Qué pasa aquí?"-pregunta Louise.

 **Continuará.**


	4. Chapter 4

Anteriormente, durante un acto agresivo de Siesta y Tiffania de revelar los planes de Henrietta, aparece Saito, junto a su esposa Louise, lo cual sorprende a todos en la habitación en la que se encontraba la pequeña reunión.

* * *

Henrietta, Colbert y Osmond le explican la situación a Saito, Louise, Tiffania y Siesta, a la vez que le cuentan sobre Iván y la forma en la que entró a Halkeginia.

-"Ya veo"-Dice Saito, una vez terminada la explicación-"entonces es ese Iván".

-"¿Lo conoce Saito-kun?"-le pregunta Colbert.

-"Sí"-le responde Saito-"él es un chico que conocí en un Dojo, por el cual pasaba. Ahí nos hicimos buenos amigos rápidamente, pero perdí contacto con él y ya no lo volví a ver. Así que llegó a Halkeginia".

-"Sí"-le dice Siesta-"Su majestad le ordenó que fuera a hacer algo peligroso para él".

-"No hay de qué preocuparse"-le regresa Saito-"Él de seguro enfrentará cualquier situación peligrosa en la que esté. Sin embargo, si están muy preocupadas por él, voy a buscarlo".

-"Pero Saito..."-Louise fue interrumpida por su esposo-"Tranquila, si estoy con él no pasará nada".

-"Saito-san"-le llama Henrietta-"no tenemos ninguna arma que usted pueda utilizar".

-"Si mal no recuerdo, Colbert-sensei mencionó que Iván tenía una gran mochila de exploración y en ella tenía armas"-dice Saito-"¿Puede llevarme hacia ella?".

-"Claro"-le dice Henrietta. La reina llama a Agnes y le ordena guiar a Saito a la habitación de Iván, donde se encontraba su gran mochila.

* * *

Llegan a la habitación de Iván. "Lo sabía"-se dice a sí mismo en voz alta.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-le pregunta Agnes.

-"Que a él le encantan mucho las espadas y las armas de este tipo"-le responde Saito, tomando la Uchigatana que se encontraba en la cama.

-"¿Qué irá hacer Saito-dono?"-le pregunta Agnes de nuevo.

-"Iré a ayudar a Iván"-le contesta Saito-"Él ha sido un amigo que, aunque haya sido poco tiempo el que nos vimos, fue un verdadero amigo. Ahora que lo podré ver de nuevo, me gustará ayudarlo en su misión".

-"Esperemos que sí"-le dice Agnes-"Porque como verá, Su majestad se ha enamorado de él y quiere que regrese junto a ella".

-"Es entendible"-le regresa Saito-"cualquier mujer que sea su esposa o pareja sería afortunada de tenerlo".

Saito se dispone a dirigirse donde se encontraba Iván, pero antes de que pudiera salir del castillo, Julio lo detuvo.

-"Saito-kun"-le dice Julio seriamente-"Te acompañaré, quien sabe dónde se encuentre".

Julio y Saito salen del castillo a buscar a su amigo perdido.

* * *

En su recorrido por el pueblo, preguntaban a cada vendedor con el que se cruzaban para ver si habían visto a Iván. Ellos negaban haberlo visto, pero les dicen que vieron a alguien caminando desde el castillo hasta el bosque, cubriéndose con una especie  
/de túnica con capucha que hacía imposible identificarlo, pero que cargaba dos espadas.

-"De seguro es él"-le dice Julio.

Saito asiente con la cabeza seriamente.

-"Gracias"-le dice Saito al vendedor, agradecido de haberle proporcionado información.

Ambos siguen su camino en el pueblo, en busca de Iván.

* * *

Mientras, con Iván, había llegado al bosque, seguía buscando a los chicos de los rumores, cubierto con la túnica con la capucha. Ya era de noche, lo cual le beneficiaba en su elemento de camuflaje. Saltaba de árbol en árbol buscándolos. Pudo encontrar  
/a una mujer con cabello verde; un chico rubio con ojos azules, con un , a un hombre con cabello, barba y ojos de color grises, con un atuendo de mosquetero; y por último encontró a un segundo hombre exactamente igual a Joseph, el Rey de Gallia, reunidos.  
/"¿Qué estarán haciendo?"-se pregunta en su mente-"¿Serán estos los de los rumores?". Después vio a otro hombre, rubio y con ojos de demente, de color azul, acercándose a la "Pequeña reunión". Siguió espiando. De pronto vio a dos entidades muy extrañas  
/aproximándose a la reunión, las cuales Iván no podía identificar.

Por otra parte, ellos, que se reunían para planear, se hicieron sus saludos y empezaron con la discusión:

-"Bien"-Dice el hombre que era igual a Joseph-"¿Podemos preguntar el por qué nos trajeron de la muerte?".

-"para que hagamos un caos en este mundo"-le responde una de las entidades misteriosas (eran como figuras humanas, pero totalmente negras, con una pequeña aura que los rodeaba, de color rojo)-"Hemos percibido una singularidad cósmica de Convergencia,  
/en la que varios mundos se han unido por fuerzas desconocidas y que no podemos entender. Tras eso, hemos detectado también una especie de disturbio que podría acabar con nosotros los demonios".

* * *

"¡¿DEMONIOS?!"-Exclama Iván en su mente, sin creer lo que había escuchado. Con tal sorpresa, hizo un ruido que alertó a los reunidos. "¡¿Quién está ahí?!"-pregunta con voz firme y acusatoria Wales. Todos voltean a ver a Iván, quien se quitó la capucha  
/de la cabeza, revelando su identidad y que estaba preparado para esquivar cualquier ataque que pudiera recibir de algunos de ellos. "¡ES ÉL! ¡EL DISTURBIO!"-Exclama la otra entidad idéntica a la primera. Wales empezó a lanzar hechizos de viento hacia  
/Iván, los cuales él esquivó como un ninja, saltando de árbol en árbol. Joseph anticipó uno de los siguientes saltos de su enemigo y lanzó el hechizo de Explosión, dándole a Iván, provocando que impactara con otro árbol.

El chico se quitó su túnica, desenvainó su par de ninjatos y empezó a correr hacia Joseph, pero fue interceptado por Wales y Wardes, quienes estaban usando estoques. Rápidamente se batieron a duelo con Iván. Mientras Wales y Wardes se batían a duelo contra  
/Iván, Joseph esperaba una oportunidad de utilizar su hechizo de Explosión, otra vez para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Iván, con sus grandes habilidades con la espada, pudo hacer retroceder a ambos oponentes, pero no contó con que Joseph le lanzara su hechizo de Explosión, provocando que impactara con otro árbol. Esta vez lo dejaron inconsciente. Todos empiezan a rodearlo,  
/excepto Fouquet, quien se subió a un árbol.

-"¿Este es el chico por el cual nos revivieron?"-Pregunta Joseph.

-"Sí"-le responde la primera entidad misteriosa-"Sin embargo, no se nota que sea".

-"Talvez no es"-dice la segunda entidad.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Saito y Julio, que seguían buscando en el pueblo a Iván, escucharon el sonido de la explosión.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-le pregunta Julio a Saito.

-"No lo sé, pero creo que fue una explosión"-le responde Saito-"Proviene del bosque. Pero es extraño, las únicas personas que conozco que puedan hacer una explosión así son Louise y Joseph..."-su mente quedó patinando por un momento. Rápidamente reaccionó-"¡No  
/puede ser!". Empieza a correr hacia el bosque.

-"¡OYE, SAITO-KUN!"-le dice exaltado Julio, sin saber el por qué Saito salió corriendo de esa manera. Sin duda, empezó a correr para alcanzarlo.

Mientras corría, Saito logró ver desde su posición el humo que salía de cierta parte del bosque. "Ahí debe de estar"-piensa para él mismo, dándose la idea de que ahí encontraría a Iván.

* * *

Desde el castillo, Henrietta veía por su ventana, el montón de humo que salía del bosque.

-"¡Iván-san!"-exclama preocupada. Agnes, también preocupada, se acercó a la ventana que estaba a lado derecho de la cual Henrietta estaba contemplando.

-"Entonces es cierto"-dice Colbert, viendo por la otra ventana que estaba al lado izquierdo de la de Henrietta-"Son ellos, ninguna persona además de la Señorita de la Valliere puede utilizar el hechizo de Explosión a excepción del rey de Gallia".

Saito y Julio llegan a la escena y rápidamente se esconden detrás de unos arbustos. Saito asoma la cabeza para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Logró ver a Iván, en el suelo. "¡Iván!"-exclama para sus adentros. Mete la cabeza de nuevo para que  
/no lo descubrieran.

-"¿Qué viste?"-le pregunta Julio.

-"A Iván"-le responde Saito-"Pero no podrás creer".

-"¿Qué?"-le vuelve a preguntar Saito.

-"Wardes, Wales, Joseph, Fouquet y otras personas..."no pudo completar la frase, ya que él ni lo podía creer, el hecho que estuvieran vivos era impactante para él.

-"No te preocupes por eso"-le dice Julio-"En este momento, la prioridad es rescatar a Iván-kun y llevarlo devuelta al castillo".

-"De acuerdo"-le dice Saito.

Ambos planean rápidamente la manera de llevarse a Iván de ahí.

Tan rápido fuera posible, Saito y Julio salieron de los arbustos atacando por atrás, sorprendiendo a todos. Como un rayo, levantaron a Iván y se retiraron saltando de árbol en árbol hasta salir del bosque.

* * *

-"¡Qué rápidos!"-dice la Entidad, al verlos escapar.

-"¿Los perseguimos?"-le pregunta Joseph.

-"No, no hay importancia"-le dice la entidad-"Cuando llegue la hora, morirá".

Todos esbozan una risa malévola

* * *

Saito y Julio, cargando a Iván, llegan al castillo y se encuentran con Agnes. Ella ayuda a Julio y Saito en llevar a Iván inconsciente a su habitación, donde lo dejarían descansando en su cama. Henrietta rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de Iván,  
/donde lo encuentra inconsciente. "¿Qué le pasó?"-les pregunta a Saito y a Julio, sumamente preocupada.

-"A mi parecer"-le explica Julio-"Fue atacado mientras trataba de confirmar los rumores que se mencionaban en la reunión".

-"No lo creo"-le corrige Saito-"al parecer él los encontró y fue descubierto, ahí empezaron a atacarlo con gran intensidad. Pero una cosa pudimos descubrir: los rumores son ciertos, ellos regresaron de la muerte".

De repente Colbert aparece en la puerta, quien oyó todo lo que dijeron Saito y Julio acerca de los rumores. Empezó a preocuparse. Mientras, Henrietta pide una silla para sentarse a lado de Iván y así acompañarlo.

-"Los dejaremos solos"-le dice Saito, llevándose a Julio y Colbert a otra habitación.

Henrietta tomó su mano-"Despierta"-le dice, con una cara de angustia y unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos tristes.

Tiffania y Siesta llegaron a apoyar a Henrietta, a pesar de que ese hombre les había hecho estremecer su corazón con su calidez, pero aun así, sabían muy bien que Henrietta lo vio primero y decidieron dejárselo a ella.

-"Por favor despierta"-vuelve a decir Henrietta, con la misma angustia.

* * *

Por otra parte, en la habitación donde se encontraban Saito, Julio y el profesor Colbert, empezaban a discutir acerca de lo que vieron más detalladamente:

-"Bien"-dice Colbert-"¿Pueden contarme más detalladamente acerca de todo?".

-"Sí Colbert-sensei"-le responde Saito, empezando su explicación-"Cuando llegamos, vimos a Wales, Wardes, Fouquet, Joseph, con otras entidades que no identificábamos. Sus presencias eran totalmente negras, con una pequeña aura de color rojo que las  
/rodeaba y unos ojos brillando de color rojo, bastante penetrantes".

-"¿Entidades negras con auras de color rojo y ojos brillantes de color rojo?"-pregunta un poco sorprendido Colbert.

-"Sí"-le responde Saito.

Colbert se puso a pensar sobre eso, debido a que nunca había oído acerca de esas entidades.

-"¿Habrá algo de información acerca de eso?"-pregunta Julio.

-"No"-le responde Colbert-"En todo lo que he investigado acerca de enemigos de Tristain, o algo parecido, jamás he oído acerca de esas entidades con esas mismas descripciones. Sin embargo, si están con ellos, entonces tendremos que considerarlos enemigos".

-"Eso es muy cierto"-le dice Saito-"A lo mejor Iván tiene algo de información acerca de eso y de la resurrección de los enemigos".

-"Solo hará falta esperar a que despierte para que nos explique y nos dé la información que debamos saber"-habla Colbert, muy serio.

 **Continuará**


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente, Iván se despierta, analizando todo a su alrededor.

-"¿Cómo llegué aquí?"-se pregunta-"Lo único que recuerdo es haber sido atacado severamente".

Poco después llegan Colbert, Julio y Saito y lo ven levantado.

-"¡Oh!"-exclama Saito-"Despertaste".

-"Sí"-le responde Iván-"¿Cómo llegué aquí?"-les pregunta.

-"Cuando quedaste inconsciente, la Explosión que causó el Ex-rey de Gallia, la escuchamos y llegamos a retirarte de ahí"-le responde Saito-"Por ahora debes descansar". Iván no le hizo mucho caso a su consejo.

Luego se da cuenta de que no tiene sus ninjatos guardados en sus respectivas vainas que cargaba en su espalda-"¿Qué les pasó a mis ninjatos?"-les pregunta, un poco preocupado. Después nota que tampoco tiene sus vainas ni su gabardina, ni su arnés con el que guardaba su tanto, Wakizashi y Kodachi-"¿Dónde está mi gabardina? ¿Y mis cosas?"-se vuelve a preguntar.

-"Están en el escritorio"-le responde Saito. Él voltea a verlas. "Ah"-dice, al verlas, aún en su posesión-"Gracias".

Saito le da una sonrisa digna de un gran amigo.

-"Iván-kun"-le llama Colbert.

-"¿Sí Colbert-sensei?"-le responde Iván.

-"¿Nos podrías contar sobre lo que descubriste?"-le pregunta Colbert.

-"Por supuesto"-le dice Iván, seriamente-"Pero hay que ir a un lugar más privado".

-"De acuerdo".

Iván se levanta y se pone su gabardina, para luego acompañar a Colbert y Saito a una habitación donde Iván pudiera darles información acerca de los que se encontraban en la reunión.

Una vez que llegaron a la dicha habitación:

-"Bien"-Dice Iván, empezando a contar-"Cuando los encontré, empecé a espiarlos para ver de qué se trataba todo eso. Al principio fueron esas personas que mencionaron en nuestra junta anterior, pero después llegaron dos entidades cuyas identidades no podrían verse, totalmente oscuras, con ojos brillando a un rojo intenso. Luego oí la palabra demonio. Ahí me empezaron a atacar intensamente"-termina su explicación.

Colbert empezó a pensar sobre lo que había contado Iván, sobre todo lo que le llamó la atención, del hecho de que mencionó la palabra Demonio. "Los demonios no habían existido aquí ¿Cómo podrían haber llegado?"-se pregunta Colbert a sí mismo en voz alta.

-"En el mundo donde vinimos Saito y yo"-le sigue contando Iván-"Se contaban historias sobre unos seres a los que llamaban Ángeles, que protegían a la raza humana, de los demonios, debido a que ellos buscaban su aniquilación por ser la obra a lo que más se asemejaba a Dios. Ese Dios también tenía otros Dioses mayores que crearon a criaturas hechas a partir de partes de animales combinadas con partes humanas para proteger a la misma obra de Dios. En esas mismas historias, decían sobre una Trinidad que se creía superior al Dios de Dioses y a sus otros Dioses que lo acompañaban y protegían, que buscaba destruir a la obra de Dios mandando demonios y criaturas, las cuales, los Ángeles combatían para proteger a esas obras. También se cuentan creencias de que esos mismos Dioses tenían su propio mundo. No obstante, algunas criaturas eran muy parecidas entre ellas, o eso es lo que contaban en las historias del mundo de Saito y yo".

-"Bueno"-le discute Saito-"Entonces ¿Quieres decir que esas entidades que viste ahí son demonios?".

-"Exacto"-le responde Iván-"No sé cómo llegaron hasta Halkeginia o su origen, pero de seguro ha de ser un mundo muy oscuro".

-"¿Será que esta sería una gran amenaza que los magos del vacío deberían de enfrentar?"-le pregunta Colbert.

-"No lo creo"-le contesta Iván-"Lo que sí puedo asegurar, es que los enemigos de Tristain volvieron a la vida gracias a los demonios, y tratarán de conquistar Halkeginia, convirtiéndolo en un mundo oscuro. No habrá paz".

-"Sin embargo"-le agrega Saito-"Debe de haber una especie de portal que permite a los demonios atravesar mundos".

-"Sí lo hay"-le sigue Iván-"los portales de la Convergencia".

-"¿Qué son esos portales?"-le pregunta Colbert de nuevo.

-"Es como el portal por el cual llegué"-le responde Iván-"De hecho, es uno de los portales por el cual llegué cuando me tiré del gran edificio y que me trajo aquí, a Halkeginia".

-"Tendría sentido"-le secunda Saito-"talvez no solo hubo una convergencia, sino dos, o tres, hasta cuatro, ni digamos que cinco".

-"Probablemente solo hay tres en convergencia"-supone Iván-"De otro modo hubiera otras especies llegando, y no demonios".

-"De seguro los demonios han viajado a otros mundos para conquistarlos con la oscuridad"-Saito.

-"Puede ser una posibilidad, pero como en todo ejército, debe de haber alguien al mando"-Iván.

-"¿Quién será?"-pregunta Colbert.

De pronto Iván recuerda que también le habían contado sobre algo maligno.

-"La Trinidad de los demonios"-menciona Iván.

-"¿La Trinidad de los demonios?"-pregunta Saito. Al igual que él, también Colbert sentía intriga.

-"Sí"-le afirma Iván-"En la historia que me contaron acerca de ella, la Trinidad Demoníaca era una Trinidad que comandaba a todos los demonios. Esa Trinidad era conformada por tres Reyes Demonios: Satanás, Belzeebub y Lucifer. Ellos tenían un gran poder que superaba a muchos".

-"Suena algo supersticioso"-comenta Saito.

-"No es todo"-le dice Iván, siguiendo con su explicación-"Hay Dioses que cayeron en desgracia y odiaron a sus hermanos, quienes los desterraron de sus tierras celestiales, posteriormente se unieron a los demonios para derrocarlos".

-"Pero ¿Todo eso son de historias que te han contado?"-le pregunta Colbert.

-"Sí"-le responde Iván.

-¿A qué va todo esto?"-le pregunta Saito ahora.

-"Que los Dioses demoníacos mandaron criaturas a otros mundos para que pudieran conquistarlos y agrandar su poder, con el fin de derrocar a los Dioses y a las criaturas mandadas por ellos a protegernos"-le explica Iván.

-"Pero todo lo que nos has contado son historias que a ti te han contado"-le discute Colbert.

Iván empieza a procesar todo lo que habían contado y le resultó ser cierto, se desbordó del tema hablando de las historias que le contaban en su niñez.

-"Lo siento"-le dice Iván-"lo que digo, es que probablemente esas entidades que vi sean demonios siervos y posiblemente sean siervos que revivieron a los enemigos que trataron de derrocar Tristain".

-"puedo especular que Wales irá tras la Reina"-supone Saito-"Wardes probablemente venga por Louise".

-"Estás muy tranquilo para mencionar a un hombre que va tras tu mujer"-le dice jugando Iván.

-"Porque sé muy bien que si él viene con intenciones de tocarla, estará muerto antes de que intente tocarla"-le responde Saito.

-"¿Y usted Iván-kun?"-le pregunta Colbert a Iván-"¿Cómo reaccionaría si Wales intenta tomar a la Reina?".

-"De acuerdo en algunas cosas"-le habla Iván-"Técnicamente no podrían tener una relación amorosa debido a que ellos son primos, y que según las leyes de Tristain, prohíben una relación incestuosa, y más si es en la realeza".

Colbert, Saito, hasta Julio, que rara vez hacía expresión a excepción de su sonrisa encantadora, pegaron su mano en su frente como expresión de pena hacia Iván.

-"Este chico tiene problemas"-piensan los tres.

Iván se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban, rió levemente-"¿Creen que me van a causar algún tipo de reacción de celos si me dicen suposiciones como esas?"-les pregunta a los tres.

-"Entonces ¿Usted se da cuenta de los intentos de la Reina para que usted quede enamorado de ella?"-le pregunta con asombro.

-"Por supuesto"-le responde Iván-"Sin embargo, debe entender que salí de mi casa para evitar el matrimonio, además, no estoy hecho para ello".

De repente Saito y Colbert ponen una cara de "Está detrás de ti" como señal para Iván de que Henrietta literalmente se encontraba detrás de él.

Él voltea a ver a Henrietta, quien tenía la cabeza baja, evitando el contacto visual. No sabía qué hacer. En su mente se había planteado dos opciones: abrazarlo y besarle para mostrar lo que realmente siente, o abofetearlo y salir de la habitación, con el corazón partido. Iván se puso inexpresivo y volteó a ver a la reina, aún con su conflicto personal.

-"Hime-sama"-le llama Iván-"¡Hime-sama!".

-"Por favor dime Henrietta"-le dice entre murmullos

-"Henrietta"-le vuelve a llamar.

Iván puso sus dedos en la barbilla para levantarle la cabeza suavemente y pudiera ver sus ojos. Ella se preocupaba y le empezaba a salir lágrimas. Él solo le sonríe. "Talvez no esté preparado para dar el paso hacia un matrimonio contigo, o talvez sí, no lo sé, aun tengo confusiones, pero debes saber que sí estoy enamorado de ti, aunque no lo exprese o veas que no es cierto"-le dice-"pero si no me crees, te daré algo para que recuerdes estas palabras". Le dio un beso. Ella se sorprendió tanto al sentir la calidez de ese beso.

Los tres amigos: Saito, Julio y Colbert, al igual que Tiffania, Siesta y Louise, estaban asombrados ante tal momento que estaban presenciando. Para todos los presentes, era un momento mágico.

Tras separarse, Henrietta se quedó inmóvil, mientras que Iván se retiraba hacia su habitación para tomar sus ninjatos y sus Sai y así, poder luchar contra cualquier enemigo.

Sus tres amigos salieron de su trance causado por el impacto que tuvieron al ver a su amigo de cabello negro con rojo besando a su reina y siguieron a Iván, preguntándose qué es lo que haría.

-"Iván-kun"-le dice el profesor Colbert.

-"¿Sí?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"¿Qué irá a hacer?".

-"Derrotar a los enemigos"-le responde Iván.

-"¿Incluyendo a Wales?"-le vuelve a preguntar.

-"Por supuesto"-le responde Iván.

Saito le susurra al profesor Colbert-"Creo que la verdadera cuestión sería: la razón por la que haría lo que va a hacer".

-"Debo impedir que los enemigos del país de Tristain hagan estragos por la ciudad"-le responde Iván, oyendo los susurros de Saito dirigidos al profesor Colbert.

-"¿No lo haces por alguna otra razón?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"ellos son obstáculos para poder descubrir la fuente de donde llegan esas entidades"-le explica seriamente Iván-"Probablemente vengan más y será un gran desastre, y no tengo ganas de lidiar con un ejército de esas entidades".

Iván empieza a alistar sus shinobigatanas, sus Sai, sus kunai y sus cartas de conjuros explosivos, junto con sus shuriken.

-"Tenga algo de consideración en la reina"-le dice Colbert-"recuerde que ella lo ama y no quiere perderle como sus amores anteriores".

-"No me perderá"-le consuela Iván-"piénsenlo como que estoy celoso de que Wales venga y me la quite". Así, el famoso y bondadoso chico del cabello negro y rojo salió del castillo hacia el pueblo.

 **Continuará.**


	6. Chapter 6

Al salir del castillo, Iván se veía serio, con una mirada que no titubeaba a ver quién era su primer objetivo, hasta que llegó al pueblo, donde todos empezaron a saludarlo. Él, a pesar de que se quería ver serio, se resignó para saludar gentilmente y  
así evitar perder la calidez de esa amabilidad. Empezó a caminar mientras saludaba a los pueblerinos. Pasó por el motel del tío de Siesta y decidió visitarlo, a pesar de que lo conocía y cómo era él.

En cuanto entró, Scarron se lanzó sobre él, pero antes de que llegara, Iván lo esquivó, provocando que el dueño del pequeño motel chocara contra la pared.

-"Oye amigo, deberías dejar de hacer eso"-le aconseja Iván, con una cara de sabelotodo, a la vez que se dirige a sentarse en una mesa.

-"Eso es muy cruel Iván-chan"-le dice Scarron, como si fuera una dama fina.

-"Vuélveme a dirigirte así hacia mí, y te amarro a un árbol"-le amenaza tranquilamente Iván. Scarron solo le sonrió nerviosamente con una gran gota de sudor en su frente.

Después de eso, una de las maids muy animada le preguntó a Iván sobre qué le gustaría tomar. Él pidió una taza de té. Scarron se sentó en la misma mesa en la que estaba sentada Iván y empezó a preguntarle:

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-le pregunta Scarron a su amigo.

-"Solo, paseándome por la ciudad"-le responde.

A Scarron no le pareció convincente lo que decía.

-"Estoy vigilando el pueblo"-le dice la verdad.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Nos invadirán?"-le pregunta una y otra vez, empezando a sentir pánico.

-"Tranquilo chico"-le consuela Iván-"no nos invadirán. Solo son viejos enemigos de Tristain".

-"¡Aún más razón para intranquilizarse!"-dice exaltado Scarron.

-"Tranquilo"-le trata de darle un consuelo-"para eso vine, para evitar que ataquen, o por lo menos para que no intenten matar a nadie".

Scarron se tranquilizó.

Iván siguió tomándose su té.

De pronto oyó gritos de afuera. Iván se percató de esos gritos y rápidamente salió del comedor del hotel para ver qué era. Notó que el cielo había oscurecido. "¿Qué es esto?"-se pregunta Iván, algo inquieto. Voltea a ver hacia arriba y ve a varios tipos  
con guadañas, sin poder identificarlos, ya que tenían unas máscaras de calavera y unas túnicas muy parecidas a las de La Muerte. "¿Serán Shinigamis?"-se pregunta, aún más inquieto. De pronto esos "Shinigamis" empiezan a lanzarse hacia los pueblerinos  
con tal de asesinarlos. Iván rápidamente interceptó a varios con sus shinobigatanas.

* * *

En el Castillo, Saito, Colbert, Louise (Que estaba a lado de su querido esposo), Henrietta, quien ya había recuperado la consciencia después de ese intenso beso que le dio su amado Iván, pero se estaba preocupando, ya que él no había regresado; Tiffania  
y Siesta se encontraban también con todos, en la habitación del trono de Henrietta.

-"¿Dónde estará?"-se pregunta Henrietta, preocupada por el quien estaba enamorada. Todos los presentes estaban preocupados (as) por él.

De pronto Saito vio a la ventana y nota que hay disturbios en el pueblo.

-"¿Y eso?"-se pregunta Saito.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-le interroga Louise. Ella también vio por la ventana para poder entender la pregunta de su esposo. Rápidamente ve los mismos disturbios que hay en el pueblo.

Posteriormente, Henrietta, que sentía curiosidad por lo que estaban viendo Saito y Louise, también se acercó a la ventana para ver qué ocurría. Nota lo mismo que sus dos amigos. "¿Qué son esas cosas?"-se pregunta Henrietta preocupada. El resto también  
se acercó a ver por la ventana.

-"No lo sé"-dice Saito-"pero podemos ver que alguien se está encargando de esas cosas".

Todos notan el cabello rojo y negro de Iván a lo lejos.

-"Oye compadre"-le dice Derf, en su runa-"Es el otro compinche que viene de tu mundo".

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"Es fácil ver el cabello rojo y negro que él tiene, hasta ahora tu compañero es el único que tiene el cabello así"-le explica Derf.

-"Iré a ayudarle"-les avisa Saito.

-"Voy contigo"-le dice su esposa.

-"Igual yo"-le secunda Colbert.

Henrietta asiente con la cabeza, dando como señal de que está enterada de ello.

Así, los tres se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra Iván.

* * *

Regresando a Iván, él atrajo a los 15 tipos que trataban de atacar a los pueblerinos.

-"¿Quiénes son?"-pregunta firmemente Iván.

-"Soy el Shinigami"-responde uno de ellos-"y los demás son mis Dullahans".

Todos dirigían sus miradas penetrantes ante Iván, con el fin de intimidarlo, pero era en vano, Iván no se inmutaba, pero sus ojos irradiaban una mirada aun más penetrante, a la vez que también irradiaba una aura demoníaca alrededor de él.

Uno de los Dullahans, que tenían otro tipo de máscaras, demoníacas claro, se acercó a su líder Shinigami y le susurra-"Señor, este hombre tiene un gran espíritu de lucha".

-"No me importa que tenga un espíritu de lucha"-le grita el shinigami a su subordinado-"Él morirá por intervenir en nuestros planes".

Iván solo frunció más el ceño.

-"¿Tú eres el líder?"-le pregunta Iván arrogantemente.

-"¿Y qué si soy el líder?"-le contesta el Shinigami de igual manera.

Iván envainó sus shinobigatanas y sacó sus Sai. Como un rayo, corrió hacia el Shinigami. Él reaccionó a voluntad y lanzó un zarpazo con tal de alejarlo, pero Iván solo lo esquivó saltando alto. De ahí el chico de cabello rojo y negro le dirigió una gran  
patada justo en la cara. El Shinigami cayó al suelo, noqueado. "¡Líder!"-exclaman todos, sorprendidos por su líder caído. Todos se pusieron en guardia, con sus katanas. Iván mostró algunos movimientos, expresando qué tan preparado estaba para defenderse  
de todos sus ataques.

Para su sorpresa, Colbert, Saito y Louise habían llegado para ayudarle.

-"¡APÁRTENSE!"-Dice Iván con gran firmeza, tal firmeza con la que cualquiera obedecería, a la vez que les lanza una mirada penetrante para evitar que ellos se vieran involucrados.

Uno de ellos corrió hacia Iván con tal de darle un ataque, pero los reflejos de Iván, que eran más rápidos, lo sorprendió con una defensa con una de sus Sai y contraatacó con la otra, junto con una patada. Los demás le siguieron con sus ataques, pero  
todos los ataques fueron bloqueados e Iván contraatacó con todos, excepto uno que logró esquivar su contraataque.

Iván se puso en guardia por si el último Dullahan trataba de atacar de nuevo.

-"Es cierto"-le dice el Dullahan.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Tú eres un caso especial"-le responde Dullahan. Iván se queda confundido, pero aún en guardia. "Ahora que me acuerdo, uno de nuestros grandes gobernadores mencionó algo sobre ti".

-"¿Uno de sus grandes gobernantes?"-le pregunta Iván, ya que era otra confusión. Al igual que él, sus tres amigos también se confundieron.

-"Bueno, no uno de los grandes gobernantes, sino un Hassassin"-se corrige el Dullahan.

Iván se confundía más y más.

-"Me mencionó que una vez asesinó a un tipo y a su esposa, sus tres hijas cargaban con tres bebés, lo cual supuse que eran sus hermanos menores, trataban de esconderlos y fueron a otro mundo"-le cuenta el Dullahan.

-"¿Por qué me estás contando eso?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"El apellido de la familia a la cual asesinó fue...Suárez"-le sigue contando.

-"¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?"-le vuelve a pregunta.

-"Talvez seas uno de esos bebés".

Iván rió por lo bajo-"Yo soy Iván de la Costa Brava, creo que me confundes con otra persona".

-"No, tú eres uno de los bebés que escapó de nuestras garras"-le afirma.

De pronto a Iván le entra una serie de imágenes sobre su pasado y le ocasiona un colapso mental, creándole una distracción lo suficiente como para evitar que él esquivara sus ataques.

El Dullahan aprovecha la distracción sacando su katana y corriendo rápidamente hacia él. Para cuando Iván voltea a ver a su enemigo, él ya le iba a dedicar un ataque. Rápidamente retrocede, pero logra darle un corte en la frente, Iván mueve su cabeza  
para el otro lado, provocando que unas gotas de sangre salieran volando.

-"¡Iván/Iván-kun/Iván-san!"-exclaman Saito, Colbert y Louise.

El Dullahan le da otra vez en la frente. La frente de Iván fue marcada con dos heridas formando una X.

Su enemigo estaba por darle un último ataque, hasta que Saito lo bloqueó con la Uchigatana que le había dado Iván, y con su poder de Gandalfr empezó a luchar con tal rapidez que derrotó al Dullahan. Una vez que todos los enemigos fueron neutralizados,  
se esfumaron como cenizas.

Saito voltea a ver a su amigo herido-"¡Iván!"-exclama preocupado, ya que Iván seguía traumado.

-"¡Colbert-sensei!"-le llama Saito, para que lo ayudara a llevar a su amigo devuelta al castillo. Louise vio las Sai de Iván y rápidamente fue a recogerlas y reunirse con su Esposo, su amigo herido y Colbert-sensei.

Desde la salida del pueblo y la entrada del bosque, un tajo de viento en forma de X, junto con otros tres que formaban en diagonal, solo que más pequeños, rápidamente pasaron por el pueblo hasta llegar a Iván, el cual recibió gran daño por parte ellos.  
"¡AAAAAAHHH!"-exclama Iván, lleno de dolor, que se desploma.

-"¡IVÁN/IVÁN-KUN/IVÁN-SAN!"-exclaman los tres, al verlo cayendo al suelo en seco, inconsciente.

Colbert y Saito rápidamente lo levantaron y lo llevaron al castillo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	7. Chapter 7

Al llegar al castillo, Agnes ve a Iván gravemente herido y rápidamente guía a Colbert y Saito hacia la habitación de Iván para que lo pudieran acostar en su cama, donde sus heridas fueran tratadas. Henrietta llegó a la habitación de su hombre y lo vio, herido gravemente, siendo despojado de su gabardina, su camiseta polo y su camiseta bajo la polo, dejando ver su escultural cuerpo delgado, pero con músculo fortalecido. Unas enfermeras llegaron para atenderle las heridas, vendándole para evitar que se desangrara.

* * *

Tras un rato, todo se calmó, Saito y Louise se sentaron en unos banquitos a un lado de la cama de Iván. Colbert se retiró para la academia, a la vez que Henrietta, su prima Tiffania y Siesta se sentaron al otro lado de la cama de Iván. Henrietta, quien estaba más preocupada, angustiada por cómo regresó.

De pronto lágrimas empiezan a brotarle de los ojos de Henrietta

-"Hime-sama"-dice Louise, angustiada por su amiga.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Iván empezaba a moverse como si tuviera un mal sueño.

-"¿Iván-san?"-se pregunta Henrietta, al verlo retorcerse-"¡Iván-san!"-Exclama, tratando de despertarlo.

Tan pronto ella empezó a llamarlo por su nombre, los demás también empezaron a llamarlo con su nombre, con tal de despertarlo.

* * *

En su sueño:

Él se encontraba como un espectador de su pasado, como un fantasma, en la escena que había visto en su sueño anterior, pero en vez de lo que pasó en el mismo, vio a tres personas, encapuchadas llevándose tres bebés de un campo de batalla. También vio que varios tipos que no podía identificar persiguiéndolos. Su forma espectadora caminó hacia donde se encontraban sus padres muertos (Sin saber que eran sus padres): Una mujer esbelta, con una armadura plateada con detalles negros y rojos y un cabello plateado. Después volteó a ver a su padre, quien tenía el mismo color de cabello que él. Tenía una armadura negra con detalles dorados y plateados, con una capa roja. Vio alrededor de los cadáveres de su madre y padre, con las armaduras con el mismo color que la armadura de su padre.

Poco después ve a dos portales, el cual, una de las tres que cargaba a los bebés pasó al portal de la izquierda, mientras que las otras dos pasaron por el segundo.

"¿Qué es esto?"-se pregunta.

Luego aparece en otra escena, donde se muestra la misma persona con el bebé saliendo del portal. Ve alrededor y nota que está en un bosque de noche. De pronto la persona encapuchada que traía el bebé empieza a correr hacia una gran mansión, localizada en una gran ciudad. Llega y toca a la puerta, esperando a que le abrieran. Una mujer, de cabello negro y ojos cafés abre la puerta. La persona encapuchada rápidamente le entregó al bebé y corrió lejos, para evitar que la mujer le hiciera preguntas y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Para finalizar, pasaron imágenes de recuerdos que él había hecho con su familia adoptiva: Entrando al Jardín de niños, sus intensos entrenamientos, sus años escolares y el momento de escapar del matrimonio arreglado.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, saliendo de su sueño.

-"Otra vez esos sueños"-piensa algo inquieto Iván, mientras veía para arriba, notando que estaba acostado sobre su cama. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?"-se pregunta. Se puso su mano derecha en la frente, y nota que tiene unas vendas. Rápidamente se da cuenta de que lo habían herido dos veces en la frente.

Después dirige su misma mano que tenía en la frente y se tentó en el pecho. "¿Por qué tengo vendas en el pecho?"-se vuelve a preguntar.

Luego de eso se sienta en donde está. Recuerda rápidamente que lo hirieron fuertemente en la espalda. "Eso explica muchas cosas"-se dice a sí mismo.

De pronto Henrietta empieza a despertar (al igual que todos los demás) y la primera cosa que hace es voltear a ver a Iván, quien lo encontró despierto y sentado. Ella, al verlo, empieza a derramar lágrimas, sollozando se lanzó a sus brazos. "No me vuelvas a dejar"-le dice Henrietta entre sollozos-"No me importa si tú no sientes lo mismo que siento yo por ti, me quiero quedar a tu lado, incluso renunciaría a la corona para quedarme a tu lado".

Iván se sorprende un poco ante sus palabras, pero se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo, por lo que lo sacó de una vez:

-"Henrietta de Tristain, tengo que confesar ante ti y a los presentes que, me ayudaron cuando yo fui herido por más de una ocasión, por la cual estoy muy agradecido, que sus sentimientos llegaron a mí desde que nos conocimos. Sabía muy bien que usted me vio con tales ojos enamorados de mí. Al principio creí que solo sería usado como un esclavo y un objeto, tal como mis padres lo hicieron tratando de arreglar un matrimonio entre familias poderosas, pero al oír sus palabras de devoción, me enamoraron, pues nadie me había dicho nada como lo que usted, Reina de Tristain, me ha dicho. Ante lo dicho, aceptaré sus sentimientos, mi corazón le pertenecerá a usted".

Al oír esas palabras, Henrietta no lo resistió y con unas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos morados, besó a su amado apasionadamente.

Tras ese largo beso de amor verdadero, se separan, y la Reina lo abraza. Todos se habían emocionado por ese acto.

-"¡Oh! ¡Qué bien!"-Exclama el profesor Colbert, algo emocionado por lo que había visto un poco del momento del beso entre Iván y la Reina-"Es una bendición".

-"Gracias Colbert sensei"-le agradece Iván, ya que la reina solo se concentraba en sentir la calidez de su amado-"Por cierto ¿Quiénes son ellos?".

-"Ellos son Shyla Serenity y James Nicolás Hawkings"-presenta Colbert, a dos chicos que venían con él: Una chica con cabello largo rubio con un tono rosado llegando a las puntas, con ojos de color azules cielo, con una camiseta polo azul marino, una falda corta de color negro, con unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y un collar con un símbolo que representaba el fuego, agua y viento; y el otro, hombre, que traía un uniforme parecido al que tiene Julio, con cabello Plateado con una gran trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos ojos de color azul y traía un estoque-"Ellos vienen aquí para poder ayudarnos en lo que se pueda".

-"Es un gusto"-Dice Serenity, haciendo una reverencia como forma de saludo. Al volver a tomar su postura normal, voltea a ver a Julio y rápidamente se sonroja, ya que él también cruzó miradas con ella, solo que él la cruzó con su gesto encantador.

-"Igual, es un gusto"-le secunda James. Tiffania cruzó miradas con él y rápidamente le empieza a gustar.

James voltea a ver a Iván y empieza a pensar sospechosamente sobre él.

-"Iván-san"-le llama James, con un tono acusatorio-"¿Estás guardando un secreto de ti mismo?".

Todos se empiezan a fijar en Iván.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-le pregunta Iván, con tranquilidad.

-"Lo veo en sus ojos".

Iván, sin resentimientos ni enojo, lo acepta

-"Pero Iván-san ¿De qué se trata?"-le pregunta esta vez su amada Henrietta.

-"Durante mi tiempo inconsciente"-le empieza a explicar-"Yo tuve un sueño en el que me encontraba en medio de una guerra. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero también vi entre ruinas, unos cadáveres tirados, que traían puestos unas armaduras de color negro y plateado. También vi a tres personas encapuchadas cargando a tres bebés corriendo hacia dos portales, los cuales atraviesan y luego vi ya otras cosas que no recuerdo haberlas visto nunca".

-"¿Será que ese sueño te mostró recuerdos que olvidaste acerca de tu pasado?"-le pregunta James.

-"No lo sé"-le responde Iván-"He recordado que muchas veces, desde niño, le había preguntado a mis padres si realmente ellos lo eran. Claro que me decían que sí y toda mi infancia me trataron como tal. También recuerdo que de niño me daba pesadillas sobre este tipo, pero no logro identificar el por qué. Por esa misma razón me mandaron a artes marciales y fui entrenado intensivamente hasta ser como soy ahora".

-"Podrías preguntarle a tus padres si realmente lo son"-le dice Saito-"Con la magia de Louise podemos viajar hasta la mansión".

-"¿Lo harían?"-pregunta Iván.

-"Claro"-le responde Louise-"Te apoyaremos en lo que sea".

Iván, agradecido, les sonrió-"Déjenme pensarlo por un par de días"

Ambos, de acuerdo, asienten la cabeza.

-"Cualquier cosa que necesites, o lo que decidas enfrentar, podrás contar con nuestro apoyo"-Dice Colbert, con ambos muchachos que venían con él. El profesor, junto con sus dos estudiantes se disponen a retirarse. Julio y Tiffania lo siguen. Después de ellos, Louise, Saito y Siesta también se retiran, dejando a Henrietta e Iván solos. Ella lo ve pensativo mirando a la ventana.

-"¿Qué tienes?"-le pregunta.

-"¿Será lo correcto?".

-"¿Qué cosa?".

-"Preguntarle a mis padres una vez más lo mismo".

-"Es por lo que estás sufriendo, y por lo que puedo ver en ti, lo has sufrido desde pequeño".

Iván le sonrió.

Tras pasar un rato, ambos se durmieron en la misma cama.

* * *

Empieza a soñar con el mismo lugar, apocalíptico y con varias ruinas. El cielo seguía de color rojo y nublado. De pronto aparece una silueta parecida a un ser humano, con cuernos, a lo lejos de él. No podía identificar quién era, sin embargo, pudo notar que tenía una espada guardada en su espalda. A lo lejos también pudo distinguir unos ojos rojos penetrantes que lo veían. Después de eso, esa misma silueta aparece tocando a Henrietta lujuriosamente. "¡No, NO!"-murmulle mientras está dormido. Se despierta, con unas lágrimas en los ojos. Suavemente se levanta para no despertar a su amada y se pone su gabardina. Sale de su habitación Dirigiéndose a la torre para contemplar el cielo de noche.

Por otra parte, Henrietta empezó a soñar con su amado.

En su sueño, ella se encontraba en una pequeña plaza, sentada en una banca, acurrucada en su amado Iván, disfrutando de la sensación de ser recién casada.

Poco después todo se derrumba y se torna oscuro. Luego ve al amor de su vida marchándose con otra mujer hacia un camino donde ella no lo puede seguir, lo cual la angustia y grita de dolor, con su corazón roto.

Abre los ojos, con lágrimas en los ojos y una cara de preocupación. Rápidamente se da cuenta de que su amado no está en la cama. Se empieza a preocupar de que su sueño fuera realidad y de verdad se marchara. Lo buscó por todas partes, hasta que llegó a la torre donde estaba él. Iván, después de pensar y reflexionar para calmarse y olvidar lo que vio en su sueño, se dispuso a regresar a la cama, pero al voltearse, ve a Henrietta con la cabeza baja, evitando contacto visual. "¿Henrietta?"-le llama Iván, pero no recibe ninguna respuesta. Para su sorpresa, la ve derramando una lágrima. "¿Todo está bien?"-le vuelve a preguntar. "Idiota"-murmura Henrietta. "¿Eh?"-le pregunta de nuevo, algo confundido. "I-idiota"-dice entre sollozos Henrietta. Iván camina hacia ella y la toma de los hombros, dándole la vuelta para llevarla a la cama. Su amado voltea a verla y nota rápidamente que ella está llorando. "¿Pasa algo?"-le pregunta Iván, un poco preocupado.

-"Ya"-murmura Henrietta, entre lágrimas.

-"¿Ya?"-vuelve a preguntar.

-"Ya-ya"-balbucea entre el llanto Henrietta.

-"¿Ya-ya?"-pregunta por tercera ocasión.

La reina de cabello morado voltea a ver a su amado, ya sin poder soportar el dolor que sentía-"Ya creía que nunca te volvería a ver"-le dice en sollozos-"Tengo tanto que decirte, pero desapareces sin aviso. Creí que desaparecerías para siempre".

-"No llores"-le dice cálidamente Ivá, tratando de tranquilizarla. Rápidamente ella lo abraza. "Quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre, nunca me dejes, nunca dejes de amarme".

-"Lo prometo"-le responde Iván-"Te prometo que una vez que resuelva todo, seré tuyo para siempre, me casaré contigo si así lo quieres".

Ante tales palabras, Henrietta se tranquilizó y sonrió, con unas cuantas lágrimas.

Una vez tranquila, ambos se dirigieron a la cama. En su dirección:

-"Iván-san"-le llama Henrietta.

-"¿Sí?"-le contesta Iván.

-"Quiero pedirte un pequeño favor antes de que decidas resolver las cosas de tu pasado".

-"Quisiera que me acompañara a un lugar muy especial y hacer una cosa aún más especial".

-"De acuerdo".

Ella se veía más contenta que antes. Llegaron a la habitación y ambos durmieron, tranquilos.

 **Continuará.**


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente, Henrietta se había levantado para continuar sus labores como reina, a la vez que lucía muy contenta, pues esperaba con ansias la noche por lo que iba a hacer junto con su amado Iván.

Por otra parte, Iván se encontraba quitándose las vendas que traía en el torso y en la frente, dejando ver su escultural cuerpo. "¡Diablos!"-exclama un poco molesto Iván, viéndose las dos cicatrices formando una X en su frente, en un espejo que tenía en su habitación. Después ve su espalda y ve las otras heridas.

-"Vaya"-dice sarcásticamente Iván-"malditos los que he me hicieron esto".

Después de revisar sus heridas, se pone su camiseta y su gabardina, sale de su habitación y posteriormente, del castillo. Se dirigió al Inn Charming Fairies, para relajarse un poco.

Como cada vez que pasaba por el pueblo, saludó a todos los habitantes hasta llegar al Inn. Una vez que entra, rápidamente se encuentra con el dueño, Scarron-tenchou, el cual, alegre por la visita, corre a saludarlo con sus "partículos saludos". Como era costumbre, Iván lo esquiva, sabiendo que no le gustaban mucho esa clase de saludos, y menos si son por parte de un hombre, ni menos si él es Scarron.

Ya devuelta a la normalidad, Scarron se sienta en la mesa de Iván, al igual que Jessica, mientras que deja a las otras damiselas atendiendo a los otros clientes. Scarron y su hija lo vieron un poco perdido.

-"¿Te pasa algo?"-le pregunta Scarron.

-"¿Eh? Ah, me preguntaba sobre el lugar donde me llevaría Henrietta"-les explica Iván.

-"Probablemente te lleve al Lago Ragdorian"-le responde a su duda Jessica.

-"¿Lago Ragdorian?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Es un bellísimo lago que se encuentra en el bosque"-le cuenta Jessica-"Cuando es de noche. Ese lugar está naturalmente hecho como para que las parejas que quieran estar unidas por toda la eternidad. Ahí juran ante los espíritus amarse eternamente. Un lugar donde el amor es jurado y purificado".

Iván se sorprende un poco, pero pudo captar que sería una razón muy probable.

-"Entonces creo que me debería de preparar para esa noche"-les dice Iván.

Scarron y Jessica ponen una cara emocional, pues entre más pensaban sobre el gran amor de su reina y su amigo de cabello negro con rojo, más se emocionaban.

-"Tranquilos"-les dice Iván.

-"es que es tan hermoso que tú seas el nuevo gran amor de Su majestad"-le dice Scarron.

-"Cierto"-le secunda su hija-"Gracias a ti, ella podrá olvidar sus amores pasados y podrá ser feliz y afortunada".

A Iván le latía el corazón a una gran velocidad-"Entonces este es el amor"-se dice a sí mismo-"Qué sentimiento más cálido".

Tras un rato, Iván sale del Inn de su amigo y regresa al castillo, pensando en ese lago.

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, empezó a pensar sobre lo que podría usar en la noche para ella, puesto que vio que era muy especial para ella, lo veía importante, por lo que pensaba y pensaba y no le llegaba ninguna idea. De pronto pasa Agnes y ella lo ve algo perdido.

-"¿Sucede algo Iván-san?"-le pregunta Agnes.

-"¿Eh? No"-le responde Iván-"solamente pienso sobre algo que me pidió Henrietta".

-"¿Le podría ayudar en algo?"-le vielve a preguntar Agnes.

-"Supongo que sí me puedes ayudar en algo"-le dice Iván.

Ella, con un poco de emoción, se sentó a lado de Iván y él le explica lo que habló con Scarron y Jessica.

-"Entonces usted quisiera vestirse bien para la ocasión"-le explica Agnes.

-"Creo que eso podría ayudar"-Dice Iván.

Agnes, un poco alegre, mandó a llamar a unas sirvientas, para que le diseñaran un traje que pudiera ser concorde a la ocasión, junto con las especificaciones que conllevaba la situación por la cual Iván usaría el traje y se retiró a realizar sus cosas. Ellas rápidamente empezaron a trabajar, pero más motivadas debido a la gran esperanza de que Su Majestad pudiera salir al fin de su tormento nolstálgico y le llegara la luz de la felicidad y la fortuna. Mientras esperaba su traje, se acostó en su cama desñparramado, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado y en lo que qué harían sus maestros de artes marciales en su lugar. Para despejar su mente, se le ocurrió tomar su naginata que compró en una de las tiendas que visitó cuando apenas llegó aquí. "hacer rato que no utilizo la naginata"-se dice a sí mismo.

De pronto Julio, junto con Guiche, Kirche y Montmorency pasaban por ahí y vieron a Iván viendo su naginata.

-"hola Iván"-le saluda Julio-"¿Qué haces?".

-"Oh, hola Julio, nada aquí relajarme un poco"-le responde Iván.

-"¿Usted es la persona por la cual todos hablan en la ciudad?"-le pregunta Kirche.

-"sí, es él"-le responde Julio.

-"no se ve tan poderoso como dicen"-bufó Guiche.

-"¿Qué te parece probarlo?"-le pregunta Julio, con tal de defender a su amigo. Iván solo permanecía en silencio.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"-dice Montmorency-"Si es un hombre por el cual sería digno de casarse con Su majestad, debe de ser alguien que sepa defenderla a cualquier costa".

-"Bueno, como dice Julio, habrá que probar"-habla Iván, con una leve sonrisa de sabelotodo-"¿Qué te parece Señor Gramont, un duelo entre usted y yo?".

-"De acuerdo, tendrá la suerte de que pueda luchar contra mí"-Expresa Guiche con sus aires de superioridad.

Iván aceptó su desafío, se quitó su gabardina, se cambió de camiseta a otra con un estilo japonés, tomó su naginata y se fue con Julio y los demás a las afueras del pueblo.

Una vez que llegaron hacia las afueras del pueblo, Kirche hizo un pequeño campo de batalla quemando líneas de suelo. Después de eso, Guiche se puso en un extremo del campo de batalla, mientras que Iván se puso en el otro extremo.

Julio se puso en medio de los dos, para dar la señal del comienzo con el duelo.

Los pueblerinos que vivían cerca de las afueras del pueblo tuvieron curiosidad, por lo que se acercaron para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Vieron el pequeño campo de batalla que hizo Kirche.

-"¿Qué harán aquí?"-le pregunta uno de los pueblerinos a Kirche.

-"Ellos dos harán un duelo como una prueba para ese chico de cabello negro con rojo"-le responde La Maga ardiente.

-"Ese chico acabará mordiendo el polvo"-le dice el pueblerino, refiriéndose a Guiche.

-"¿Por qué lo dice?"-le pregunta Kirche.

-"Porque el chico de cabello negro y rojo tiene una gran disciplina con la cual combatir, es muy ágil. Él pudo enfrentar a 6 rufianes que tenían a nuestro pueblo intimidado. Ni los guardias querían enfrentarlos"-le cuenta el pueblerino.

-"Ah, eso lo veremos"-le dice Kirche.

-"Será mejor que le consigas unos médicos cuando acabe"-le responde otro de los pueblerinos que escuchaban la conversación entre Kirche y el primer pueblerino que le habló.

Comenzó la batalla y Guiche invocó a sus golems llamados Valkyries. Iván se ríe levemente por lo bajo, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado. De un momento a otro se puso serio y se puso en guardia. Posteriormente empezó a destruir a los golems. Guiche se frustró y convirtió su flor en una especie de espada luminosa. Guiche presumió eso.

Iván volvió a hacer el mismo gesto de decepción, provocando a que Guiche lo atacara, pero cuando Guiche llegó a él, Iván hizo una maniobra y dejó a Guiche derrotado. Todos se impresionaron, unos más que otros, en especial Kirche y Montmorency.

Guiche se veía molesto, como un niño. Iván se acercó a él.

-"Chico"-le llama Iván. Él voltea.

-"Es normal perder algunas veces, yo también perdía cuando entrenaba y mírame ahora"-le trata de inspirar, lo cual logra.

Todos los pueblerinos que vinieron a ver le celebraron a Iván.

* * *

Tras un rato después, todos los pueblerinos que vieron la lucha y celebraron a Iván volvieron a sus respectivos negocios/hogares, mientras que Kirche, Guiche, Julio, Montmorency e Iván iban de regreso al castillo. Iván volteó hacia el horizonte, notando que estaba anocheciendo.

-"Oye... emm...¿Iván-san?"-le llama Kirche.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde

-"¿Dónde aprendió a utilizar este tipo de habilidades?"-le pregunta la Maga "Ardiente.

-"En mi mundo"-le explica Iván-"Desde los 5 años empecé a entrenar artes marciales. Todo lo que conlleva el Ninjutsu, Systema, Krav-magá, Kapap, esgrima y gran manejo de las armas de fuego. Las únicas armas que no practiqué fueron los nunchakus, el kama, el kue, el Suruchin, el nunti y el Sansetsukon, sin embargo, sé defenderme de esas armas. El punto es que entreno desde que era niño. Los mejores amigos que tuve fueron los maestros que me entrenaron durante ese tiempo. A los 16 años regresé de todos mis entrenamientos y viví dos años con mis padres, ayudando en lo que pudiera. Antes de que llegara aquí, trataron de involucrarme en un matrimonio arreglado, la razón por la cual me escapé de casa e inesperadamente llegué aquí".

-"¡Wow!"-exclama Kirche al oír la historia de Iván-"¿Qué harás ahora?"-le pregunta.

-"No sé, pero tengo que regresar a mi mundo a preguntar una cosa a mis padres, y resolver un asunto de mi pasado"-le responde Iván-"Necesito saber sobre él, para así resolver un conflicto que tengo en mi interior".

-"Te apoyaremos en tu decisión"-le dice Kirche.

-"Igual yo"-le secunda Guiche.

-"estamos contigo"-le tercía Montmorency.

-"Gracias chicos"-le agradece Iván.

Llegaron al castillo y se separan: Kirche, Guiche y Montmorency se retiran para la academia, mientras que Iván entra en el castillo, para luego dirigirse a su habitación y relajarse un rato tirado en su cama hasta la noche.

Llega a su habitación y se acuesta en su cama. Cierra los ojos.

Empieza a soñar otra vez con su pasado de bebé. De pronto siente que lo están moviendo, se despierta un poco asustado. Rápidamente voltea a ver quién era el o la que estaba tratando de despertarlo, resultando ser Agnes.

-"Agnes, ¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta Iván, un poco agitado.

-"emmm...Ya está su traje"-le responde Agnes-"¿Le ocurre algo? ¿Tuvo una pesadilla?"-le pregunta, un poco preocupada por él.

-"no es nada"-le contesta Iván, para no alterarla-"Gracias por el aviso".

-"No fue nada".

Agnes deja su traje en un perchero que tenía a lado de la puerta de su habitación y se retira.

Iván volteó a ver su traje: era una camiseta, camisa blanca, al igual que la gabardina, el pantalón y las botas. Todo era blanco con detalles morados, un gran detalle que destacaba en el traje era el escudo de Tristain bordado en la parte de la espalda en la gabardina.

El chico del cabello rojo y negro se dispuso en cambiarse. Ya que se cambia, aparece Henrietta, con su atuendo de siempre, como una reina.

-"Se ve bien Iván-san"-le elogia Henrietta.

-"Gracias Su majestad"-le responde Iván.

-"Por favor llámeme por mi nombre"-le reprende levemente Henrietta.

-"Lo siento Henrietta-sama"-le habla Iván.

-Sólo dígame Henrietta".

-"De acuerdo".

-"Sígame".

Iván la siguió, mientras que Henrietta lo guía hacia uno de los corceles reales. Él sube y ayuda a su reina a subirse en el corcel. Ambos parten hacia el lago Ragdorian.

* * *

Llegan al lago y ambos bajan del caballo.

-"Iván-san"-le llama Henrietta-"¿Alguna vez amó a otra chica?".

-"No"-le responde Iván-"Yo siempre pensé que jamás tendría un amor, tampoco pensaba en el matrimonio, sentía que perdería todas mis cualidades. Además, como seguramente lo habrá visto, tengo un vacío en mi corazón, que me están dando señales de que alguien está esperando que yo vaya y me reuna".

-"Entonces, para usted ¿Yo soy el primer amor que ha tenido?"-le pregunta, un poco tímida.

-"Sí"-le responde Iván, a la vez que tomaba las manos de Henrietta.

-"Sinceramente"-Empieza Henrietta-"Desde que lo vi la primera vez, me enamoré de usted, pero tenía miedo de que usted me rechazara. Sabía, aunque no lo conociera, que podría amarlo y olvidar los dolores por los que pasé". De pronto ella empieza a derramar lágrimas.

-"¿Henrietta?"-le llama la atención.

Ella lo abraza de repente.

-"No quiero perderlo"-dice entre sollozos Henrietta.

-"¿De qué habla?"-le pregunta, algo confundido Iván

-"Cuando Wales-sama estaba conmigo murió, dejándome con un sentimiento de absoluta soledad, como reina sabía que tenía que mantener la compostura, pero no...no..."-Henrietta no podía continuar, ya que entre más lo recordaba, más doloroso era.

Iván la hizo sentir más segura abrazándola-"Henrietta, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero ahora, las cosas serán diferentes, pues ahora, tendrás a un hombre que te cuidará, que te protegerá y te ayudará en las buenas y en las malas".

Henrietta, al oír esas palabras se tranquilizó, pues un hombre acababa de declarar su amor por ella.

Tras un momento, se separaron y Henrietta se empezó a desvestir.

-"¿Henrietta?"-le pregunta de nuevo Iván-"¿Qué haces?".

-"Des-desvístete tu también"-le dice Henrietta, algo avergonzada-"Es algo vergonzoso ser la única".

Iván empezó a desvestirse también y ambos entraron al lago. Se pusieron frente a frente.

-"Desde que te vi la primera vez, quise hacer esto"-le dice Henrietta, feliz de lo que estaba pasando.

-"Y tu sueño se ha vuelto realidad"-le responde Iván-"Ahora yo te digo esto frente al lago donde los espíritus del viento y agua: Juro amarte de ahora en adelante, tú serás mi nuevo motivo para vivir, luchar y amar. Seré un esposo digno de ti. Te protegeré como nadie lo ha hecho".

Ambos se juntaron más abrazándose, haciendo contacto cuerpo con cuerpo, desnudos y abrazados.

-"Quisiera que esta noche nunca se acabara"-dice Henrietta con mucho deseo.

-"No te preocupes por eso"-le regresa Iván cálidamente-"Una vez casados, tendremos más noches como esta".

-"¿Nos casaremos?"-le pregunta esperanzada Henrietta.

-"Si así lo deseas".

A Henrietta le brillaba la cara, al igual que sus emociones. Llegaron a su momento de sellar su juramento bajo la luna en el Lago Ragdorian con un beso.

Tras separarse:

-"Antes de casarnos, tengo que resolver el enigma que tengo. Una vez que le pregunte a mis padres sobre mi verdadero yo y regrese, nos casaremos ¿Estás de acuerdo?"-le propone Iván.

-"De acuerdo"-le dice Henrietta-"Tú y yo somos prometidos y nada cambiará".

Ambos se sonríen.

Tras pasar el momento, ambos salieron del lago y rápidamente se vistieron, para luego regresar al castillo.

Regresan al castillo y se separan: Henrietta se va a su habitación y se prepara para dormir, al igual que Iván se va a la suya y se cambia a su ropa de dormir. "Ahora me enfrentaré a la verdad, sin mentiras ni esquivos. Me enfrentaré a la verdad y me casaré con este amor que aunque apenas haya empezado. Me casaré con Henrietta y mi vida cambiará".

Con ese pensamiento y esa determinación, dura como piedra, se durmió.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente, Iván se había levantado y se había alistado con el mismo atuendo con el que había llegado a Halkeginia. Saito y Louise se encontraban en la entrada de su habitación, esperándolo, pues ellos dos lo iban a llevar al lugar donde antes, era su hogar.

-"¿Estás listo?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"Sí"-le responde seriamente Iván.

Louise empezó a recitar el hechizo de la puerta del mundo. Iván le dio la mano para que pudiera transferir el recuerdo de su hogar. De pronto el portal se abrió, dejando ver una gran mansión.

Todos atravesaron el portal y llegaron a una mansión.

-"¿Este es tu hogar?"-le pregunta Saito, viendo la gran mansión, que tenía una gran cerco de color negro.

-"Sí"-le responde Iván-"o mejor dicho era, ya que pronto me uniré a la Reina Henrietta una vez que resuelva todo".

-"¿Eso significa que te casarás con ella?"-le pregunta Louise, algo exaltada.

-"¿Hay algún inconveniente?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Debes saber que eso del estatus social no cuenta"-le apoya Saito-"Además, ella es tu hermana ahora, deberías apoyarla".

Louise le dio el punto a su esposo, recordando cuando Ella y sus amigos rescataron a Tabitha de las garras de Joseph y regresaron al castillo para recibir su castigo, Henrietta le había dado el manto real, así convirtiéndose en su hermana.

-"Lo único que espero de usted es que la haga feliz, ella es mi hermana, y quiero que sea feliz, por lo que pido y espero que lo haga usted, ya que ella le ha dado su devoto amor, espero que lo corresponda. Si puede hacer eso, entonces, lo aceptaré como a un... Cuñado"-le dice Louise.

Él le da una sonrisa y una reverencia-"Tiene mi palabra de que a mi lado, ella tendrá a alguien a quien amar por la eternidad".

Louise lo acepta. Iván toca el timbre. Tan pronto como oyen el timbre por dentro, le contestan-"¿Quién es?".

-"Soy Iván, Iván de la Costa Brava"-le responde Iván por el micrófono que tenía el timbre.

La que lo atendió, rápidamente actuó y abrió la reja. Iván, Saito y Louise caminan hacia la puerta de la entrada de la mansión. Una de las Maids abre la puerta-"¡Iván-sama!"-exclama al verlo. Sus padres (Padre: un hombre de cabello café y ojos verdes esmeralda; La madre: una mujer joven, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes oliva), oyeron a la maid decir el nombre de su hijo y rápidamente se dirigieron a la entrada. En cuanto lo vieron, lágrimas de felicidad se desbordaban, pues su hijo había vuelto después de varios días. "Estoy de vuelta"-les dice Iván, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambos padres abrazaron a su hijo con sumo cariño.

-"por favor no vuelvas a irte sin decirnos"-dice sollozando su madre.

-"lamento irme tan de improviso"-le regresa Iván.

Ya que se tranquilizó todo, los padres: Gregorio (Padre) y Carmen (Madre) , Iván, Saito y Louise se dirigieron a la sala, se presentaron y empezaron a hablar sobre la huída de Iván.

-"¿Por qué te fuiste así?"-le pregunta su madre.

-"Cuando ustedes estaban discutiendo con unas personas, yo oí parte de la conversación, y escuché matrimonio, entonces me espanté tanto que empaqué mis cosas y salí de casa".

Ahí es donde ambos padres se dan cuenta de que los arreglos de un matrimonio (Que después se cancelaron debido a la ausencia de Iván) eran los peores planes para su hijo.

-"No...no teníamos idea de que un arreglo matrimonial te asustara"-le dice su padre.

-"Creímos que este matrimonio te distrajera lo suficiente como para alejar esas pesadillas que tenías"-le continúa su madre-"No soportábamos verte sufriendo despertándote asustado en las noches. Nos contabas que veías una guerra entre demonios y humanos".

-"Sigo teniendo esas pesadillas, sin embargo, empiezo a pensar que estas pesadillas podrían relacionarse con mi pasado"-les dice Iván.

Sus padres empiezan a preocuparse, no porque siguiera teniendo las pesadillas, sino porque les fuera a preguntar de nuevo acerca de su pasado. No podían esconderlo más.

Iván vio las caras de preocupación de sus padres. "¿Hay algo que quieran contarme?"-les pregunta Iván.

Ellos, ya sin poder escapar, empezaron:

-"Hijo"-le dice su madre, empezando a contarle-"Nunca naciste de nosotros. Nunca fuimos tus verdaderos padres. Cuando eras un bebé, te habían dejado en nuestra puerta. No supimos quién era, pero dejó algo contigo".

el padre, Gregorio fue a por un collar que tenía tres ruedas, el cual lo había colocado en un mueble de madera, que se encontraba en la . Dentro de ellas, tenían tres símbolos: Ying y Yang en uno para simbolizar el equilibrio entre compasión y agresión; una llama en otro para simbolizar el fuego, a la vez la agresión; y una gota de agua para simbolizar la compasión.

-"Este es el collar que venía contigo cuando te recogimos"-le dice su padre, mientras que le entrega el collar.

Iván contempla el collar.

-"Cuando te recogí, vi a esa persona irse, abandonándote"-le continúa su madre, sintiendo una furia al recordar esa escena.

-"¿Esa persona tenía una capucha?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Sí"-le responde su madre-"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

-"He tenido un sueño en el que pasa lo mismo"-le explica a su madre-"pero siempre termina en cuanto me abandona. Sin embargo, antes de eso, vi otro fragmento en el que me muestra un mundo post-apocalíptico, y en ese fragmento me muestra a unas personas en específico, pero muertas".

Su madre no podía creer lo que le contaba.

-"Después de eso, veo cómo es que tres personas encapuchadas se llevan a tres bebés. Una va a un portal, mientras que las otras dos, van hacia otro portal"-le sigue contando Iván.

-"¿Y sabes quiénes son...esas...personas...muertas?"-le pregunta su padre.

-"una de ellas tenía los colores de mi cabello en el suyo, con una armadura negra con detalles dorados y plateados. Esa era un hombre con esas características. A lado de ese cadáver, estaba una mujer de cabello plateado con una armadura plateada con detalles negros y rojos"-le cuenta su hijo.

-"Probablemente esos sueños te mostraron a tus verdaderos padres una última vez"-le dice su madre.

-"Talvez, pero ahora sé, que vengo de otro mundo, y que tengo una pista que podría guiar hacia la verdad sobre mí, mi verdadera identidad"-habla Iván.

Su madre y padre le dirigen una sonrisa, pero empiezan a derramar lágrimas, pues su hijo había descubierto una parte de su verdad, que tanto quería, pero gracias a eso, él no podría dirigirse a ellos como sus padres. Él se percata de eso y se acerca a ellos.

-"Madre, padre"-les llama Iván. Ambos voltean a verlo. "El que me hayan dicho la verdad tiene un gran valor. Sé que talvez ya no se puedan considerar mis padres como antes, pero deben saber que eso no importa, ustedes son mis padres porque me criaron y me dieron un hogar. Se preocuparon por mí, me trataron como a un hijo nacido de ustedes, y eso es lo que cuenta. Ustedes siempre serán mis padres". Sus emociones desbordaban, no podían soportarlo, por lo que lo abrazaron cálidamente.

-"Siempre estaré orgullosa de ti"-le dice su madre, entre lágrimas de orgullo-"Siempre te consideraré como mi pequeño hijo"

Louise y Saito contemplaron la cálida escena familiar que creaban Iván y sus padres abrazados cariñosamente como una gran familia feliz.

* * *

Una vez que se separan:

-"Ahora que tienes por lo menos una pista sobre tu verdad ¿Qué harás?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"Cierto hijo ¿Qué harás?"-le secunda su madre.

-"Descubriré más sobre mi verdadero origen y me casaré con una persona que conocí en este tiempo que estuve fuera"-les responde Iván-"Una persona que se encuentra en Halkeginia y que necesita de mi amor para ser feliz".

Sus padres se alegraron cuando oyeron que él había encontrado un nuevo amor.

* * *

Pasaron el rato y llegó la hora de despedirse, no sin antes de recibir la bendición de sus padres, quien, a pesar de que tenían lágrimas en los ojos porque un hijo al que criaron desde bebé los dejaría atrás y seguiría con su vida, estaban felices a la vez, pues su hijo exploraría nuevas cosas y se enfrentaría al mundo como diera lugar.

Una vez despedidos, Louise abre el portal de regreso a Halkeginia.

 **Continuará**


	10. Chapter 10

Una vez de regreso a Halkeginia, encontrándose en un bosque en las afueras del gran pueblo de Tristain, Iván, con una pista que podría llevarlo a la verdad sobre su origen y con sus amigos Louise y Saito, se dirigen hacia el castillo, donde una reina de cabello morado y ojos azules lo esperaba.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque, Saito y Louise veían a su amigo de cabello alborotado de color negro y rojo algo pensativo viendo el collar que le habían dado sus padres, que habían resultado ser en realidad, sus padres adoptivos.

-"¿Te pasa algo?"-le pregunta Saito, que estaba a lado de él. Iván no le contestó, debido a que se concentraba en recordar su pasado y así encontrar alguna otra pista acerca de ello.

-"Iván"-le vuelve a llamar.

-"¿Eh?"-le pregunta Iván, desconcentrándose.

-"Has estado viendo por todo el camino ese collar"-le comenta su amigo-"¿Aún no recuerdas nada sobre aquello?"-le pregunta.

-"No"-le responde Iván, a la vez que vuelve a su concentración al mirar su collar-"Es un poco frustrante".

-"Talvez tengas que descansar para luego pensar con detenimiento y sacar esos recuerdos que los tienes profundamente guardados"-le recomienda Saito.

-"Creo que tienes razón"-le contesta Iván, mientras guarda su collar y siguieron caminando.

* * *

Llegaron al pueblo y todos empezaron a saludarlo, como ya era costumbre, sin embargo, Iván seguía concentrado pensando en lo que había pasado cuando era apenas un bebé. Todos los pueblerinos que lo saludaban al pasar le veían con una cara distraída, todos se extrañaban el por qué tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera saludaba. Llegó al castillo y se encuentra con Henrietta.

-"¡Iván-san!"-exclama feliz su amada, sin embargo, no había nada que lo distrajera, estando absorto en sus pensamientos. Saito y Louise llegan y se pongan a lado de la reina.

-"¿Pasa algo con Iván-san?"-les pregunta Henrietta a la pareja.

-"Bueno, pudo encontrar una pista sobre su origen, o algo así, pero parece que trata de recordar sobre ellos por sí mismo"-le responde Saito-"Sus padres adoptivos le dieron un collar, al parecer muy simbólico, que según ellos lo encontraron con él cuando lo acogieron de bebé. Esa es la pista".

-"Iván-san"-se dice Henrietta, un poco angustiada.

Mientras tanto, Iván llegó a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, a seguir absorto en sus pensamientos.

Henrietta, Saito y Louise se dirigen hacia la habitación de Iván para ver qué hacía. Lo vieron dormido.

-"ha de estar cansado por toda la información que está procesando al parecer"-dice Saito.

-"¿Por qué lo dice Saito-san?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"Nosotros también quisiéramos saber"-les dice Colbert, que venía con Julio y sus dos estudiantes prodigios y escucharon la conversación de Saito y Henrietta.

-"Bien"-dice Saito, empezando su explicación-"Louise abrió un portal con el cual Iván, Louise y yo llegamos al lugar donde él fue criado. Él habló con sus padres y ellos le entregaron un collar que encontraron junto con él cuando lo acogieron. Desde que regresó anda absorto en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar algo sobre sus verdaderos padres, o su verdadera familia".

-"¿Podríamos hacer algo para que saque a fondo sus recuerdos acerca de sus padres, o de su familia?"-pregunta Julio.

-"Talvez"-dice Colbert-"Podríamos preguntarle al Director Osmond para ver si podemos crear una poción que le permita recordar".

-"Estoy de acuerdo"-asiente Henrietta-"Vayan con él, yo me quedaré con Iván-san".

Los hombres, y Louise, de acuerdos con su decisión, se dirigen a la academia para hablar con el Director Osmond, mientras que Henrietta se sienta a un lado de Iván, quien parecía dormir cómodamente. Tomó su mano y se mantuvo viéndolo por un buen rato.

Por otra parte, Iván empezó a soñar con un espacio blanco, en donde él se encontraba.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?"-Se pregunta Iván, en su sueño.

Al frente de él se encuentra dos personas que se parecían mucho a las que había tenido un sueño anteriormente: Una mujer con cabello plateado largo, ojos azules y la armadura plateada con detalles negros y dorados; Y a un hombre con los mismos colores de cabello y con el mismo estilo alborotado (Parecido al de goku), ojos rojos y con una armadura negra con detalles rojos y dorados. Ambos tenían alas como ángeles.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-les pregunta Iván.

-"Hola...Hijo"-le saluda la mujer de cabello plateado.

-"¿Madre?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Si hijo, ella es tu madre, yo soy tu padre"-le dice el hombre, rodeando su brazo derecho con la cintura de su acompañante de cabello plateado.

Su madre se acerca a su hijo para abrazarlo. "Mi hermoso hijo"-le dice mientras le abraza-"Lamentamos que no pudiéramos estar contigo durante tu crecimiento".

-"¿Por qué?"-les pregunta Iván.

-"Busca a tus hermanas, ellas te lo dirán todo"-le dice su padre-"no podemos permanecer contigo por mucho tiempo".

-"Pero ¿Dónde las puedo encontrar?"-le pregunta Iván. De pronto ve que ambos se están alejando poco a poco.

-"Están en las montañas nevadas de Halkeginia"-dice su madre, a la vez que se van alejando ella y su padre.

Finalmente despierta y la primera persona que ve es a Henrietta, quien estaba esperando a que él despertara.

-"¿Iván-san?"-le llama Henrietta, con tal de atraerle la atención

-"Mis padres...pude hablar con mis padres"-le dice Iván-"en mi sueño.

-"¿Qué te dijeron?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"Que busque a mis hermanas"-le responde Iván-"Están en las montañas nevadas de Halkeginia".

-"¿Tus hermanas?"-pregunta sorprendida Henrietta.

-"Sí, ni yo sabía que tenía hermanas"-dice Iván, quien también estaba un poco sorprendido, pero se le notaba muy leve. Rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que ir a esas montañas.

Henrietta quería acompañarlo y apoyarlo, pero como reina se tenía que quedar en el castillo, de lo contrario, habría caos. Iván nota frustración en su enamorada.

-"¿Te ocurre algo?"-le pregunta.

-"Quisiera acompañarlo"-le responde con un pequeño puchero.

Iván le sonrió-"Tranquila, sabes que mi corazón es tuyo". Henrietta le regresa la sonrisa. Se dieron un beso y Henrietta se retiró feliz devuelta a sus labores como Reina, mientras que Iván se cambia de atuendo a una camiseta negra, con sus pantalones karatecas negros, sus zapatos ninja, su gabardina negra con detalles rojos y su bufanda ninja. Después se guardó una de sus shinobigatanas y su shinai indestructible en su espalda. Por último se guardó sus cartas hechizos, sus kunais mágicos, sus tonfas y sus sai en su arnés, que también se había puesto. Una vez listo, tomó su collar y se lo puso en el cuello, oculto dentro de su camiseta.

Para su sorpresa, Agnes llegó a su habitación.

-"¿Agnes?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"La reina me dijo que usted iba a salir por unos asuntos personales"-le responde Agnes-"¿Es eso cierto?"-le pregunta.

-"Estás en lo correcto"-le dice Iván-"voy a buscar a mis hermanas, que se localizan en las montañas nevadas de Halkeginia".

-"La reina me informó sobre eso, y me pidió que lo acompañara"-le infiere Agnes.

-"Entonces ignora esa orden, esto lo tengo que hacer solo"-le replica Iván con suma firmeza.

-"No lo puedo aceptar"-le refuta Agnes, un poco exaltada ante tal firmeza.

Iván suspiró a la vez que pensaba en una forma en la que pudiera deshacerse de Agnes y evitar que lo acompañara en su pequeño viaje en busca de los sobrevivientes de su familia.

De repente llega Saito, Louise, Colbert y Julio.

-"Veo que soy bien famoso"-se dice a sí mismo para sus adentros Iván.

-"Iván"-le llama Saito-"¿Adonde vas?"-le pregunta.

-"Voy a encontrarme con lo que queda de mi familia"-le responde Iván.

-"Iré contigo"-le dice Saito-"No estás solo en esto".

-"Igual yo"-le secunda Julio-"Si Saito-kun irá, será mejor que yo también vaya, tendrás más apoyo en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas".

-"Yo también iré Iván-kun"-se apunta Colbert.

-"¡¿Colbert-sensei?!"-se sorprende Saito.

-"Quisiera conocer a los familiares de este muchacho, es muy interesante, al igual que la historia que nos espera"-le dice Colbert, un poco entusiasmado.

Iván, que quería viajar solo, se resignó a estar a la compañía de sus compañeros.

-"Yo iré también, y no puede negarse eso, son órdenes de la Reina y no pueden ser ignoradas tan fácilmente"-le dice Agnes, con absoluta firmeza.

-"Igual yo, no vaya ser que Saito cometa alguna estupidez como serme infiel"-le secunda Louise.

Saito dio una sonrisa nerviosa ante tal dicho de su esposa.

-"Créame que no será capaz de hacerlo por miedo a las cosas tortuosas que has de hacerle si comete la estupidez"-le apoya Iván.

-"Cierto, cierto Louise"-le dice algo nervioso Saito.

Ya después de tanta cháchara, nuestros héroes se disponen a salir del castillo con dirección a las montañas nevadas de Halkeginia a caballo.

 **Continuará.**


	11. Chapter 11

Anteriormente, Iván se encuentra con sus verdaderos padres por primera vez en un sueño. En ese mismo sueño, se entera de que tiene a más familiares, lo que lo lleva a un viaje hacia las montañas nevadas de Halkeginia, acompañado de Agnes, Saito, Louise,  
Colbert-sensei y Julio.

* * *

En el camino hacia las montañas (Encontrándose en un bosque antes de llegar):

-"Iván-san"-le llama Saito.

-"¿Sí?"-le contesta.

-"¿Qué harás una vez que encuentres a tus hermanas y descubras toda la verdad?"-le pregunta su amigo.

-"Bueno, lo pensaré una vez que termine todo"-le responde su amigo, muy serio.

-"Recuerde que usted tiene una promesa con Su majestad"-le recuerda Agnes.

-"Cierto"-le dice Iván-"Pero lo hablaremos una vez que se termine todo esto".

-"Iván-dono, ¿No pensará en...?"-en este instante Agnes empezaba a sospechar de él.

-"No, no es lo que tú piensas"-le dice, antes de que lo malinterpretara-"Sé que me gusta y que yo le gusto, no pienso dar un paso atrás. Sin embargo, pienso algunas veces, además de pensar en mi familia, pienso en lo que pasaría si otro hombre llegara  
a su corazón".

-"Iván-dono"-dice profundamente Agnes.

-"A veces pienso que sería mejor no casarse, para que pueda disfrutar de otra persona que no sea yo"-le responde Iván.

-"No digas esas cosas"-le aconseja Saito-"Sabemos que cualquier otro que no seas tú solo la querrá por poder".

-"Talvez".

-"Saito tiene razón"-le apoya su esposa Louise-"Usted es el mejor hombre para casarse con mi...hermana".

-"¿Su hermana?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Ella me hizo su hermana al darme el manto real"-le cuenta la maga de cabello rosado.

-"ah, ya veo"-Dice Iván.

De pronto oyen unos gritos desde las montañas nevadas. Todos se quedan sorprendidos, en especial Iván, ya que al segundo que lo oyó, rápidamente se bajó del caballo y empezó a correr.

-"¡Iván/Iván-dono/Iván-kun!"-exclaman todos sus acompañantes, empezando a seguirlo en caballo.

Mientras ellos iban a caballo, veían a su amigo de cabello negro y rojo saltando de árbol en árbol hacia las montañas nevadas de Halkeginia, muy asombrados ante tal velocidad en la que se movía/desplazaba.

* * *

Por otra parte, en las montañas nevadas, se encontraba una guarida. Dentro de ella se encontraban tres entidades con formas humanas, musculosas, calvas y con ojos morados, intimidando y amenazando a 5 chicas: 3 que tenían un cuerpo como de 25 años, con  
cabello plateado largo (excepto una, que tenía el cabello de color rojo) y totalmente lacio, con unos ojos de color azul zafiro (una tenía un broche de una flor, de color azul zafiro; la segunda, tenía el mismo broche, solo que de color rojo, y la  
última, que tenía el cabello de color rojo, tenía un listón de color azul zafiro); y 2 con cuerpos como de 10 años: una con coletas y la otra con el cabello lacio, al igual que sus hermanas mayores, pero ambas tenían el cabello negro, y ojos azules,  
al igual que sus hermanas mayores. Las cinco chicas estaban aterradas ante tal situación por la que estaban pasando.

Las entidades las intimidaban más y más conforme estaban avanzando hacia ellas. Sacaron, cada uno, un par de espades con estilo persa, con la intención de atacarlas.

Iván llegó y corrió hacia ellos con la intención de atacarlos con patadas voladoras. Como estaban tan concentrados en las chicas, no lo vieron venir y recibieron los ataques de Iván. El chico de cabello negro con rojo retrocedió con unas piruetas y se  
puso en guardia. Los tres mastodontes voltearon a ver a Iván, que mantenía una guardia firme y listo para entablar combate, a la vez que tenía una mirada penetrante y retadora hacia los tres.

-"No sé quién seas, pero date por muerto"-le amenaza uno de los mastodontes, tratando de intimidar a Iván, pero él seguía sin decir nada, solo seguía con su mirada penetrante y retadora, esperando a que ellos atacaran. Uno de ellos, fúrico, empezó a correr  
hacia el chico, pero al llegar a él, Iván esquivó el ataque doble con sus espadas y contraatacó con sus sai, desarmándolo y dándole una patada para hacerlo retroceder. Se preparó para los siguientes dos que irían a atacarlo. No tardó mucho en que  
los otros dos corrieran hacia él para atacarlo, sin embargo, estaban muy sincronizados, por lo que cuando llegaron a él, esquivó ambos ataques, provocando que hubieran ataques cruzados entre los dos mastodontes. Sus espadas salieron volando, dejando  
desarmados a ambos.

Las chicas, mientras lo veían salvándolas, empezaban a analizarlo y pensar si él era cierta persona que estarían esperando durante un tiempo.

Iván vuelve a retroceder, se guarda sus sai y se pone en guardia, con la misma cara que tenía al principio de su pequeño duelo contra los tres mastodontes.

Los tres se levantan y vuelven a correr hacia Iván para volver a atacarlo, pero al momento de atacarlo, él lo volvió a esquivar y contraatacó hasta dejarlos fuera de combate. Posteriormente desaparecieron como humo.

Iván se calmó, mientras que las chicas, poco a poco se acercan a él, queriendo confirmar algo.

El chico se voltea a verlas, a la vez que ellas, con suma atención, le clavan la mirada.

-"¿Tengo algo en la cara?"-les pregunta Iván.

-"Ese cabello... Y esos ojos rojos"-murmura una de ellas, la que traía el cabello color rojo, que le llega un recuerdo de él-"¿Jigu-chan?"-dice en tono de pregunta.

-"¿Jigu-chan?"-pregunta Iván.

-"Sí, Jigu-chan, nuestro hermanito"-dice ella, empezando a derramar lágrimas de alegría, a la vez que lo abraza.

-"Jigu-chan"-dicen las otras dos, de cabello plateado, derramando lágrimas y también uniéndose en un abrazo grupal.

-"Jigu nii-chan"-dicen las últimas dos, que se unen al abrazo familiar.

Poco después llegan Saito, Louise, Colbert y Julio y se ponen a ver el cálido panorama de una reunión familiar.

A pesar de que todos estaban felices, Iván estaba algo consternado por lo que le acababa de pasar.

* * *

Tras un ratito de andar abrazados, se separan. Saito, fijó la mirada en las hermanas grandes de Iván y sus cuerpos.

Louise, voltea a verlo y rápidamente se enfurece.

-"¡MALDITO PERRO!"-exclama furiosa, mientras prepara su hechizo de explosión-"¡TIENES ESPOSA Y AÚN ASÍ ANDAS MOVIENDO LA COLA POR OTRAS!"-le vuelve a reprender, a la vez que le lanza el hechizo. Dejando a Saito en el suelo sufriendo de dolor.

-"Ay Saito-kun"-dice Colbert, expresando pena ajena.

* * *

Pasa otro ratito y se sientan en las rocas que parecían sillones, para empezar a hablar sobre la verdad de la que Iván buscaba.

-"Bien, empecemos por sus nombres"-habla Iván hacia sus hermanas.

-"Yo me llamo Sarah, soy la mayor de todas"-se presenta la primera hermana mayor de Iván (cabello plateado y ojos azules zafiro, con el broche de color azul, igual al de sus ojos).

-"Mi nombre es Anna, la segunda mayor"-se presenta la segunda (La segunda de cabello plateado y ojos azules zafiro, con el broche de color rojo).

-"El mío es Akane, debido a mi color de cabello"-se presenta la tercera.

-"Yo soy Airi, soy tu hermana melliza, pero soy por unos cuantos segundos menor a ti"-se presenta la cuarta.

-"Mi nombre es Hiyori, también soy tu hermana melliza"-se presenta la quinta y última de las hermanas.

-"Bien"-dice Iván-"Ya que quedamos claros con sus nombres, ¿Qué es eso de Jigu?"-les pregunta.

-"Tu nombre real es Javier Iván Suárez Gaekel"-le dice su hermana mayor, Sarah-"nosotras te decimos Jigu como un cariño".

-"De acuerdo"-le dice su hermano. "Me agrada ese pequeño nombre, me lo quedaré"-piensa para sus adentros.

-"Ahora, a lo que pasó con nuestro mundo, porque no parece ser una historia tan bonita que digamos.

-"Bien"-dice Sarah, empezando a contar-"Nuestra familia ha reinado por miles de años en el mundo Imperium, un mundo con muchos imperios. Cada imperio que habitaba en ese mundo era reinado por nuestros tíos, pero el principal imperio era el de nuestros  
padres, que antes fue reinado por nuestros abuelos. Durante años, todos los imperios estaban en absoluta armonía. Sin embargo, tras pasar un mes después de que ustedes nacieron, llegaron tres tipos que desafiaron a nuestro padre por el trono. Resultaron  
derrotados y no volvieron. Luego de cuatro meses, recibimos varios mensajes por parte de los otros imperios, avisando que estaban siendo atacados por grandes ejércitos de demonios. En cuestión de días nos preparamos para enfrentar al enemigo, pero  
no contábamos con que nos superaran en número. Nuestro padre lideró un pequeño grupo de soldados, junto con nuestra madre, al igual que nosotras. No pudimos y nuestro padre nos pidió que los lleváramos a ustedes tres a otro mundo, antes de morir por  
un Hassassin de cabello rojo y tatuajes tribales, junto a nuestra madre. Ahí fue donde todo terminó en nuestro mundo, conquistado por los demonios".

-"Pero existe una esperanza de recuperar a Imperium"-habla ahora Anna.

-"¿Cuál es?"-le pregunta su hermano.

-"Desafiar a los tres líderes demoníacos"-le responde su hermana.

-"¿Los tres líderes demoníacos"-le vuelve a preguntar.

-"Sí"-le vuelve a responder-"Se hace llamar La Trinidad Demoníaca, conformada por el Rey Demonio, El Diablo y Belzeebub. De llegar a desafiarlos y derrotarlos, podría acabar con todos los demonios. El problema es que es muy difícil llegar a ellos, debido  
a los grandes ejércitos que tendría que enfrentar antes de llegar a ellos".

JISG empezó a pensar sobre la posibilidad de que él mismo fuera a luchar contra los tres líderes demoníacos y recuperara su mundo natal.

-"Jigu nii-chan, Jigu nii-chan"-le llama una de sus hermanas gemelas: Airi.

-"¿Sí?"-Contesta el chico de cabello negro con rojo, saliéndose de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Estabas pensando en ir a enfrentárteles tú solo?"-pregunta Saito, sospechando de su amigo.

-"No"-le responde JISG-"cuando decida ir a enfrentármeles, les avisaré".

Todos los demás, que también sospechaban de que él fuera a ese mundo a combatir solo, se aliviaron ante lo dicho por su amigo.

-"Bien"-dice la mayor de sus hermanas, para cambiar de tema-"¿Qué has hecho en todos estos años?"-le pregunta a su hermano de cabello negro con rojo.

-"Cuando me dejaron con mis padres adoptivos, ellos me encontraron y me dieron un lugar para vivir"-le cuenta-"Viví y me metieron a varias artes marciales hasta convertirme en el hombre que soy ahora. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a Halkeginia, estaban  
a punto de involucrarme en un matrimonio, hasta que me escapé y así fue donde todo este asunto sobre nuestros padres y ustedes empezó".

Todas sus hermanas se asombraron ante tal pequeño cuento.

-"Él conoció a una chica muy hermosa y rápidamente cayó a sus pies"-les cuenta Saito.

-"¿Y tú eres?"-le pregunta Anna.

-"Soy Hiraga Saito, amigo de Iv...digo Jigu"-se presenta.

-"Tú llámame Iván, preferiría que solo ellas...y Henrietta me llamen así"-le pide JISG.

Poco a poco se empiezan a presentar los acompañantes que JISG había dejado atrás.

-"Soy Hiraga Louise, esposa de Saito"-se presenta orgullosamente Louise.

-"Es un gusto, soy el Profesor Jean Colbert, de la academia de Tristain"-se presenta Colbert-sensei, mientras da una reverencia ante las hermanas de JISG.

-"Soy la Líder de escuadrón de armas de fuego, Agnes Chevalier de Milán"-se presenta Agnes.

-"Por último, soy caballero de dragón, Julio Chesaré"-se presenta por último Julio, también dando una reverencia ante las hermanas de JISG.

Una vez que las hermanas se grabaron los nombres de los acompañantes de su hermanito, escucharon atentamente a Saito mientras él les cuenta sobre la chica que conquistó a su hermano.

Ya que les contó:

-"Veo que Jigu nii-chan tendrá a una mujer muy dotada para ser su esposa"-comenta con una cara pícara Anna.

-"Ciertamente"-le apoya su hermana mayor.

JISG solo trataba de aparentar como que no oía.

* * *

Pasó otro momento:

-"Chicas"-les llama su hermano.

Todas le contestan.

-"Quisiera que ustedes vinieran conmigo y volvamos a ser una gran familia, a pesar de que nuestros padres ya no estén entre nosotros"-les dice su hermano.

Todas, sin dudarlo, aceptaron ir con él de regreso al castillo de a Tristain, donde su Reina lo estaría esperando.

Empezaron a empacar lo que pudieran.

Mientras, JISG, Saito, Louise, Colbert y Julio esperan afuera de la guarida donde vivían sus hermanas desde que tuvieron que abandonar su mundo:

Saito, en ese momento, volteó a ver a su amigo de cabello negro y rojo con su cara de pensador.

-"¿Pasa algo?"-le pregunta.

-"Ah, no, solo pensaba en mi mundo"-le responde JISG-"Como sabrás, ahora que sé que mi mundo natal está siendo reinado por el caos, quiero enfrentarme a esos tres líderes demoníacos y recuperarlo".

-"Bueno, pero debes saber que no estás solo, y hasta lo que yo oí, tú eres un príncipe"-le dice su amigo de cabello azulado-"también hay una persona que quiere vivir a tu lado como tu esposa, no olvides a Hime-sama, jamás la pongas a un lado".

-"No la pondré a un lado"-le responde JISG-"Créeme, que también le tengo el mismo amor a ella, aunque no lo exprese de la misma manera".

Las chicas terminaron de empacar sus pertenencias y rápidamente salieron de su guarida. Así, todos empezaron su viaje de regreso al castillo.

 **Continuará.**


	12. Chapter 12

En el camino a Tristain, Iván, Saito, Louise y sus acompañantes caminaban por el bosque, platicando entre grupitos: Louise platicaba con las hermanas de Iván. Por otra parte:

-"Iván-kun"-le llama Colbert.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Iván.

-"¿Usted ha tenido novia antes de la Reina?"-le pregunta Colbert.

Lo tomó por sorpresa.

-"No"-le responde Iván recuperando la compostura-"Henrietta sería la primera que logra conquistarme. En mi mundo, terminé mi vida escolar a los 12 años, pero durante los 12 años, jamás hablé con nadie a menos que fuera un profesor. Pero tenía momentos en el que sentía que alguien me observaba desde lejos. No sé quién pero así era. Terminé mis estudios y empecé a tener pesadillas con respecto a mi mundo. Eso provocó que mis padres adoptivos me llevaran a entrenar artes marciales para defenderme y distraerme. Sin embargo tampoco logró quitarme las pesadillas, pero me sentía menos asustado que antes, sentí que podía enfrentar mis miedos con las artes que me enseñaron".

-"¡Eso es impresionante!"-exclama Saito-"Entonces, cuando te fuiste y perdimos contacto total, ¿Hiciste todas esas cosas?".

-"Sí"-le responde JISG-"Básicamente pasé por todo eso".

Tras un rato que pasaron platicando, llegaron al castillo.

La reina, que esperaba el regreso de su querido Iván, volteó a ver a JISG y a todos sus acompañantes, en especial a Sarah, Anna, Akane, Airi y Hiyori.

Las cinco hermanas de JISG le dirigieron la vista a Henrietta, asombradas de su belleza. "Ahora sé el por qué mi pequeño hermano se enamoró de la reina"-murmura la mayor de ellas para sí misma.

-"Mi reina, he regresado"-le dice JISG, arrodillándose ante ella.

Henrietta se agachó y puso sus dedos en su barbilla para levantarle la cabeza y así que su amado la viera a ella.

JISG se levantó y presentó a sus hermanas. Al igual que su hermano, se arrodillaron ante ella.

-"Levántense"-les dice Henrietta.

Las cinco chicas se levantaron.

-"Es un gusto poder conocer a la futura esposa de nuestro hermano"-le dice Sarah, la mayor de las hermanas, a la vez que toma de sus manos-"Te pedimos que lo cuides muy bien".

Por otra parte:

-"Creo que no habrá problemas con la unión de matrimonio de ustedes dos"-le susurra Saito a JISG.

JISG solo sonríe, con un cierta preocupación que invadía su mente. "Tendré que tener mucho cuidado cuando salga del castillo para luego dirigirme a mi mundo a retar a la trinidad demoníaca"-piensa para sus adentros JISG.

Agnes nota esa cierta sonrisa de JISG.

-"¿Iván-san?"-le pregunta Agnes.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde JISG.

-"¿Pasa algo?"-le vuelve a preguntar Agnes.

-"Me gustaría que tomaras mi gabardina y borden de color rojo, en la parte de la espalda, mis iniciales"-le responde.

-"A la orden"-le dice Agnes, despojando al chico de cabello negro y rojo de su gabardina, luego mandó a hacer lo que el mismo le ordenó.

-"Gracias, Agnes-san"-le dice JISG.

* * *

Tras un rato, JISG se encontraba en su habitación, alistando su atuendo que llevaría para el portal que lo llevaría a su mundo natal y sus armas, mientras que Henrietta guía a sus hermanas a sus habitaciones para que pudieran dormir, ya que se estaba acercando la noche.

Una vez que la Reina llevó a las hermanas de JISG a sus habitaciones, se dirigió a la habitación de su amado.

-"¿Iván-san?"-le llama Henrietta.

-"Jigu, llámeme Jigu"-le dice JISG.

-"Jigu-sama"-le responde Henrietta.

Ella se acerca a abrazarlo.

-"¿Podremos casarnos ahora?"-le pregunta Henrietta, con tanta esperanzas de que él le dijera que sí.

-"Tranquila"-le dice su amado-"Aun no ha acabado. Lo único que falta para que podamos casarnos es ir a mi mundo y retar a los tres demonios que lo tienen bajo su mando, haciendo miserables a las personas".

-"Pero ¿A qué te refieres?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"Descubrí que mis padres fueron reyes del mundo donde nací, por lo que puedo decir que soy un príncipe, al igual que mis hermanas son princesas"-le responde JISG-"Quiero que mi mundo vuelva a ser como antes de que yo naciera, y que una de mis hermanas suba al trono que mi padre una vez poseía".

-"Entonces, cuando una de tus hermanas llegue al trono, ¿nos podremos casar?"-le vuelve a preguntar Henrietta.

JISG asiente con la cabeza.

Poco después llega Agnes, con la gabardina ya arreglada tal como dijo JISG al llegar.

Ambos rápidamente se separan.

-"¿Por qué se separan?"-les pregunta Agnes-"No importa si se abrazan o no enfrente de todos, ya que todos sabemos que ustedes dos están enamorados".

-"bueno, es que...no sé qué"-balbucea JISG, mientras ríe nerviosamente. Henrietta ríe levemente a causa de su amado y su sonrojo.

Agnes le entrega la gabardina y se disponía a retirarse, pero la Reina se percató de algo.

-"Agnes"-le llama.

-"¿Sí? mi reina"-le pregunta Agnes.

-"¿Nos podrías conseguir un par de flores de Eclair D' Amour?"-le pide Henrietta, con la mayor gentileza con la que se podría pedir las cosas.

-"A la orden"-le dice Agnes, dirigiéndose al pueblo para buscar la flor, mientras que ellos dos vuelven a abrazarse.

En cuestión de minutos, Agnes regresó y le entregó a su reina las flores y se retiró.

-"¿Qué son estas flores?"-le pregunta JISG.

-"Son flores que crecen cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, como Saito-san y Louise, al igual que nosotros"-le responde Henrietta-"Es capaz de detectar la vida de un ser amado, aun cuando están muy distanciados".

Él solo le sonríe. De pronto las flores (La primera, que simbolizaba a Henrietta, tenía un color morado y azulado, como su cabello y sus ojos, mientras que la de JISG era de color rojo con plateado) empezaron a brillar y a florecer.

-"¿Puedo dormir contigo?"-le pregunta de repente Henrietta.

-"Por hoy quisiera dormir solo, lo lamento"-le dice JISG-"pero no te preocupes por hoy, una vez casados, dormiremos todos los días juntos".

Al principio se desilusionó, pero lo que le dijo después se llenó de esperanza. Tomó la flor azul y se retiró de la habitación de su amado, dejándolo solo.

-"Bien, tengo que alistar mis cosas para irme"-piensa JISG. Empezando a guardar sus shinobigatanas en su gabardina. Después se guardó su bo retráctil. Por dentro de su gabardina metió su par de sai y sus tonfas. Una vez que decidió su equipamiento, se cambió de su camiseta negra a su uwagi negro con rojo, sin mangas. Por último se puso sus botas, sus guantes negros con rojos y sus vendas de antebrazos.

Una vez listo, se acostó en su cama, la cual estaba muy bien ordenada y cerró los ojos, esperando el momento por el cual todos se fueran a dormir.

* * *

En la madrugada, JISG se levanta y rápidamente sale de su habitación, pero no antes de redactarle una carta para su amada. Posteriormente sale del castillo corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el bosque.

Llega al bosque y empieza a saltar de árbol en árbol como un ninja hasta salir del bosque, donde encontró un portal. "Esto es para lo que nací"-se dice a sí mismo, lleno de determinación para pasar por el portal y enfrentar lo que habría al otro lado de ese portal.

* * *

Poco después, empieza a salir el sol. Henrietta y los demás empiezan a despertarse y levantarse, listos para iniciar el día, en especial Henrietta, quien se dirige hacia la habitación de su amado, pero al llegar ahí, no lo encuentra.

-"¿Jigu-sama?"-se pregunta Henrietta, pero no oye ninguna respuesta.

Llega Agnes y se percata de la presencia de su reina.

-"¿Su majestad?"-le pregunta Agnes.

-"¿Ha visto a Jigu-sama por algún lado?".

-"¿Iván-dono?".

Luego llegan Saito y Louise, seguidos de Julio y Colbert, junto con sus dos estudiantes y las hermanas de JISG. "¿Pasa algo?"-le pregunta Hiyori.

-"Iván-dono no está"-le responde Agnes.

-"¿Onii-chan?"-le pregunta esta vez Airi.

Saito empezó a sospechar.

-"¿Saito?"-le llama Louise.

-"Tengo una idea de donde podría estar"-dice de la nada Saito, muy serio de su parte.

-"Creo que pienso lo mismo que usted, Saito-kun"-le secunda Colbert.

-"¿Dónde?"-le pregunta Henrietta, llena de preocupación.

-"¡Su majestad!"-le llama Agnes algo exaltada, que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio, en donde encontró la carta que había escrito.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-pregunta Henrietta, a la vez que todos le prestaron atención.

Agnes no dijo nada, pero su cara de aterrada la delataba, mientras le daba la carta.

Henrietta empezó a leerla, pero como no entendía, se la dio a Saito, quien conocía mejor el idioma el cual estaba escrita.

Empezó a leerla en voz alta:

-"Henrietta, sé que te enojarás conmigo, al igual que todos los que me aprecian y aman, sin embargo, no quise avisarles nada de que me iba a enfrentar a La Trinidad Demoníaca para que se mantuvieran a salvo. No quería que se metieran en asuntos que los pondrían en peligro, en especial contigo. Eres lo que más amo. También supongo que mis hermanas se enojarán porque no les dije tampoco, pero era para protegerlas, ya que son la única familia que me quedan, y quisiera que siguieran aquí para que puedan retomar los reinos de Imperium y devuelvan la paz y gloria. Si muero, continúen su vida sin mí". Termina la carta.

Henrietta y las hermanas de JISG empezaron a lagrimear.

 **Continuará**


	13. Chapter 13

Henrietta y las hermanas de JISG empezaron a correr hacia afuera del castillo con tal de ir donde se encontraba su chico de cabello negro y rojo. La única de las hermanas mantenía la compostura, pero por dentro estaba muy alterada, era la mayor de sus hermanas. Poco después llegan Guiche, con los caballeros de Ondine y su pareja: Montmorency, acompañada de Kirche. Todos empiezan a saludar, pero rápidamente se percatan de la preocupación de la reina y de las hermanas de JISG.

-"¿Qué le pasa su hermosa majestad?"-le pregunta Guiche con sus aires de niño bonito.

Montmorency no dudó en darle un buen golpe.

-"¿Nunca aprendes?"-le pregunta Louise-"Ahora ella no está de humor para soportar tus payasadas".

Guiche se disculpó ante la reina.

-"¿Pasó algo Su majestad?"-le pregunta seriamente Kirche.

-"sí"-le responde La reina, sumamente preocupada por su amado-"Jigu-sama ha ido a su mundo natal a recuperarlo".

El Grupo de amigos empiezan a conjurar un hechizo que les permitiera ver el estado de su amigo y en dónde se encontraba, sin embargo, no podían.

-"Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a ubicarlo y que lo conozca muy bien"-dice Guiche.

-"Yo lo haré"-dice Sarah, muy determinada de su parte.

Guiche, con sus aires de niño bonito, de nuevo, le ofrece la mano, sin embargo, Montmorency le apretó la mano antes de que pudiera tomarse de las manos y le dio la mano a la hermana mayor de JISG para transmitir la imagen de su hermano y poder ver su situación.

Pudo abrirse la ventana, enseñando a JISG luchando contra varios enemigos magistralmente.

-"¿Qué son esas cosas que luchan contra Jigu-sama?"-pregunta Henrietta con la misma preocupación.

-"Son caballeros espectrales"-le responde Anna-"son entidades que poseen armaduras delgadas, con la suficiente flexibilidad para moverse. Son muy ágiles y sagaces".

A pesar de que dijo eso, su hermano luchaba con más agilidad que sus oponentes que terminó acabando con ellos.

Poco después, se muestra a una persona un poco alejada que va caminando a unos cuantos metros de JISG.

Sarah empezó a ver detenidamente al tipo que se acercaba a su hermanito y le empezó a llamar la mayor atención, ya que ese tipo parecía al que asesinó a sus padres.

Logró ver su cara.

-"¡No! ¡No puede ser él!"-dice algo exaltada y sumamente preocupada Sarah, viendo al tipo, que traía una especie de atuendo parecido al de Cloud, de Final Fantasy, con cabello rojo, al igual que sus ojos, esbozando una sonrisa amenazadora y retadora.

-"¿De qué hablas?"-le pregunta su hermana menor, Anna.

-"Él es el tipo que asesinó a nuestros padres"-le responde Sarah, muy preocupada, pues veía al asesino de sus padres acercándose a su hermano para luego matarlo, y volver a vivir una tragedia.

-"Jigu-sama"-se dice Henrietta, angustiada de lo que estaba oyendo de las hermanas de su amado.

-"No pierdan las esperanzas"-habla Saito, tratando de tranquilizarlas-"Si sabe defenderse, ese asesino no tendrá oportunidad de hacerle ningún daño".

Todos siguieron viendo.

* * *

Mientras, en ese mismo momento y lugar, JISG había terminado de luchar contra las Armaduras Espectrales y el mismo tipo que habían mencionado sus hermanas anteriormente a la vez que veían su situación estaba enfrente de él.

-"Así que el hijo de aquellos dos ha vuelto a su mundo natal"-dice el tipo arrogantemente.

-"Sí, y al fin veo tu cara retorcida"-le contesta JISG de la misma manera.

El tipo saca dos espadas con la hoja recta y mango curveado. "¿Recuerdas estas dos espadas?"-le pregunta el tipo.

-"¡Esas espadas son las que utilizaban nuestros padres!"-exclama Anna, que veía al tipo con esas espadas, en guardia.

JISG saca sus sai y se pone en guardia.

-"a como lo dices"-dice JISG-"Puedo suponer que las tomaste de alguien de mi mundo, cuando yo apenas era un bebé".

-"Estás en lo correcto"-le responde el asesino-"para ser más exactos, estas espadas pertenecían a tus padres. Tu madre le dio la espada a tu padre. Con la de él, y la de tu madre me enfrentó, pero perdió aun así. Me dará más placer que tú, hijo de aquellos dos, mueras ante sus espadas y mi habilidad contra la espada".

-"Talvez ellos no hayan entrenado lo suficiente como para vencerte, pero créeme que yo entrené más que ellos. Mis reflejos son más agudos y superan a los tuyos. Soy más rápido que tú"-le alardea JISG-"y como soy su hijo, seré el doble de ambos y no tendré piedad sobre ti. ¿Y sabes qué? Solo tendré que utilizar estas dos armas para..."-no pudo completar, ya que su oponente actuó rápido y trató de atacarlo, pero con sus agudos reflejos bloqueó los ataque .

El asesino empezó a atacar progresivamente con sus espadas, a la vez, sincronizado con sus ataques, se defendía el chico de cabello negro y rojo con sus sai. Como el oponente se concentró mucho en su ofensiva, que se despistó de sus partes descubiertas y recibió varios golpes de las sai de JISG. Poco a poco se debilitó con los golpes. Dio sus últimos dos ataques, pero JISG los bloqueó y de paso lo desarmó arrojando las dos espadas al aire. Como último acto de desesperación, trató de golpearlo con su puño, pero fue en vano, ya que JISG le había dado una patada tan fuerte que terminó en el piso y no pudo levantarse.

JISG guardó sus sai y tomó las espadas que una vez fueron de sus padres y las guardó en su gabardina, en la espalda. Después se agachó-"Ya no volverás a matar ningún inocente o a algún otro miembro de mi familia, porque si me llego a enterar sobre lo contrario, morirás sufriendo"-le amenaza, con una mirada tan penetrante que hacía obedecer a cualquiera.

El asesino, con un gran miedo de lo que le fuera a suceder después de ver la mirada penetrante, juró que jamás se le acercaría a su familia, o a algún inocente con intenciones de matarlo.

* * *

En el castillo, todos se aliviaron tras ver a su amigo/amado derrotando al asesino. Sus hermanas se enorgullecen de él, a la vez que se alegran de que pudiera recuperar algo que les pertenecía a sus padres.

Por otro lado, sus amigos Saito, Louise, Julio y todos los demás le celebraron su victoria. Henrietta tenía lágrimas de alivio al ver a su amado intacto.

* * *

Regresando al chico de cabello negro y rojo, sigue su camino hacia el castillo. De pronto se encuentra a Wales. Tan rápido como cruzaron miradas empezaron a luchar espada contra espada. Para la sorpresa de Wales, una especie de espíritu se dirigió a él rápidamente y entró, sacando el demonio que lo estaba poseyendo. En cuanto salió y tomó forma, JISG lo atacó y lo hizo desaparecer. Rápidamente guardó su shinobigatana que usó para enfrentar al demonio que poseía el cuerpo de Wales y volteó a ver el cuerpo, que volvía a la normal, puesto que antes de que saliera el demonio su piel era pálida como un vampiro, sus ojos eran rojos en vez de azules.

Poco a poco, Wales empezó a despertar.

-"Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos"-le dice JISG.

-"Gracias Jigu-kun"-le responde Wales.

-"Supongo que ya viste todo el panorama desde el aire"-le comenta.

-"Sí"-le responde Wales-"Pero extrañaba estar en mi cuerpo".

-"supongo que también habrás visto lo que pasa entre...bueno, Henrietta y yo".

-"Lo entiendo, desde que mi espíritu dejó este cuerpo y durante mi tiempo como tal, entendí que no podría tener a esa persona como esposa, sin embargo, conservo una relación de sangre con ella, nos amaremos fraternalmente. Además, he visto cómo la tratas cuando te necesita, y te consideré digno de tomar su mano en matrimonio. Lo único que te pido es que seas bueno y cuides de ella por toda la eternidad".

-"Wales-dono, créeme que lo haré, y no solo eso, te consideraré un hermano. Puedes contar plenamente en mí".

-"Igualmente, Jigu-dono".

Ambos cruzan sus brazos en señal de unión como hermanos.

-"Wales-Dono, necesito que vuelvas a Halkeginia, es mi pelea".

Wales niega con la cabeza-"Tal como dijiste, somos hermanos, y no deseo ver a mi querida prima Henrietta llorar por tu muerte. Si es tu pelea, es mi pelea".

JISG aceptó la decisión de su compañero. De pronto un portal se abre atrás de ellos. De él sale Saito y se cierra el portal

-"¿Saito?"-se pregunta JISG, un poco sorprendido.

-"Talvez hiciste una barrera para evitar que entráramos a tu mundo por los otros portales, pero hay uno que no puedes crearle barrera aunque quieras"-le dice Saito, algo animado.

JISG se confunde al principio, pero entiende que él tiene una esposa que a la vez es una maga del vacío y puede crear portales a cualquier lugar.

-"Así que estás dispuesto a acompañarme al castillo para enfrentar a La Trinidad Demoníaca"-supone JISG.

-"Créeme, ni Wales, ni yo queremos ver a Hime-sama llorar por tu muerte. Además, si eres mi amigo, me dejarás ayudarte"-le responde Saito.

JISG, resignado, pero a la vez un poco feliz por la intención de su amigo, acepta su acompañamiento hacia el castillo.

* * *

Llegan al castillo. De pronto ve que las puertas se están abriendo solas.

Los tres se dirigen miradas como señales para avanzar.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la sala principal, se encontraron con La Trinidad demoníaca.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya"-dice sarcásticamente y con voz muy grave un gran criatura parecida al demonio azul, de SAO, solo que este era rojo. A un lado se encontraba el Diablo mismo, que poseía una especie de tridente. Por último, se encontró, en el otro lado del Rey Demonio, a Belzeebub, que tenía una apariencia humana, a excepción de su cabello, que brillaba a un color rojo carmesí, y sus orejas, que tenían forma élfica y sus ojos parecidos a los de un reptil, de color rojo.

-"Pero si es el hijo de aquellos dos ineptos que reinaban en Imperius, que viene a morir"-dice el diablo de manera sarcástica.

-"sus crímenes contra Imperius están contados"-les responde JISG-"Su imperio oscuro está por terminar y muy largo fue".

-"Vaya, un príncipe valiente viene a reclamar algo que le fue arrebatado hace tantos años"-dice Belzeebub-"Patético".

-"Así se les llama a ciertos de demonios que conquistan mundos de manera sucia, deshonesta y desdichada"-les insulta Wales.

-"Por esa razón nos hacemos llamar demonios, genio"-le ataca verbalmente el Diablo.

-"Nunca debieron meterse con la familia real de este mundo..."-Saito no pudo terminar, debido a que JISG le había levantado la mano en señal para que parara.

Una vez detenido, JISG voltea a verlos seriamente-"Hay que resolver esto con nuestras armas"-propone JISG, con una mirada retadora, a la vez que saca las espadas que tomó del Asesino que derrotó y las que una vez, le pertenecieron a sus padres.

-"Así que, derrotaste al asesino de tus padres y lograste recuperar sus espadas"-deduce el rey demonio, mientras saca un zanbato, mientras que Belzeebub saca una lanza. JISG dio unos pasos hacia sus tres oponentes. Saito y Wales intentaron seguirlo, pero una gran armadura que actuaba como Guardián se les interpuso en su camino, haciendo un ataque de advertencia para que no pasaran.

-"Iván"-le llama Saito.

-"No se preocupen por mí, quédense donde están"-les dice JISG, guardando las espadas de su padre y madre, y se quitó la gabardina. Después, sacó y desplegó su bo.

-"PERO..."-iba a decir Wales, pero el Rey demonio lo interrumpió-"DEJA QUE EL CHICO DE MAMI Y PAPI SE CONVIERTA EN UN HOMBRE MUERTO".

JISG rió un poco y empezó a girar su bo para mostrar que estaba preparado y se puso en guardia.

Los tres oponentes empezaron a realizar sus ataques con sus armas, dando inicio la gran batalla entre La Trinidad Demoníaca y el Príncipe JISG, de Imperius.

 **Continuará**


	14. Chapter 14

Tras empezar la batalla entre JISG y la Trinidad Demoníaca, el chico de cabello negro y rojo se defendía firmemente contra los ataques de sus oponentes, sin embargo, le hacía difícil mantenerse a raya contra los tres. No obstante, logró dar un ataque a cada uno. Ese ataque logró sacarles algo de aire y enfurecerlos. JISG volvió a su guardia. Los tres demonios se recuperaron y volvieron a atacarlo, pero JISG contraatacó con más rapidez, logrando herirlos una vez más con golpes en los músculos. Uno de los demonios lanzó un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a JISG, lanzándolo hacia el muro, impactando en él, saliendo herido.

-"¡Iván/Jigu-dono!"-Exclaman Wales y Saito, mientras tratan de evitar que el Guardián atacara.

-"¡JIGU-SAMA!"-exclama Henrietta desde el castillo, mientras veía por la ventana mágica que habían creado Guiche junto con los caballeros de Undine. "¡Jigu-chan/Jigu Nii-chan!"-exclaman después las hermanas de JISG, igual de preocupadas que Henrietta.

-"¡Fue muy duro ese golpe!"-Comenta Colbert.

Regresando a JISG y sus oponentes, la Trinidad Demoníaca se levantó, ya recuperada de los contraataques de JISG, se levantaron y se acercaron al chico de cabello negro y rojo con la intención de atacarlo nuevamente, mientras que él trata de levantarse. Una vez levantado, uno de los demonios: El Diablo, le dirigió un gancho en el estómago, sacándole el aire una vez más, a la vez que el Rey Demonio empieza a sacar rayos dirigidos a JISG desde sus dedos. Él empieza a retorcerse hasta caer al suelo.

-"¡Iván/Jigu-dono!"-exclaman ambos amigos de JISG, sintiéndose impotentes de no poder ayudarlo, ya que ellos trataban de evitar que el Gran Guardián los matara. Tras minutos de estar soportando el dolor del ataque eléctrico que aún mantenía el Rey Demonio, JISG empezó a reírse malvadamente. Los tres se confundieron ante tal acto de su adversario, no entendían el por qué él se reía de esa manera.

-"¿Qué está haciendo Jigu-sama?"-pregunta Henrietta, preocupándose un poco más por su amado.

Poco a poco, a la vez que seguían electrocutando a JISG, empieza a levantarse lentamente, como si nada le estuviera pasando, aun con su risa malévola.

Una vez parado, soltó su bo y levantó su cabeza, dejando mostrar sus ojos, que brillaban a un rojo tan intenso, que empezó a inculcar miedo a los Tres Demonios.

Los mismos se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba con el chico de cabello negro y rojo, ya que empezó a emanar una aura de muerte alrededor de él, algo asustados.

Empezaron a retroceder, pero JISG avanzaba a medida que ellos iban retrocediendo, hasta que llegaron al otro extremo del castillo. Se llenaron de valor y empezaron a atacarlo. Sin embargo, los ataques fueron bloqueados apenas iban entrando. Finalmente JISG empezó a atacar con gran ferocidad utilizando golpes de artes marciales hasta dejarlos sin aliento. Posteriormente cayeron al suelo, con falta de aire. El chico de cabello negro y rojo levantó su bo, al igual que los tres demonios se levantaron y se recuperaron. Una vez más empezaron a atacarse y contraatacarse. JISG luchaba con tanta ferocidad. Esta vez, el chico de cabello negro y rojo logró dejarlos fuera de combate y desaparecieron como humo disipándose. Al igual que él, Saito y Wales derrotaron al Gran Guardián. Voltearon a verse. JISG, al volver como era antes de que se pusiera más serio. fue sorprendido por atrás, recibiendo un ataque que logró traspasarle el cuerpo con un estoque.

-"¡Jigu-dono/Iván!"-Exclaman con caras de terror, al ver a su amigo caer una vez que le retira la espada. Una vez que cae, ambos voltean a ver al tipo que lo sorprendió, resultando ser Wardes.

-"¡Jigu-sama/Jigu-chan/Jigu-Nii-chan/Iván-kun!"-exclaman todos en el castillo horrorizados al ver a JISG siendo herido gravemente. Henrietta y las hermanas de JISG empiezan a derramar lágrimas por él

-"¡Wardes, maldito!"-exclama lleno de furia Saito.

-"¡Serás condenado a sufrir!"-le secunda Wales, igual de furioso que Saito.

De pronto se abre un portal detrás de ellos dos. Wardes, al verlo lanzó un hechizo de viento hacia ellos, lanzándolos hacia él y apareciendo en el castillo de Tristain, dejando a JISG a la merced de Wardes.

En cuanto Wales y Saito se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el castillo de Tristain y vieron que todos estaban viendo la ventana mágica que mostraba a JISG en su estado grave, rápidamente se les unió.

* * *

Regresando a JISG, él trataba de levantarse, pero Wardes lo pisaba fuertemente, evitándolo.

-"No puedo creer que un tipo como tú haya vencido a la Trinidad Demoníaca"-le insulta Wardes-"Si eres un gran guerrero, Levántate y demuéstrame tu poder".

Lo pisó unas tres veces más y lo agarró del cuello-"Eres débil". Después de decirle eso, lo arrojó hacia los muros del castillo, impactando y cayendo al suelo por segunda ocasión. Luego se retiró, dejando a JISG morir lentamente.

* * *

Henrietta se acordó de la flor Eclair'd Amour y rápidamente fue a verla. Poco a poco se estaba marchitando, dando a entender que la vida de su amado chico de cabello negro y rojo estaba desvaneciéndose.

-"¡JIGU-SAMAAAAAA!"-gritó Henrietta, con lágrimas en los ojos, por el dolor que sentía en su corazón al ver totalmente marchitada. Louise, quien entendía el dolor por el cual ella estaba pasando, se acercó a ella para abrazarla y tratar de consolarla, pero nada podía detener su dolor.

Como ya no había nada que ver, dejaron de mantener la ventana mágica y se acercaron a Henrietta para que tuviera algo de apoyo emocional.

* * *

Mientras, en Imperius, todo estaba restaurándose como estaba antes de que los demonios lo atacaran: La gente volvía en sí y los demonios que torturaban a los habitantes empezaban a disiparse como humo. Las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo también se disiparon, dejando ver el cielo azul y los rayos del sol entrando en los cuerpos de los mismos, sanando todas las heridas. Los pueblos esbozaban de alegría, pues sus días de tortura habían terminado y podrían vivir felices una vez más.

Algunos de los aldeanos se dirigieron al castillo para ver al salvador que regresó la luz a sus vidas.

Al entrar al castillo, en la sala principal, encontraron a JISG, muerto. Todos los que llegaron lo rodearon y se arrodillaron alrededor de él, empezando a suplicar a sus dioses para que le devolvieran la vida, como recompensa por haberlos salvado.

* * *

Durante todo ese día, Henrietta estaba en suma tristeza, sentada en el trono, con la botella de vidrio con la flor Eclair d' amour marchitada en sus manos, acompañada de Saito, Louise, Siesta, Tiffania, Wales y James, seguida de Agnes, que también se entristecían al verla así.

Mientras, las hermanas se encontraban en el cuarto de su hermano, llorando su muerte.

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente (En ambos mundos), y en el castillo de Imperius seguían pidiendo plegarias para que le devolvieran la vida a JISG, hasta que pasó lo que todos deseaban, JISG poco a poco su cuerpo empezaba a inhalar y exhalar aire, volviendo a la vida.

Se levantó de golpe. "¡Tuve un sueño extraño!"-exclama como caricatura. Al volver a la normalidad, ve todo alrededor mientras se soba la cabeza como si se hubiera golpeado. Los pueblerinos, que vieron a su salvador levantándose, se regocijaron de felicidad.

-"Tranquilos, tranquilos"-le dice JISG-"Sé que he sido yo quien los salvó. Sin embargo, no me proclamaré rey de quien me sustituya en el cargo. Como sabrán, la familia real tuvo 5 hijas y un hijo, que soy yo, pero mi hermana mayor, Sarah, será proclamada como la reina de Imperius. Por el momento necesito que alguno de ustedes sea una figura de mando mientras le notificó a mi hermana sobre este asunto".

Uno de ellos se ofreció para ser el rey provisional. Una vez elegido, JISG se dirigió rápidamente al portal de regreso a Tristain.

* * *

En esos momentos, Henrietta estaba en el trono, con la botella que contenía la Eclair d' Amour marchita en sus manos, observándola con sus ojos azules tristes, deseando que su amado regresara a su lado. Sus amigos seguían apoyándola.

De pronto, la Eclair d' Amour empezó a florecer de nuevo. Todos se asombran ante tal hecho, en especial Henrietta, ya que al ver la flor, su tristeza se había ido, siendo reemplazada por la esperanza y la felicidad.

-"¿Será posible?"-se pregunta, muy esperanzada. Sin dudarlo caminó apresuradamente hacia afuera para buscar a su amado, con la botella que contenía la flor a mano.

Desde lejos, Henrietta empezó a distinguir una figura acercándose. Tras estar un poco más cerca, ella identifica a esa figura como su amado. Sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a correr hacia él, con lágrimas de felicidad, a la vez con una sonrisa. JISG volteó a verla y se preparó para abrazarla.

Henrietta se le tiró encima y ambos cayeron al suelo (Henrietta cayó encima de su amado).

-"¿No eres un fantasma? Dime que no eres un fantasma, que estás vivo, conmigo, junto a mí, por favor"-le suplica Henrietta.

Él le acarició el cabello mientras le dirigía una sonrisa-"Sí amor, estoy vivo".

-"¡Baka, Baka, Baka!"-le dice un poco histérica Henrietta-"¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo arriesgado y por qué lo hiciste?".

-"Lo hice por ti, m familia y mis seres queridos"-le responde JISG-"Desde que me enteré de la verdad de mi origen y cómo había acabado el reino que mis padres glorificaban, sabía que los demonios no iban a parar y que tarde o temprano invadirían otro mundo, como Halkeginia o el mundo de donde vinimos Saito y yo. También sabía que si se embarcaban ustedes también en esto, saldrían heridos, y no quise que ustedes salieran así, en especial tú. Eres una de mis razones por la cual lo hice, te amo, y no quisiera verte lastimada".

Ella, entre lágrimas, también le dirigió una sonrisa.

-"Ya no tienes que llorar"-le habla su amado cálidamente, a la vez que le limpia sus lágrimas.

Poco después los demás llegaron y lo rodearon, eufóricos de ver a su reina contenta, y de ver a su amigo vivo.

Henrietta no podía evitar llorar de felicidad, ni aguantar las ganas de besarlo, por lo que juntó su valor y le plantó un largo beso. Todos sonrieron al ver esa cálida escena de amor. El pueblo se regocijó y celebraron el regreso del chico que luchó, murió y resucitó.

* * *

Una vez que se acabó la celebración y llegó la noche, dejaron a la pareja solos (a excepción de sus hermanas, que tenían que hablar con su hermano y viceversa), junto con ellas y su persona especial, JISG regresa al castillo. Se dirige a su habitación y Henrietta se retira a la suya, no sin antes darle un beso, dejándolo solo con sus hermanas.

-"tenemos que hablar"-dice Sarah.

-"Es cierto"-le dice su hermanito-"También tengo que hablar con ustedes sobre Imperius, pero, ustedes primero".

-"De acuerdo"-le dice Sarah, empezando-"hace tiempo, antes de que pasara lo de nuestros padres, ellos me dieron un anillo que significaba mucho en la familia, que este anillo lo utilizarían las futuras mujeres de nuestra familia (le muestra el anillo con incrustaciones de diamantes, rubíes, Esmeralda y zafiro puesto en su dedo) me dijeron. Este anillo se lo debes dar a Henrietta, porque ella será parte de la familia. Ella es una de las futuras mujeres que formarán parte de nuestra familia".

-"Pero ustedes son las futuras mujeres de nuestra familia ¿No les corresponde el anillo?"-les pregunta JISG.

-"Nos dijo que cada hijo, hombre, que se compromete con otra mujer, ésta formará parte de nuestra familia y le correspondería el anillo. Es un símbolo de matrimonio sagrado entre nuestra familia y la mujer que formará parte de ella".

Sarah se quita el anillo para luego dárselo a su hermano y así, dárselo a su futura esposa, Henrietta.

Con mucha determinación, JISG toma el anillo.

Tras eso, todas se tiran encima de su hermano a abrazarlo, dando gracias a Dios por haberlo regresado a la vida.

* * *

Una vez satisfechas con el regreso de su hermano, se retiran, dejándolo solo. Poco después llega Agnes, pidiéndole a JISG que fuera con su amada, ya que ella le tenía una sorpresa.

-"¿Se lo doy ahorita o en la boda?"-se pregunta para sus adentros JISG, decidiendo en qué momento darle el anillo que significaría su amor profundo.

Finalmente se decidió por dárselo en la boda.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su amada y la encontró en interiores.

-"Este cuerpo que ves, será tuyo por siempre, al igual que mi corazón"-le dice la reina, tratando de seducirlo, a la vez que se sentía avergonzada.

Él le dio una sonrisa-"Gracias por decirlo amor"-le dice mientras se acerca y la envuelve en sus brazos-"no tienes que hacer esto para expresar tu amor por mí, ya sé que me amas".

Ella, sonrojada y feliz, apoyó su cabeza en el cálido y fuerte pecho de su amado.

Terminaron su noche acostados en la cama, durmiendo juntos.

 **Continuará.**


	15. Chapter 15

Al día siguiente, todo se entornó conforme a la boda de Henrietta y JISG. Henrietta y las chicas (Siesta, Louise, Kirche, Tiffania, Montmorency, Serenity y las hermanas de JISG, al igual que la ex-reina de Tristain y a la vez, madre de Henrietta) se reunieron en la habitación de la reina para preparar las cosas de la boda. Todas estaban contentas, en especial la ex-reina: Mariane de Tristain, quien deseaba mucho que su hija tuviera un esposo digno de ella, a la vez que su esposo, el rey de Tristain, siguiera vivo para que él pudiera ver la boda de su hija.

Por otra parte, JISG, Saito, Julio, Guiche, Wales se encontraban en el Inn Charming Fairies, celebrando el compromiso de JISG y Henrietta. Scarron, también feliz por la noticia de su amigo, se les une, al igual que algunos pueblerinos.

-"¿Oye Iván"-le llama Saito-"¿Qué piensas hacer una vez que te cases con Hime-sama?".

-"Pues, tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos en Imperius, como presentar a la mayor de mis hermanas como la reina"-le cuenta JISG-"probablemente ella vaya conmigo para acompañarme como mi esposa oficial".

-"¿No pasarán la gran noche de bodas haciendo lo que toda pareja debe hacer?"-le pregunta el mismo.

-"¿A qué se refiere Saito-dono?"-le pregunta Wales.

-"A tener relaciones sexuales claro"-le responde Saito, muy directo de su parte.

-"Bueno, eso sería muy apresurado tenerlas justo a la primera noche de casados"-le sigue contando JISG-"además de que no podría dejar al reino que una vez gobernaban mis padres sin un rey...o reina de mi familia. Sin embargo, seguiremos casados aún después de que se aclare ese asunto, por lo que se podría realizar esas relaciones de reproducción en el momento de que termine de hacer lo dicho anteriormente".

-"Pero eventualmente tendrán que hacerlo si quieren dejar descendencia por parte de los reinos que se unen con su matrimonio ¿No es así, Jigu-dono?"-supone Wales.

-"Estás en lo correcto"-le responde JISG-"Me decidí realizarlo después de que resuelva el asunto, o cuando ella decida, ya que mayormente, y con el amor que le tengo, esperaré el tiempo que haga falta para que ella decida si tener o no".

-"Probablemente, en cuanto resuelvan el asunto, te lo pedirá de inmediato"-le dice Saito.

Todos ríen.

-"aunque lo digas, yo estoy decidido, siempre y cuando ella se decida"-declara JISG, ante sus compañeros y amigos.

Pasó un momento y JISG le pasó una gran idea por la mente sobre cómo darle una gran sorpresa a su futura esposa una vez que se casaran y se encontraran en la celebración. Rápidamente se los contó a sus compañeros.

-"Chicos"-empieza a contar-"Tengo una gran idea para darle una sorpresa a Henrietta".

-"¿De qué se trata?"-le pregunta Wales.

-"Necesitaré unos amplificadores e instrumentos"-le responde JISG-"le dedicaré una canción que hace tiempo oí, talvez esté en japonés pero la memoricé y busqué la letra en español, se me hizo hermosa, acabo de recordarla y me vino la idea".

-"¿Qué son los amplificadores?"-le pregunta Wales a JISG.

-"Son unos aparatos tecnológicos que amplifican el sonido de los instrumentos musicales, ayudando en la acústica y que se oiga de maravilla la música"-le responde Saito-"Pero ¿De dónde vas a conseguir amplificadores, instrumentos musicales, músicos, electricidad, micrófonos y toda la cosa?".

Iván empieza a darse cuenta de que no tiene nada de lo que mencionó Saito para darle la sorpresa a su amada futura esposa.

-"Bueno, creo que no se va a poder"-dice con un tono de designación.

Lo que no sabía, es que Saito estaba planeando en su mente utilizar el poder del vacío de Louise para ir a su mundo para tomar amplificadores y los instrumentos para darle la sorpresa a su amigo.

Siguieron platicando hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Se despidieron de su amigo Scarron Tenchou y se fueron de regreso al castillo.

* * *

Mientras, en el castillo, donde se encontraban las doncellas que acompañaban y convivían con la reina, se probaban vestidos para ver cuál se ponían para la celebración de la boda.

Louise eligió el vestido rosa que se había puesto en el primer baile con su esposo Saito.

Tiffania mandó a hacer un vestido con un gran escote, de color verde.

Montmorency eligió un vestido amarillo con algunos arreglos blancos.

Siesta y Kirche escogieron vestidos negros.

Serenity mandó a hacer un vestido de color celeste.

Por último, las hermanas de JISG eligieron vestidos plateados.

Una vez que todas eligieron/mandaron a hacer sus vestidos, volvieron a su plática.

-"Oye Henrietta"-le llama una de sus hermanas: Sarah.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde la futura esposa de su hermano.

-"tengo pensado bailar con mi hermanito una canción"-le dice Sarah.

-"Eso ¿A qué se debe?"-le pregunta con asombro Henrietta.

-"Es que, en mi mundo, las hermanas del novio, en especial las cariñosas, como nosotras, suelen bailar con el novio. Es algo simbólico para nosotras, ya que es un ritual antes de que te lo entreguemos"-le cuenta Sarah, con algo de emoción.

-"Sí"-le secunda Anna-"es muy significativo para nosotras".

-"Pero ¿De qué están hablando?"-le dice Henrietta, con un tono un poco osado-"Deben de saber que a pesar de que él vaya a ser mi esposo, ustedes siempre serán sus hermanas, podrán estar con él cuando quieran, nos podrán visitar cuando quieran. El que me case con él no significa que él dejará de ser su hermano".

Todas las hermanas de JISG toman las manos de Henrietta. "Henrietta de Tristain, a partir de el día en que su matrimonio se concrete ante la iglesia y ante Dios, te daremos a nuestro hermanito, cuídalo bien, es nuestro único hermanito que tenemos. De seguro mis padres aprueban esta relación desde el cielo, de tenerlos aquí tendrías por seguro que él será tuyo para siempre".

-"También será de ustedes, mis...hermanas"-les responde Henrietta.

Se abrazaron, creando un ambiente emocional y cálido.

Todas las presentes (Louise, Tiffania, Kirche, Montmorency y Serenity) se contagiaron con alegría al ver la escena cálida que creaban la chica que sería la esposa de JISG y las hermanas del mismo.

Una vez que pasó el momento emocional, las chicas se separaron. En eso llegan los chicos. JISG pudo ver un pequeño momento que sus hermanas y su futura esposa se estaban abrazando.

-"¿Por qué tanto amor y lágrimas?"-les pregunta el chico, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Henrietta y sus hermanas se tocaron la mejilla y notaron las lágrimas que pasaban por ellas. Rápidamente se las limpiaron.

La reina se acercó a su amado y lo abrazó.

-"Wow, hay mucho cariño aquí"-dice JISG mientras ríe levemente.

-"Le contábamos a tu futura esposa una de las costumbres que solían pasar en las bodas de nuestro mundo"-le responde su hermana Sarah.

JISG solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que él no sabía de las costumbres, por obvias razones.

-"Es cierto"-dice su hermana, dándose cuenta de que él no sabía de las costumbres de su mundo.

Con eso en mente, empezó a contarle sobre eso.

Una vez que le cuenta:

-"Ah ya veo"-les dice a sus hermanas, entendiendo todo lo que le contaron-"entonces ustedes bailarán conmigo".

-"Así es la costumbre"-le contesta su hermana mayor Sarah-"Claro, que solo nosotras dos bailaremos"-le sigue contando, dándole a entender que ella y Anna solo bailarían un vals con él.

Akane tosió con tal de que la tomaran en cuenta.

-"Creo que quieres decir que las tres bailarán conmigo"-aclara JISG-"Pero ¿Hiyori y Airi no lo harán?".

-"No"-le responde Akane-"Ellas son menores que nosotros. A las menores de la familia no les corresponde, ya que ellas son las que deben ser cuidadas".

-"entiendo". Las dos hermanas menores dieron un puchero de frustración ante tal hecho.

-"Si me es posible, también quisiera que me incluyeran en eso del baile"-Habló Tiffania.

Todos se sospremdieron ante tal acto de la medió elfo.

JISG pudo entender la intención de ella, (o lo que creía).

-"Me parece bien"-dice el chico-"ella, al tener una relación de sangre con Henrietta, también tiene el derecho, ya que puede ser un acto de entrega y una bienvenida a ser parte de la familia de ella".

Al oír la explicación de JISG, todos lo entendieron. Tiffania suspiró de alivio al ver que lo malinterpretara de una forma decente, ya que ella también tenía un leve enamoramiento hacia JISG, pero para no crear conflicto y arruinar el amor de su prima y que perdiera el amor le tenía, lo mantenía en secreto.

Una vez todos los asuntos aclarados, Kirche, Montmorency y los demás se retiraron al castillo de regreso a sus respectivos hogares, dejando a Tiffania, Wales, James, JISG, Henrietta y las hermanas a solas.

Agnes se puso a patrullar.

Como estaba anocheciendo, les ofreció quedarse en el castillo a dormir. Aceptaron de inmediato.

* * *

Por otra parte, Saito y Louise, que se dirigía devuelta a Do Orniere, su hogar:

-"Oye Louise"-le llama su esposo.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Louise.

-"Necesito que me ayudes en algo".

-"¿Eh?"-pregunta Louise confundida.

Empieza a explicarle. Al principio no le entendió, pero una vez que le explicó y le dijo que era para su mejor amiga y hermana adoptiva de cabello morado, aceptó ayudarlo.

-"¿Cuándo lo haremos?"-pregunta Louise.

-"Ahora"-le responde su esposo, muy directo de su parte.

-"¿Eh?".

 **Continuará.**


	16. Chapter 16

Al día siguiente, JISG se había despertado como de costumbre, en su habitación, apenas amaneciendo. Como él acostumbraba a levantarse muy temprano para hacer su entrenamiento. Se cambió a su atuendo para entrenar (una camiseta negra, su uwagi sin sodes, su zubon, sus zapatillas especiales ninja, un obi, guantes sin dedos y sus vendajes especiales de entrenamiento, todo negro con detalles rojos).

Como seguramente Henrietta tenía patrullas en el castillo, JISG, todo sigiloso, como un shinobi, salió de ahí. Hubo momentos en que era casi descubierto por los pequeñas corrientes que provocaba su rapidez, alertando a la guardia. Sin embargo, por lo cansadas que estaban las guardianas del castillo, no tenían energías para alertarse, así que JISG podía salir más fácilmente.

Una vez que salió del castillo hacia el bosque, se puso a pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a Halkeginia, la rapidez con la que pasan las cosas, como comprometerse tan instantáneamente e inesperado.

-"Para un chico que salió de casa para no comprometerse por un acuerdo de sus padres, o enamorarse de alguna mujer, aunque fuera muy especial, descubrir que tenía otros padres que murieron cuando era bebé, también descubrir que era parte de una familia real y luego comprometerse por cuenta propia, sería para locos o fanáticos del drama y la lucha"-se dice a sí mismo riendo.

* * *

Una vez que llegó al bosque, se dispuso a hacer su entrenamiento con 100 de Lagartijas (Planchas, entre otros nombres) y 100 abdominales. Al terminar se puso a estirar sus piernas con patadas al aire. Después se puso a saltar de árbol en árbol recordando cuando fue sorprendido por el hechizo explosivo de Joseph, pensando en que debía mejorar su rapidez al desplazarse por los árboles y sus evasiones. Una vez que consideró suficiente la cantidad de veces que saltó de árbol en árbol, dio un salto más y aterrizó en el suelo acrobáticamente. Una vez parado, empieza a sentir la ráfaga de los rayos cálidos del sol. De pronto siente gotas de sudor mientras se desplazaban por su cuerpo.

-"esto es buena señal"-se dice a sí mismo-"Pero ¿Tanto tiempo estuve entrenando?".

Volteó a ver los árboles y se dio cuenta de que tenía manzanas rojas y verdes.

-"Excelente"-habla de nuevo a sí mismo. Se puso a hacer una especie de saco con hojas y lianas. Una vez hecha, trepó a los árboles y empezó a arrancar manzanas rojas y verdes. Ya que tomó suficientes para llenar el saco, cerró el saco, le hizo amarres con los que le permitiera llevar las manzanas guardadas en el saco en la espalda y se la puso. Empezó a caminar de regreso, no sin antes arrancar una manzana verde, que eran de sus favoritas por ser algo ácidas y comérsela durante el camino de regreso al castillo.

* * *

En esos momentos, Wales y Tiffania se levantaron antes que todos. "Buenos días"-se saludaron mutuamente.

Pronto vieron pasar a Agnes, algo somnolienta.

-"¿Qué le pasará a Agnes-dono?"-se pregunta Wales.

-"Agnes-san"-le llama Tiffania.

Ella voltea a ver la Elfa rubia con los ojos somnolientos.

-"¿Hay...algo...en...que...se...le...ofrezca?"-balbucea Agnes del sueño que traía, pues había pasado toda la noche en vela.

-"Agnes-san, debería de descansar"-le dice Tiffania, cálidamente.

-"No...se...preocupe por mí...Yo..."-no pudo completar la frase, ya que se desplomó de cansancio.

-"¡Agnes-san/dono!"-exclaman ambos asustados.

En eso, Henrietta iba saliendo de su habitación ya vestida y preparada para seguir con sus labores, hasta que vio a Agnes desplomada en el suelo.

Rápidamente corrió a ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

-"¿Qué le pasa?"-pregunta Henrietta preocupada por su guardiana de gran valor.

-"Al parecer, ella se desplomó por cansancio, como si no hubiera dormido nada en varios días"-le responde Tiffania algo angustiada.

-"Pero ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Teniendo personal nocturno para hacer el trabajo de guardiana nocturna".

En eso llega JISG.

-"Veo mucho movimiento"-se dice a sí mismo.

Corre para ver qué es lo que pasaba.

-"Ah, así que ya se desplomó"-dice suspirando JISG.

-"Espera, ¿Ya lo sabías?"-le pregunta su amor.

-"Claro"-le responde-"le había dicho que dejara de desvelarse tanto, pero no he hizo caso".

JISG se dispone a cargarla como una princesa y la lleva a su habitación.

Henrietta, Tiffania y Wales lo acompañan.

Una vez que llegó a la habitación de Agnes, JISG la acostó en su cama y se retira, pero no antes de dejarle unas tres manzanas.

Mientras se dirigían a la sala principal del castillo:

-"¿Agnes-san estará bien?"-se pregunta Tiffania.

-"Claro, ella es muy fuerte, se recuperará rápido"-le consuela JISG.

Una vez que escuchó las palabras de su futuro esposo, Henrietta se alivia.

-"Cambiando de tema"-Dice Henrietta-"casi todo está listo para la boda".

-"¿Qué es lo que falta?"-le pregunta JISG.

-"Dar el anuncio oficial"-le responde su futura esposa.

En eso Louise y Saito llegan al castillo desde su hogar, en Do Ornielle

-"Buenos días"-dicen ambos al unísono.

-"Buenos días"-les dice JISG.

-"¿Qué pasó aquí?"-les pregunta Saito.

-"Ah, nada, solo viendo cosas sobre la boda"-le responde su amigo de cabello negro con rojo.

En cuanto dijeron "cosas de la boda", ambos se sorprenden.

Así, poco a poco se empezaron a reunir para terminar los últimos preparativos.

* * *

Tras un rato, en la habitación de Agnes, ella apenas se estaba levantando.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-se pregunta a sí misma-"¿Cómo llegué a mi cama?".

-"Colapsaste de tanto esfuerzo y desvelo"-le responde JISG, quien se encontraba recargándose en el marco de la puerta-"Yo te acosté en la cama para que pudieras descansar adecuadamente y compensaras lo que no dormiste en los días anteriores".

-"¡Jigu-dono!"-exclama de sorpresa Agnes.

-"Tranquila, todo está calmado"-le dice JISG.

-"Disculpe mi actitud tan terca"-se arrepiente Agnes-"Consideraba la seguridad con más prioridad".

JISG se acerca y le agarra los hombros-"No tienes que disculparte, pero te digo las cosas por alguna razón"-le dice con una sonrisa-"Debes saber que nosotros nos sabremos proteger de alguna u otra manera, por otra parte, descansar es importante".

-"Gracias Jigu-dono, le agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón"-le agradece Agnes.

De pronto ella voltea y se percata de las manzanas.

-"¿Sería tan amable de darme una de las manzanas?"-le solicita Agnes, muy cortés de su parte.

-"¿Eh?"-se pregunta levemente sorprendido. Voltea a ver las manzanas que hace ratito había dejado para que comiera al despertarse.

Se dirige hacia ellas y tima una verde. Posteriormente camina de regreso a la cama de Agnes, quien ya se encontraba sentada en su cama.

Ella la toma y le da el primer bocado. Nota que está algo ácida la manzana. Se fijó bien en ella y notó que era verde.

-"Las verdes las conozco por tener un sabor ácido, pero están muy buenas"-le cuenta JISG.

-"¿De dónde obtuvo estos frutos?"-Pregunta Agnes-"Están ricas".

-"Esta mañana fui al bosque a entrenar un poco y regresando me encontré con un árbol donde vi que habían florecido, por lo que no pensé y traje un saco de estas frutas"-le sigue contando JISG.

Agnes, satisfecha con los frutos que JISG trajo del bosque, y también recobrada todas sus energías, se levantó de la cama. Ambos se retiraron de la habitación de Agnes y se reunieron con Henrietta y los demás.

-"¿Y?"-pregunta JISG llegando con los demás-"¿Ya se sabe cómo se va dar el anuncio oficial?".

-"No"-dice Henrietta.

En eso llega el Cardenal Mazarine a ver cómo estaba la reina, ya que esperaba que ella pudiera responder a la cuestión sobre con quién se casaría.

-"Buenos días Su Majestad"-le saluda el Cardenal.

-"Buenos días Cardinal Mazarine"-le saluda de regreso Henrietta-"¿Qué lo trae por acá?".

-"Vengo a decirle que Tristain necesita un rey que lo ayude a gobernar Tristain"-le dice Mazarine-"Es imperativo encontrarle una pareja pronto".

-"Debo decirle Cardinal Mazarine, que ya no hay que encontrar una pareja"-le responde Henrietta, con suma felicidad.

-"¿A qué se refiere?"-le pregunta el Cardinal confundido.

-"Yo ya encontré mi pareja para casarme"-le responde Henrietta.

-"¡Oh!"-exclama el Cardinal, muy sorprendido-"pero ¿Cómo pasó esto?".

-"Bueno, él vino del mundo de Saito-san y también resultó ser parte de una familia Real, pero de otro mundo que desconocemos"-le cuenta Henrietta.

JISG da un paso adelante, para que se pudiera presentar ante él.

-"Es un gusto...Cardinal Mazarine"-se presenta con todo el respeto JISG, mientras hace una reverencia como muestra de saludo y presentación.

-"Igualmente jovencito"-le dice el Cardinal, igual dando su reverencia como muestra de respeto.

-"Así que este es el chico al cual elegiste"-dice la Ex-reina de Tristain: Mariane de Tristain, que venía a reunirse con su hija y con su prometido.

Mariane empieza a analizarlo mirando cada parte de él.

-"mmmh"-murmura Mariane, mientras lo mira detenidamente cada parte.

-"eehmm"-le dice JISG, algo confundido-"¿Por qué me está mirando como si fuera una especie de sospechoso?".

La ex-reina termina de mirarlo.

-"Parece un muchacho encantador y prometedor, tal y como tu padre lo fue"-le dice Mariane, algo nostálgica.

-"Es un gusto saber eso, Mylady"-le dice JISG con una reverencia de agradecimiento.

-"Ya me gustó este chico"-le dice Mariane a su hija-"Ya tiene mi bendición".

-"Le doy mi más sincero agradecimiento"-le agradece JISG.

-"Gracias, madre"-le dice, sumamente feliz Henrietta, abrazando a su amado.

Su madre, Mariane se alegró de verlos juntos, pues es lo que ella quería para su hija, que tuviera un esposo digno de ella.

Al igual que ella, Louise, Saito, Siesta, Agnes, Wales y Tiffania se alegraban de que su amiga/Prima fuera feliz.

* * *

Tras un rato, todos ellos empezaron a prepararse para hacer el anuncio oficial hacia la gente de Tristain. Henrietta y su pareja se suben a sus caballos, al igual que Louise, Saito, Siesta, Tiffania, Wales. La madre de Henrietta se sube a un carruaje real sin techo con tal de saludar desde él a los ciudadanos. Las hermanas de JISG, también optaron ir en caballo al desfile de anuncio sobre el futuro matrimonio entre su hermano y la reina de Tristain.

Una vez listos, todo el grupo les ordenó a los caballos que caminaran por el pueblo para hacer el anuncio oficial sobre la relación de JISG con la reina.

* * *

En el pueblo, todos celebraban a los que pasaban en el desfile real que mostraba el hecho de que Henrietta se iba a casar. Pero eso no era todo por lo que celebraban, sino porque se iba a casar con el hombre con el que salvó en más de una ocasión al pueblo, ya fueran de rufianes o demonios. Todos lo consideraban digno para estar con su reina y convertirse en el rey. Incluso el escuadrón de Caballeros Undine comandado por el capitán Guiche de Gramont, Kirche von Zerbst, Montmorency (abrazada por Guiche), Shyla Serenity, el profesor Colbert y otros profesores, junto con el Director Osmond y el Caballero de su Santidad: Julio Chesaré.

Al paso que iban, la gente, que algunos tenían pétalos de flores, los lanzaban por la celebración. Henrietta deslumbraba su sonrisa llena de felicidad y amor mientras saludaba a las personas del pueblo, al igual que JISG y sus hermanas. Algunos hombres eran cautivados por las sonrisas de las hermanas del futuro esposo de la reina. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo con una de ellas: Sarah, que empezaba a pensar sobre su futuro como reina del principal imperio en su mundo natal, sin embargo ella disimula una sonrisa, aunque fuera leve, para que no preocupara a sus demás hermanas, ni a su hermano menor y su futura esposa. Los que le seguían de ellos, Tiffania, Wales, Saito, Louise, Siesta y la ex-reina de Tristain y a la vez, la madre de Henrietta, saludaban con sus sonrisas llenas de alegría y euforia.

Conforme todo el grupo real pasaba, la gente los seguía, aún celebrando eufóricamente.

-"¡Viva la Reina y futuro rey de Tristain!"-decían algunos.

-"¡Qué su sabiduría en su reino prosperen!"-gritaban otros.

-"¡El pueblo de Tristain será afortunado de tenerlos!"-celebraban unos terceros.

Henrietta y JISG momentáneamente cruzaban miradas y sonrisas para expresar su amor, hasta se tomaban de las manos para demostrar su lazo matrimonial simbólico.

* * *

El desfile llegó al centro del pueblo. Henrietta y JISG bajaron de sus caballos para colocarse en el mero centro. Henrietta empezó a hablar.

-"Pueblo de Tristain"-Empieza a recitar-"Como ya se ha visto, encontré al hombre con el que quisiera pasar toda mi vida. Gracias a él, que me dio todo su amor, me dio fuerzas y un apoyo, me esforzaré para seguir siendo su reina". Termina de recitar y empiezan a aplaudir y a celebrarle su inspirador discurso lleno de amor.

-"Pueblo de Tristain"-Empieza a recitar esta vez JISG-"Como ya oyeron, me casaré con su reina y me convertiré en su rey. Espero que puedan aceptarme como tal. Me esforzaré por ser digno al trono y gobernarlos con prosperidad y sabiduría para siempre. Los protegeré y defenderé a toda costa, sin importar el oponente o enemigo que nos trate de amenazar y quitar nuestra soberanía, libertad y dignidad. Lucharé contra aquel que trate de abusar o eliminar todos nuestros principios y nos trate de amedrentar con su poder. Derrocaré a cualquier poder que quiera hacerle daño a Tristain. Una larga vida y prosperidad al pueblo de Tristain". Al terminar todos gritaron y aplaudieron llenos de euforia, extremadamente inspirados por sus palabras.

* * *

Poco después, siguieron con el desfile de regreso al castillo para luego prepararse para la boda, que sería dentro de dos días.

* * *

Al primer día de la boda, Henrietta, Siesta, Louise, la madre de Henrietta, Tiffania, Kirche, Montmorency y Shyla, junto con unas diseñadoras de vestidos de novia y las hermanas de JISG se ponían a platicar y a diseñar el vestido de novia de Henrietta, con el propósito de que el hombre con quien ella se iba a casar se quedara cautivado por sus encantos con su vestido, ya que era muy especial para ella en el castillo, en la habitación de la reina, mientras tomaban el té.

Por otra parte, JISG, Saito, Wales y James se encontraban en su lugar favorito de reuniones de "Solo chicos": El Inn Charming Fairies, donde también participaba el dueño: Scarron-Tenchou.

Los chicos se encontraban jugando cartas. JISG y Saito, que sabían cómo jugar con las cartas, les enseñaron a los demás que no sabían.

Tan pronto como les enseñaron, empezaron a jugar.

* * *

Mientras, en el castillo, todas habían terminado de diseñar el vestido de novia para Henrietta y las diseñadoras de modas se llevaron el diseño del vestido para que ellas pudieran trabajar en él.

Ya que las diseñadoras se fueron a trabajar, Henrietta, Louise, Tiffania, Kirche, Siesta, Montmorency y Shyla se sentaron en la sala para seguir con su pequeña reunión y tomar el té.

En eso empiezan a hablar.

-"Hime-sama"-le llama Louise.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Henrietta.

-¿Jigu-san tiene su traje listo para la boda?"-le pregunta su hermana adoptiva.

-"Jigu-sama no usará traje"-le responde Henrietta.

Todas se sorprenden.

-"Entonces ¿Qué usará?"-pregunta Kirche.

-"Un atuendo que él mismo diseñará"-le responde Henrietta.

Todas se asombran (A excepción de Louise).

-"Me pregunto cómo será el atuendo que se pondría para su boda"-se pregunta Montmorency.

Todas empiezan a tener algún tipo de sentimiento por él (a excepción de Louise y Shyla por supuesto), ya que siempre lo imaginaban muy fiel a ellas como su pareja ideal. Sin embargo, todas ellas, a excepción de las ya mencionadas, sabían que no debían enamorarse de él, porque crearían un conflicto con la reina, por lo que se resignaron a limitarse por su imaginación.

-"Se verá muy elegante una vez que lo veamos"-se ilusiona Tiffania a pesar de todo.

-"Si es como él actúa y se comporta con la Reina Henrietta, será muy afortunada de tenerlo a su lado, al igual que nosotras de tenerlo como rey"-le secunda Montmorency.

-"Yo sé lo noble que es él, porque me ayudó cuando más era necesitada"-les cuenta Tiffania, toda entusiasmada.

Todas se sorprenden, pero no se podía decir lo mismo con la mismísima reina de Tristain al oír las cosas que decía su prima acerca de su futuro esposo. Por dentro empezaba a sentir decepción. Sentía que lo iba a perder en cualquier momento, hasta que empezó a contar el resto de la historia.

-"Él me ayudó cuando un acosador pervertido con intenciones oscuras me trató de quitar mi dignidad como mujer. Nunca estuve más agradecida con él"-sigue contando Tiffania-"Él y Saito-san se parecen mucho. Me alegra mucho que mi prima se vaya a casar con él, porque lo tendré como parte de mi familia".

En cuanto oyó las grandes palabras de su prima, Henrietta sintió un alivio y una euforia en su corazón, pues su gran amor seguiría con ella sin importar qué.

Todas siguieron hablando de los chicos.

* * *

Entre tanto, los chicos: JISG, Wales, Saito, James y Tenchou (Acompañados por Jessica, la prima de Siesta), seguían jugando cartas. Uno se percató sobre el hecho de que JISG no se veía pensando en cómo se vestiría para su boda.

-"Iván"-le llama Saito.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde mientras se concentra en su juego y en el de los demás.

-"¿Ya sabes cómo te vestirás el día de tu boda?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"Ya está arreglado"-le vuelve a responder, a la vez que sigue concentrado.

A pesar de que seguía concentrado en el juego de cartas, Saito se sorprende ante lo dicho por su amigo.

-"Pero ¿Cómo?"-le pregunta algo asombrado.

-"Le dejé unas hojas a Agnes, en su escritorio con el diseño de mi atuendo para la boda, así como otros atuendos que utilizaré para demás ocasiones que ocurran durante mi reinado"-le explica, aun concentrado en el juego. (A pesar de que todos estaban concentrados en el juego mientras cruzaban miradas retadoras, oían la conversación entre Saito y su amigo de cabello negro con rojo).

-"Una cosa más"-le dice Saito.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, todos hacen sus jugadas al terminar de cruzar sus miradas.

-"Gané"-dice Jessica, con toda simplicidad del mundo al ver que ganó el juego de cartas.

-"Buen juego"-habla JISG, mostrando su madurez.

-"Bueno, ya que jugamos suficiente, podemos seguir hablando"-habla Scarron-Tenchou, permitiendo a Saito seguir con la conversación.

-"¿Tú has sentido alguna vez el deseo de llegar al poder y cometer actos que solo te beneficien a ti, y a nadie más?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"Bueno, como el ser humano tiene el gran deseo de satisfacerse a sí mismo, es normal que puedan llegar a esos extremos"-le explica JISG-"Yo deseo tener poder, pero lo deseo, porque quiero proteger a los que quiero. Me dije a mí mismo que no cayera en la tentación de utilizar el poder que pudiera tener para realizar actos egoístas. Mis principios me ayudaron a convertirme en lo que soy ahora".

-"¿Cómo pudiste juntar tanta determinación para hacer todo lo que has hecho desde que llegaste a Halkeginia por primera vez?"-vuelve a cuestionar Saito. Todos se interesaban más y más por los cuestionamientos y las respuestas de sus dos amigos.

-"La verdad, yo llegué por un capricho mío de no querer casarme sin estar enamorado"-le sigue explicando JISG-"nunca pensé que lo hacían por mi bienestar hasta que me explicaron todo. Yo no tenía recuerdos sobre lo que había pasado antes que pasara todo esto. Antes de pasar por el portal, mi único pensamiento era escapar de ese matrimonio arreglado. Cuando todo mi pasado fue revelado, entendí que yo era una persona que sería capaz de realizar grandes proezas. Tras luchar para liberar lo que una vez me fue arrebatado de bebé y sin recordar nada, también entendí que tenía cosas a las cuales defender y personas a las cuales proteger. Necesitaban a alguien que pudiera luchar contra lo que no podían luchar por sí mismos, y decidí ser ese alguien. Nunca pensé en que llegara el día en que fuera a casarme, y henos aquí".

Todos se asombran ante las grandes palabras de su amigo.

-"Y ahora que te casarás con la Reina ¿Qué piensas al respecto?"-pregunta esta vez Scarron.

-"No pienso en nada, solo la esperanza de ser un rey que alcance las expectativas y pueda proteger al pueblo"-le responde JISG.

Tras todas la respuestas profundas de JISG, empezaron a brindar por el futuro de JISG y Henrietta.

Tras brindar todos rieron y celebraron tanto que, como estaban muy distraídos, JISG pudo salir inadvertido. Wales notó la ausencia de su "hermano", por lo que salió para acompañarlo.

Al salir, vio a su "hermano" contemplando las dos lunas con una mirada muy profunda.

-"¿Jigu-dono?"-le llama Wales.

-"Son hermosas"-le dice JISG mientras seguía contemplando las lunas.

-"Ciertamente son hermosas"-le responde Wales, también contemplándolas-"¿Pasa algo?".

-"Como ya lo había dicho"-le aclara JISG-"estoy a punto de hacer algo que nunca esperé".

-"¿Estás disgustado?"-le pregunta Wales.

-"no"-le responde-"Serían nervios, lo que toda persona a punto de casarse tiene alguna vez".

-"Lo comprendo"-le dice.

Pasaron unos momentos y Wales entró a celebrar un poco, o por lo menos contemplar y sentir el ambiente, dejando a su amigo a solas.

-"Amor, ah"-se dice a sí mismo JISG, reflexionando sobre su vida.

-"El amor es bello eh"-dice una voz misteriosa.

JISG empezó a mirar alrededor para ver de dónde provenía esa voz.

-"por aquí"-dice la voz misteriosa.

JISG volteó al techo del Inn Charming Fairies. Ahí nota una forma humana sin poder identificarla, debido a la luz de las lunas. Frunció el ceño como señal de alerta mientras mantenía la mirada en esa persona misteriosa.

Esa persona saltó desde el techo y aterrizó a unos cuantos metros de JISG.

-"¿Un demonio?"-se pregunta en su mente, sorprendido amargamente-"Creí que los había echado para siempre".

Él se pone en guardia por si el demonio intentaba atacar.

De pronto el demonio se escapa como un rayo de su vista y aparece frente a frente con JISG, agarrándolo del cuello. "¡UGH!"-exclama de dolor por el asfixia que le provocaba. Posteriormente lo lanza para arriba, salta y le da una patada en el mero estómago, sacándole el aire y lanzándolo fuertemente al suelo, impactando en él. Al impactar en el suelo, JISG le sale sangre por la boca.

-"Escúchame"-le dice agresivamente el "Demonio"-"Esta es tu oportunidad de salvar a cualquiera que esté en peligro".

-"¿De qué...estás...hablando?"-pregunta JISG entrecortado, adolorido por los golpes recibidos.

-"Cosas malas están por pasar en Halkeginia"-le responde el atacante-"Los demás demonios están planeando hacer caos en este mundo. Una vez que te cases con ella y corones a la mayor de tus hermanas, ponte alerta, las señales serán fáciles de identificar".

-"¿Por qué he de creerte?"-le pregunta JISG.

-"Porque tu padre fue el que me mandó"-le responde el "Demonio".

-"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO!"-Exclama furioso JISG.

-"Lo sé, pero su alma y espíritu se convirtieron en un ángel al morir"-le explica-"Él me dijo sobre esto que te estoy contando".

-"Pero ¿Por qué te lo contaría a ti, un demonio?"-le pregunta confundido.

-"Yo no soy un demonio, soy un hombre, igual que tú, solo que mi piel es así por el ambiente que se creó cuando los demonios atacaron y conquistaron todo Imperius. Tras la recuperación por tu parte, mi piel quedó así, sin saber por qué". (La piel del supuesto demonio, que resultó ser un humano normal al igual que JISG, solo que con una piel negra como carbón, cabello negro con rojo y ojos rojos. estaba vestido con un chaleco abierto de color rojo, dejando ver su escultural cuerpo y unos pantalones, igual de negros y unos zapatos parecidos a los de JISG.

-"¿Y cómo pudiste golpearme tan fuerte?"-le pregunta, aún adolorido.

-"También he estado entrenando durante mi vida, en la selva, con fuertes criaturas, puro instinto"-le explica el hombre de piel negra como el carbón-"Sabía que cuando me vieras así creerías que soy un demonio y decidirías enfrentarme antes de escucharme".

-"Lamento mi comportamiento"-se disculpa con una reverencia JISG.

-"No hay problema".

-"Y ¿Cómo pudiste contactarte con ellos si están muertos?"-Sigue JISG

-"Yo aprendí a comunicarme con espíritus y almas convertidas en ángeles por medio de meditación, a la vez de que cuando dormía, en mis sueños aparecían ellos dos, ayudándome a aprender a comunicarme con ellos".

-"Entiendo"-le dice JISG-"Respecto a la coronación de mis hermanas, deseo que una vez que sean reinas, puedas guiarlas, ya que no tienen mucha experiencia".

-"De hecho, ellas sí tienen experiencia, sin embargo, no pudieron coronarse, ya que sus padres estaban aún vivos y seguían gobernando hasta que los demonios atacaron y conquistaron".

-"¿Tú no ayudaste?"-le pregunta.

-"Yo estaba ocupado protegiendo la selva".

-"Entendido, pero ahora, han perdido la confianza para ser coronadas como reinas, necesitas devolverles la confianza.

-"Entiendo".

Con todo esto resuelto, Lars deja a JISG solo, pensando.

-"Bueno, tendré mucho qué hacer una vez que me case con Henrietta"-se dice a sí mismo riéndose.

Regresó a la celebración.

* * *

Una vez terminada la fiesta en el Charming Fairies, Los cuatro chicos se retiran despidiéndose de Scarron-Tenchou y su hija Jessica. Posteriormente James se despidió de sus tres amigos y se dirigió de regreso a la academia. Los tres chicos restantes se dirigieron de regreso al castillo, donde se encontrarían con las chicas.

* * *

Al llegar, los tres chicos se encuentran con Henrietta y las demás.

Henrietta, al ver a su futuro esposo, se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia él para abrazarlo cariñosamente. JISG solo sonríe.

-"¿Cómo les fue?"-les pregunta Kirche.

-"Bastante bien"-le responde Saito-"Tuvimos un montón de diversión con cartas y algo de alcohol".

Al oír "Alcohol", a Louise se le levantó la vena del enojo, pues las suposiciones de que su querido esposo la engañara aumentaban, al igual que su furia.

Todas empezaron a retirarse, a excepción de Tiffania, Wales y las hermanas de JISG.

Tras un rato, todos se alistaron para dormir y prepararse para el día siguiente.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**


	17. Chapter 17

Al día siguiente, JISG se había levantado para hacer lo mismo que había hecho el día anterior en la mañana. Después de eso regresa igual, con un saco lleno de manzanos. Esta vez Agnes se veía renovada y lista para trabajar.

-"Buenos días Agnes"-le saluda JISG.

-"Buenos días Jigu-dono"-le regresa Agnes.

JISG se dirige a la cocina y deja las manzanas. Posteriormente se pone a hacerle un desayuno especial a su futura esposa y a sus hermanas, como una ocasión especial, a pesar de que para él siempre fueran ocasiones especiales.

Tras un rato después, Henrietta y las hermanas de JISG empiezan a levantarse para empezar el día. Salen de su habitación y se dirigen al comedor para desayunar.

Al llegar al comedor, las seis chicas se asombraron por el desayuno servido.

Poco después llega Agnes.

-"Agnes ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?"-le pregunta asombrada.

-"No Su Majestad"-le responde Agnes.

-"Entonces... ¿Quién?"-fue todo lo que pudo decir, ya que vio a su futuro esposo entrar con unas bandejas con bebidas que llevaba a la mesa.

-"¡Jigu-sama!"-exclama asombrada-"¿Tú hiciste esto?".

-"sí"-le responde con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Todas se asombran ante su talento, por lo que se sientan rápidamente y JISG termina de servir la mesa. Henrietta y sus hermanas rápidamente se sientan y empiezan a degustar el desayuno.

Al dar el primer bocado, todas quedan impresionadas.

-"¡Está rico!"-exclama Henrietta.

-"Sublime"-le secunda Sarah.

-"¡Delicioso!"-le sigue Anna.

-"¡Lo mejor que he probado!"-le continúa Akane.

-"¡Es verdad!"-le elogia Hiyori.

-"¡Estupendo!"-le finaliza Airi.

-"¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?"-le pregunta su hermana mayor.

-"Antes de reencontrarme con ustedes y llegar a Halkeginia, unos años antes aprendí a cocinar. Mi madre adoptiva me enseñó"-le responde JISG-"Conozco numerosas recetas gracias a ella".

-"De seguro mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ti"-le dice la mayor de sus hermanas.

-"Gracias Sarah Onee-sama"-le regresa JISG a sus hermana

* * *

Terminaron de comer. Rápidamente se acordaron de que debían darle una sorpresa para que su hermano le diera su propia sorpresa a su futura esposa al momento de la celebración.

Más al rato. Ellas se pusieron a planear de una forma para poder llevar a su hermano a la gran casa donde Saito, para mostrarle la sorpresa en su habitación.

En su pequeña reunión:

-"¿Cómo vamos a llevárnoslo a la casa de Do Ornielle?"-se pregunta Sarah.

-"Podríamos ir por Saito-san para que nos ayude con eso"-propone Anna.

-"Es una buena idea"-le elogia Akane.

-"Pero... ¿Cómo vamos a ir allá?"-se pregunta Sarah.

-"Podríamos decirle a Agnes-san para que nos ayuda con eso"-vuelve a proponer Anna.

-"Realmente es una buena idea"-le vuelve a elogiar Akane.

De pronto Agnes llega a la habitación de las hermanas SG.

-"¿Hay algo en los que las pueda ayudar?"-se ofrece Agnes.

-"¡En el tiempo justo Agnes-san!"-exclama Akane entusiasmada.

-"¿Eh?"-se pregunta Agnes.

* * *

Tras un buen rato, las hermanas de JISG le explican su situación acerca del futuro esposo de Henrietta.

-"Ah"-les dice Agnes, comprendiendo la explicación de las chicas-"No se preocupen, yo las escoltaré".

-"¡Gracias, Agnes-san!"-exclaman las tres entusiasmadas.

Poco después, Agnes se acuerda de que sus hermanitas no estaban aquí.

-"¿Y sus hermanitas?"-les pregunta.

-"Están con nuestro hermanito"-le responde Anna-"Han de estar compensando el tiempo que no pudieron compartir por el montón de eventos que ocurrieron en nuestro mundo".

Una vez que Agnes pudo obtener las respuestas que deseaba, al igual que las hermanas SG con su pedido, empezaron su rumbo hacia la mansión de Do Ornielle, donde Saito y Louise vivían.

* * *

Mientras, JISG, quien se encontraba en los jardines alrededor del castillo junto con sus hermanas, entrenándolas con armas de madera que les proporcionó Agnes. Ellas tenían un karategui que él mismo hizo especialmente para ellas con tal de que tuvieran la vestimenta adecuada para que aprendieran las artes marciales que su hermano gemelo había aprendido durante su estancia en su "mundo adoptivo".

-"No, así no es"-le dice JISG a Hiyori, quien sostenía incorrectamente la espada de madera, e intentaba corregirla.

JISG le pidió las espadas a ambas y les dio una mirada muy detallada. Chistó y arrojó despreocupadamente las espadas de madera.

-"Onii-chan"-le llaman sus hermanas.

-"¿Sí?"-les responde JISG.

-"¿Por qué arrojaste las espadas de madera?"-le preguntan ambas.

-"No nos sirven"-les responde su hermano mayor, a la vez que se acuerda de que él tiene unos bokken indestructibles guardados en su gran mochila.

De un momento a otros fue a su habitación, tomó los bokken mencionados anteriormente y volvió con sus hermanitas.

Les entrega a cada una los bokken que había traído.

-"¿Qué son estos onii-chan?"-le preguntan ambas.

-"Son bokken"-les responde-"son sables de entrenamiento utilizados en el arte marcial de la katana, en Japón. Gracias a los maestros que tuve, obtuve estas habilidades y destrezas, al igual que su filosofía y su conocimiento".

Ambas se asombran ante lo que les había contado su hermano. Ese asombro se convirtió en una gran inspiración y eso las motivó a entrenar

* * *

Mientras, Henrietta y un gran grupo de diseñadoras se pusieron a trabajar en proposiciones de vestidos para sus amigas, incluyendo a Siesta, que , a pesar de ser una Maid, plebeya, se había ganado su amistad en el momento que la convirtió en la sirvienta personal de la persona que la había salvado a ella y a su reino en numerosas ocasiones, y eso, para ella, la habían convertido en una persona importante. Conforme ayudaba en los diseños, se ponía a pensar sobre su amado y qué estará haciendo mientras ella no estaba junto a él. Entre más lo pensaba, más se sonrojaba y emocionaba como una chica normal. Las diseñadoras, al verla tan feliz, las contagia de su felicidad, lo cual las motivaba para seguir trabajando arduamente en los vestidos de Louise, Tiffania y Siesta.

* * *

Regresando a las hermanas SG, habían llegado, junto a Agnes, a las tierras de Do Ornielle. Las hermanas empezaron a caminar, mientras que Agnes se queda con el carruaje y los caballos para que no se escaparan. De repente uno de los aldeanos se dirige a ella para que fuera con sus acompañantes, a la vez que él se quedaba vigilando al igual que se pone a realizar su trabajo de cultivador.

Agnes alcanza a sus acompañantes y se,dirigen a la mansión.

Llegan y antes de acercarse a la puerta, empiezan a oír explosiones y gritos de susto por parte de Saito, tratando de escapar de la furia de su esposa.

Las hermanas SG se preguntan qué estaba pasando. Por otra parte, Agnes, que sabía las razones por la que se podría haber creado este tipo de relajo. Al saberlo, se pega en la frente como pena ante sus amigos de esa forma.

Ellas voltean a verla:

-"Agnes-san ¿Tú sabes por qué hacen relajo ahí adentro?"-le pregunta Sarah.

-"Creo que Louise trata de hacer explotar a Saito-dono ya que Siesta-dono trata de coquetearle"-les explica Agnes-"Siesta-dono es muy cariñosa con él, ya que también está enamorada. a pesar de que esté casado con Louise-dono, trata de coquetearle sin importar qué".

Todas hacen una sonrisa relajada. Instantáneamente caminan hacia la puerta.

De pronto la puerta se abre de golpe y de adentro sale Saito corriendo para escaparse de Louise con tal de evitar que lo explotaran. Lamentablemente, al salir se tropieza con Sarah y ambos caen de una forma que podría malentenderse. Su mano accidentalmente terminó en uno de los pechos de la chica. Ambos se sonrojan.

-"¡Oh!"-exclama Derflinger, que se encontraba en la mano de Saito, algo burlesco como de costumbre-"Pudiste agarrar un pecho más grande que el de esa chica plana con la que te casaste compañero".

Saito de repente sintió unos escalofríos, ya que ciertas personas estaban detrás de él viendo la escena algo comprometedora: Una esposa de cabello rosa furiosa y una Maid que le seguía, sin embargo, en esta ocasión apoyaba a Louise, ya que también estaba molesta. Al ver la escena comprometedora en la que se encontraba Saito, en especial dirigir la mirada a la mano que se encontraba encima del pecho de Sarah. Su enojo se duplicó.

Luego de recibir golpes por parte de Louise, Siesta y por supuesto las hermanas de JISG, todos se encontraban en la sala de la mansión. Saito y Louise se acuerdan de que tenían los aparatos que había tomado del mundo de Saito para que JISG pudiera darle la sorpresa a su futura esposa en la celebración.

-"Suponemos los tres que vienen por los aparatos llamados... ¿Cómo se llamaban?...ah sí, amplificadores e instrumentos musicales"-dice Louise.

-"Exactamente"-le responden las hermanas de JISG.

-"Se encuentran en el cuarto que habíamos aislado desde que este perro lujurioso hizo sus manías románticas con Hime-sama"-les cuenta Louise.

-"¿Qué hizo?"-le pregunta Anna.

-"Creo que es mejor que no lo sepan"-dice Saito, todo adolorido, siendo curado por Agnes, quien fue la única que no se enojó con él.

-"Pero, ¿Cómo se lo llevarán?"-les pregunta Louise.

-"Aún no nos lo llevaremos"-le responden Sarah-"Vinimos a pedirle a Saito-san a que nos ayudara a traer a nuestro hermanito".

-"¿Por qué?"-les pregunta Saito, quien de un momento ya no tenía vendas y su cara había vuelto a ser la de antes.

-"No sé, tú eres uno de sus mejores amigos y pues, pensé que, como tú también nos ayudaste a hacer esta sorpresa posible, al igual que Louise-san, pensé que debían participar como parte del crédito"-le explica Anna.

Saito se puso pensativo. Finalmente llegó a una conclusión. Aceptó ayudar y participar para darle la sorpresa a su amigo, además de que él se lo merecía por pasar tanto sin haberlo esperado.

Las hermanas del chico de cabello negro con rojo se entusiasmaron.

Louise dio una sonrisa.

Siesta se apuntó también, ya que ella acompañaba a Saito si él se movía ella haría igual. Rápidamente se vistió con sus prendas que utilizaba cuando se iba a su pueblo natal para pasar tiempo con su familia.

Una vez todos listos, subieron al carruaje y se dirigieron al castillo.

* * *

Llegan y se encuentran con JISG entrenando a sus hermanitas con bokken.

"¡Wow!"-exclama Sarah, asombrada por lo que veía ante sus ojos, al igual que sus dos hermanas.

-"Ciertamente Iván es un buen maestro"-comenta Saito al verlo-"Le pediré algún día entrenar con él".

-"Yo también le pediré que me enseñe y me entrene, algún día claro está"-habla Wales, quien apareció de repente a lado de Saito.

-"Jigu-san es impresionante"-le secunda Tiffania, quien aparece a lado de Wales.

-"De seguro muchos pedirán que les enseñe sus artes de combate"-Dice Siesta.

-"Seeeee, aunque, sé de una cosa que le desagrada mucho"-comenta Saito.

-"¿Qué es?"-pregunta Louise. Todos le ponían atención para oír la respuesta de Saito a la pregunta de su esposa.

-"Le desagrada ver a niños que juegan a hacer karate, ya que siente que menosprecian ese arte marcial, al igual que todas esas artes que él aprendió, que todo por lo que se esforzó lo tomaran como un simple juego"-le termina de explicar Saito.

Finalmente, las hermanas menores de SG se agotaron y cayeron dormidas encima del pasto.

Todos los espectadores se sorprenden al verlas agotadas, pero se sorprenden aún más al ver a JISG levantándolas y llevándolas al dormitorio para que pudieran descansar cómodamente.

-"Es amable para ser alguien que no le gusta estar con niños"-le elogia Louise, al verlo.

-"No es que sea amable, son sus hermanas las que está entrenando, además de que ellas tienen experiencia, saben seguir instrucciones y órdenes, a la vez que aprenden rápido"-les explica Saito.

-"¿Qué pasa cuando hay niños que no tienen esas virtudes?"-le preguntan sus hermanitas.

-"Posiblemente estalle y los amarre"-Todos ríen ante lo dicho por Saito.

-"Pero es impresionante que no se distraiga con nuestros comentarios"-le elogia Agnes.

-"Es una de las grandes cualidades de Jigu-dono"-comenta Wales.

De pronto JISG se aproxima con todos.

-"Deberías entrenarnos"-le comenta Wales.

JISG ríe.

Sus hermanitas se le acercan.

-"Hermanito, tenemos algo qué enseñarte"-empieza Sarah.

-"¿Será la razón por la cual ustedes llegaron a dormir tarde?"-les pregunta JISG.

-"¡ES MUY PERCEPTIVO!"-exclaman por lo dentro sus tres hermanas, muy sorprendidas de su hermano.

-"Enserio son fáciles de leer"-dice JISG.

* * *

Las hermanas, Saito, Agnes, Louise y JISG se dirigen en carruaje hacia la mansión de Do Ornielle, con tal de mostrarle la sorpresa.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión, Las hermanas del chico lo guían para la habitación donde se encontraban los instrumentos y los amplificadores.

Llegan y JISG ve todos los instrumentos y amplificadores. Rápidamente sonríe, pues gracias a todo eso podría darle la sorpresa a su futura esposa.

-"Gracias, Sarah nee-sama, Anna nee-sama, Akane nee-sama"-les agradece JISG, mientras hace una reverencia ante ellas.

Al pararse, sus tres hermanas lo abrazan.

Louise, Saito y Agnes ven a los hermanos abrazarse cariñosamente como una familia.

-"Gracias por esta sorpresa pero...¿Cómo vamos a conectarlos?"-le pregunta JISG.

-"Mi familia me dio un gran generador que sirve para captar rayos del sol y convertirlos en energía eléctrica"-le responde Saito.

JISG asiente agradecidamente y empiezan a cargar las cosas para luego ponerlos en los carruajes.

Al terminar, todos se limpian el sudor.

-"Bueno, hora de regresar al castillo"-dice JISG.

De acuerdo.

Empiezan a partir de regreso al castillo.

De pronto JISG siente un jaloncito en su uwagi. Resulta ser Agnes.

-"¿Podría hablarle de algo? En privado"-le pregunta Agnes.

-"Claro, cuando quieras"-le responde JISG.

Una vez de acuerdo, corren a alcanzar a los demás.

* * *

De regreso en el castillo, en el jardín, se encuentran con el profesor Colbert.

-"Hola Colbert-sensei"-le saluda JISG.

-"¡Oh!"-exclama Colbert-"Pero si es Iván-kun ¿Qué traen por aquí?"-le pregunta.

-"Bueno, aparatos que le encantarán"-le responde JISG.

-"Pero por ahora necesitamos esconderlo de la Reina"-le secunda Saito.

-"No sé qué estén tramando, pero como son ustedes dos, con sus hermanas y Louise, será algo muy bueno"-dice emocionado Colbert-"Guardaré estos...aparatos en la academia, para la celebración de la boda".

Todos se sorprende de que él supiera sobre la boda entre la Reina y JISG.

-"¿Cómo lo sabe sensei?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"la Reina nos mandó una carta que nos explicaba todo, poco después llega a la academia y nos explica al Director Osmond y a mí, junto con los demás maestros, y nos lo explica con mayor detalle"-le cuenta el profesor-"También nos contó que usted es parte de una familia real, por lo que no habrá ningún problema en que ustedes dos se case. Les deseo la mejor de las suerte".

-"Muchas gracias Profesor Colbert"-dice JISG.

-"Bueno, yo llevaré estas cosas hacia la academia"-le dice.

-"Yo lo acompañaré"-le dice Agnes.

-"Gracias, Agnes-kun"-le agradece el profesor.

Ambos parten hacia la academia, mientras, JISG y los demás entran en el castillo.

* * *

Al caer la noche, JISG se estaba alistando para dormir. Saito y Louise se habían retirado para su mansión en Do Ornielle. De pronto Agnes toca la puerta de su habitación.

-"¿Puedo entrar?"-pregunta Agnes con un poco de timidez.

-"Adelante"-dice JISG.

Agnes entra, utilizando su pijama. Se sienta en la silla que tenía en la habitación y empiezan a hablar.

-"Bueno, puedo deducir que vienes a hablar conmigo de unas cosas"-habla JISG.

-"Es correcto"-Le responde Agnes-"Pensé que podría decirme algunas palabras sobre una cosa que me tiene muy inquieta, preocupada. Es algo sobre mí pasado y una cosa terrible que por poco hago en ese momento".

-"Cuenta la historia"-le pide JISG.

Agnes le empieza a contra sobre los eventos que pasaron con la quema de su pueblo, especialmente cuando es salvada, que por veinte años buscó el asesino y resultó ser el profesor Colbert, como casi lo asesina antes de que muriera, o "Fingiera su muerte" gracias a la ayuda de Tabitha.

-"Me tiene inquieta que piense y piense en esto una y otra vez, me pregunto cuál iría ser mi error"-le cuenta Agnes.

-"bueno, no hay errores. El deseo de vengar a tus padres es algo normal, cobrar su sangre. Sin embargo, el profesor Colbert, en ese tiempo, también supo que era un error, y se metió en el fuego, arriesgando su vida para salvarte".

-"Y yo no pude agradecerle por lo que hizo en aquel tiempo"-le dice Agnes-"Además de que yo tuve sed de venganza en vez de agradecer lo que hizo por mí".

-"Debes aprender a perdonarte por lo que pasó, además, lo que pasó ahí, a como me lo contaste, fue un error, no fue su intención, él era un soldado, y su deber era seguir órdenes. También debes olvidar ese rencor que le tuviste para seguir adelante, sin obstáculos ni dudas"-le aconseja JISG.

A Agnes le brillan los ojos de inspiración.

-"Gracias, Jigu-dono"-le agradece Agnes. Ella se retira, dejándolo solo.

De pronto Henrietta aparece en la puerta de la habitación de su futuro esposo.

-"Jigu-sama"-le llama.

-"Mañana es el gran día"-le dice JISG.

Henrietta se acerca a JISG y lo abraza.

-"Mañana estaremos juntos por siempre".

Ambos sonríen mutuamente y quedan abrazados por un momento.

Al pasar ese momento, Henrietta se retira, pero no antes de darle un beso.

JISG sonríe, no obstante sintió una oscuridad invadiendo su cuarto.

-"Será mejor que te cuides"-le dice una voz misteriosa detrás de él.

-"He derrotado a los reyes demonios, también derrotaré a cualquier otro de los demonios que manden"-declara JISG, mientras tranquilamente voltea a ver a un tipo con una túnica que le impedía identificarlo.

-"No creo que quieras derrotarlos"-responde ante su declaración el mismo tipo misterioso.

-"Sé la razón por la que crees que no quiera derrotarlo, pero es nula, todos los espíritus y almas que le fueron arrebatados sus cuerpos por demonios regresarán una vez que haya expulsado a los demonios de sus cuerpos".

-"No serán tan fáciles".

El tipo misterioso salta desde la ventana, retirándose de la habitación de JISG, dejándolo intrigado.

JISG, para sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente, se sacude la cabeza y se acuesta para dormir y así descansar para luego mañana poder tener la ceremonia de matrimonio con Henrietta, a la vez su coronación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la boda dio inicio. JISG se encontraba en el altar, esperando a la novia. Su traje era camiseta blanca, uwagi blanco con el escudo de la bandera de Tristain bordado en la espalda su guantes y botas eran blancos con detalles dorados. También se le otorgó una capa que representaba poder y soberanía llevando bordado el mismo escudo que en su uwagi, blanco con morado.

Todos los presentes (Jessica, Scarron-Tenchou, el Director Osmond, el profesor Colbert y la demás gente que vivía en las ciudades de Tristain), en especial Louise, Saito, Siesta (sentada a lado de Saito), Tiffania, Wales, Mariane (la madre de Henrietta), las hermanas de JISG: Sarah, Anna, Akane, Airi y Hiyori, los estudiantes que lo conocían: Guiche, Kirche, James, Shyla Serenity, el escuadrón de Ondine, al igual que generales y otros nobles que servían a la familia real se asombraban por el evento más feliz para su Reina. Todos deseaban mucho que llegara el momento para que su gobernadora tomara a un hombre que la ayudara en esta labor que requería un gran valor y sacrificio.

De pronto las puertas se abren por guardias, dejando entrar a la novia, con su vestido blanco puro como toda novia podía desear. Empieza a caminar hasta el altar, donde ella toma la mano de su pareja y la ayuda para que subiera las escaleras para posicionarse a su lado.

Julio empezó.

-"Queridos nobles y plebeyos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el comienzo de un matrimonio entre la Reina soberana de Tristain y el héroe que pudo darle su amor. Este hombre, que no solo ha salvado al pueblo numerosas veces, sino que regresó a su mundo para devolverle la gloria después de que la arrebataran los demonios, sino que pudo salvar al corazón reina de su sed de amor, se determina a seguir con su vida a lado de su reina, protegiéndola a ella y al pueblo, sin dejar lugar a la maldad, guiando al pueblo con sabiduría, como nuestra Reina antes de esta ceremonia, y sus ancestros antes de ella. Tú, Javier Iván, de la familia Suárez Gaekel ¿Acepta a Henrietta, Reina de Tristain, como legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, por toda la eternidad?".

-"Acepto"-dice JISG.

-"Usted, Reina Enriqueta Ana Estuardo de Tristain ¿Acepta a Javier Iván de la familia Suárez Gaekel como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, por toda la eternidad?"-le pregunta.

-"Acepto"-dice Henrietta.

-"Por el poder que me confiere el Fundador Brimir, los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia"-dice Julio.

Ambos voltearon a las miradas del uno a otro. JISG levantó el velo de Henrietta y se dispuso plenamente a besarla.

-"Que su gobierno y su matrimonio dure toda la eternidad. Larga vida a Tristain, su reina, y el nacimiento de su nuevo Rey"-dice con voz alta el Caballero de Romalia.

Todos gritaron de alegría.

* * *

Poco después, en la academia, todos celebraban el matrimonio de la Reina de Tristain. Los músicos tocaban sus instrumentos canciones para que la gente bailara.

En eso, Saito subió al pequeño escenario y atrajo la atención de todo el público. Ese mismo momento, JISG fue arrastrado por sus hermanas sin que su esposa se diera cuenta. Henrietta volteó a ver a su lado y se da cuenta de que su esposo no se encontraba a su lado.

-"¿Jigu-sama?"-se pregunta Henrietta.

Volvió a ver al escenario y descubre los amplificadores y los instrumentos que nunca había visto. Se asombra. Poco después se da cuenta de que su esposo se encontraba a lado de Saito.

-"Damas y caballeros, este hombre a mi lado tiene una gran canción para dedicársela a su esposa, para expresarle todo su amor y cariño"-presenta animadamente Saito.

Todos se asombran. Luego Saito le deja el micrófono a su amigo y se retira del escenario.

JISG, tranquilamente, pero a la vez animadamente:

-"Bueno, caballeros, damiselas, amigos, amigas, y mi querida esposa, como dijo Saito-kun hace un momentito, tengo una pequeña canción que oí en mi pasado y al ver a mi esposa me acordé de ella, por lo que se la dedico con todo mi amor"-presenta JISG.

Tan pronto terminó de presentar, los músicos empezaron a tocar y JISG empezó a cantar (Kuchizuke Diamond-Weaver, búsquenla en youtube con la letra en español).

* * *

Al terminar, él da una reverencia y se retira del escenario y los músicos vuelven a tocar su música.

Se aproxima hacia su esposa, quien tenía tapada la boca por la sorpresa de su esposo y unas lágrimas de felicidad, pues le llegó esa canción, a la vez que descubrió otro talento de él.

Él solo sonríe al verla así de feliz.

-"¡Eso fue estupendo!"-exclama su hermana mayor Sarah, al abrazarlo de sorpresa por atrás.

-"Gracias Sarah-nee-sama"-le agradece JISG.

* * *

Un poco después, presentan el Vals que las hermanas mayores iban a bailar con el novio de la Reina.

* * *

Más tarde, la celebración acaba y todos se dirigen hacia sus respectivos hogares, para descansar y seguir con sus vidas.

 **Continuará**


	18. Chapter 18

Al día siguiente, JISG se encontraba apenas despertando. Dirigió su mirada alrededor y notó a Henrietta durmiendo abrazada a él. Después nota que está medio desnudo (Su torso estaba al descubierto). Luego nota que Henrietta tenía puesta una ropa para dormir muy atrevida. De pronto JISG se da cuenta de que Henrietta estaba empezando a abrir los ojos.

-"Buenos días"-le dice JISG a su esposa.

Ella sonríe con sus mejillas rojas de felicidad.

Ambos se levantan de la cama, en la habitación que antes le pertenecía a la reina, pero al casarse, era ahora la habitación de Henrietta y JISG. Todas las armas que JISG tenía en su mochilota se encontraban en un estante, muy ordenados. Los atuendos de JISG ahora se encontraban en el mismo armario donde se encontraban los atuendos de la reina.

Ambos empezaron a vestirse con sus respectivas prendas. JISG se puso su traje, compuesto por su camiseta usual negra, con un uwagi sin mangas blanco, Zubon blanco, botas, guantes, cintas, todo blanco, incluyendo la capa del rey con el símbolo del escudo de la bandera de Tristain.

* * *

Más tarde, se dio la ceremonia para coronar al rey soberano de Tristain JISG, dirigida por el Cardinal Mazarini.

En ese momento en el que la corona fue puesta sobre la cabeza de JISG, él caminó hacia el trono que estaba a lado del trono de Henrietta y todos celebran ante el levantamiento del nuevo Rey de Tristain. Entre ellos estaba Saito, Louise, Tiffania, Wales, los profesores Colbert y demás, junto con el Director Osmond y estudiantes de la misma academia, incluyendo a James y Shyla. Al igual que ellos, la madre de Henrietta se encontraba para apoyarla, con las hermanas de JISG.

Una vez que terminó la ceremonia, todos volvieron a su respectivas labores, a excepción de las hermanas de JISG, y la madre de Henrietta, quien se retiró para sus aposentos, donde seguiría llorando por la muerte de su esposo.

Tan pronto como pudieron, les había llegado la hora de despedirse, ya que las hermanas de JISG debían regresar al mundo de Imperius a ser coronadas como las reinas de los imperios que habían sido tomados por los demonios y recuperados por su hermano.

* * *

Tras emotivas despedidas, las hermanas de JISG parten para el portal de Imperius, dejando a su hermanito en Tristain.

Mientras JISG y Henrietta regresan a la sala de los tronos:

-"¿Jigu-sama?"-le llama, ya que lo veía algo perdido.

JISG reaccionó ante el llamado de su esposa.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde.

-"Acaso ¿Está preocupado por sus hermanas?"-le pregunta su esposa.

JISG niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-"Estoy orgulloso de ellas"-le responde JISG.

De pronto se encuentran con Wales y Tiffania. JISG voltea y dirige la mirada hacia sus manos, que estaban agarradas una con la otra. Henrietta lo nota después y se emociona, al verlos juntos.

JISG, como no era tan expresivo ni emocionado, solo hizo una sonrisa.

-"Pero ¿Qué pasó con James-san?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"Decidí que Wales-sama será mi pareja"-le responde Tiffania, feliz por su decisión.

Henrietta se da cuenta de que su primo era el príncipe de Albion, al igual que Tiffania. Su relación era de primos. Empezó a preocuparse por esa situación. JISG nota esa preocupación.

-"Tranquila amor, eso ya no importa, ellos podrán casarse y reinar Albion sin problemas y con nuestro apoyo"-le tranquiliza JISG.

Tras oír las palabras de su esposo, Henrietta se alivió.

De pronto alguien entra al castillo, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban los reyes.

-"Buenos días"-dice la persona.

Henrietta pudo identificar a esa persona como nativa de Gallia.

-"Les tengo un mensaje por parte de la Reina Charlotte Helene Do Orleans"-sigue la persona.

-"Proceda, señor"-le dice JISG.

-"La reina Charlotte Helene De Orleans los invita cordialmente a una reunión en el castillo de Gallia mañana. Esta invitación va dirigida al Rey y la reina de Tristain, con la compañía de Saito Chevalier de Hiraga Do Ornielle, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, Wales Tudor y Tiffania Westwood"-termina de dar el mensaje.

JISG empieza a pensar.

-"¿Jigu-sama?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

El rey de cabello negro y rojo reacciona y se dirige al mensajero de Gallia.

-"¿La reina Charlotte te dijo el por qué esta repentina invitación?"-le pregunta JISG.

-"No señor"-le responde el mensajero-"Solo me ordenó que viniera a darles el aviso y la invitación".

JISG vuelve a ponerse a pensar.

-"¿Jigu-sama?"-le vuelve a llamar su esposa.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto"-habla JISG seriamente-"Bueno, no importa, aceptamos la invitación. Les avisaré a Saito-dono y a Louise-dono para que nos acompañe en el viaje hacia Gallia".

-"De acuerdo"-dice el mensajero-"Sin más que decir, me retiraré de regreso al país de Gallia".

El mensajero dio una reverencia y se marchó, no sin antes recibir la reverencia de agradecimiento de JISG.

Henrietta, quien miraba profundamente a su esposo, con una mirada seria de preocupación.

-"Jigu-sama ¿Hay algo que le preocupe?".

Wales rápidamente pudo deducir la mirada que tenía JISG. Se acordó de que Joseph seguía vivo y que podría estar planeando un nuevo ataque a Gallia para tomar el poder y destruir a la familia real de Tabitha.

-"Henrietta, esa mirada dice que Jigu-dono está preocupado, ya que Joseph está vuelto en vida y que puede representar una amenaza para la familia real de Gallia, en especial con la Reina Charlotte"-le explica Wales.

-"Wales ¿Sabes utilizar una espada?"-le pregunta JISG tan de repente.

Wales se sorprendió por un momento, pero entendió la circunstancia por la cual su "Hermano" se lo preguntaba. Él niega, pero le dice que es bueno con la magia.

-"De acuerdo"-dice JISG, al entender el punto-"Cuando lleguemos allá, discutiremos el plan en caso de que el Ex-rey de Gallia trate de invadir el castillo junto con la Reina Charlotte".

Todos asienten.

-"¿Qué pasará con Albion?"-pregunta Henrietta.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-le pregunta su esposo.

-"Wales-sama es un príncipe de Albion, legítimamente, aunque haya muerto y vuelto a la vida"-le explica la Reina-"Tiffania-san, al ser su pareja, quiere decir que se convertirá en la reina de Albion, junto a Wales-sama, que será el Rey de esa misma tierra".

-"Ese asunto lo resolveremos cuando logremos resolver el asunto de Gallia y de la Reina Charlotte"-le dice su esposo-"Por el momento, ustedes dos (Refiriéndose a Wales y Tiffania), se quedarán en Tristain hasta entonces".

Ambos asienten con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con el Rey de cabello negro y rojo.

Una vez que esta pequeña discusión acabó, Tiffania y Wales se retiran, dejando a la pareja gobernadora de Tristain solos.

-"Jigu-sama"-le llama su esposa. JISG le leyó su expresión seria y asiente con su cabeza.

Henrietta mandó a llamar a Agnes.

* * *

Llega Agnes y lo primero que hace es dar una reverencia como saludo a su rey y a su reina.

-"Agnes, la razón por la cual la mandé a llamar es que necesitamos que vaya a Do Ornielle y le avise a Saito Chevalier de Hiraga Do Ornielle, a la señorita Louise Francoise Le blanc de la Valliere para que pueda venir, ya que tenemos asuntos importantes de qué hablar con ellos dos"-le explica la situación la Reina de Tristain.

-"Confiamos en que podrás entregarles el mensaje sin problemas"-le secunda el Rey de Tristain.

-"Por supuesto Su Majestad"-dice Agnes, con una gran determinación.

Agnes se retira para realizar su misión con entusiasmo.

* * *

En su camino, Agnes se ponía a pensar sobre qué serían los asuntos que su rey y su reina debían discutir con Saito y Louise.

-"¿Confiarán en mí para ayudarles en lo que fuera necesario?"-se pregunta a sí misma.

* * *

Llega a la mansión. Al bajar del carruaje que usualmente llevaba por si debía llevar gente de gran importancia, camina hacia la entrada. De pronto oye los gritos de una enojada Louise tratando de escarmentar a su esposo por dejarse coquetear por su maid personal.

Oye los rápidos pasos de Saito acercándose a la puerta de la entrada y Agnes se hace a un lado para que Saito pudiera salir. Antes de poder escaparse de Louise, ella le lanzó un hechizo de explosión para pararlo.

-"Menudo Perro lujurioso"-le reprende Louise, una vez que dejó a Saito hecho polvo por el hechizo explosión.-"Siempre dejándose coquetear con la maid".

Siesta sale de la mansión y empiezan a discutirse y pelearse.

-"Tú eres la maid, tienes que estar limpiando la casa y los muebles, no estar coqueteando a tu amo"-le pelea Louise.

-"Una maid le da cariños a su amo cuando éste es maltratado como un perro por su esposa frenética"-le responde con fuego en sus palabras Siesta.

Ambas se miraban mutuamente con una gran furia y competitividad, ambas descargaban grandes como dos relámpagos chocando entre sí.

Agnes esboza una sonrisa designada. "Siempre tan enérgicos"-dice y piensa Agnes, ya que estaba acostumbrada a venir y encontrarse con este tipo de situaciones.

-"Disculpen mi intromisión"-dice Agnes, interrumpiendo su duelo de miradas furiosas entre Louise y Siesta, a la vez atrayendo la atención de Saito, quien de un momento a otro se curó y se levantó-"Vengo a darles un mensaje por parte de Sus majestades: el rey y la reina de Tristain".

-"¿Qué mensaje es?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"Sus majestades requieren de su presentación para avisarles sobre un asunto que les incumbe a ambos"-le responde Agnes.

-"¿Te dijeron algo sobre ese asunto?"-le vuelve a preguntar el mismo.

-"No, solo me dijeron que los necesitaba a ambos para discutir y avisar sobre un asunto"-le contesta Agnes.

-"¿Para qué nos necesitará?"-se pregunta Saito en su mente, muy intrigado.

-"¡Vamos!"-exclama Siesta, llena de entusiasmo.

Los tres (Agnes, Saito y Louise) voltean a ver a Siesta, quien tenía una sonrisa, cambiada su ropa de maid por la ropa que usualmente llevaba cuando iba a casa y con las maletas ya preparadas.

Louise, al verla, se le subieron los humos y se empezaron a pelear.

-"Siesta tiene razón"-dice Saito, para detenerlas, lo cual logra, atrayendo la atención de ambas-"Si Hime-sama e Iván nos necesitan, debemos ir para apoyar y ayudarlos, ya que son nuestros amigos, en especial por Louise, ya que Hime-sama es su hermana e Iván, porque es su esposo, a la vez, nuestro amigo".

Louise lo piensa por unos segundos y se da cuenta de que todo lo que dijo su esposo era verdad, su hermana la necesitaba, al igual que el Reino. Por dentro surgía un gran sentimiento de felicidad, pues ya no se consideraba una maga que no era de importancia, sino una maga a la cual tenía talentos y que dependían de ella para salir adelante.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa en su rostro y animó a su esposo con determinación y ánimos.

Agnes, al ver a los tres determinados, se sintió satisfecha y los cuatro partieron de regreso al castillo de Tristain, donde Sus Majestades esperaban.

* * *

Hablando del Rey y la Reina, los dos se encontraban en la sala de los tronos, recibiendo a Colbert y a sus dos estudiantes: Shyla Serenity y a James Nicolas Hawkings, junto con el caballero de Romalia, Julio Chesaré, hombre que estaba emparejado con Shyla Serenity.

-"Chicos"-habla JISG-"Mi Reina y yo tenemos un compromiso para dirigirnos a Gallia para tratar unos asuntos con su Reina: La Reina Charlotte Helene Do Orleans, pero para esto, necesitaré que ustedes cuatro nos acompañen como una escolta, ya que tengo aquí a un gran mago de Fuego y a dos de sus estudiantes: Un estudiante talentoso con la espada y una estudiante excelente en la magia".

-"Iván-kun ¿Por qué nos elige a nosotros tres para el cargo?"-le pregunta el profesor.

-"Porque aun tiene mucho qué enseñarles a estos dos estudiantes, y a ellos dos, porque son valiosos y fuertes, tienen talentos que pueden seguir mejorando"-le explica JISG.

-"No ha respondido a mi pregunta del todo"-le dice el profesor.

-"Ustedes son un apoyo de seguridad"-le responde JISG-"Una vez que estemos en Gallia, discutiremos sobre los asuntos".

-"De acuerdo"-Dice el profesor.

-"El Príncipe Wales, la señorita Tiffania, Saito-dono y Louise-dono también nos acompañarán, ya que tienen una relación afectiva y confían en ellos, en especial con Saito-dono y Louise-dono"-informa JISG.

-"de acuerdo Iván-kun"-le dice enterado el profesor Colbert.

-"las señoritas le prepararán sus habitaciones para pasar la noche en el castillo, para mañana poder partir sin atrasos"-le vuelve a informar JISG.

-"Gracias"-Dice Colbert, dando una reverencia y retirándose junto con sus dos estudiantes, al igual que Julio.

De pronto JISG se percata que su esposa lo ve con intriga.

-"¿Amor?".

-"¿Por qué Mister Colbert se dirigió con tanta confianza a ti?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"No me gusta que cambien su modo de dirigirme a mí como lo hacían antes de convertirme en Rey, en especial mis amigos, siento que pierdo confianza"-le explica JISG.

Su esposa sentía algo de tristeza, ya que sentía que era su culpa por casarse con ël y tener que convertirse en rey gracias a eso. JISG se percata de su angustia.

-"No te pongas triste amor"-le trata de poner feliz a su esposa-"no es culpa tuya, te amo a pesar de todo y mientras estés a mi lado, ser rey no será nada.

Al terminar su discurso romántico, le da una sonrisa animadamente.

Henrietta, al ver la sonrisa de su esposo y las palabras que le dijo para animarla también le dirigió una sonrisa.

* * *

En eso llegan Agnes y compañía. Detalladamente JISG les explicó la situación y la razón por la cual los requerían para llevar a cabo la reunión en Gallia.

Una vez que terminaron de informarles sobre el asunto en Gallia, Saito notó cierta preocupación por parte de su amigo rey.

-"¿Te preocupa algo amigo?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"Sospecho de que el pasado los quiere atacar una vez más"-dice JISG con una cara seria pura.

-"¿Qué quiere decir Jigu-sama?"-le pregunta su esposa.

-"¿Te acuerdas que me contaron sobre un rey homicida con sangre fría de Gallia?". Henrietta analizó la pregunta que le hizo su esposo y un nombre le vino a la mente-"El Rey Joseph"-dice Henrietta al descubrirlo.

-"Exacto"-le dice Su esposo-"Sospecho que su plan es tomar Gallia".

-"Con mayor razón debemos ir a Gallia y aclarar este asunto"-indica Saito.

-"Exactamente"-le da razón JISG-"Mañana partiremos junto con el profesor Colbert, Wales, Tiffania y dos de los estudiantes del profesor: Shyla Serenity y James Nicolás Hawkings. También Julio Chesaré nos acompañará como parte de Romalia".

-"Entendemos"-dice Louise.

-"Les dejamos una habitación lista para que los tres pasen esta noche y así partir mañana sin retrasos"-informa Henrietta.

Louise se queda piedra, pues su "hermana" reina había dejado que Siesta durmiera junto a ella y Saito, cosa que la molestaba ya que ella tendía a coquetearle con sus dotados pechos. Por otra parte, Siesta estaba muy emocionada, a pesar de que ella también solía meterse en la cama de la pareja Hiraga a dormir con Saito.

-"¿Por qué es tan cruel?"-se pregunta con una cara de asustada Louise en su mente.

Henrietta seguía con una sonrisa inocente.

Louise suspiró designada y junto con su esposo y Siesta, se retiraron directo para la habitación asignada.

Llegó la noche, y ambos (JISG y Henrietta), se habían ido para su habitación.

Henrietta se dispuso a darse un baño, mientras que JISG se dirige a la torre a la que siempre iba a pensar y reflexionar las cosas.

Una vez en la torre, se puso a observar las dos lunas.

-"Estas lunas siempre me ayudan a reflexionar"-se dice a sí mismo JISG, con una gran calma.

-"Ciertamente estas lunas están hermosas"-le dice una voz femenina misteriosa.

JISG se pone alerta-"¿Quién anda ahí?"-se pregunta.

De pronto aparecen dos formas espectrales enfrente de él flotando.

Ambas formas eran espíritus. Uno de ellos era una mujer con cabello plateado y ojos azules, vistiendo un vestido elegante como una Reina y una corona, y el otro espíritu era un hombre con un atuendo parecido a uno de los atuendos de JISG (Capa roja, camiseta sin mangas, zubon (pantalón para karatecas), botas, vendas en los antebrazos y guantes, todo negro con detalles rojos).

-"No tienes nada de qué temer...hijo"-dice la mujer.

-"Somos tus padres"-le secunda el hombre.

-"¡Padre! ¡Madre!"-exclama JISG, haciendo una reverencia.

-"Hola hijo"-le saluda su madre, mientras su forma espiritual baja al suelo y se arrodilla, a la vez que dirige su mano a la barbilla.

-"Madre, devolví la luz a nuestro mundo, mis hermanas lo están cuidando y guiando"-le informa JISG.

-"Cómo has crecido"-dice su madre-"Me alegra mucho saber que te has desenvuelto excelentemente".

-"hay cosas que debemos decirte"-declara su padre-"Una de ellas es sobre nuestro apellido".

-"¿Qué sucede con eso?"-le pregunta su hijo.

-"El verdadero apellido de nuestra familia es Santos Gaekel"-le cuenta su padre-"Lo cambiamos cuando nacieron ustedes".

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunta JISG.

-"Para volver a empezar una vez que nos conquistaran los demonios y recuperaras nuestro mundo"-le responde su padre.

-"Entiendo"-le dice su hijo-"¿Algo más?".

-"Nuestra familia, por mucho tiempo ha manejado los cuatro elementos para poder mantener protegido y a salvo a nuestros reinos. Esta habilidad se inculca de generación en generación. Sin embargo, nunca pudimos completar el entrenamiento de tus hermanas"-le sigue contando su madre.

-"Pero ¿De qué me servirá esta información?"-le pregunta su hijo preocupado.

-"Tú, tú eres un chico que logrará concentrar todo el conocimiento que ha pasado tras generación en generación cuanto más lo necesites. En ese momento heredarás todo el conocimiento y la sabiduría para utilizarlos"-le cuenta su madre.

-"Hijo, ten cuidado con esos enemigos, son muy poderosos, sabes muy bien que son demonios y que ya has peleado contra ellos, pero no te confíes, pueden llegar a derrotarte si te confías demasiado"-le aconseja su padre-"Si tienes la oportunidad de exorcizar el cuerpo con tus cartas hechizos, hazlo sin dudar para que los espíritus que fueron echados de sus cuerpos puedan volver y seguir su vida que les fue arrebatada".

-"Entiendo, padre"-declara JISG enfrente de su padre, con la reverencia y cabeza baja, determinado a seguir el consejo de su padre y los ánimos por parte de su madre.

Sus padres se despiden y se retiran, dejando a su hijo a solas.

-"El poder de cuatro elementos: Aire, Agua, Tierra y Fuego"-dice pensativo JISG.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Posteriormente empezó a hacer movimientos fluidos como el agua, con movimientos agresivos para representar el fuego. Luego añadió movimientos con las piernas, igual de fluidas como el agua con toques agresivos para representar la tierra y su dureza. Por último agregó velocidad de movimientos, filosos como si cortara el aire, para representar el aire mismo.

De pronto, Henrietta, que había salido de su ducha y que se disponía a acostarse junto con su esposo, nota que no lo encuentra, por lo que empieza a pensar sobre dónde estaba. Se dirigió a la torre donde él siempre estaba para reflexionar mientras veía las lunas de Halkeginia.

Se encuentra a Saito en su camino. Le preguntó por qué estaba afuera de la cama y viceversa. Una vez que le contestó, la ayudó a encontrar a JISG.

Llegan a la torre y lo encuentran, haciendo sus movimientos de los cuatro elementos.

Conforme JISG seguía con sus movimientos, de sus manos empezaba a emanar fuego en el aire. Chorros de agua empezaban a llegar alrededor de él rodeándolo. Esas manipulaciones de agua flotaban, dando vueltas alrededor de JISG. El fuego se le unió al agua con llamaradas, también dando vueltas alrededor del chico de cabello negro y rojo.

Henrietta y Saito se asombraban de lo que él hacía con sus movimientos.

Luego, una ligera ventisca lo rodeaba y daba vueltas alrededor de él, junto con extensiones de tierra, como un tornado de arena.

En su cabello, las puntas negras empezaban a cambiar de color a un naranja oscuro, como si fuera una llama oscura, a la vez que algunos mechones cambiaron de color negro a plateado.

-"¡Asombroso!"-exclama asombrada Henrietta, al ver a su esposo.

JISG deja de emanar sus poderes de control por los elementos y todo lo que le rodeaba (lo que controlaba con sus poderes). Abrió los ojos.

-"¿Desde cuando haces eso?"-dice Saito apareciendo por atrás de él.

-"Lo acabo de hacer, esta es mi primera vez que estos poderes se manifiestan"-le responde, también asombrado JISG.

-"Pero ¿Cómo?"-se pregunta de nuevo Saito.

-"Hace un momento, los espíritus de mis padres aparecieron frente a mí para hablar sobre esto"-le responde JISG-"Me dijeron que yo heredaré estos poderes y los podré utilizar cuanto más lo necesite".

-"¡Esto es excelente!"-exclama Saito de la alegría.

Henrietta le sonríe a más no poder.

Él le sonríe devuelta.

Ambos se disponen a retirarse de la torre para regresar a sus habitaciones y así dormir, con un nuevo día esperando.

 **Continuará**


	19. Chapter 19

A la mañana siguiente, JISG, Henrietta, Wales, Tiffania, Louise, Saito, el profesor Colbert y sus dos estudiantes estrella, acompañados por Julio habían partido en el Ostland, la nave que el profesor había construido.

Henrietta, Louise, Saito, Tiffania, Wales y los demás se encontraban en la cubierta de la nave, mientras que JISG se encontraba con el profesor Colbert, quien se encontraba manejando el Ostland.

-"Jigu-kun, ¿No le gustaría ir con los demás a platicar, o a convivir?"-le pregunta el profesor Colbert.

-"Me incomoda un poco estar entre multitudes"-le responde JISG-"Además de que me gusta estar en el puente, me siento como un vice-capitán de barco".

-"¿Ni siquiera con su esposa?"-le vuelve a preguntar.

JISG no pudo encontrar ninguna excusa para justificarse el hecho de que él estuviera en el puente y no con su esposa.

De pronto el profesor Colbert volteó a ver al frente y notó que ya estaban llegando a Gallia.

Rápidamente avisó a Henrietta y a los demás que ya estaban llegando al país destinado. Una vez que avisó, aterrizó en el puerto.

Al aterrizar y bajar de la aeronave, guardias del país de Gallia se disponen a escoltarlos hacia el castillo de la Reina Charlotte.

* * *

Llegan y se presentan ante la Reina de Gallia: Charlotte Helene De Orleans, quien era acompañada por su familiar Sylphid y su madre: La duquesa De Orleans.

-"Presento mis saludos, Reina de Gallia"-se presenta JISG, ante ella, al igual que su esposa y los demás.

-"Igualmente"-les regresa la reina Charlotte mientras se levanta y hace una reverencia-"Pasen, tenemos mucho que discutir".

-"De acuerdo"-dice seriamente JISG, elegantemente. Su esposa se asombra de su naturalidad al dirigirse tan elegante hacia la nobleza y realeza, a pesar de que estén en los mismos estatus.

Llegaron a una sala donde se encontraba una gran mesa y alrededor de ella se encontraban sillas formales.

-"¿Todos saben por qué están aquí?"-les pregunta Charlotte a todos.

-"Ilústrenos"-dice JISG.

-"Tuve una especie de visión"-empieza Charlotte.

-"Tengo una idea que puede relacionarse ante esa visión"-le apoya JISG.

-"¿En serio?"-le pregunta asombrada la reina Charlotte.

-"Su visión se trataría del ex-rey de sangre fría Joseph"-deduce JISG.

-"¿Cómo pudo llegar ante tal pensamiento...o mejor dicho, conclusión?"-le pregunta asombrada la reina de cabello azul

Todos le prestan suma atención.

-"Todo lo que me contaron sobre Gallia y el Rey Joseph, de cómo asesinó a su padre e intentó ocasionar un genocidio para poder sentir remordimiento"-le responde JISG.

-"Pero Joseph está muerto"-le comenta Saito-"¿Cómo puede estar planeando en estos momentos?".

-"Recuerda Saito"-le dice su amigo rey de cabello negro, rojo y plateado-"Los demonios que azotaban los reinos de mi familia encontraron sus almas y decidieron utilizarlas poseyendo sus cuerpos para que ayudaran en sus asuntos atroces de conquistar mundos y expandir su imperio oscuro".

-"Es cierto"-apoya el profesor Colbert-"Jigu-kun nos contó al Director y a mí, junto con Julio-kun que él, el señor Wardes, Fouquet y Wales-kun estaban planeando derrocar a los países, que también incluso se encontraban demonios planeando también".

-"Sí, de seguro él y los demás, a excepción de Wales-dono, irán a realizar el plan de derrocar a los países"-habla JISG.

-"Jigu-dono ¿Acaso usted...?"-Charlotte.

-"Sí"-le responde JISG, sabiendo qué era lo que le iba a preguntar-"yo mismo analicé esta situación en cuanto llegó el mensajero a avisarnos sobre su petición para venir aquí. Puedo estar seguro de que él vendrá a atacarnos".

-"Entonces ¿Quiere decir que armaremos un plan para enfrentarnos con lo que venga junto con Joseph?"-pregunta Charlotte.

-"No"-niega JISG-"necesito que ustedes dos: Amor y Charlotte, se encuentren en la sala principal, donde se encuentra el trono: Saito, Louise, Shyla, Wales, profesor Colbert, Tiffania, quédense con ellas".

-"Está bien"-dice Saito-"Pero ¿Tú qué irás a hacer?".

-"Enfrentarme a Joseph"-le responde seriamente JISG.

Todos se aterran de su idea, pues no querrían perderle, ya que es muy querido por todos, en especial por su esposa.

-"Entenderás que no puedo dejarte enfrentarlo solo"-dice Saito-"Hay probabilidad de que sus compañeros Fouquet y Wardes lo ayuden a acabarte".

-"Yo sabré que no me escucharás, no te detendré si quieres ayudarme"-le dice JISG.

Saito asiente entusiasmado con la cabeza.

-"Yo también lo ayudaré Jigu-dono"-habla Wales-"Como parte de mi familia".

JISG asiente con la cabeza seriamente, dando a entender de que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

-"Jigu-sama, yo también"-le dice su esposa. JISG se preocupó al instante-"De ninguna manera dejaré que lo hagas".

-"¿Por qué Jigu-sama?"-le pregunta, algo molesta.

-"No quisiera que salieras herida, no me lo perdonaría jamás"-la trata de tranquilizar.

-"¡Pero...!"-le interrumpió JISG-"Tú eres mi tesoro, no quiero perderte, ni que salgas herida, eres muy hermosa como para que arriesgues tu vida ayudándome. Me podrás ayudar mucho si te mantienes segura".

Ella, al ver cómo él se preocupaba de esa manera por ella, entendió sus intenciones, y decidió obedecerlo.

-"Ustedes chicas, quisiera que se quedaran con ellas, protéjanse unas a las otras, todas, utilicen su magia en caso de que sean atacadas y nosotros estemos ocupados. James estará por si se diera el caso y necesitaran apoyo"-Sigue JISG.

-"Jigu-kun, sospecho que una escoria que yo conozco que podría ayudarlos, y es muy peligroso, pero sé luchar contra él, por lo que le pido que me lo deje a mi merced"-le cuenta el profesor Colbert, antes de que él le pudiera dar su rol en esta situación.

JISG afirma con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con el sensei.

-"Jigu-dono, déjeme ayudarle a Sensei-Colbert"-habla Agnes-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer para..."-no soportaba decirlo.

El chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado se pone de acuerdo con ella

llñ:De pronto una explosión se oyó en la entrada.

JISG y compañía salen para ver quién era, resultando ser Joseph, el que derribó la entrada con su hechizo explosivo. También notó cuatro sombras que se veían entre el humo que había ocasionado la explosión. El humo se disipó y las figuras se mostraron, resultando ser Wardes, Fouquet y el vice-capitán Menville.

Wardes voltea a ver a JISG y rápidamente se sorprende-"¡TÚ!"-exclama con enojo-"¡Yo te maté! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar vivo aún?!".

-"Se necesita más que enterrarme la espada para matarme"-le responde con arrogancia.

Wardes rápidamente corrió hacia él para tratar de matarlo definitivamente, pero antes de que pudiera dar el ataque, fue bloqueado por Saito, con su Uchigatana.

,L siguientes en encontrarse en una riña fueron el profesor Colbert y Agnes contra el vice-capitán Menville.

-"¡Capitán! Me alegra verlo de nuevo, para poder matarlo con mis propias manos"-dice el vice-capitán, riéndose malvadamente.

-"Tu arrogancia acabará pronto"-le regresa el profesor Colbert-"¡JUNTO CON TUS PLANES!". Empiezan a luchar con magia de fuego, con Agnes como apoyo de Colbert.

-"Veo que estás muy confiado chico"-le dice Joseph, refiriéndose a JISG, con arrogancia-"A pesar de que ya te derrotamos una vez".

-"Eso fue porque tenías a tus amigotes ayudándote"-le regresa JISG-"Veamos si puedes derrotarme sin su ayuda".

-"Te olvidaste que aún tengo acompañantes"-le rectifica Joseph, refiriéndose a Fouquet, quien empezaba a formar su gigantesco Golem de rocas.

-"No eres el único"-le responde JISG, quien tenía a Wales a su lado para cubrirle la espalda.

-"Tú y tu compañero, el príncipe que murió, resucitó como un demonio y lo recuperaste exorcizando su cuerpo con tus hechizos, devolviéndole su alma original, no serán competencia contra nosotros dos".

-"Ya lo veremos".

Ambos empiezan a luchar, junto con sus apoyos: JISG con sus habilidades de controlar los cuatro elementos y Wales, con su magia del Viento contra Joseph y Fouquet, con su golem de rocas.

Rápidamente Joseph lanzó el hechizo de Explosión hacia el dúo, pero estos los esquivaron. Una vez que JISG recobró la compostura, chasqueó los dedos para formar una bola de fuego en su mano y la arrojó hacia Joseph, con tal de herirlo.

Joseph la Esquivó y volvió a lanzar su hechizo explosivo, JISG volvió a esquivar.

-"¡Vamos! ¿No tienes nada más con qué combatir?"-le pregunta arrogantemente JISG.

-"Mira atrás de ti". JISG volteó a ver y notó que el golem le estaba dirigiendo un gran golpe. Rápidamente reaccionó y lo esquivó, pero el impacto que dio le logró sacudir un poco, provocando que cayera mal y terminara tirado en el piso.

Wales reaccionó y vio a su amigo tirado. "¡Jigu-dono! ¿Está bien?"-le pregunta.

JISG se veía un poco debilitado, pero no le afectó mucho, por lo que se pudo levantar-"Estoy bien".

-"No por mucho"-le dice Joseph, quien estaba dirigiendo su varita a Wales.

Wales se aterró, pues no poseía la suficiente fuerza para soportar el golpe del conjuro.

En ese momento JISG corrió como un rayo y empujó a Wales, evitando que Wales recibiera el daño, pero JISG no pudo escapar del conjuro, por lo que lo recibió. Al exhibirse a la explosión, fue lanzado al muro, impactando muy fuerte contra él y cayendo sin aliento al suelo, tirado.

-"¡JIGU-DONO!"-exclama Wales.

JISG se encontraba recuperando el aire.

Joseph se aproximaba a él, tratando de intimidarlo. Wales trató de atacarlo por detrás, pero Joseph lo detuvo con un gran golpe que lo lanzó a unos cuantos metros lejos de él para que no pudiera interrumpirlo.

-"Tú puedes Iván"-apoya Saito con espíritu, mientras seguía en su pelea contra Wardes.

JISG seguía tratando de levantarse. Joseph había llegado al frente de él.

-"No debiste interferir, Shounen"-le advertía Joseph, tenebrosamente-"Sufrirás las consecuencias".

-"¿Crees que soy tan débil como para ser derrotado por un hombre atroz y de sangre fría?".

-"¿Qué?". Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, JISG dio una barrida aun estando en el suelo y habilidosamente se levantó, ya recuperado. Joseph intentó también barrerlo, pero no lo logró ya que saltó y pudo esquivar su movimiento. Sin embargo también se levantó y se puso en guardia. JISG también se puso en guardia, esperando a que Joseph atacara.

Se percató de que el Golem atacaría de nuevo, por lo que, cuando empezó a correr, se dirigió hacia el golem, subiendo por su brazo y dirigiéndole una gran patada justo en el centro, haciendo que el Golem se desmoronara poco a poco. JISG saltó y aterrizó a unos cuantos metros atrás de Joseph, poniéndose en guardia.

Joseph seguía en su guardia, pensando en cómo lo atacaría.

-"No eres el único que sabe artes marciales"-presume Joseph, arrogantemente.

-"Probablemente sepas de artes marciales, pero no tienes tanta fuerza ni resistencia como para enfrentarme en un duelo real"-le regresa JISG con suma arrogancia.

Al llegar a su límite, ambos corrieron y empezaron a atacarse entre sí con suma ferocidad en sus ataques, defensas y contraataques. Conforme su pelea avanzaba, JISG aumentaba su ferocidad y sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo carmesí, a la vez que los mechones rojos y plateados empezaban a brillar, como si señalaran su ira, además, su cara de determinación hacía énfasis en su concentración. A Joseph se le empezaba a ser difícil defenderse de sus ataques y como avanzaba la lucha, se cansaba más y más. Incluso, sus compañeros (Saito, Colbert y Wales) y sus oponentes (Menville, Fouquet y Wardes) se distrajeron y pusieron toda su atención en la pelea de JISG contra Joseph.

El chico de cabello negro con rojo y plateado logró cansarlo hasta el punto en que Joseph se arrodillara ante él. Como último ataque para acabarlo, hizo una patada aérea y con el impacto cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Wardes, consumido por la ira y la frustración, corrió hacia JISG con tal de volverle a enterrar su estoque para matarlo definitivamente. Saito trató de pararlo pero fue inútil-"¡IVÁN, DETRÁS DE TI!"-grita para advertirle. El chico, tranquilo y habilidoso, a la vez de rápido y ágil, esquivó el ataque y contraatacó sin piedad con un fuerte rodillazo en el puro estómago, provocando que Wardes le saliera sangre por la boca. Después de debilitarlo, rápidamente le dio una patada aérea directamente a la cara, haciendo que cayera de golpe.

Fouquet, sabiendo que no podría luchar sin su golem, decidió retirarse. Por otra parte, el profesor Colbert se encontraba en dificultades, ya que Menville estaba ganando el duelo de hechizos de fuego. JISG formó fuego con sus manos y lo lanzó hacia Menville con tal de ayudar a su amigo. Rápidamente corrió a ayudar al profesor Colbert y se puso a lado de él una vez que lo ayudó a levantarse, con tal de asistirle en su lucha contra el vice-capitán de fuego.

-"Jigu-kun"-dice el profesor, feliz de que lo ayudara.

Ambos se pusieron serios y empezaron a luchar contra Menville.

Poco a poco lo iban debilitando hasta que llegó a su límite. Finalmente se arrodilló, dando a entender que se rendía.

-"Tendrás mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre tus acciones una vez que estés entre rejas"-le declara el profesor Colbert, muy serio de su parte.

Los guardias se dispusieron a retirar a los villanos, a excepción de Fouquet, que había escapado antes de que pudieran atraparla.

-"Estuvo bien"-habla JISG.

-"Y no hubo bajas"-le secunda Saito, celebrando.

-"No hubo que matar a nadie"-le sigue Colbert.

-"Y los demonios que planeaban conquistar el mundo acaban de ser capturados"-finaliza Wales.

-"Gallia estará en paz ahora"-declara JISG.

De pronto oyeron unos gritos provenientes de las chicas.

-"¡Tiffania!"-exclama Wales.

-"¡Henrietta!"-le secunda JISG.

-"¡Louise!"-le sigue Saito.

-"¡Su Majestad!"-finaliza Agnes.

Los cinco corrieron para ver qué sucedía.

Al llegar descubren a James sosteniendo a Tiffania.

-"¡JAMES!"-vuelve a exclamar Saito.

-"¡JAMES-KUN!"-le siguen el profesor Colbert, decepcionado de su alumno estrella y Wales, quien estaba furioso.

-"No sé cuándo, ni dónde, ni lo que te hayan dicho para convencerte de hacer estas locuras, pero no les creas, no lo hagas"-le advierte JISG.

James empieza a reír por lo bajo-"Nunca me convencieron de hacer esto"-le responde-"Yo mismo lo estoy haciendo, por los demonios".

-"Si esta es tu decisión, entonces no queda de otra"-le dice JISG.

El chico de cabello negro con rojo y plateado, como un ninja, apareció detrás de James, apartándolo de Tiffania, mientras que ella corre a brazos de Wales, con quien se sentía más segura. Poco después lo empuja a unos cuantos metros de él. Wales se separa de Tiffania y se aproxima a lado de JISG.

-"Jigu-dono, déjeme luchar contra él"-le pide Wales a su hermano.

-"¿Qué?"-le pregunta confundido JISG.

-"Desearía tener un duelo contra él, con estoques, ya que ambos sabemos"-le explica Wales.

-"¿Sabes esgrima?"-le vuelve a preguntar.

-"Algo"-le responde.

-"De acuerdo, pero si no lo logras vencer, yo te relevaré"-le advierte JISG, a la vez que da unos pasos de retirada.

Wales asiente con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso enfrente como señal de que él lucharía en lugar de su amigo de cabello negro y rojo.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El príncipe decide luchar por su princesa"-dice James, con arrogancia.

-"No solo es mi princesa"-le dice mientras voltea a ver a la medio elfo y le da una sonrisa, provocando que ella se sonrojara. Tan pronto como era posible, volvió la mirada seria a James.

-"Wales-dono"-le llama JISG, a la vez que le lanza un estoque envainado.

Wales lo agarra, lo amarra a su cinturón y desenvaina el estoque.

James también desenvaina su propio estoque.

Ambos empiezan a correr para comenzar a luchar entre sí.

Como James tenía más experiencia en el estoque que Wales, lo tenía muy a la defensiva.

Sin embargo, algunos de los estocazos logran darle en el torso, provocando que le sacara el aliento.

JISG veía con detalle la pelea, analizando cómo luchaba, ya que era muy probable de que tuviera que luchar en lugar de Wales, ya que se estaba debilitando mucho. Llegó el momento en el que se debilitó demasiado como para seguir luchando. Ambos se separaron y trataron de recuperar el aliento.

-"¿Puedes continuar?"-le pregunta JISG a Wales.

-"Sí...sí puedo". En cuanto se distrajo con eso, James aprovechó y le dio un estocazo más para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-"¡Iván-san! Ayúdalo por favor"-le suplicaba Tiffania entre lágrimas-"no quiero que muera".

JISG la escuchó y caminó hacia Wales para retirarlo del pequeño campo. Lo levanta y lo lleva con Tiffania, donde lo vuelve a acostar apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Tiffania-"Peleaste duro, descansa, yo me encargaré de esto"-le dice. "Gracias, Jigu-dono". Posteriormente agarró el estoque de Wales y se aproxima al frente, dando a entender de que él lucharía contra James en el lugar de su amigo derrotado.

-"Alguien más con quien luchar"-dice arrogantemente James.

JISG no dijo nada, solo dirigió su mirada concentrada en el estoque de su oponente y esperar un movimiento de su parte para atacar.

-"¿Qué está haciendo?"-se pregunta preocupada Henrietta, por su esposo.

James, precipitadamente dio un paso para empezar a correr, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, JISG había desaparecido de su vista. "¡¿Qué diablos?!"-exclama confundido, parando en seco.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su estoque había sido destruido de la hoja. De un momento a otro, JISG se encontraba detrás de él. James siente su presencia y voltea, pero antes de que pudiera hacer su movimiento para alejarlo, JISG lo barrió con una patada de kung fu, haciendo que James cayera. Posteriormente JISG dirigió uno de sus puños al pecho de James, evitando que él pudiera hacer algo, a la vez de mantenerlo en el suelo.

-"Desperdiciaste tu talento"-le sermonea JISG.

Los guardias llegan y se lo llevan.

JISG se aproxima a sus amigos.

-"Cada vez impresionas más"-le elogia Saito.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-le pregunta JISG confundido.

-"Iván-kun, usted derrotó a mi estudiante estrella como un rayo"-comenta Colbert-"Además de que lo derrotó con menos de 10 movimientos, no lo mató".

-"No hay necesidad de matarlo si puedes neutralizarlo"-filosofa JISG-"Si fue su alumno, se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho".

-"Usted es muy sabio"-le elogia el profesor Colbert.

La reina Charlotte se aproxima ante el Rey de cabello negro con rojo y plateado.

-"Te agradecemos mucho, Rey de Tristain, gracias a ti, podremos seguir viviendo con seguridad"-le dice Charlotte, mientras le hace una reverencia para expresar su agradecimiento.

-"Es un placer"-le regresa JISG, haciendo lo mismo para regresarle el respeto que ella le tenía.

-"Bueno, para celebrar este logro, ¿Por qué no hacemos un pequeña fiesta de gala?"-propone Saito.

-"Sería buena idea"-le responde JISG.

* * *

Más tarde, se organizó una pequeña fiesta de baile de gala, en el que participaban los nobles de Gallia y por supuesto, nuestros queridos protagonistas.

Mientras todos se divertían en la fiesta, JISG se encontraba fuera de ella, en un pequeño balcón, con su traje blanco con el escudo de Tristain de color morado, observando la noche.

Henrietta, quien se encontraba con los demás (Saito, Louise, Tiffania, Wales, la reina Charlotte, Sylphid en su forma humana, Siesta en su vestido negro, escotado, mostrando sus encantos, el profesor Colbert y la Duquesa de Gallia: Madame Orleans) notó que no estaba su esposo, por lo que fue a buscarlo.

Al encontrarlo en el balcón.

-"Te encanta ver la noche"-le dice Henrietta a su esposo, mientras lo veía observando las lunas.

-"Bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir"-le responde JISG-"es algo que no puedo explicar".

De pronto oyen que estaban tocando una canción para bailar en pareja lentamente.

JISG elegantemente le invita a su querida esposa bailar. Henrietta acepta enseguida. Ambos se dirigen al área de baile. Henrietta rodea con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo, mientras que él rodea su cintura con sus brazos, acercándola más a él. Durante su baile:

-"Jigu-sama"-le llama su esposa.

-"¿Sí?"-reacciona JISG.

-"¿Has pensado en...tener hijos?"-le pregunta muy avergonzada Henrietta.

Su pregunta lo agarró de sorpresa. "¿Acaso...?"-su mente le estaba jugando varias jugarretas.

-"no...no...no, aún no estoy embarazada"-le dice su esposa, antes de que pudiera malinterpretarlo.

JISG suspiró aliviado, pero a la vez se percata de que su esposa se entristece un poco al ver su reacción.

-"¿Amor?"-le interroga JISG.

-"lamento haber dicho algo incómodo"-se disculpa Henrietta, un poco triste.

JISG se percata de su preocupación y trata de tranquilizarla.

-"No"-niega JISG-"Discúlpame, mi reacción no fue la mejor, me sorprendí. Eso es todo".

-"Amor, me decidí darte un hijo en cuanto tú estuvieras decidida, y será así"-le declara su esposo-"Si estás lista, llegando a nuestro hogar, procederemos".

Henrietta se llena de felicidad al oír las cariñosas palabras de su esposo.

* * *

Al acabar la fiesta, La reina de Gallia les invita a sus amigos pasar la noche en el castillo, para que pudieran partir al día siguiente ya descansados y listos.

Toman sus habitaciones con sus respectivas ropas para dormir y empiezan a descansar.

 **Continuará**


	20. Chapter 20

Al día siguiente, JISG y compañía habían regresado a Tristain para seguir con las labores reales.

En estos momentos, la pareja real se encontraba en una reunión con el cardinal Mazarine y generales de la milicia. Entre ellos se encontraba Louise, Saito, Wales y Tiffania.

Todo iba bien hasta que un miembro de la Guardia Real entra de golpe al salón de la reunión

-"¡Su Alteza!"-habla exaltado el guardia que acababa de entrar de golpe, muy agitado

JISG reaccionó y rápidamente corrió para atenderlo.

-"¿Qué pasa? Habla"-le pregunta JISG.

-"¡Hay varios dragones afuera del castillo!"-le responde el guardia.

JISG rápidamente salió para ver qué sucedía.

Al salir, ve a su alrededor y nota que varios dragones estaban rodeando la entrada del castillo.

-"¿Qué sucede aquí?"-se pregunta JISG.

Para su sorpresa oye una voz familiar.

-"Hola, onii-chan"-saluda la voz misteriosa.

-"¿Será...?"-se pregunta JISG incompletamente-"¿Airi?".

-"Y Hiyori"-dice su otra hermana.

Ambas estaban montadas en dos de los dragones, que eran blancos con ojos azules.

-"¿Y todos estos dragones?"-les pregunta su hermano mayor.

-"Algunos son tuyos"-le responde-"Sarah Onee-Sama nos pidió que lleváramos a estos dragones contigo".

-"Pero ¿De dónde los consiguieron?"-les interroga JISG.

En Imperius hay muchas clases de dragones, y son devotos y fieles a nosotros. Sarah Onee-sama mandó a 5 dragones para ti"-le explica Hiyori.

-"¿Por qué cinco?"-les pregunta JISG.

-"Anna Onee-Sama pensó que te verías más poderoso si tenías a cinco dragones, en especial si son negros con ojos rojos".

Llegan los demás y se asombran de los dragones.

-"Jigu-sama, estos dragones..."-le iba a decir Henrietta, hasta que ve a dos de sus cuñadas montadas en dos dragones blancos de ojos azules.

-"Hola Hiyori-chan, Airi-chan"-les saluda la reina de cabello morado.

-"Hola Henrietta Onee-sama"-le regresan el saludo ambas.

Henrietta se sonroja de que la llamaran así sus cuñadas. Para ella, era una gran señal de que les agradaba a las hermanas de su esposo.

-"Ah, sí, Onii-chan, Akane Onee-chan nos dijo que te preguntáramos cuándo tendrías hijos"-le informan ambas con una sonrisa juguetona.

JISG y Henrietta se ponen rojos ante lo que habían dicho esas dos, entretanto ellas se iban para huir de su hermano mayor molesto y avergonzado, a la vez que dejan a los cinco dragones negros con ojos rojos.

-"Lamento la conmoción amor"-se disculpa JISG ante su esposa-"esas dos recibirán un castigo".

Para su sorpresa, ella estaba riendo.

-"¿No...no estás enojada?"-le pregunta JISG a su esposa.

-"Claro que no"-le responde tiernamente Henrietta-"por el contrario, me hace muy feliz, saber que le agrado a tus hermanas".

Saito le pega en el hombro como el gran amigo que es.

JISG suspiró designado.

-"Bien"-se dirige a los dragones-"yo soy su nuevo amo, espero que nos llevemos bien y tengamos una sana convivencia".

Los dragones rugieron para darle a entender a JISG de que lo aceptan como amo.

-"Bueno, será mejor tener compañía durante mis mañanas en entrenamiento"-piensa JISG.

Una vez que se restableció el orden, siguen con la reunión.

* * *

Durante la reunión:

-"Señores, mi compañero y amigo aquí presente (refiriéndose a Wales), me ha solicitado en que lo ayudemos en coronarse como rey en Albion"-les explica JISG-"Es por eso que los reuní, para que me ayudaran en ayudarlo a él, puesto que él es un gran amigo y además de que merece ser coronado, su pueblo natal es oscuro debido a la falta de autoridad política".

-"Es muy fácil decirlo"-habla el Duque de la Valliere-"pero, si llegáramos a involucrarnos en asuntos políticos de Albion, podría empezar una guerra en caso de que nos descuidáramos".

-"el Duque tiene razón"-le apoya el conde Gramont.

-"Podrá tener razón, Duque de la Valliere"-le dice JISG-"Sin embargo, también analicé esa situación, y me di cuenta de que el pueblo, en estos momentos, estarían sumidos en el caos debido a la falta de política y autoridad. No podrían empezar...o mejor dicho, declarar una guerra si no hay autoridad".

-"Es cierto"-le apoya el Cardinal Mazarine-"Gracias a que el Señor Wales ha convivido con la gente en Tristain, a la vez de que se ha ganado la amistad con nuestros reyes, él puede ser coronado como rey, crear una alianza con el reino de Tristain y con los demás países de Halkeginia. Sería muy beneficioso".

Ambas personas que habían refutado empezaron a analizar también esa posibilidad.

-"Tiene lógica"-dice el Duque de La Valliere.

-"Es muy posible"-le apoya el conde Gramont.

-"Sin embargo"-replica el conde Gramont-"actualmente, ya tienen un rey".

-"Pero puede revocarle el poder para que él lo tome, como originalmente era"-le discute JISG.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, un soldado entra de golpe, todo agitado.

JISG reacciona y corre para atenderlo.

-"¿Qué pasa soldado?"-le pregunta JISG.

-"¡Un barco de Albion se dirige para acá!"-le responde todo exaltado el soldado.

JISG se pone confundido.

-"¿Por qué diablos vendrían?"-se pregunta JISG.

-"Tengo miedo, Jigu-sama"-le dice su esposa Henrietta, sumamente preocupada.

-"Henrietta, amor, quédate aquí, ustedes también chicas"-les ordena JISG-"Yo veré qué pasa y lucharé contra ellos en caso de que se requiera".

-"¡Pero señor...!"-le iba a replicar el conde Gramont, pero vio la cara de seriedad y determinación de su Rey y decidió no hacerlo.

Al dirigirse afuera del castillo, Henrietta lo veía cómo su valentía le impulsaba a hacer las cosas más arriesgadas para proteger a los que ama, en especial a ella.

-"¿Cómo es que puede estar tan tranquilo y determinado para hacer estas cosas?"-se pregunta con su cara de angustia.

-"Yo lo acompañaré"-dice Saito, quien también se encontraba en la reunión.

-"igual yo"-le secunda Serenity.

Ambos salen al castillo.

* * *

Afuera del castillo, JISG fue el primero en salir. Tan rápido como salió, volteó a ver dónde se encontraba el barco. Al encontrarlo, frunce el ceño, pues no sabía cómo llegar a la cubierta del castillo. Poco después salen Saito y Serenity.

-"¿Chicos?"-le pregunta JISG, sorprendido.

-"nosotros dos decidimos ayudarte en lo que sea"-le dice Serenity.

-"Estás con amigos, déjanos ayudarte"-le secunda Saito, determinado a ayudar a su amigo y no dejarlo solo, en especial si se diera el caso de que tendrían que luchar.

JISG hizo una sonrisa designada y confiada y volvió la vista al barco que se aproximaba.

-"¿Cómo le hacemos para llegar a ese barco volador?"-se pregunta Saito muy serio.

De pronto oyen rugidos, que provenían de los dragones que las hermanas de JISG dejaron para él.

-"Creo que no necesitaré castigarlas después de todo"-dice JISG, algo agradecido con sus pequeñas hermanas.

Los tres suben a los dragones negros de ojos rojos y se dirigen hacia el barco.

* * *

Llegan y saltan desde los dragones, aterrizando en la cubierta del barco, donde fueron rodeados al instante.

-"Exigimos ver a su capitán"-Ordena el rey de Tristain, a la vez que éste saca sus Shinobigatanas. Saito hace lo mismo pero con su Uchigatana y Shyla desenvaina su estoque. Los tres se ponen en guardia.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-les pregunta un hombre con un atuendo que parecía como la de un Rey, que bajaba del puente.

-"Yo soy el Rey de Tristain"-le responde JISG, con firmeza.

-"¿Rey de Tristain?"-le pregunta el hombre-"¿Y su reina?".

-"Su reina, mi esposa, se quedó en el castillo"-le responde JISG.

-"Vaya hombre"-alardea el mismo hombre.

-"Puedo ver que tú eres el capitán"-le contesta JISG.

-"Exacto"-le presume el mismo capitán-"Era el Lord de la Trémoille, hasta que mi padre me expulsó y me consideró un insulto por no tener la mano de la Reina. Gracias a Albion estoy aquí, y me alegra conocerte".

JISG ríe por lo bajo-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunta.

-"Porque así podré asesinarte para así tener a la reina para mí"-le responde el ex-lord.

-"Igual yo"-le secunda otro hombre-"Yo también era uno de los candidatos, pero al final no me casé con ella, lo cual me desagrada. También fui humillado y expulsado de mi familia. Yo, el conde de Chalet".

-"Tú eres nuestro enemigo"-le finaliza el tercer hombre-"El tercer candidato: el Marquez de Aiguillon".

JISG, al oír estas cosas, empezó a enfurecerse como jamás se había enfurecido antes.

-"¿Iván?"-se pregunta Saito.

-"¿Iván-san?"-le secunda Serenity.

La furia de JISG crecía más y más a cada minuto que pasaba.

-"Vaya, vaya, ahora sí te ves molesto"-le dice el Lord.

-"No sabes lo que estás diciendo"-habla Saito, apoyando a su amigo-"Él sí la merece, no como ustedes, que solo la quieren por poder y estatus. Dan asco hombres como ustedes".

Los tripulantes del barco se iban a abalanzar contra los tres, hasta que los pararon los tres hombres principales (Entiéndase, los tres hombres que luchan por la mano de Henrietta).

-"¿Tú eres su guarda espaldas?"-le pregunta con arrogancia el ex-marquez.

-"Él ha luchado contra numerosos oponentes y la ha protegido con todo lo que tiene"-le sigue apoyando Saito-"¡ENTIENDAN, AHORA ELLA ESTÁ CASADA CON ÉL, SUPÉRENLO!".

-"¡Si no podemos tenerla nosotros, nadie la tendrá!"-exclama el Lord.

Al oír esto, JISG estaba llegando a sus límites de paciencia.

Los tres rivales sacan sus espadas.

-"Creo que las palabras de estos tres idiotas lo afectaron"-piensa Saito, preocupado de que su amigo fuera a hacer una locura.

-"¡Iván-san!"-le grita Serenity-"No hagas caso de lo que ellos te digan".

Ambos ven a JISG guardando sus Shinobigatanas.

-"¿Qué irá a hacer Iván?"-se vuelve a preguntar Saito, ya que veía más impredecible a su amigo de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, el chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado saca sus Sai y se pone en guardia.

-"¿Utilizará las sai para entablar combate?"-se pregunta una vez más el espadachín y el heredero del poder de Gandalfr.

-"Mejor aún, la mataremos para obtener el título de rey"-dijo el Lord una vez más.

Lo último dicho por ellos fue la gota que derramó el vaso, JISG ya estaba en su límite de paciencia. Toleraba de que se rieran de él, lo amenazaran con cosas tan insignificantes para él, pero el que amenazaran contra su esposa, no lo podía perdonar. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar a un intenso rojo carmesí. Los mechones de cabello rojo y plateado empezaron a brillar. Un aura de muerte emanaba de su cuerpo. La mayoría de los soldados empezaron a temblar de miedo al sentir el gran aura de JISG.

Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a los tres ex-candidatos. Se prepararon para lo que venían.

-"No puedo creer que tú lucharás contra nosotros tres con esos dos cuchillos tan insignificantes"-sigue alardeando el Lord.

-"Estos tres no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera de parte de él"-piensa Saito acerca de su amigo.

Sin dudar, los tres corrieron hacia JISG listos para atacar, pero a la hora de arremeter el golpe, el chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado desvió los ataques simultáneamente con sus sai, y con la velocidad del rayo contraatacó sin piedad a sus tres oponentes, lanzándolos hasta el muro. Posteriormente, JISG, con su mirada penetrante y asesina, se vuelve a poner en guardia.

-"¡Wow!"-exclama Saito asombrado-"¡Es la segunda vez que lo veo luchar con tanta ferocidad!".

A pesar de que dijera eso, él no era el único quien luchaba ferozmente, los tres ex-candidatos también chocaban sus espadas contra las sai de JISG con ferocidad igualitaria a la de él. No obstante, JISG poseía un gran conocimiento sobre las formas de luchar con gran agilidad, por lo que fácilmente pudo derribar las defensas de sus tres oponentes, posteriormente los barrió, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, a la vez, provocando que soltaran sus espadas. Agarrando las espadas en el aire, JISG dio tres patadas para golpear las mismas, alejándolas de sus dueños para evitar que volvieran a atacar, manteniéndolos neutralizados.

Aún en el suelo, JISG mantenía una mirada penetrante con sus brillantes ojos rojos, que inculcaba miedo a todos en el barco, a excepción de Saito y Serenity, quienes ya lo conocían. Al verlo, los tres empezaron a temblar.

JISG, ya que los vio derrotados, aún manteniendo su mirada penetrante, guardó sus sai, desenvainó sus shinobigatanas y las apuntó a sus gargantas.

Los tres ex-candidatos empezaron a pedir piedad.

-"¿Qué?"-se pregunta JISG, dirigiéndose a sus tres oponentes-"Sí, empiezan a presumir y amenazar para provocar, y cuando son derrotados, piden piedad, patético".

Uno de los ex-candidatos: "De seguro una vez estuviste así"-habla el Lord.

-"Sí, así estuve, pero en vez de pedir piedad, estuve buscando la manera de derrotarlos"-les cuenta JISG-"De seguro no me iban a dar piedad en caso de estar como ustedes lo están. Además, tal como dice mi amigo, yo me casé con ella porque vi valor en ella, porque sí la amaba, me enamoré de ella sin pensar en el poder, sino en protegerla, como un tesoro".

JISG, cansado de hablar con ellos, decidió retirarse. Al darse la vuelta, los tres se levantaron rápidamente y al paso que fueron, les quitaron espadas de algunos de sus tripulantes que estaba en su paso e intentaron asesinarlo. Antes de que pudieran realizar su ataque mortal, JISG, como un rayo los bloqueó con golpes directos en los brazos que tenían, desarmándolos y posteriormente, lanzó un golpe a cada uno, impactando directo en el pecho, saliendo volando hasta el muro e impactando tan fuerte que no pudieron con él y murieron.

El Rey de cabello negro, rojo y plateado, recuperando la compostura, determinó que debía viajar a Albion lo más pronto posible, por lo que les ordenó a sus dragones que bajaran a Saito y a Serenity, para después ordenarles al resto de tripulantes, que estaban muertos de miedo, que dieran vuelta y se dirigieran de regreso a Albion.

-"¡IVÁAAAN!"-gritaba Saito furioso mientras éste era agarrado sin poder dar resistencia a uno de los dragones negros de ojos rojos.

-"¡IVAAN_SAN!"-le secunda Serenity.

Al bajarlos, los dragones vuelven al barco, partiendo junto con su amo hacia Albion.

Henrietta, que vio a los dragones de su esposo teniendo agarrados de sus garras a Saito y Serenity bajándolos. Corrió para ver si su esposo se encontraba con ellos, acompañada por Wales, Tiffania, Julio (quien Serenity vio y se puso a lado de él al ser bajada por el dragón negro con ojos rojos de JISG).

-"¿Y Jigu-sama?"-le pregunta Henrietta a Saito.

-"se quedó en la nave"-Responde Saito, frunciendo el ceño.

-"Pero ¿Por qué?"-se vuelve a preguntar Henrietta, preocupada por su esposo.

-"Al parecer le afectó mucho lo que dijeron aquellos chicos"-supone Serenity.

-"¿Qué chicos?"-pregunta Henrietta.

-"No me acuerdo mucho"-le responde Saito-"Dijeron que eran lord, marqués y un conde".

El Cardinal Mazarine, que venía del castillo, pudo oír lo que Saito estaba contando.

-"Muchachito"-le llama el Cardinal.

-"¡Cardinal Mazarine!"-exclama Henrietta.

-"¿Usted mencionó un Lord, un Marqués y un Conde?"-le pregunta el Cardinal Mazarine.

-"Sí"-confirma Saito.

-"¿De casualidad se presentaron como Lord de Tremóille, Marquess de Aiguillon y Count de Chalet?"-pregunta una vez más el Cardinal.

-"Sí"-vuelve a afirmar Saito.

El Cardinal se avergonzó tanto, pues recordó que ellos eran los candidatos para tomar la mano de Henrietta en sagrado matrimonio hace mucho. Rápidamente se arrodilló ante la reina por su grave error.

-"¡DISCÚLPEME, DISCÚLPEME POR FAVOR!"-Suplica el Cardinal Mazarine-"¡Tenga piedad de mí!".

-"¡Tranquilícese Cardinal Mazarine!"-le dice Henrietta, con tal de tranquilizarlo-"¿Por qué perdonarle?".

-"Esos eran candidatos para su mano, debí saber que de no poder tomar su mano en matrimonio, traicionarían a Tristain"-le explica la situación por la cual estaba pidiendo misericordia el Cardinal Mazarine.

-"Ellos mencionaron algo de que fueron expulsados de sus familias porque no pudieron tomar su mano Hime-sama"-le cuenta Saito-"Lo amenazaron utilizándola a usted, dijeron palabras duras en su contra".

-"Él es un gran hombre"-Habla Wales.

-"Wales-sama tiene razón"-le apoya Tiffania.

-"¿Nos hace el favor de explicarse?"-le pide el Cardinal.

-"Con mucho gusto"-le confirma Wales-"Jigu-dono tiene gran amor a Henrietta, por esa misma razón, le afectaron esas palabras, cualquiera chico que amara a una chica como se da en el caso de este matrimonio. Estoy seguro de que él se dirige a Albion para resolver el conflicto y derrocar a los que estén involucrados en este intento de ataque. Tiene una clara razón por la cual actúa de esta manera y el por qué lo hace".

-"Sé que trata de proteger a todos los que ama y quiere, pero lo que me molesta es que no nos deje participar y ayudarle, el por qué actuar solo si tiene amigos y esposa"-refuta Saito.

-"Entiendo ambos puntos de vista"-le trata de tranquilizar Wales-"Tienes la respuesta en ti mismo".

Saito parecía confundido ante lo dicho, al igual que los que lo rodeaban.

-"Todos los hombres, independientemente del contexto y tiempo, traen consigo mismo el orgullo"-le explica Wales-"Él no pedirá ayuda a nadie si él mismo lo puede hacer. Es la necesidad que todos necesitamos: El deseo de ser importante y necesitado. Si él piensa que puede hacerlo solo, lo hará".

Con la explicación que le dio Wales a todos los que lo rodeaban, pudieron entender.

-"Bueno, podemos proceder"-finaliza Wales.

-"¿Proceder con qué?"-pregunta Saito una vez más.

-"A ayudar a Jigu-dono"-le responde con toda la naturalidad del mundo Wales-"El que el orgullo no le permita pedir ayuda, no significa que no lo ayudaremos".

Saito se entusiasmaba al oír lo que decía el príncipe de Albion.

-"Por favor, tráiganlo de regreso cuando terminen con todo, le tendré una sorpresa por mientras"-dice algo coqueta Henrietta.

-"¡Su alteza!"-exclama algo sorprendida Agnes.

Agnes se había sorprendido por el hecho de que Henrietta estaba tranquila y serena a pesar de que su esposo se dirigía a una situación que podría poner su vida en riesgo.

-"¿Qué pasa Agnes?"-le pregunta tranquilamente con una sonrisa cálida Henrietta.

-"¿No está preocupada por su esposo, el Rey Jigu-dono?"-le pregunta, aun estando sorprendida Agnes.

-"No"-le responde Henrietta-"Ha demostrado su valentía y su fuerza de voluntad numerosas veces, confío completamente en que él regresará a mi lado".

Agnes estaba aún más sorprendida por fuera, pero por dentro estaba casi celebrando, pues sentía que su Reina estaba madurando en sabiduría, a la vez de que estaba completamente y supremamente agradecida por aquel chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado por traerle felicidad, luz, esperanza, amor a su reina.

Henrietta se dispuso a informarle a su pueblo sobre toda la noticia con Agnes como su escolta, mientras que Saito, Wales, Tiffania, Louise, Serenity y Julio partieron en un barco de la milicia de Tristain hacia Albion, donde ayudarían a su amigo para que regresara sano y salvo a Tristain, a lado de su Reina.

 **Continuará**


	21. Chapter 21

Durante el viaje hacia Albion, JISG se encontraba en el puente del barco, serio y concentrado en su dirección. Toda la tripulación que pertenecía al barco que iba a atacar el castillo de Tristain obedecía al chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado, como agradecimiento de perdonarles la vida.

Uno de ellos se acercó a JISG y se puso a su lado.

-"Señor, quisiera preguntarle algo personalmente"-le pide el tripulante.

-"Adelante"-le responde JISG benevolentemente.

-"¿Por qué perdonó nuestra vida?"-le pregunta profundamente el mismo.

-"Porque sé que no es su intención atacarnos así. Solo seguían órdenes por su patria y por su rey. Yo sé muy bien que cada hombre presente en este barco trata de vivir pacíficamente, pero su patria, o el mismo rey no se lo permite"-le explica JISG.

Algunos de los tripulantes que trabajaban cargando los barriles de sake y otros objetos que usualmente se ven en los barcos lo oyeron y se inspiraron más y más en hacer su trabajo.

-"Es un gran honor poder tener a un capitán como usted en el barco"-le elogia otro de los tripulantes, que cargaba un barril de sake.

-"Para mí también, es un placer saber que ustedes me apoyan para salir adelante y permitirme proteger a mis seres queridos"-les regresa JISG-"No se preocupen, una vez que pueda discutir con el rey, cambiaré el modo de vivir, haciendo que se cree paz en Halkeginia por un gran futuro". Siguieron con su rumbo.

Mientras tanto, en el barco de Tristain donde se encontraban Saito, Wales, Julio, Serenity, Louise y Tiffania, acompañados por soldados que formaban parte de la milicia de Tristain:

-"¿Creen que esté bien?"-se pregunta Saito.

-"Confiemos en Iván-san"-dice Serenity-"Él ha salido invicto a pesar de todos los golpes que ha recibido".

-"Serenity tiene razón"-le apoya Julio-"Él sabe luchar sin importar el número de oponentes con los que se enfrente".

A pesar de que le daban razones a Saito para que no tuviera más dudas, él aún seguía dudando.

-"No se preocupe Saito-san"-ahora la que habla es Tiffania-"Él de seguro estará a salvo".

Al oír las cálidas palabras de Tiffania, Saito se tranquilizó, y con mayor razón, no debía de preocuparse tanto hasta verlo derrotado y en el suelo.

-"Oigan"-llama Louise, percatándose de algo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-responde Saito. Todos los demás atendieron la llamada de Louise, poniéndole toda la atención.

-"¿Se habían dado cuenta que Hime-sama estaba muy tranquila?"-se pregunta la maga del vacío de cabello rosa.

-"¿A qué se refiere señorita Louise?"-le pregunta Wales.

-"Usualmente veo a Hime-sama más tranquila y relajada que antes"-le explica Louise.

-"Es gracias a Jigu-dono"-le responde Wales-"Al poder contar con un esposo que la apoya y le da todo su amor y valor, tiene la fuerza y la voluntad de seguir adelante, todo el peso de la realeza y la responsabilidad no recae totalmente en ella. Tienela confianza del pueblo gracias a la influencia de aquella persona capaz de luchar por sus seres queridos".

-"Es un hombre admirable"-le elogia Tiffania-"Hime-sama escogió un gran hombre digno".

JISG había llegado a los puertos de Albion. Al salir del barco, agradeció a los tripulantes que le permitieron llegar a su país para poder resolver este conflicto.

Antes de que saliera, les pidió a los tripulantes que le dieran una capucha con la cual cubrirse, con el fin de ocultar su identidad, al igual que les ordenó a los dragones que se quedaran en el barco.

Una vez que la obtuvo, se viste con ella y empieza a partir para el castillo de Albion.

Mientras caminaba por los pueblos, veía una que otra delincuencia. "¿Qué estos sujetos no tienen autoridad?"-se preguntaba molesto en su mente, a la vez que fruncía el ceño con furia. Los que lo veían le daban mala cara, tratando de intimidarlo, incluyendo a los soldados-"Nunca cuidan a su gente como debería hacerlo un buen rey"-pensaba JISG-"Pronto cambiará".

De pronto oyó un grito pidiendo ayuda. JISG no lo pudo resistir, por lo que corrió para ver dónde se encontraba aquella persona que necesitaba.

Llega a la escena y se encuentra a varios soldados rodeando a una mujer y a su hijo e hija, siendo hostigados.

JISG, al no soportar ver esta escena, desenvaina su katana y corre hacia los soldados que hostigaban a esa pequeña familia, rompiendo sus espadas, dejándolos desarmados y dándoles unas buenas patadas que los mandaron a volar, salvando así a esa pequeña familia, la cual le agradece de corazón.

-"¿Qué pasó con este lugar?"-les pregunta JISG a la madre.

-"Desde que llegó el nuevo rey, se ha hecho con la mayoría de los padres de familia para meterlos en su ejército con el fin de conquistar Tristain y matar a la familia real de dicho país"-le explica la situación angustiada.

JISG se enfureció al oír el pequeño relato de la madre. Con ese pensamiento de furia, siguió con su camino hacia el castillo, mientras desataba una ira en contra de los soldados que hostigaban a las familias que se quedaban sin patriarcas.

Entretanto, Saito y compañía habían llegado a los puertos de Albion. Posteriormente Saito, Louise, Julio, Serenity, Tiffania y Wales bajan de su barco y empiezan a caminar. Antes, uno de los soldados que lo acompañaban se ofreció a escoltarlos, pero todos se negaron, ya que debían quedarse en el barco para vigilarlo. Saito es el primero en voltear a ver el barco a lado de él y se dio cuenta de que se encontraban dragones encima del mismo. Al fijarse en los dragones, se dio cuenta de que eran los dragones de su amigo de cabello alborotado negro, rojo y plateado.

Se desvió del camino y corrieron a revisar el barco, junto con los demás. Ahí se encuentran con uno de los tripulantes del mismo.

-"Tripulante"-le llama Saito.

-"¿Sí?"-le contesta el tripulante-"¿Qué se les ofrece?".

Saito parecía confundido-"¿Qué acaso no recuerdan?".

El tripulante se confundió. Empezó a divagar por su mente quién sería la persona que estaría en frente de él. Cayó en cuenta y se acordó de él.

-"¡Oh!"-Exclama el tripulante-"¡Tú...y el chico rubio de ojos azules, son los que acompañaban al chico maravilloso de cabello negro, rojo y plateado!".

-"Sí, somos nosotros"-habla Wales.

-"Estamos muy agradecidos por ustedes, en especial por aquel chico"-dice el tripulante.

Saito y compañía se confunden.

-"Ese chico, antes de que los echara del barco, nos perdonó la vida y nos juró que traería paz a todos"-les explica el tripulante.

-"Es cierto"-habla la otra persona-"Ese chico tiene nuestro apoyo con tal de que nos lo demuestre".

-"Enserio él trata de, por el bienestar de los demás, darle fin al conflicto"-piensa Saito con una sonrisa de admiración por su amigo.

De pronto, un tercer tripulante pudo notar el parecido de Wales con el príncipe que había muerto.

-"Oiga"-le dice el mismo, dirigiéndose a Wales-"Déjeme decirle que usted es muy parecido al príncipe Wales Tudor".

-"De hecho, yo soy el Príncipe Wales"-declara el príncipe rubio.

-"¡Eso es imposible!"-dice el segundo tripulante-"El príncipe está muerto".

-"Él volvió a la vida gracias a Iván"-le explica Saito.

-"Pero ¿Cómo?"-Se pregunta el primer tripulante.

-"Jigu-dono exorcizó mi cuerpo, que estaba siendo poseído por un demonio, permitiendo que mi alma pudiera regresar y revivir"-le explica el mismo Wales.

Una vez que entendieron, los tripulantes se arrodillaron con una reverencia, reconociendo a Wales como su soberano gobernante.

-"Agradezco sus reconocimientos"-agradece Wales-"pero, si nos disculpan, tenemos que alcanzar a nuestro aliado".

-"De acuerdo"-asume uno de los tripulantes.

Todos empiezan a correr por el camino.

En su recorrido por los pueblos, Saito y su compañía veían alrededor de ellos cuando paraban, varios soldados heridos y hasta algunos muertos. Sin embargo, aún había gente que se estaba recuperándose de los daños generados por los soldados, con el fin de intimidar al pueblo y así mantenerlo controlado.

-"Asumo que Iván estuvo aquí"-se dice a sí mismo Saito.

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?"-le pregunta Louise.

-"¿Quién más estaría tan loco como para enfrentarse a tantos soldados?"-le responde sarcásticamente Saito.

-"Además de noquear a los soldados sin utilizar una espada...o arma de filo"-agrega Wales.

-"Y sin poner a los que viven en este pueblo en peligro"-añade Julio.

-"¡Impresionante!"-elogia Louise, al entender lo que su "Cuñado (podría decirse)" podía hacer sin utilizar magia ni sus armas.

Seguían caminando hacia el castillo,

Mientras tanto, JISG había llegado al castillo de Albion, donde se encontró con varios guardias encima de las murallas que apuntaban con sus arcos hacia el chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado, quien sacó su bo y se puso en guardia.

-¡Fuego!"-grita el líder que guiaba a los arqueros y los arqueros dejaron ir a sus flechas.

JISG empezó a girar su bo como un rayo, haciendo que todas las flechas que se dirigían a él fueran desviadas y dieran en el suelo.

-"¡Eso es absurdo!"-exclama con nervios el líder, abrumado por tal destreza-"¡RECARGUEN!"-ordena firmemente el líder.

Los arqueros recargaron y apuntaron de nuevo a JISG, mientras que él se vuelve a preparar para desviar los ataques y los provoca con su mirada retadora.

-"¡FUEGO!"-vuelve a gritar.

Y otra vez lanzaron sus flechas, ocurriendo el mismo resultado.

Duraron 8 rondas lanzadas y se agotaron, no obstante lograron que se cansara, pero con el poder que tenía al manejar el aire, pudo recuperarse.

Gracias a la fuerza de sus piernas, saltó y subió a las murallas, empezando a atacar a los arqueros, dejándolos fuera de combate hasta derrotar al líder que los guiaba.

Una vez que derrotó a sus oponentes que se encontraban en las murallas, volteó a ver lo que cubrían. Pudo identificar a cuatro espadachines y seis caballeros que estaban en guardia por si él atacaban, ya que lo descubrieron mientras atacaba a los arqueros que vigilaban de que no entrara nadie.

JISG guardó su bo y saltó, aterrizando y rompiendo el suelo. Prontamente los caballeros y los espadachines lo rodearon.

-"No sé qué tipo de monstruo seas, pero te acabas de meter en un lugar sin salida"-le dice uno de los espadachines.

JISG, sin dudarlo sacó sus sai y se puso en guardia, concentrado en cada uno de sus oponentes.

A pesar de que estaban preparados para morir, empezaron a tener nervios. No querían morir.

Aún con el miedo, los primeros en atacar fueron los espadachines. En cuanto dirigieron sus espadas a JISG, él se defendió y contraatacó, desarmándolos y noqueándolos con patadas y golpes directos al estómago y al cuello, con tal de neutralizarlos.

Después, JISG se volvió a su guardia, preparándose para combatir a los caballeros, quienes empezaron a recitar magia de fuego y viento.

El chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado guardó sus sai y se puso a hacer sus movimientos fluidos para comenzar a manipular el agua y utilizarla como arma de contraataque para extinguir la magia de fuego y defenderse de los ataques mágicos de viento. Una vez que lanzaron los ataques mágicos, JISG dirigió el agua que manipulaba enfrente de él para protegerse del fuego y contrarrestar los de viento. Luego utilizó sus movimientos de aire para lanzarlos al muro del castillo, donde impactaron fuertemente y cayeron al suelo, inconscientes.

Al finalizar, JISG se tranquilizó con unos pequeños ejercicios de respiración y procedió a entrar al castillo.

En ese momento, Saito y compañía habían llegado al castillo.

-"¿Cómo pasamos?"-se pregunta el poseedor del poder de Gandalfr.

-"Permítanme"-dice Wales, recitando un hechizo del elemento de viento para abrir las grandes puertas del muro que rodeaba el castillo.

-"Versátil"-elogia Saito.

-"Muy ingenioso"-le secunda Louise.

-"Brillante"-le finaliza Tiffania.

-"Gracias"-agradece Wales a los elogios de su pareja y de sus dos amigos.

Al entrar, se encuentran con varios cuerpos caídos en el suelo, que parecían muertos.

Wales, para asegurarse, les revisó el pulso.

-"¿Y bien?"-pregunta Saito, mientras Wales les revisaba el pulso.

-"Todos están vivos"-le responde Wales.

-"Al parecer Iván solo neutraliza"-deduce Saito.

-"Ha de ser que él no busca matar, ya que son personas inocentes que tratan de aplicar lo que han aprendido y solo siguen órdenes de la realeza"-le ayuda Wales.

-"Casi perfecto"-elogia Tiffania.

-"Él no mata sin necesidad".

-"Bien, rápido, tenemos que alcanzarlo"-anima Julio.

-"¡Vamos!"-exclama Serenity.

Todos proceden a entrar al castillo para buscar a su amigo.

Continuará


	22. Chapter 22

JISG llega al castillo y con ello, llega al salón del trono, donde se encuentra con el Rey de Albion: el Duke de Marcillac.

-"Finalmente, el oponente con el que puede luchar y ganarle a todo un ejército"-dice el Duke, con arrogancia.

-"Vaya, el Duke estaba esperándome"-le regresa JISG de la misma manera.

-"Estuve preparándome para este momento"-le habla el Duke, de manera tenebrosa.

JISG frunció el ceño, confundido.

Para su sorpresa, unos kunais se dirigían a él con velocidad. Apenas logró salir ileso de ellos.

Después de esquivar los ataques sorpresa, logra ver ambos ninjas a lado del Duke.

-"¡Iván!"-lo llama una voz detrás de él, resultando ser Saito, que corría hacia su lado.

-"¡Saito! ¡Wales! ¡Julio!"-exclama Iván, al voltear a ver a sus amigos.

Los ninjas los sorprendieron arrojándoles kunais A Saito y a los otros tres.

-"¡Saito!"-exclama Louise, al verlo caer tras los impactos que recibió su esposo.

Wales también sufrió heridas para proteger a Tiffania.

Julio sufrió el mismo destino tratando de proteger a Serenity.

JISG desvió sus ataques con una de sus shinobigatanas y volvió a ver a sus amigos heridos. El hecho de verlos así fue impactante para él que, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia uno de los ninjas para iniciar su ataque. El mismo se defendió con su ninjato y otro le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, sacándole casi todo el aire y que cayera al suelo.

-"¡Iván/Iván-san/Iván-kun!"-exclaman sus amigos.

-"¿Qué te parece tomar un poco de tu propia medicina?"-le pregunta mientras ríe malvadamente el Duke.

-"Aún no he terminado"-dice JISG, tratando de levantarse-"Mientras siga vivo, podré luchar"-termina una vez que logra levantarse.

Los ninjas empiezan a saltar y a trepar por los muros para empezar a atacar con kunais. JISG los sigue mientras desvía los ataques kunai con su shinobigatana y contraataca, dando una gran batalla de velocidad.

Con la progresiva batalla, JISG se le ocurrió saltar hasta el Duke, utilizándolo como rehén para que los ninjas dejaran de atacarlo.

El Duke se logró escapar por medio de un pequeño cuchillo que le enterró en un costado.

-"Buena jugada"-dice JISG, felicitándolo por un movimiento de defensa.

-"Estaba preparado"-le responde el Duke.

Sus amigos lo ven que se poco a poco se estaba desangrando.

Los ninjas reanudaron con su ataque, a la vez que JISG se defendía con un brazo, mientras que trata de detener su sangrado con el otro brazo.

-"Si no logramos...neutralizar...a...esos...ninjas...Iván...no podrá...derrotarlo"-decía entrecortado Saito.

Louise sacó su varita y empezó a recitar su hechizo explosivo.

Para su suerte, los tres ninjas se habían parado en línea para dar un último ataque para su oponente que tenía las mismas habilidades que ellos, por lo que pudo lanzarlo.

Antes de que los ninjas fueran a dar el último ataque, fueron sorprendidos por el hechizo de Louise, que logró dar un punto detrás de ellos, provocando que ellos salieran disparados a los muros, donde impactaron y cayeron a suelo inconscientes.

-"Gracias...Louise-san"-le agradece JISG, con su voz entrecortada, ya que se estaba debilitando por el desangrado que estaba sufriendo debido al pequeño contraataque que recibió por parte del Duke.

-"Acéptalo"-le grita el Duke-"Has perdido".

-"Mientras siga en pie, no he perdido"-le dice JISG.

El Duke, enfadado por el comentario del chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado, corrió hacia él con la intención de asesinarlo con el cuchillo que había utilizado para defenderse.

JISG esperó el momento y con todas sus fuerzas lo desarmó con una llave de presión, a pesar de su severa herida que aún estaba desangrándose. Los guardias, que habían llegado para socorrer al rey, pudieron ver la atrocidad que por poco hacía su rey, perdiendo la confianza y desconsiderándolo como tal. JISG manipuló el viento, lanzando al Duke para que impactara contra el muro y cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Los guardias felicitaron al que derrotó al rey y rápidamente fueron a llamar a enfermeras para que atendieran sus heridas. Uno de los guardias se fijó en los otros que lo acompañaban (Louise, Serenity, Tiffania, Julio, Saito y Wales) y llamaron a más enfermeras para que atendieran también sus heridas.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, que los chicos (JISG, Saito, Wales y Julio) fueron llevados a la enfermería del castillo y sus heridas fueran atendidas y vendadas para detener los sangrados y curar las heridas, a la vez que las personas que apoyaban al rey antes de enterarse de la triste verdad acerca del mismo les agradecían, especialmente a JISG:

-"Jigu, Shounen, le agradecemos que derrocara al rey, pero ahora que no lo tenemos, no sabemos lo que le puede pasar a la Nación por este hecho"-habla uno de los ayudantes de la política de Albion-"Probablemente se vuelva a sumir en caos".

-"No"niega JISG-"Yo vine con la intención de derrotar al rey que trataba de comenzar una nueva guerra contra Tristain, y ayudar a mi amigo a ser coronado como su rey, ya que una vez fue el legítimo príncipe de este país y pienso que también hará lo mejor para dirigir Albion, si se lo permiten".

-"¡Claro que se lo permitiremos!"-le dice otro de los ayudantes de la política de Albion-"En cuanto se recuperen, daremos la noticia al pueblo".

-"Está bien"-responde el "político".

Los encargados de la política de Albion se retiraron, dejando a los cuatro chicos descansar y curarse de sus heridas.

 **Continuará**


	23. Chapter 23

Al día siguiente, los chicos que estaban heridos seguían dormidos. JISG, quien estaba más herido y había perdido mucha sangre durante su batalla, seguía descansando, mientras que los otros tres empezaban a despertar.

Los tres notan a sus amadas dormidas en un costado de la cama, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus caritas tiernas. Los mismos empezaron a acariciarles el cabello, lo cual las conforta aún más.

Voltean a ver a su amigo de cabello negro, rojo y plateado, que seguía dormido. Posteriormente notan la presencia de Henrietta en la enfermería. Voltean y la ven parada a un lado de la cama de su esposo, contemplándolo con una sonrisa cálida, admirando su ternura mientras él duerme.

-"¡Hime-sama!"-exclama Saito de sorpresa.

-"¿Cómo llegó aquí?"-le pregunta Wales.

-"Los soldados que los acompañaron a Saito-san y a ustedes dos (Refiriéndose a Julio y al mismo Wales) regresaron a Tristain y me informaron de esto"-le explica Henrietta, mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama de su amado esposo.

-"Lamentamos que no lucháramos a lado de Iván"-se disculpa Saito ante la Reina.

-"No se preocupe Saito-san"-le dice Henrietta observando a su esposo durmiendo tiernamente-"Supe que eran guerreros que entrenaron las mismas artes marciales que Jigu-sama, por esa misma razón pudo derrotarlos él, a pesar de tener una gran herida".

-"Espero que se recupere pronto"-anima Wales.

-"Por supuesto que lo hará"-dice Henrietta-"Se ha recuperado de las más difíciles, de seguro lo hará con esta".

* * *

Más tarde, Tres de los cuatro chicos se habían recuperado por completo y empezaron a concentrarse en los asuntos políticos de albion, discutiendo sobre la boda y coronación de Wales y Tiffania.

Todos se encontraban en un salón discutiendo:

-"Ahora que el rey que nos tenía a todos en desgracia, tenemos que coronar a un nuevo rey"-dice uno de los políticos de Albion.

-"Nomino a Wales para que tome el cargo de ser el rey"-propone otro político de Albion-"De seguro él hará un buen trabajo".

-"¿Recuerdan la última vez que actuó apenas siendo príncipe?"-refuta un tercer político, que estaba en desacuerdo-"Muchos estuvieron en su contra y se hizo una rebelión en contra de su reino".

-"Eso fue por la inestabilidad política, querían derrocar a la familia real para que ellos llegaran al poder y conquistar Albion"-le explica el segundo político.

-"Pero ¿Cómo estaremos seguros de que él es digno de tomar el trono?"-le pregunta un cuarto político.

-"Para eso estamos nosotros"-dice un quinto político-"nosotros apoyamos al rey que gobierna nuestra nación".

-"Chicos"-empieza a hablar Wales, tratando de defender su posición-"Sé que puedo gobernarlos sabiamente si me dan la oportunidad".

-"¡No eres digno de obtener el trono!"-exclama un sexto político.

Saito, al oírlos, se preocupaba más y más, pues la discusión no estaba yendo por un buen camino. "Iván, eres muy necesario para tomar las riendas de esto y apoyar a tu amigo"-pensaba Saito seriamente, sabiendo que su amigo de cabello negro, rojo y plateado podría resolver este conflicto con tan solo unas palabras que beneficiaran a Wales-"Si tan solo despertaras y estuvieras en la reunión".

A pesar de que se preocupaba por esta reunión:

-"Chicos, hay que pensar en Iván"-dice Saito, dirigiéndose a los políticos, dándoles unas palabras para beneficiar a su amigo y apoyarlo-"Ese chico que derrotó a su rey y a sus asesinos ninja a pesar de tener una herida que lo dejaría al borde de la muerte".

-"Y ¿Por qué no está él aquí?"-le pregunta arrogantemente el quinto político-"Si él estuviera aquí, me encantaría escucharlo".

Henrietta, que se había encontrado con su esposo dormido en la enfermería del castillo por su gran herida que apenas se estaba curando y se aproximaba a entrar al salón de la reunión para discutir y apoyar a su primo y a su pareja, pudo escuchar lo último que habían dicho en la reunión. Se empezó a enfurecer.

-"¡Jigu-sama no puede presentarse en estos momentos!"-dice totalmente enojada Henrietta, mientras entraba violentamente a la reunión-"Él fue herido por esos asesinos que tenía su rey".

-"Se supone que él se recupera rápido Reina, ¿O no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir luchando, aún con una herida?"-dice el tercer político.

-"¡OIGAN!"-grita Saito enojado, ya que estaba viendo que algunos de los políticos que estaban en contra, hostigaban a Henrietta.

Uno de los políticos agarró a Henrietta del brazo, como si fuera a agredirla.

En ese momento fue atacado como rayo, impactando directamente en el muro.

Todos vieron con gran sorpresa a JISG, que se encontraba desnudo del torso, dejando ver sus vendajes y su escultural cuerpo, mientras aún tenía su pierna en posición de haber atacado con una fuerte patada.

-"¡Jamás...toquen...a...mi...ESPOSA!"-dice tenebrosamente, emanando un aura de furia a su alrededor, protegiendo a su amada y regresando su pierna al suelo.

-"¡Jigu-sama!"-exclama Henrietta, asombrada.

-"¡Iván!"-secunda Saito, también asombrado al ver a su amigo consciente.

-"¡Jigu-dono!"-dicen Wales y Julio, sorprendidos por su amigo.

-"¿Estás bien amor?"-le pregunta su esposo.

-"Sí, estoy bien"-le responde-"Pero ¡Tus heridas!".

Él le sonríe-"No te preocupes, estoy mejor"-le dice para tranquilizarla-"Ahora (Dirigiéndose a los políticos), Chicos, conozco a Wales como si fuera mi hermano, yo sé muy bien que sabrá cómo ser un rey muy sabio. Él me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, cosa que hace un rey: Ayudar y guiar a los demás. Este chico cuenta con mi apoyo para dirigir al reino de Albion. Necesito que lo ayuden a hacer ese trabajo, porque los necesitará en caso de hacer una gran decisión. Mi esposa les dijo claramente lo que yo pensaba. Si él llega al poder, Halkeginia se encontrará en paz, y si aparece un enemigo que amenace a toda Halkeginia, lo podremos derrotar, pero solo si estamos unidos. Yo, como un rey, que tiene poco tiempo siéndolo, sé lo que es mejor para el pueblo, y el pueblo necesitará a Wales dirigiéndolo para un gran futuro, junto con su futura esposa Tiffania. Gracias a él, tendrán una mejor vida y una unión con Tristain, mi país y el de mi esposa, y con los demás países de Halkeginia".

Los Políticos empezaron a pensar lo que el Rey de Tristain de cabello negro, rojo y plateado les dijo.

Finalmente, los políticos terminaron de decidir:

-"Bueno, reflexionamos sobre lo que nos dijo y resultó tener razón"-habla el primer político-"el Príncipe Wales tiene el potencial para convertirse en un rey, a lado de la señorita Tiffania Westwood. Será un placer tenerlos como reyes".

-"Es verdad"-le sigue el segundo político-"Albion le convendría bien un rey como el príncipe Wales, ya que los conoce y tienen una gran amistad, y eso influencia mucho en las alianzas entre países".

-"Entonces, está decidido"-dice JISG-"El príncipe Wales y Tiffania serán los nuevos reyes de Albion".

Todos gritan de alegría.

-"Bien, si me disculpan, iré a vestirme adecuadamente"-Habla JISG, notando que aún tenía el torso desnudo y vendado.

Se retira y se dirige hacia la enfermería, donde encuentra sus cosas. Henrietta, quien lo seguía para ver si seguía bien, después de hacer esa maniobra a pesar de estar herido.

Una vez ahí:

-"Jigu-sama"-le llama Henrietta.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde su esposo, mientras se quitaba sus vendas y se vestía con su Uwagi blanco y su capa de Tristain.

-"¿De verdad...estás bien?"-le vuelve a preguntar Henrietta, una vez más, ya que se preocupaba mucho por él.

-"Claro amor"-le vuelve a responder con una sonrisa-"Recuerda que estas heridas no son nada".

-"Pero..."-no pudo completar su oración, ya que vio el torso de su amado y notó que se había cicatrizado su herida-"¡Tu herida!".

-"¿Qué pasa con ella?"-le pregunta JISG.

-"¡Se cicatrizó!"-le responde asombrada Henrietta-"Pero si la tenías muy grande".

-"Recuerda amor"-le dice su esposo-"mi cuerpo está entrenado para curarse cuando está inconsciente. Puedo presentir muchas cosas gracias a todo el entrenamiento que he pasado para poder conseguir estas habilidades".

Henrietta, al comprender lo que le decía su amado, se tranquilizó y su cara cambió de angustiada a una sonrisa cálida.

* * *

Así, sin problemas, fueron pasando las cosas:

Tiffania y Wales, a pesar de ser primos, pudieron casarse y coronarse.

Henrietta y JISG regresaron, junto con Saito, Louise, Serenity y su pareja: Julio, al Reino de Tristain para reanudar sus respectivas labores.

 **Continuará.**


	24. Chapter 24

Después de tanto asunto que pasaron con Albion y Gallia, un nuevo día se aproximaba a la pareja real de Tristain: JISG y Henrietta. JISG, que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse antes que todos en el castillo para luego hacer sus ejercicios matutinos para mantener su esbelta forma y seguir en condición. Una vez que hacía eso, regresaba al castillo y se limpiaba para luego cambiarse a su atuendo que usaba para laborar como el Rey de Tristain.

Al dirigirse a la cocina, se encontró con Agnes.

-"Buenos días Agnes"-le dice JISG.

-"Buenos días su majestad"-le regresa Agnes-"¿Su alteza aún no se levanta?".

-"No"-le responde JISG-"Es muy temprano aún".

-"Pero"-replica Agnes-"¿No se sentirá sola mientras usted va a sus ejercicios matutinos?".

-"Sin embargo, lo compenso dándole un gran desayuno"-se justifica JISG.

-"Eso es verdad"-acepta Agnes.

Después de su pequeña charla, JISG se dispone a empezar a cocinar el desayuno para su esposa, a la vez que Agnes había terminado de desayunar y empezó con sus labores diarias como la capitana del escuadrón de Mosqueteras de su alteza.

* * *

Por otra parte, Henrietta apenas se estaba levantando y la primera cosa que nota es que su esposo no se encontraba en la cama junto a ella.

-"¿Jigu-sama?"-se pregunta.

Se levanta, un poco triste por no encontrarlo. Se alista y se dirige a la cocina, pero antes se encuentra con Agnes.

-"Buenos días Su majestad"-le saluda Agnes, seguido de una reverencia-"Jigu-dono se encuentra en la cocina".

Ella se sorprende y se alegra. "Gracias Agnes"-le dice Henrietta, agradeciéndole a su líder de escuadrón de mosqueteras de fuego, mientras se dirige a la cocina, donde encuentra a su esposo, que seguía cocinando

-"¡Jigu-sama!"-exclama Henrietta asombrada al ver a su esposo cocinando.

-"La comida...está lista"-dice un poco presumido JISG.

Ella, con una sonrisa, se sienta para empezar a desayunar.

Durante su desayuno:

-"Henrietta, amor"-le llama su esposo.

-"¿Sí?"-le contesta.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, el Profesor Colbert y el Director Osmond aparecen en la entrada a la cocina.

-"Buenos días Sus majestades"-saludan ambos docentes de la academia de Tristain.

-"Buenos días"-le regresan Henrietta y JISG.

-"Le informamos que la Academia de Tristain hará un pequeño convivio en la playa, con deseos de que la pareja real, Saito-kun y la señorita Valliere, junto con el señor Gramont, la señorita Montmorency, la señorita Zerbst, los acompañen"-les dice el profesor Colbert.

-"Es una buena idea"-dice JISG-"Podremos relajarnos después de tantas cosas que han pasado".

-"Es verdad"-le apoya su esposa.

-"¡Espléndido!"-exclama el Director Osmond, poniendo una cara que sugería cosas indecentes mientras observaba la figura de Henrietta.

Una mujer que estaba detrás de él, emanando un aura de muerte dirigida hacia el director pervertido de la academia de Tristain, quien recibió un golpe que lo enterró al suelo como castigo por pensar cosas indecentes, en especial con una reina, a la vez, la esposa de un digno rey de Tristain, resultando ser Agnes.

En eso, llegan Wales y Tiffania.

Les cuentan lo que irían a hacer y rápidamente se apuntan.

* * *

Después de un rato divertido, en la academia:

-"Bien chicos"-dice el Director Osmond, dando los informes a los alumnos-"Hoy tendremos un pequeño viaje hacia la playa, donde convivirán junto con sus majestades, junto con sus aliados de Albion: el Rey Wales of Tudor y su reina: Tiffania Westwood".

-"Tendrán divertidas experiencias y disfrutarán de buenas actividades de relajación"-le sigue el profesor Colbert-"Estas actividades fueron propuestas por nuestros compañeros: Saito-kun, la señorita Louise, el señor Gramont y su escuadrón de caballeros Ondine, la señorita Montmorency y la señorita Zerbst".

Todos los alumnos de la academia gritan de entusiasmo por los informes de ambos profesores.

* * *

Una vez que se dio el anuncio, las chicas se fueron a empacar y prepararse, al igual que los chicos, en especial los caballeros de Ondine, el director, el profesor Colbert y Saito, quien también involucra a JISG y Wales en su pequeño complot de darles los bikinis a las chicas para hacer volar su imaginación, sin embargo JISG y Wales se mantuvieron al margen, sabiendo que eran mejores y más decentes que Saito y sus amigos del escuadrón. Otro que también fue involucrado, pero decidió quedarse al margen a lado de JISG y Wales, ya que no consideraba decente el pequeño complot que planeaban el director con el heredero de Gandalfr y los caballeros de Ondine fue el profesor Colbert, sin embargo, sabían que ese pequeño complot terminarían con resultados dolorosos, y no querían perderse eso.

Ya que todos se alistaron, se reunieron en el mismo salón donde habían dado el anuncio.

El Director Osmond recitó y lanzó un hechizo que los llevó a la playa.

Llegan a la playa y ambos géneros se separan y toman lugares para cambiarse.

JISG, quien se cambió (Su vestimenta para la playa consistía en una camiseta negra con detalles rojos, al igual que sus shorts traje de baño, sus guantes y sus vendas para antebrazo. Tenía un enorme pañuelo amarrado en su cintura, donde guardaba sus cartas hechizo y su tanto. También cargaba en la espalda una shinobigatana en caso de que tuviera que defenderse contra otro espadachín), salió primero y llegó a la playa.

Una vez que llegó, rápidamente construyó una pequeña palapa.

Después llegaron todos los demás. Mientras el Director Osmond les dice unas palabras a los alumnos, entretanto, Louise, Siesta y las demás disfrutan del paisaje y del viento que les daba en la cara, llenas de frescura

Por otro lado, Henrietta, Saito y Wales se aproximan hacia JISG con varias preguntas.

-"¿Jigu-sama?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"Te ves divina amor"-le elogia su bikini, provocando que se sonrojara con un poco de felicidad.

-"Jigu-dono, esa cosa que se está poniendo ¿Es para...?"-infiere Wales.

-"Es un bloqueador que creé con el profesor Colbert"-le responde JISG.

-"¿Bloqueador?"-le pregunta ahora su esposa.

-"Sí"-le contesta JISG-"Es un bloqueador solar. Evita que te quemes por el sol, evitando días de dolor".

-"Excelente"-dice entusiasmado Saito-"¿Cómo lo hiciste?".

-"alquimia"-le responde JISG-"alquimia y magia. El maestro Colbert me ayudó con respecto a la magia".

-"Sí"-comenta el profesor Colbert, que se aproximaba al pequeño grupo y oyó que hablaban de la sustancia-"No fue tan fácil, pero al final pudimos terminarla, y justo a tiempo".

Los tres se asombran tanto, que empiezan a pedirle al profesor Colbert.

-"Qué bueno que producimos más de este...bloqueador"-piensa aliviado el profesor, mientras les entrega su botellín a los chicos para después su aplicación.

Saito y Wales llamaron a sus respectivas parejas para aplicarles el bloqueador.

Ellas rápidamente llegan y se acuestan boca abajo. Antes de empezar a aplicar el bloqueador, les desamarran la parte que cubría los pechos y comienzan.

Louise empezó a tener una reacción algo excitante mientras Saito le ponía el bloqueador. Esa excitación la llevó a gemir levemente. Saito, al oírla gemir, comenzó a pensar en cosas pervertidas, que causaban también una excitante sensación.

La siguiente parejitas fue Wales y Tiffania. La medio elfo también, al sentir las viscosas manos de su esposo Wales por el bloqueador, sentía una gran excitación. Wales, a pesar de su firmeza y delicadeza en aplicarle el bloqueador a su esposa, las excitación cada vez se hacía más grande. Fuertes impulsos eléctricos pasaban por su espalda.

La única, que más estaba relajada, era Henrietta, ya que su esposo le aplicaba el bloqueador con suma delicadeza. No obstante, en algunos puntos donde él empezaba a aplicar tenían una gran sensibilidad, Por lo que empezaba a tener la misma excitante sensación. Poco a poco se excitaba más y más. Por otra parte, JISG se mantenía su postura firme y sin pensar algo pervertido (cabe decir que se había quitado los guantes para aplicarle el bloqueador)

Los tres terminaron de aplicarles el bloqueador por la espalda y le amarraron la parte de los pechos, para que así ellas pudieran darse vuelta y dejaran a sus respectivos esposos aplicarles el bloqueador por el frente. Al empezar, las tres chicas experimentaron de nuevo esa sensación mágica que les ocasionaban las manos de sus respectivos hombres.

Al terminar, dos de las chicas quedaron con una especie de "orgasmo", dejándolas satisfechas y exhaustas. La última también lo tuvo, pero en vez de quedar exhausta, ella se levantó y se lanzó hacia su esposo, cayendo sobre él y sorprendiéndolo mientras jadeaba por el orgasmo que le entró debido a la excitante sensación que le generaba cuando las manos mágicas de su hombre, con el bloqueador, entraban en contacto con su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, JISG se preguntaba, algo impactado ante la reacción que su esposa, pues se encontraba encima de él, jadeando y con la cara roja.

-"¿Amor?"-le llama JISG a su esposa.

-"Lo siento"-le dice a su esposo, jadeando-"Sólo déjame estar por un momento así".

JISG, a pesar de que él usualmente tenía un gran control sobre sus impulsos sexuales para mantener su decencia, el hecho de que su esposa esté encima de él, con su cuerpo semi-desnudo, sus pechos y su demás cuerpo presionando con el cuerpo de él, era un gran estimulante.

Por otra parte, Saito, Louise, Tiffania (ambas chicas se habían recuperado) y Wales estaban muy impresionados por las habilidades de su amigo de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

-"¡Eres el amo!"-exclama con admiración Saito-"¿Cómo le hiciste?".

-"Saito tiene razón Jigu-dono"-le apoya Wales.

-"La verdad, puede ser que haya reaccionado diferente"-les explica con un poco de vergüenza JISG, teniendo aún a su esposa encima de él abrazándolo-"Es mi primera vez aplicando bloqueador y que me sucede esto".

-"¿Nunca habías hecho esto hasta ahora?"-le pregunta sorprendido Saito.

-"nunca"-le responde JISG-"esta sería la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto".

* * *

Después de que Henrietta se tranquilizara, se separa de su esposo y ambos se levantan, al igual que Saito, Wales, Louise y Tiffania.

-"Lamento lo que pasó"-dice Henrietta, frotándose las manos, con un gran rubor, puchero y cabizbaja, llena de vergüenza.

-"Bueno...que te lanzaras así...bueno...me hizo feliz"-le regresa JISG, mientras se rascaba la mejilla por nervios y desviando la mirada.

Henrietta se sentía aún más feliz que antes ante las palabras de su esposo.

-"Bien, creo que tendrán que taparse los oídos"-dice de repente JISG.

Todos se preguntaron por qué. Para su sorpresa (a excepción de su esposa, quien le hizo caso enseguida), JISG dio un gran chiflido, con el fin de llamar a uno de sus dragones.

* * *

Desde el castillo, uno de los dragones negros con ojos rojos, que estaba trepado en una de las torres, oyó el llamado de su amo y despegó como un rayo con dirección a la playa, donde lo encontraría para obedecer todas las órdenes que su mismo amo.

Al llegar, aterriza y le hace una reverencia, dando a entender de que estaba listo para acatar cualquier orden.

JISG se acercó a él y lo acarició un poco, posteriormente se subió a él, con una tabla que él mismo talló con la forma de una tabla para el surf. Rápidamente, el dragón despegó y voló a unos cuantos metros de la playa hacia el mar. JISG, con su manipulación del agua y viento, empezó a crear olas de gran magnitud y se lanzó para empezar a surfear.

Todos los que se encontraban en la playa se asombraban de la habilidad del chico rey de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

Una vez que montó la ola que él mismo creó con su manipulación y llegó a la playa, todos corren hacia él para felicitarlo.

Ya que pasó el momento, su esposa, Henrietta, se aproxima con él para felicitarlo personalmente.

-"Estuviste genial Jigu-sama"-le elogia.

-"Gracias amor"-le responde JISG, haciendo una típica expresión de vergüenza que se ve en el género Shonen (rascándose la cabeza y haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa).

De pronto, JISG siente unos ataques dirigiéndose a él. Rápidamente levanta a su esposa como una princesa y salta para esquivar los ataques, a la vez, retroceder lo suficiente como para sacar a su esposa del peligro. Después volteó para ver el origen de los ataques. Para su sorpresa, al lado donde volteó, pudo distinguir un fuerte y denso muro de niebla que impedía ver quiénes atacaban. El profesor Colbert, el Director Osmond, Wales, Tiffania y Louise pudieron ver lo que había pasado.

-"¿Quién diablos nos atacó?"-se pregunta JISG en su mente, con su ceño fruncido y concentrado en ver de dónde habían atacado.

-"¿Jigu-sama?"-se interroga Henrietta, viendo a su esposo volteando hacia el origen del ataque que dirigieron hacia él.

-"Henrietta, ¡Quiero que te refugies!"-le ordena JISG, con el fin de que ella estuviera segura mientras él.

-"¡De ninguna manera Jigu-sama!"-le contesta su esposa-"No lo dejaré que usted luche solo".

-"Iván"-le llama desde lejos Saito, mientras este corre hacia el chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

-"¡Saito, Cuidado!"-le grita JISG, advirtiéndolo de una ráfaga de aire que se dirigía hacia él.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-se pregunta Saito en vista de la situación.

JISG, como un rayo, logró empujar a su amigo, pero la ráfaga de aire logró darle a JISG por un costado, lanzándolo hacia las rocas.

Saito rápidamente corrió a ver si JISG estaba bien.

Al llegar a él, lo vio que se había levantado, pero además de eso, empezaba a emanar una fuerte aura de batalla. Los ojos de JISG se habían tornado rojo carmesí, como si hubiera despertado su modo de batalla.

El Rey de cabello negro, rojo y plateado sacó un pañuelo del otro que tenía en la cintura y lo amarró en su cabeza, como una máscara que le cubría la parte de abajo de la cara (Boca y nariz), después sacó su shinobigatana de la espalda y se puso en guardia.

Saito, viéndolo que evidentemente estaba bien, volteó a ver hacia la gran nube de humo que cubría la parte de agua en la playa, sacó su uchigatana y se puso en guardia, a la vez que pasaba eso, sus runas que decían "Gandalfr" empezaban a brillar.

Wales también llegó para apoyar a su amigo que había sido lanzado por la ráfaga de aire, al igual que el profesor Colbert y el Director Osmond, también fueron a apoyar con sus poderes a JISG, con su estoque en mano.

-"Profesor Colbert, Director Osmond, protejan a sus alumnos y alumnas"-les ordena JISG-"También cuide a mi esposa. Si le sucede algo, nunca me lo perdonaría".

-"Lo haremos, Iván-kun"-le dice el Profesor Colbert.

JISG se acerca y le susurra al Profesor-"No permita que el Director Pervertido se le acerque".

Una vez que se aleja:

-"Parece que Iván-kun es un chico celoso"-piensa Colbert, con una pequeña sonrisa-"A pesar de eso, también tiene un aura de ser un gran esposo y rey para Henrietta-sama".

-"Efectivamente Colbert-sensei"-le dice Saito, oyendo lo que el profesor Colbert estaba diciendo inconscientemente mientras lo pensaba.

El Director Osmond y el profesor Colbert reúne a los alumnos y alumnas y los ponen detrás de ellos para desviar cualquier ataque que pudieran llegar a sus alumnos, a la reina de Albion y Tristain, y a la maga del vacío.

Mientras, con los tres chicos: Saito, Wales y JISG:

-"Saito, Wales ¿Están listos?"-les pregunta JISG.

Ambos asienten con la cabeza serios, a la vez que se mantienen en guardia.

JISG creó ráfagas de viento para lanzarlas hacia la gran nube de humo para que pudiera dispersarla y revelar a los atacantes. En cuanto la gran nube se fue, cuatro caballeros con armaduras que parecían hechas de roca y dos espadachines con un atuendo parecido al de JISG (Tenían gabardina), encontrados encima de una especie de plataforma hecha de energía, habían saltado y aterrizado en la costa, con espadas gigantescas. El chico rey frunció el ceño, pues los caballeros se veían difíciles de derrotar, con las armaduras que tenían. Para más dificultades, habían dos espadachines que manejaban dos espadas.

-"¿Qué querrán estos?"-se pregunta en su mente JISG.

Todos los caballeros y el par de espadachines vieron a los tres chicos en guardia. "¿Ustedes son los que nos van a enfrentar?"-pregunta arrogantemente uno de los espadachines

-"Iván"-le llama su amigo Gandalfr.

-"Saito, Wales, ustedes me cubrirán"-dice JISG.

-"¿Qué?"-le pregunta Saito.

En eso, JISG corre rápidamente hacia ellos con la intención de atacarlos. Al llegar a ellos, reaccionaron y rápidamente sacaron sus espadas para defenderse del ataque.

Una vez que desviaron el ataque, JISG le dio la señal a su dragón y él los soltó. Ambos chicos empezaron a correr hacia sus oponentes sacando sus espadas y empezando a combatir contra ellos. Sin embargo, Las estatuas con las que empezaron a combatir, al chocar espadas, esas mismas, con un gran empuje, les canceló el ataque y los lanzó a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

-"¡Saito/Saito-san/Wales!"-exclaman preocupadas Louise, Siesta y Tiffania por sus amados.

El único que permanecía combatiendo con gran agilidad contra varios enemigos era JISG, a pesar de contar con solo una shinobigatana. No obstante, uno lo logró sorprender y le dio una gran patada directa al estómago, sacándole el aire y lanzándolo a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-"¡JIGU-SAMA!"-Exclama Henrietta por último, preocupada por su esposo.

-"¡Iván-kun!"-le secunda la moción el profesor Colbert y el Director Osmond.

A pesar de la preocupación, estaban asombrados de que aún siguiera en pie.

-"Esto no es normal"-Piensa JISG-"En algunos pude encestarle uno o dos golpes, ¿Por qué no les afectó? Algo está pasando".

Mientras pensaba, uno de ellos empezó a atacarlo progresivamente, a la vez que él bloqueaba con la misma cadencia los ataques que le dirigían. Aprovechó una apertura en uno de los ataques y sacó una carta hechizo y lo puso en su pecho.

El mismo que fue "Carteado" empezó a quemarse hasta quedar en cenizas.

-"Esto es sospechoso"-piensa JISG.

De repente un ataque fue dirigido a su cuello, el cual que pudo esquivarlo de milagro, ya que casi no lo veía venir.

JISG siguió y siguió combatiendo hasta dejar a todos en cenizas.

Al terminar, empezó a contemplar el montón de cenizas que había esparcidas y empieza a analizar el por qué terminaron así con las cartas que usó para combatirlos y el hecho de que quedaron en cenizas.

Wales y Saito, que se habían recuperado, corrieron a ver a JISG, quien seguía analizando los restos de sus oponentes.

-"¿Qué pasa Iván?"-Le pregunta Saito.

-"¿Jigu-dono?"-le llama Wales.

-"¿Qué eran estas criaturas?"-se seguía diciendo en su mente JISG.

Después volteó a ver una especie de fisura que parecía un portal y dentro de él se veía en ruinas y un cielo rojo cerrándose.

-"¿Qué diablos era eso?"-se volvió a preguntar en su mente.

-"Iván"-le vuelve a llamar Saito.

JISG reaccionó-"¿Qué pasó?".

-"¿Qué eran esas cosas?"-le pregunta Wales esta vez.

-"No lo sé"-le responde JISG-"No había visto nada similar, a menos que fuera una especie de portal a otro mundo, aún más caótico que Imperius".

-"Esperemos que no vuelvan a atacar"-dice Wales, un poco preocupado.

De pronto oyen sus nombres, proviniendo detrás de ellos, resultando sus respectivas esposas, quienes corrían hacia ellos, derramando lágrimas, ya que creían que no iban a volver a verlos, o sentir su calor.

* * *

Una vez que todo se tranquilizó, llegó la hora de irse, por lo que todos se cambiaron a sus ropas o uniformes y se transportaron devuelta a la academia , donde JISG y Henrietta se van a caballo de regreso a su hogar, al castillo de Tristain, acompañados de Saito, Louise, Tiffania y Wales. Posteriormente, Las dos parejas (Saito/Louise y Wales/Tiffania) se retiraron hacia sus respectivos hogares, dejando a JISG y Henrietta solos. Mientras ella se daba un baño calmado, JISG se iba a la torre donde siempre reflexionaba mientras veía las dos lunas, ya que tenía mucho qué analizar, a la vez que tenía puesta su

Henrietta, al salir de su ducha y prepararse con su camisón que le daba muchos puntos de sensualidad y se dirigía a la torre donde se encontraba su esposo para acompañarlo, no sin antes de ponerse una bata para no le entrara frío.

La reina, al ver a su esposo muy pensativo, no pudo evitar preguntarle

-"Jigu-sama"-le llama-"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?".

-"Esas criaturas"-le responde, aún concentrado JISG-"¿Cómo pudieron ser tan débiles contra esas cartas hechizo? A menos que fueran criaturas sobrenaturales etéreos, o algo similar a cosas míticas, subnormales o...no lo sé, lo que sé, es que eran cosas sobrenaturales".

-"Sin embargo ¿No es bueno que pudieras derrotarlo con tan solo eso?"-le pregunta con tal de tranquilizarlo.

-"Sí es bueno"-le responde JISG-"Pero el hecho de que tenga que utilizar mis cartas hechizos quiere decir que hay criaturas demoníacas, originarias de los mismísimos demonios, que pretenden invadir este mundo, de seguro hay otro mundo en el que haya criaturas demoníacas tratando de pasar a este mundo para invadirlo y conquistarlo, para que así puedan llenarlo con sus pestes".

JISG parecía más alterado en cuanto hablaba de eso.

-"Pero Jigu-sama ¿No sabes sobre ese mundo que pueda ayudarte a entender?"-le pregunta preocupada Henrietta.

-"No"-le vuelve a responder JISG, algo desanimado-"Como sea, vayámonos a dormir".

-"De acuerdo"-Le dice Henrietta, sin muchas ganas".

Así, ambos quedaron dormidos en su propia cama matrimonial.

 **Continuará**


	25. Chapter 25

Al día siguiente, JISG se había levantado como de costumbre, sin embargo, en vez de ir a su entrenamiento matutino, se había dirigido, con una capa, a la academia de Tristain para llegar al fondo de este asunto que lo tenía dando vueltas desde el día anterior, cuando luchó contra esas...entidades (Por así decirlo).

Mientras, Henrietta apenas estaba despertándose, como siempre, notando la ausencia matutina de su esposo. De pronto encuentra una pequeña nota de él dejada en la cama.

-"Amor, me dirigí hacia la academia de Tristain para empezar a investigar sobre esto, con tal de mantenerte a ti y a Halkeginia a salvo de estas entidades"-termina la nota.

-"Bueno, por lo menos no va a hacer algo tan loco como buscar un portal que lo lleve a ese mundo"-se dice Henrietta, algo aliviada.

-"Buenos días Su Majestad"-le saluda Agnes, con un reverencia.

-"Buenos días Agnes"-le regresa el saludo Henrietta.

* * *

Más tarde, Henrietta, ya vestida y lista para encargarse de las labores reales:

-"Agnes ¿Jigu-sama te ha dicho algo sobre su partida esta mañana?"-le pregunta Henrietta a su líder de mosqueteras.

-"No Su majestad"-le responde Agnes-"¿Por qué?".

-"No ha regresado después de todo"-le dice La Reina de cabello morado, algo preocupada por su amado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la academia, con JISG, el profesor Colbert y el Director Osmond:

-"Director Osmond, Profesor Colbert ¿Saben algo de lo que nos atacó el día anterior?"-les pregunta JISG.

-"Podemos deducir que se trata de criaturas demoníacas"-le dice el Profesor Colbert-"Creo que usted debería saber eso".

-"No"-le responde JISG, analizando la situación-"Sé que debo saber algo de eso, pero no se me ocurre nada".

-"Quizás deban ser demonios, como los que usted enfrentó anteriormente, cuando fue a recuperar su mundo"-le comenta el Director Osmond.

-"No, sentí algo diferente en los oponentes con los que luché en la playa comparados con esos"-le dice JISG-"Además de que pasó eso cuando utilicé mis cartas hechizos, no sé por qué".

De pronto a JISG le viene un recuerdo acerca de su tiempo entrenando-"Magano"-dice de repente.

-"¿Magano?"-le pregunta el Profesor Colbert.

-"Sí"-le responde JISG-"Me contaron que el magano era un mundo lleno de ruinas, algo parecido a mi mundo cuando había sido conquistado por los demonios. De este...magano, salían criaturas llamadas...Kegare".

-"¿Kegare?"-le pregunta el Director Osmond

-"Sí"-le responde JISG-"Según lo que me contaron, eran criaturas grotescas que simbolizaban la impureza y la maldad del universo, tratando de devorar a los humanos".

-"Pero...lo que se vio allá...parecían como humanos"-le replica el profesor Colbert.

-"No sé por qué, pero lo bueno de esto es que tengo una pista de lo que serían esas entidades...o por lo menos, tengo una idea de esto"-dice JISG aliviado.

-"Bien, entonces ¿Qué irá a hacer Iván-kun?"-le pregunta el Profesor Colbert.

-"regresaré al castillo para empezar a trabajar con mis labores reales".

Así, sin más qué decir, parte para el castillo.

* * *

Regresando con Henrietta. Saito y Louise habían llegado con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Como siempre, la reina los saluda con suma felicidad. Rápidamente ordenó que prepararán un lugar para tomar el té y empezaron a hablar:

-"¿Qué los trae por acá?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"Verás..."-dice algo nerviosa Louise.

Henrietta empezó a sospechar y Saito comenzó a sobarle el estómago, queriendo lanzar una indirecta.

-"¡Louise!"-exclama Henrietta ya teniendo una idea de lo que pasaba-"¿E...e...estás e...embarazada?".

Louise asiente con la cabeza, algo nerviosa y feliz.

Para la sorpresa de todos, JISG estaba apenas entrando al castillo.

-"¿Qué pasa aquí?"-les pregunta el chico que acababa de llegar.

-"¡Jigu-sama, Jigu-sama!"-le llama con mucha emoción su esposa-"¡Louise...Louise está embarazada!".

JISG no parecía asombrado, ni sorprendido.

-"Ya era hora"-dice JISG-"ya me estaba preocupando".

-"¿Jigu-sama?"-le pregunta su esposa.

-"Tranquila amor, me refiero a que Saito tendía a pensar más cosas pervertidas en cualquier momento, me extrañaba que Saito no intentara nada para con ella"-le explicaba JISG.

-"¿QUÉ?"-dice un poco exaltado Saito, un poco molesto por el comentario de su amigo.

-"Tranquilo chico"-le trata de tranquilizar su amigo-"De todas maneras, los felicito a los dos, de seguro serán buenos padres".

-"Gracias"-le dice Saito.

De pronto llega Julio, acompañado de Shyla Serenity a su lado.

-"Pero si es Julio"-habla JISG, algo contento.

-"Jigu-dono, Saito".

-"¿Qué nuevas noticias nos traes?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"Como verás, he estado pensando en lo que había pasado en aquella situación en la que Jigu-dono se encontraba mientras iba en su viaje para recuperar su mundo...Imperius"-le cuenta Julio-"Analicé las cosas que pasaron, en especial el retorno de Wales-dono, el rey de Albion, y llegué a una hipotética conclusión".

-"¿De qué se trata?"-le pregunta esta vez JISG.

-"Puede que el alma del papa Vittorio Serevaré podría estar esperando a recuperar su cuerpo, y que ese mismo cuerpo esté siendo controlado por un demonio"-sigue contando Julio-"Por esa misma razón, vine para analizar esto, con Jigu-dono, quien tiene conocimiento sobre esto".

-"Aah, bueno, no sé qué pensar"-dice JISG, un poco avergonzado, ya que se sentía halagado.

-"Pero Julio, tienes que recordar que el cuerpo del papa fue devorado por el antiguo dragón que luchamos hace ya un tiempo"-le argumenta Saito.

-"Puede ser cierto"-le responde JISG-"pero los demonios también hacían cuerpos basados en personas que existieron, con tal de darnos la ilusión de la esperanza, de manera de derrumbarla y así, poder explotar esa debilidad y destruir a sus seres queridos. No obstante, estos cuerpos también pueden ser poseídos por las almas que fueron despojadas de sus cuerpos por cualquier método de asesinato e incluso tomar la forma con la que se basaron".

-"Entonces ¿Hay manera de poder regresar a la vida al papa de Romalia?"-le pregunta Julio, con algo de esperanza para regresarle la vida a su amo.

-"Sí"-le responde JISG-"sin embargo, los demonios no han dado señal amenazante como para atacar o tratar de conquistar Halkeginia". "¿Por qué siento que va pasar algo irónico?"-se pregunta JISG en su mente.

De repente un guardia entra a la reunión, algo agitado.

-"¡Señor, demonios están aproximándose al castillo!"-exclama exaltado el guardia.

-"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"-se pregunta mentalmente Rey de cabello negro, rojo y plateado, pegándose en la cara con su mano, con algo de ironía.

Julio (acompañado por Serenity), Saito, Louise, JISG y Henrietta salen del castillo para ver con qué se enfrentaban, resultando ser la versión oscura del Papa Vittorio Serevaré, junto con dos espadachines caballeros, igual de oscuros del Papa Vittorio.

-"¿Iván-kun?"-le pregunta Julio.

-"Déjamelos a mí"-le dice JISG-"Si es para poder devolver a la vida al Papa, tengo que hacerlo con mis cartas hechizo, ya que también tienen la función de exorcizar y purificar con tal de devolverles el alma".

Julio asiente con la cabeza, aceptando la decisión de su amigo.

De pronto-"¿De verdad piensan que podrán sacarme de este cuerpo y purificarme? Patrañas"-dice arrogantemente el Papa oscuro.

JISG se preparó para dar un ataque más rápido que el rayo, mientras que los dos "guardias" del papa se ponen en guardia, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, JISG corrió velozmente hacia ellos y les dirigió una gran patada que los dejó inconscientes. El papa se preocupó.

-"Tranquilo"-le dice JISG-"No dolerá mucho".

El chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado saca tres de sus cartas hechizos del pequeño bolso de su cinturón y los pegó en los pechos de los tres "Demonios".

-"Atención, atención, almas que fueron despojadas de sus cuerpos de manera violenta"-recita JISG, con voz de ultratumba, con tal de exorcizar y purificar los tres cuerpos-"regresen y reclamen estos cuerpos como suyos, para que así, puedan seguir viviendo conforme a las funciones que tenían anteriormente.

Al terminar de recitar el hechizo de exorcismo, los tres cuerpos empiezan a aclararse y volver a estar como antes. Para la sorpresa de todos (A excepción de JISG), tres entidades, como fantasmas empiezan a bajar del cielo, dirigiéndose a los cuerpos que aún seguían sin vida. Una vez que llegaron a ellos, entran y empiezan a darle vida a los cuerpos.

-"Esto fue más rápido de lo que pensé"-comenta Saito, un poco sorprendido.

-"Es porque estos demonios no tenían mucho tiempo de vivos, apenas habían sido convocados, y no tenían suficiente fuerza ni destreza como para que me vencieran con todas mis habilidades, es por eso que fue muy fácil derrotarlos".

-"Presiento como que va haber más problemas"-vuelve a comentar Saito.

Ambos ríen.

-"Si esos problemas se presentan, estaremos listos para enfrentarlos"-le responde calmadamente entusiasmado JISG.

Ya todo resuelto, JISG, Saito, Julio y algunos guardias levantan al papa y a sus dos guardias para meterlos en el castillo, con el fin de atenderlos.

* * *

En la noche, cuando todos se fueron, JISG y Henrietta se preparaban para dormir. Al igual que todas las noches, él en la torre y Henrietta en el baño, dándose una ducha.

Durante su baño:

Empezaba a pensar sobre la vida que estaban teniendo ella y su esposo, además de el hecho de que su hermana adoptiva estaba actualmente embarazada. Se sentía algo solitaria. Su corazón latía deprisa. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a la necesidad de alguien que dependiera de ella, además de su amado.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y empezó a pensar. De pronto una imagen entró a su mente: tres niñas (Una parecida a ella, de niña; La segunda es con el mismo cabello en forma y color de ella cuando niña, pero con los ojos color rojo carmesí que tenía su marido; La última tenía el cabello plateado, con mechones morados, rojos y negros, con ojos azules).

-"Una gran familia"-se dice a sí misma suspirando profundamente.

Una vez más suspiró y se decidió.

* * *

Regresando con JISG:

-"¿Con esto se acabarán todos los problemas y podré vivir normalmente?"-se pregunta JISG, suspirando profundamente-"De seguro Henrietta se preocupa por mí cuando entro en combate. También sabe que puedo luchar y derrotar al mal sin importar qué...pero ¿Qué me falta?...Bueno, no importa, ya sabré cuando lo necesite".

Una vez decidido, regresa a la habitación con su amada esposa.

Al llegar, descubre a Henrietta, frente a él, con la cabeza baja y algo ruborizada, con su camisón atrevido, que dejaba ver lencería blanca.

-"¿He...He...He...Henrietta?"-se pregunta sorprendido, un poco asustado y nervioso JISG.

Ella poco a poco se va acercando a él, mientras que lo pone aún más nervioso.

-"¿Te...te...te...pasa algo?"-le pregunta aún más nervioso.

Al llegar a él, se le lanza y lo besa, aún con la cara roja y con un gesto que sugería cosas seducción, con tal de despertar los instintos sexuales de su amado. Por otra parte, JISG estaba algo confundido. Entendía el por qué el beso, pero lo que trataba de hacer...no lo podía entender.

-"¿Qué está pasando con ella?"-Se pregunta JISG, todo nervioso en su mente.

-"Daisuki, Daisuki"-dice mientras gime Henrietta y lo besa una y otra vez más apasionada que nunca.

JISG empezó a ponerse rojo, no podía controlar esa sensación que empezaba a surgir dentro de él, cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar.

Su esposa atrevidamente se quita la ropa poco a poco, a la vez que quita la de su esposo de él.

Ya que terminó, se tiró sobre él en la cama y empezó su productividad sexual.

-"Es...mi primera...vez"-dice Henrietta, con su cara roja y tierna, que a la vez también sugería su gran necesidad.

JISG empezó a entender lo que su esposa trataba de hacer. "Así que eso era, entonces está decidida".

Así, ambos se empeñaron en hacer su desempeño en su actividad reproductiva como pareja casada y en su labor como los reyes, de crear descendencia para su reino.

Tanto ella como él satisfacieron su necesidad reproductiva y posteriormente terminaron en éxtasis, hasta quedarse dormidos.

 **Continuará**


	26. Chapter 26

Al día siguiente, JISG y Henrietta despiertan. JISG ve que ya era de día y que no había salido a hacer su entrenamiento diario. Otra cosa que nota, es que estaba desnudo.

-"¿Qué pasó aquí?"-se pregunta JISG. Después nota que su amada esposa estaba encima de él durmiendo plácidamente encima de él, también desnuda. Su cuerpo desnudo haciendo contacto con el de él le provocaba una gran sensación de placer nunca antes experimentada.

De pronto Henrietta empieza a abrir los ojos y lo primero que ve resulta ser su esposo.

-"Buenos días cariño"-le saluda Henrietta a su esposo, besándolo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-"Buenos...días"-le regresa JISG, muy nervioso.

Ambos se levantan y se alistan para iniciar el día.

Mientras salen de su habitación, se encuentran a Agnes, quien, al ver a la princesa sonriendo con todas sus ganas.

-"¿Su majestad?"-le pregunta Agnes. A pesar de que estuviera feliz de que ella también lo estuviera, tenía curiosidad sobre el por qué.

-"¡Jigu-dono!"-exclama de sorpresa Agnes, al ver que él seguía aquí.

-"Sí, lo sé, no fui a entrenar esta mañana".

-"¡ESTO ES SOSPECHOSO, MUY SOSPECHOSO!"-Grita para sus adentros Agnes.

JISG se asustó un poco por la reacción de Agnes.

-"Bueno, no creo que ir ahora a entrenar con la espada me haga daño"-dice JISG

Él se retira, dejando a Agnes y Henrietta solas.

-"Su alteza, ¿Me podría explicar la razón de su estado contento?"-le pregunta Agnes a su reina.

Ella andaba risueña, con la cara un poco roja.

-"¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos dos?"-se pregunta Agnes a sí misma.

* * *

Más tarde, Saito y Louise (Acompañados por Siesta), llegan al castillo para su visita diaria. Al llegar a verla, la miran un poco risueña, como si estuviera ebria.

-"¿Hime-sama?"-le pregunta Louise.

-"¿Qué le pasa?"-le secunda Saito.

-"Eso mismo me pregunto yo"-le responde Agnes.

Saito empezó a analizar la situación en la que estaba Henrietta.

-"Está risueña, con la cara un poco roja, algo que pocas veces ha mostrado"-empieza a explicar mientras la analiza-"De seguro algo pasó entre ella e Iván, lo cual sé perfectamente qué podría haber pasado".

-"¿Y es?"-le pregunta Agnes.

-"Ellos tuvieron Sexo"-le responde Saito como si hubiera descubierto un gran acontecimiento histórico.

-"¡¿QUÉEEEE?!"-Exclaman las tres (Agnes, Louise y Siesta, que por cierto ella también estaba embarazada).

-"Aibou, entonces eso puede decir que ella..."-Derf.

-"Sí, ella podría estar embarazada en este momento"-completa Saito.

-"¿E Iván-san?"-le pregunta Louise a Agnes.

-"Su majestad podría estar practicando con sus armas"-supone Agnes-"Probablemente esté tratando de procesar lo que él hizo".

-"A pesar de que haya logrado conseguir una chica y hasta casarse con ella, Iván no tiene mucha experiencia con chicas"-le cuenta Saito-"Para mí es sorprendente".

-"Ah, es cierto, recuerdo que él mismo lo mencionó una vez"-le dice Agnes.

-"¿Dónde se encuentra?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"No lo sé"-le responde Agnes-"En los lugares donde probablemente esté sería en aquel Inn de doncellas...o en un espacio para que él entrene".

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, Julio (Acompañado por Serenity) llega saludando e informando sobre Romalia y la reinstalación del papa. Sin embargo:

-"Saito-kun ¿Sabes por qué está así la Reina de Tristain?"-le pregunta Julio, que veía a la Reina de Tristain aún con su cara roja y con su sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-"Ella e Iván tuvieron su primera vez"-le responde Saito.

-"Aaah, Entonces...".

-"Aún no sabemos si está embarazada o no".

-"Ah, bueno".

-"Por cierto Julio-dono ¿A qué se debe su llegada?"-le pregunta Agnes.

-"El papa de Romalia quiere conocer en persona al chico que logró cautivar casarse con la Reina de Tristain, a la vez, regresarle la vida al príncipe Wales, quien ahora, casado con Tiffania Westwood, dirigen el Reino de Albion como Rey y Reina, y destruir al complot que tramaba conquistar a Halkeginia con la ayuda de demonios, Además, salvar su propio mundo, aún en costa de su propia vida".

-"No...no está"-dice Saito.

-"¿Dónde está?"-le pregunta Julio.

-"Entrenando, pero quién sabe dónde"-le responde Saito.

De pronto Henrietta espabila por unas ligeras náuseas que logra controlar.

Saito y Julio rápidamente voltean a verla.

-"Tal y como lo pensé"-dice Saito-"Está embarazada".

Louise, sorprendida por su "Hermana", pero a la vez feliz, corre hacia ella y la abraza.

Ambas le salen lágrimas de felicidad.

Para la sorpresa, la persona por quien todos esperaban apenas estaba entrando. Con su vestimenta de entrenamiento (Camiseta sin mangas, pantalón, tenis, guantes, vendas de entrenamiento, un gran pañuelo amarrado en su brazo izquierdo, que utilizaba como máscara y un gran obi amarrado en la cintura, todo negro con detalles rojos; un par de bokken y un Shinai guardados con el obi amarrado a su cintura).

-"Miren quien llegó"-dice Saito, un poco sarcástico.

-"Sigue hablando y te destierro"-le regresa JISG bromeando.

-"Touché"-vuelve hablar Saito.

Ambos se topan el puño como lo buenos amigos que eran.

-"Jigu-sama"-le llama Henrietta de repente.

-"¿Pasa algo amor?"-le pregunta JISG.

Henrietta empieza a caminar hacia él, temblando, con la cara baja y algo roja. Al llegar a él:

-"E...e...e...estoy e...embarazada"-le dice Henrietta "Soltando la sopa".

La mente de JISG quedó piedra, su mente "Estaba Patinando".

-"¿Jigu...sama?"-dice con voz entrecortada Henrietta, un poco confundida.

JISG movió la cabeza para espabilarse.

Voltea a ver a su esposa, que estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Su cara, que aún seguía sorprendido por la noticia, la cambió y le dio una sonrisa a su amada, con tal de evitar que se entristeciera porque el embarazo fuera algo inesperado.

Henrietta, al ver la sonrisa que le dio su esposo, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, mientras trataba de sonreír. Lo abrazó mientras lloraba de felicidad.

-"Amor, no importa si fue inesperado, este bebé...o bebés son nuestros y los amaré tal y como te amo a ti"

Ella asiente con la cabeza, a la vez que seguía llorando de felicidad y abrazando su marido

Todos (Saito, Louise, Siesta, Julio, Serenity y Agnes) veían la calidez que transmitía esa muestra de cariño por parte de la pareja real y sonreían al verlos así.

JISG, a pesar que dijo eso, empezó a dudar de sí mismo.

* * *

Luego de tanta emoción, Julio llevó a JISG, escoltado por Agnes a Romalia, donde el Caballero de Dragón y a la vez, el ex-familiar del papa Vittorio, lo presenta ante su Alteza.

Después de la presentación formal, el papa lo invita a tomar el té mientras hablan:

-"Jigu-kun... ¿Sí le puedo llamar Así?"-pregunta antes de empezar el papa.

-"Claro"-le responde JISG.

-"Jigu-kun ¿Está usted enterado del hecho de que Tiffania Westwood es medio Elfa, verdad?"-empieza el papa.

-"Sí"-le responde JISG-"¿A qué viene la pregunta?".

-"Como sabrá, Romalia está en una especie de guerra Santa contra los elfos, y solicitamos que usted nos apoye en las batallas que estén por venir"-explica el papa.

-"Me gustaría escuchar la opinión de los elfos antes de luchar contra ellos, ya que no deseo luchar sin saber la razón de todo esto, y, si puedo, porque tengo fe, llegar a un acuerdo sin la necesidad de luchar y crear una alianza que beneficie a toda Halkeginia y a la vez, a los elfos".

-"Claro que entiendo eso. Sin embargo, debo decirle, que si deciden no escucharlo, probablemente su nación...esté en peligro"-le dice el papa.

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunta JISG.

-"A pesar de que hayan destruido al Gran Dragón Antiguo, Los elfos aún piensan que fue culpa de nosotros que haya despertado"-le explica el Papa-"El hecho de que ellos nos ayudaran a destruirlo fue para que el mundo siguiera su curso, más no se aliaron totalmente con Halkeginia, y aun querrán destruirnos".

JISG empezó a analizar toda esta situación. Para él, aún había paz, pero también creía que no se conservaría por mucho tiempo si los elfos volvieran a la guerra. También pensó en lo que pasaría si se iniciara una nueva guerra, en lo que también podría implicar: Dejar a su esposa para ir a la guerra, no poder volver a ella, ni ver a su bebé, nacer, y seguir con la vida. Su principal pensamiento y temor estaba emergiendo.

-"Sé que usted...Jigu-kun, no querrá dejar a su Reina indefensa mientras la criaturita sigue desarrollándose en su vientre, por esa misma razón hay que destruir a los elfos, antes de que ocurra la guerra"-empieza a tentar el papa. Esto empezó a generarle muchas desconfianzas y sospechas a JISG acerca del papa, empezaba a creer que él lo estaba abduciendo para empezar una guerra contra los elfos.

-"No"-dice JISG, decidiéndose bien-"Yo mismo hablaré con los elfos para ver si hay una solución diplomática, si eso no funciona, no me quedará más opción que hacerle caso y luchar contra los elfos. Por el bien de mi país y mi Reina, como el Rey, decidiré lo que crea correcto, según mis propios ideales y mis propias sabidurías. Mejor aún, solicito que usted me acompañe, ya que es partidario de la guerra Santa contra los elfos. Yo traeré al rey de Albion y a su reina, ya que tiene que ver con este problema".

La desconfianza y las sospechas aumentaban, pero con todas sus fuerzas, fingió que creía en su palabra.

-"De acuerdo, le concederé esa solicitud. Hablaré con los Elfos y le avisaré cuando acordemos sobre esta...reunión"-acepta Vittorio.

-"Gracias, su Alteza".

Una vez que terminó de hablar con el Papa, JISG llama a Agnes y se dirigen de regreso a Tristain.

Durante su viaje (Ambos iban a caballo), Agnes veía la cara preocupada y seria de JISG:

-"¿Le pasa algo Jigu-dono?"-le pregunta Agnes.

-"Tengo sospechas"-le responde JISG.

-"Pero ¿Cómo?"-le vuelve a preguntar Agnes, cuestionando a JISG.

-"No lo sé, pero una vez que esté en la reunión que el mismo Papa estará organizando con los Elfos, podría descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones"-le explica serio JISG.

-"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"-le pregunta una vez más Agnes.

-"A pesar de que haya regresado a su cuerpo, su personalidad se siente algo engañosa"-le sigue explicando JISG.

-"¿Quiere decir que tiene intenciones ocultas con respecto a los elfos?"-le pregunta una última vez.

-"Exacto"-le dice JISG.

Agnes está algo perpleja por dentro, al ver a su Rey sospechando del papa de Romalia, pues parecía que estaba cuestionando su sabiduría.

* * *

En la noche, llegando al castillo, JISG recibe el abrazo y el beso de bienvenida de su esposa, quien estaba muy feliz de que él llegara.

-"¿Cómo te fue con el papa?"-le pregunta Henrietta, muy coqueta.

-"Bien... ¿Amor?".

-"Los dejaré solos"-le dice Agnes, retirándose de ahí.

-"¿Eh?...Bueno"-dice JISG, algo despistado.

Después de los cariños recibidos por su esposa, ambos cenan y se dirigen a su habitación para prepararse e ir a dormir.

Mientras Henrietta se daba su baño diario, se sobaba su vientre, dándole cariños a su primera hija.

-"Ya espero tenerte en mis brazos"-se dice a sí misma, emocionada.

Por otra parte, JISG se encontraba en su torre favorita, sintiendo el viento que pasaba por su cara, sintiendo su frescura y reflexionando sobre las cosas que tendría que enfrentar en el futuro.

-"¿Qué es lo que me deparará el futuro?"-se pregunta JISG, con tanta intriga.

-"No importa qué sea lo que te depare el futuro, sino estar dispuesto a aceptar el cambio y luchar contra los problemas que traten de atacarte"-dice una voz detrás de él.

-"¡Padre, Madre!"-Exclama JISG, mientras se arrodilla.

-"Hijo, debes tener cuidado"-le dice su madre-"Esa pequeña que crece en el vientre de tu esposa te necesitará mucho, requiere de su padre para que pueda seguir adelante".

-"Sabemos que tienes muchas dudas, pero debes estar preparado para los problemas que te obstaculicen"-le dice su padre.

-"Espero poder encontrar sus cuerpos y devolverles la vida"-le dice JISG.

-"Ten por seguro que los podrás encontrar"-le responde su madre-"Mientras, permaneceremos en tu corazón".

-"Gracias madre, padre"-le agradece JISG, con una reverencia.

Ambos espíritus desaparecen y JISG, determinado para el mañana, regresa a la habitación para darse un baño y así, relajarse un poco y dormir bien.

* * *

Mientras, en la gran catedral de Romalia:

-"Tenemos que poner de nuestro lado a este muchacho, para que así podamos eliminar de una vez por todas a todos esos despreciables elfos"-dice, con una cara malvada y fría el Papa Vittorio Serevaré, dirigiéndose a su familiar Julio.

Serenity estaba un poco asustada de lo que estaba oyendo.

-"De seguro a Iván-san no le va gustar esto"-se dice a sí misma en su mente.

 **Continuará**


	27. Chapter 27

Al día siguiente, JISG se despertó tan temprano como de costumbre, pero en vez de ir a hacer su entrenamiento diario, solo se fue a su torre a ver el amanecer y seguir reflexionando.

En la noche, había tenido una pesadilla sobre su esposa, de cómo era rodeada de varios demonios y otros seres que iban tras él y ella, y por sus hijas. De pronto oye una voz que le decía-"Crees ser un rey que lucha por su reino cuando lo necesitan, no lo eres, eres alguien que lucha, que pelea para su beneficio, tú eres una máquina que da pelea, alguien que disfruta de la guerra, con una sed de sangre insaciable, alguien que demuestra que es más fuerte estando solo que protegiendo a seres queridos. ERES UN SER CON SED DE SANGRE, QUE CAZA Y ATACA COMO DEPORTE. NO TIENES POR QUÉ TENER UNA FAMILIA".

-"¿De dónde habrá salido esa voz?"-se pregunta JISG, algo molesto recordándolo-"Pero hay un punto en su favor, yo me entrené en artes marciales para poder detener el miedo que tenía por esas pesadillas, pero también pensé en que gracias a eso podría proteger a los que amo".

De pronto siente una presencia detrás de él.

-"¿Jigu-sama?"-le pregunta su esposa, quien era la presencia que sentía-"Creí que estaría en su entrenamiento matutino".

-"No, decidí quedarme por si pasa algo"-le dice JISG-"No quisiera que te pasara nada".

-"Pero ¿Qué podría pasar?"-Pregunta de nuevo Henrietta, algo confundida.

-"Ah...nada"-le pregunta JISG, como si tratara de ocultar algo. Rápidamente se va de ahí, dejando a su esposa con una interrogante. "Qué patético me vi"-se dice a sí mismo en su mente, algo apenado.

Rápidamente se cambia a otro atuendo (camiseta negra, Zubon, tenis, un par de cinturones que formaban una X, guantes, vendas de antebrazo, todo negro y rojo, acompañado de su gabardina). Posteriormente guarda una Shinobigatana en su espalda, un Tanto y su bo retráctil en sus cinturones. Una vez listo, llega Julio, esperándolo para ir a la reunión que le tenía el Papa, arreglada para que pudieran discutir el asunto entre él y los elfos, para asegurarse, o prepararse en caso de que los elfos se negaran a aceptar la paz, sin ningún resentimiento, o declarar oficialmente una guerra.

Antes de que se fueran, se encuentran con Saito y Louise, quien tenía el vientre un poco abultado, debido al desarrollo que llevaba el ser que crecía poco a poco dentro de él.

-"Saito, necesito que protejas el castillo mientras yo no estoy, iré con Julio para arreglar unos asuntos que implican al Papa de Romalia y los Elfos, con tal de que no empiecen una guerra en la que solo haya muertos y tragedias"-le pide JISG a su amigo familiar del vacío Gandalfr.

-"¿De...de acuerdo?".

-"Te lo agradezco"-le dice su amigo de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

Se retiró con el caballero de Romalia hacia la reunión.

-"¿Qué habrá sido eso?"-se pregunta Saito, algo confundido.

Poco después se encuentra con la reina de Tristain.

-"Hime-sama ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué Iván está actuando algo raro?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"No lo sé"-le responde la Reina-"ha estado así durante la mañana".

De pronto los tres se encuentran con Agnes.

-"Agnes, ¿Sabe por qué Jigu-sama está actuando de esa manera?"-le pregunta Henrietta a su líder de mosqueteras.

-"La razón por la que esté tan raro, es porque sospecha del papa"-le responde Agnes.

-"Pero ¿Cómo?"-le pregunta de nuevo, algo sorprendida.

-"Jigu-dono me contó que sentía una vibra que no le iba con Su majestad de Romalia"-le explica Agnes-"También me dijo que iría a una reunión con él para discutir con los Elfos, ya que Romalia está en una especie de Guerra Santa contra ellos. Sin embargo, él sospecha, ya que le parecía que lo estaba tentando a luchar contra los elfos, con tal de eliminarlos de la faz de este mundo".

-"Podría ser cierto Hime-sama"-habla Saito de repente-"No conozco completamente bien a Iván, pero puedo decir que él tiene un gran espíritu guerrero, que no dudará en luchar por proteger lo que ama. Además, el Papa podría tener intenciones ocultas, y trataría de utilizar a Iván con tal de llevarlas a cabo".

-"Bueno, estamos hablando de Jigu-dono, alguien que sabe lo que hace y sabe cuál sería el método correcto de hacerlas"-elogia Agnes.

-"Es cierto"-le apoya Saito.

-"Agnes san tiene mucha razón, Jigu-sama no es el tipo de persona que se deja llevar"-le termina Henrietta-"Solo espero que vuelva sano y salvo".

-"Si lo conozco suficiente, estoy seguro de que él no se dejará herir tan fácilmente".

-"Estoy de acuerdo"-Dice por último Agnes.

De repente, Saito, sin poder explicar por qué, sintió que debía buscar algo en la mochilota que JISG había traído a este mundo cuando entró por primera vez.

-"Hime-sama"-le llama.

-"¿Sí, Saito-san?"-le responde Henrietta.

-"¿Usted sabe dónde está la mochila de Iván?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"Está en el armario de nuestra habitación"-le responde.

-"¿Podría prestármela?"-le pide.

-"C...claro. Agnes, ¿Podría traérmela?".

-"Claro Su Majestad"-le dice Agnes, con una reverencia.

Ella se retira, mientras los tres se quedan a seguir hablando y suponiendo cosas.

-"Saito-san, usted lo conoce de niño ¿Cómo era él?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"Bueno, él solía practicar artes marciales, pero en algunos momentos, en su tiempo libre, me enseñaba unas cuantas cosas. Después, no volví a tener contacto con él, pues se había ido lejos. En ese momento, me entristecí, creí que ya no lo volvería a ver"-le cuenta Saito-"Pero, al tener buenos momentos con él, supe que sería un gran amigo. Puedo suponer que en el tiempo que no lo vi, habrá luchado mucho y salvado a gente que apenas conoce".

-"De seguro habrá tenido muchos amigos después de salvar gente, se haya ganado respeto"-comenta Louise, con admiración.

En eso llega Agnes, con la mochilota.

Saito la toma y empieza a rebuscar dentro de ella.

-"¿Qué está buscando?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"No lo sé, pero mi instinto dice que hay algo especial en esta mochila"-le responde Saito.

De pronto logra agarrar algo. Rápidamente lo saca.

-"¿Qué es eso Saito?"-le pregunta Louise, al ver el objeto que logra sacar su esposo.

-"Me parece que es un rollo"-le responde Saito, al observar el objeto.

-"¿Deberíamos abrirlo?"-le pregunta Siesta.

-"Bueno, me parece algo privado"-dice Saito.

-"Yo soy su esposa"-habla Henrietta-"Creo que tengo derecho a saber qué contiene ¿O me equivoco?".

-"Bueno, podría ser, pero, piénsenlo ¿Le gustaría que agarrara una cosa que podría ser privada y que solo usted solo quisiera saber, o tener?"-le aconseja Saito.

-"¡Tonterías!"-dice Louise, exaltada-"Una esposa debe saber todo sobre su marido. Entre un matrimonio no debe haber secretos".

-"Sobre todo si se está casado con una mujer demonio que tiende a torturarte por tan solo hablarle a otra mujer"-habla Derflinger desde las runas de Gandalfr, haciendo de las suyas con sus comentarios provocativos de violencia.

-"¡¿QUÉ...DIJISTE?!"-Pregunta Louise, toda molesta. Saito trata de pedir piedad, con tal de que no lo explotara. Demasiado tarde, Louise lo explotó con su magia, dejándolo todo quemado. Henrietta y Siesta dan una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras una gran gota de sudor, representando resignación baja por ambas.

Una ves vuelto a la normalidad:

-"Entonces ¿Lo abriremos?"-les pregunta a las chicas.

-"No lo sé"-Dice Henrietta, aún insegura.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, Iván no se ve el tipo de persona que se enojaría porque alguien leyera estas cosas"-comenta Saito.

-"Bien, una miradita"-vuelve hablar Henrietta.

Saito abre el rollo y todos empiezan a leerlo.

-"Iván-kun"-empieza-"Te damos las gracias por habernos salvado. De no ser por ti y tu intervención, esta familia estaría rota. Daganzoto está sellado, vivimos en paz y gloria, mi esposa: Kismitete y yo estamos muy...pero muy agradecidos contigo. Si hay alguna cosa en la que te podamos ayudar, cualquier cosa, te apoyaremos. Siempre serás bienvenido a la familia. Con agradecimiento: Bairo, Kismitete y Hiiro".

Terminan de leer el rollo.

-"En serio es un hombre admirable"-dice Saito, sintiendo una gran inspiración.

-"Saito-dono"-le llama Agnes, viendo un sobre al fondo de la gran mochila.

Saito agarra la carta y la abre. Empieza a leer:

-"Iván-kun, Es un gran privilegio y orgullo haber sido tu maestro. La espada, un arma noble para luchar sin poder parar. Espero que todas estas enseñanzas que te he inculcado te sirvan de algo. Espero que me consideres más que un maestro, que me consideres un amigo. Si algún día llegas a necesitar un apoyo, ten por seguro que podrás contar conmigo, con aprecio y cariño: Kurogane Ikki y su familia".

-"Creo que Iván tiene secretos que ni siquiera su esposa sabe"-dice Saito riendo un poco.

Por tercera ocasión, Agnes encuentra una última carta.

-"Esta es de una profesora escolar"-dice Saito, al ver la correspondencia de la carta.

-"Mi pequeño y tierno estudiante"-empieza de nuevo-"Desde que te vi la primera vez, me enamoré de ti, pero por la situación, no pudimos estar juntos. A veces me pregunto ¿Qué habría pasado si yo hubiera nacido y tenido tú misma edad? ¿Si me aceptarías, o rechazarías? Sin embargo, pude casarme con otra persona, y soy feliz con ella, a pesar de que no seas tú quien está a mi lado, es muy similar a ti. Espero que algún día encuentres a alguien a quien ames, y puedas presentármela. Con Amor, maestra alexandra".

-"Estas tres personas lo han de haber apoyado y viceversa"-dice Saito, admirando mucho a su amigo.

-"Me siento la persona más afortunada de Halkeginia"-dice Henrietta muy emocionada-"de solo pensar en esto, me dan ganas de tener más hijas que hereden los grandes valores de Jigu-sama".

Louise, Saito, Agnes y Siesta la ven y aparece una gotota flotante en su cabeza, mientras hacían como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

* * *

Mientras, en la gran Reunión:

-"¡No aceptaremos ningún trato con este hombre!"-grita un elfo-"Este intento de papa solo intenta abducirnos para luego ser destruidos. De seguro él despertó al dragón Antiguo para destruirnos".

-"¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!"-Grita Julio en respuesta-"BÁRBAROS, USTEDES ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS".

-"INCLUSO DEJARON QUE UN BASTARDO MAGO QUE PUEDE USAR MAGIA DEMONÍACA UTILIZAR MAGIA ANTIGUA ÉLFICA PARA SUS PLANES"-grita otro de los elfos.

-"ESO NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA"-le sigue Julio, con el mismo tono-"ADEMÁS, EN PARTE ES SU CULPA, DEJARON A UNO DE USTEDES TRABAJAR CON ÉL".

-"PERO NUESTROS MOTIVOS ERAN PARA VER LAS INTENCIONES QUE TENDRÍAN LOS HUMANOS AL UTILIZAR AQUEL PODER DEMONÍACO"-Grita un tercer Elfo.

-"AUN ASÍ, ESO NO JUSTIFICA EL HECHO DE QUE LO AYUDARON"-Le contesta Julio-"UNA GOBERNANTE DE GALLIA FUE ENVENENADA POR UNA SUSTANCIA QUE FUE HECHA POR ELFOS. ESCORIA".

-"¿Y QUÉ ME DICE DE UNO DE LOS REYES DE ALBION?"-les pregunta un cuarto Elfo-"ÉL PREÑÓ A UNA ELFA Y NACIÓ UNA HÍBRIDA, QUE ES MEDIO ELFO Y MANEJA MAGIA DEL DEMONIO".

JISG, quien ya había oído suficiente, intervino la gran discusión que a su parecer ya se había convertido en un debate de gritos.

-"YA BASTA"-dice JISG, furioso y salido de sus cabales-"USTEDES MALDITOS ELFOS, NO METAN A ALGUIEN QUIEN NO TUVO LA CULPA POR NACER ASÍ. EN SEGUNDA, MIENTEN SI DICEN QUE EL PAPA HIZO QUE DESPERTARA AL ANTIGUO DRAGÓN".

-"Iván-san"-dice Tiffania, algo conmovida por cómo la defendió.

-"Bien Iván-kun"-dice el papa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, JISG volteó a verlo, con la misma cara furiosa demoníaca que tenía:

-"USTED NO SE HAGA EL INOCENTE"-Le dice JISG, dirigiéndose al papa-"¿CREE QUE LORD BRIMIR ESTARÍA FELIZ SI EMPEZARA UNA GUERRA NUEVA CON LOS ELFOS?".

-"¡¿USTED QUÉ SABE?!"-le responde el papa, tratando de defenderse-"USTED NO TIENE CONOCIMIENTO DE ESO, ES IGNORANCIA...NO...PEOR QUE ESO, ES BLASFEMIA".

JISG se tranquilizó un poco, pero aún manteniendo su postura demoníaca. Empezó a aproximarse al papa. Una vez que llegó al frente de él:

-"¿Quieres que te demuestre los verdaderos deseos del Lord Brimir?"-le pregunta JISG-"LORD BRIMIR NO QUERÍA UNA GUERRA DONDE SOLO SE DESATARÁN MUERTES. ESTA GUERRA ES SOLO POR LOS IDEALES QUE AMBAS ESPECIES TIENEN, LAS DIFERENCIAS QUE AMBAS TIENEN, Y YO PIENSO, QUE SOLO ME QUIERE INVOLUCRAR EN ESTA PELEA ABSURDA CON TAL DE QUE ELIMINE A LOS ELFOS, PERO NO LO LOGRARÁ".

-"Tú, humano"-le llama un Elfo que conocía Tiffania: Vidalshal-"¿Qué piensa acerca de esto?".

-"Yo pienso que deben dejar estas diferencias a un lado. Lo único que ocasionará esta guerra serán muchas muertes innecesarias. Unos ideales no importarán, si es para que permanezca la paz, y que la gente viva como personas comunes"-le responde, ya tranquilo JISG-"Lo único que quisiera ahora, es volver a Tristain, a lado de mi esposa, quien espera un bebé".

Los elfos, al oír lo que JISG había dicho, empezaron a reflexionar, al igual que Julio. Por otra parte, el Papa, viendo que sus planes se estaban desmoronando, su furia empezó a enfurecerse más y más, hasta que no lo pudo soportar, por lo que lanzó un hechizo del vacío hacia los elfos. JISG reaccionó y rápidamente manipuló su elemento de la Tierra, formando un muro que protegiera a los elfos. Ellos se asombraron al ver el coraje,

-"¡Papa!"-exclama Julio, impactado.

JISG, por otra parte, aceptó indirectamente el reto del papa, provocando que sus ojos cambiaran de color miel a un color rojo carmesí. Sacó su bo retráctil y lo desplegó. Posteriormente se puso en guardia.

-"Papa, no lo haga"-le advierte JISG, algo retador.

Vittorio no escuchó y lanzó otro hechizo.

JISG, con su Bo desvió el ataque. Suspiró resignado y rápidamente llegó al papa, dándole unos fuertes golpes al Papa, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-"Ahora veo cómo pudiste convertirte en un demonio"-dice JISG, con desprecio-"Eres igual a uno, sin tenerlo".

-"Maldito...blasfemo"-le insulta el papa.

-"Tú eres el blasfemo"-le regresa JISG, con fuerza-"Lo siento Julio, no había otra forma de pararlo".

-"Entiendo"-dice Julio, sumamente decepcionado de aquel hombre que creía ser su héroe.

Serenity, al verlo, trató de consolar su decepción.

-"Julio, sé que estás con una gran decepción, pero debes salir adelante, por el pueblo de Romalia"-le trata de motivar JISG.

-"¡Humano!"-llama finalmente saliendo de su impacto uno de los elfos-"¿Por...qué?"-le pregunta, algo confundido.

-"¿Por qué los protegí?"-le pregunta JISG-"Porque no habían hecho nada malo para merecerlo, sé que tratan de defender sus ideales, pero no hace falta hacer una guerra para demostrarlo, lo que hizo el papa no es correcto, y me disculpo por él, solo espero que no haya reprimendas y decidan empezar una guerra por la hostilidad que mostró".

Los elfos le agradecieron a JISG por entenderlos y darles un incentivo de que los mismos humanos también pueden ser bondadosos y generosos, valores que necesitaban ser demostrados con acciones.

Tras unos minutos de reflexión:

-"Humano, hemos decidido dar la paz hacia ustedes"-dice Vidalshal, hablando por los demás elfos-"Usted demostró que la humanidad merece tener una oportunidad de formar una alianza".

-"Se los agradezco..."-no pudo completar-"...Vidalshal"-le completa el mismo-

Una vez que llegaron a un acuerdo. Todos se retiran del lugar de la reunión, no sin antes dar una despedida de reverencia, dando a entender que de ahora en adelante se respetarían unos a otros tratándose de humanos y Elfos.

En su viaje de regreso a Tristain, en la noche.

-"LOS CUATRO JINETES TE REGRESARÁN LA RAZÓN"-dice una voz dentro de la cabeza de JISG

-"No sé de qué hablas, yo siempre he sido una persona que lucha para defender a sus seres amados"-se dice a sí mismo, respondiéndole a la voz en su cabeza-"No me conoces en lo absoluto".

-"Es cierto"-le responde la voz-"Sin embargo, también anhelas una gran batalla, sentirte poderoso al luchar, lo que te convierte en una formidable máquina sedienta de sangre".

-"No importa lo que digas, lo único que espero de ti, es que te hagas presente Y resolver algún conflicto que tengas conmigo".

-"¡Mira para delante!".

JISG reaccionó y rápidamente cruzó los brazos, haciendo una defensa de una patada que le venía de sorpresa. A pesar de que pudo contrarrestar el ataque, no lo salvó de caer de su corcel, sin embargo, de una maniobra cayó de pie y se puso en guardia.

Enfrente de él se encontraba un tipo con una capucha, que le impedía verle la cara, pero sus ojos brillaban a un color rojo carmesí.

-"¿Otro demonio?"-se pregunta JISG, mientras se mantiene en guardia.

-"Veo que tienes muchas preguntas"-deduce el tipo del que no se dejaba ver la cara.

-"Espero que tengas las respuestas".

-"¿Sabes lo que es el Magano, verdad?"-le pregunta.

-"El mundo de los Kegare"-le responde JISG-"la impureza, la maldad y las intenciones más oscuras concentradas en un lugar, alimentando a seres que fueron hechos por estas mismas cosas".

-"No solo eso"-le sigue explicando el tipo-"Es el mundo donde también humanos son corrompidos, convirtiéndose en kegare e impuros, armas con sed de sangre, que no dudarán en matar a los seres queridos y a las personas que de seguro sufrirían si les arrebataran a sus seres queridos de ellas. Ese es el mundo en el que yo me integré, y es magnífico".

-"Nada es magnífico si tienes que matar inocentes"-le dice JISG, frunciendo el ceño furiosamente.

-"Eres un ingenuo"-le contesta el tipo misterioso-"Somos el caos que busca que todos se maten entre sí, en una batalla por poder hasta morir".

-"Si necesitan matar a Halkeginia, Imperius y la misma Tierra, entonces ustedes deben ser eliminados".

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, nuestros amigos los demonios nos contaron sobre un chico que derrotó a sus tres líderes"-cuenta.

-"veo que la recuperación de mi pueblo me precede"-le dice JISG.

-"Como sea, no será tan fácil lidiar con nuestro mundo"-le advierte-"Y verás que muchas persona son absorbidas ahí".

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-le pregunta JISG, con intriga.

-"Esas personas entran en el Magano inconscientemente por un fenómeno universal, la Convergencia y la Ruptura de barreras intermundiales, y luego son tragadas, corrompidas o convertidas en más Kegare, haciendo un gran ejército para así poder cubrir mayor territorio. Halkeginia... o como lo llames va a desaparecer, junto con tus seres queridos bajo la mano del Magano y los kegare".

-"Inténtalo y verás cómo puedo ser cruel sin ser un kegare"-le amenaza JISG.

-"¿Sabes? Me están informando que ya han llevado a varios humanos de tu preciosa Tierra al Magano, ahorita están siendo atormentados. Uno que otro están tratando de luchar contra ellos, sin saber que es inútil".

JISG se enfureció ante tal verdad, ya que él mismo estaba viéndolo, por un hechizo de vidente que el mismo tipo hizo para enseñarle.

-"Bien"-dice JISG-"Puedo suponer que algún día yo tendré que enfrentarte a ti y a los cuatro Jinetes".

-"Supones bien"-le dice el tipo.

JISG se retira, pero al pasar a lado de él

-"Ese espíritu que tienes por luchar, se quemará y te consumirá en el momento que tú pierdas la batalla".

-"Espero que des buena batalla, porque no pienso perder".

Al ver cómo se iba:

-"Al fin, su espíritu de pelea y sed de sangre está despertando, y será su perdición"-piensa malvadamente el tipo. Posteriormente, desapareció como humo.

* * *

JISG llega al castillo de Tristain.

-"Hola cariño..."-le saluda su esposa, pero no recibió ninguna señal-"¿Cariño?".

JISG siguió hacia su habitación, pero alguien trató de detenerlo. Se trataba de Saito.

-"¡Hey!"-le dice Saito, insolentemente, mientras lo agarra del brazo-"¿Qué crees que haces?".

JISG, de una maniobra lo obliga a soltarlo y lo lanza violentamente hacia el muro del castillo.

-"Saito, no me obligues a dejarte lesionado"-dice con un aura de furia JISG, con sus ojos penetrantes de color rojo carmesí.

-"Iván"-dice Saito, preocupado.

JISG seguía sin titubear.

* * *

En su habitación, empezó a equiparse con sus cartas hechizo, sus kunai y sus Shuriken, otra shinobigatana, se cambió de sus tenis a sus botas ninja y se puso su pañuelo de máscara.

Al salir de la habitación, se dirigía a las afueras.

Saito, al verlo de esa manera, se empezó a preocupar más por él, al igual que Henrietta, no entendían qué fue lo que pasó con él.

-"¿Qué le pasará a este tipo ahora?"-se pregunta Saito, algo molesto.

-"¿Estará bien? Jigu-sama"-le sigue Henrietta.

De pronto, dos entidades aparecen detrás de ellos:

-"Hija mía"-le dice una voz cálida, que venía detrás de ellos: la forma espiritual de una mujer con cabello plateado, largo y lacio, el cual encima tenía una tiara, y ojos azules, con un vestido que la hacía ver toda una reina; A lado de ella estaba un hombre con cabello negro y algunos mechones rojos, al igual que sus ojos, pareciéndose un poco a JISG.

-"¿Quién es usted?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"Enriqueta Ana Estuardo de Tristain, somos los padres de JISG: Rex y Lala"-Presenta el padre.

-"¿Padre, Madre...dice?"-le pregunta una vez más asombrada Henrietta.

-"Sí"-le responde la madre de cabello plateado.

-"Perdonen a nuestro hijo si se comportó así"-le dice Lala.

-"No importa, pero sólo queremos saber la razón por la cual actuó de esa manera"-le responde la misma esposa de su hijo.

-"JISG, como sabrán muy bien, tratará de hacer los trabajos él solo, con tal de mantener protegidos a sus seres queridos"-le explica Rex.

-"Lo heredó de su padre"-dice Lala, bromeando.

-"¡Oe!"-le reprende, también bromeando Rex, haciendo reír a su esposa. Al verla también sonríe.

-"Regresando a lo que estábamos"-dice la madre de JISG-"JISG ha visto a gente de la Tierra donde creció después de escapar de nuestro mundo siendo arrastrados a otro mundo lleno de miseria: El Magano".

-"¿Magano?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

Saito de repente empezó a estremecerse, ya que le llegó una imagen a su mente de cuando él apenas era un niño y fue arrastrado a ese mundo.

-"¿Saito?"-le pregunta preocupada Louise-"¿Qué te pasa?".

-"Lo siento, eso es todo lo que les podemos decir"-le dice la madre del rey de cabello negro, rojo y plateado-"Espero que tengan suerte en ayudarlo".

Ambos espíritus desaparecieron. En eso, todos se concentran en la ansiedad que tenía Saito.

-"Ahora recuerdo"-Dice algo perturbado Saito-"Yo una vez fui arrastrado a ese mundo. Recuerdo mucho el miedo que tenía. Era muy horrible, esas...criaturas".

-"Saito, has enfrentado muchos enemigos desde tu llegada"-le dice su esposa, tratando de quitarle el miedo-"De seguro podrás enfrentar este miedo y ayudarnos a regresar a Jigu-san".

-"Es cierto Saito-san"-le sigue Siesta-"Es tu amigo, y además debe hacerse responsable de una hija que está creciendo en el vientre de su esposa en estos instantes".

-"Saito-san, onegai"-le pide con todo su corazón Henrietta, con lágrimas en sus ojos, muy preocupada por JISG.

Saito, centrado en su conflicto, trataba de romper las cadenas del miedo que tenían, para así llenarse de valor y enfrentarlo.

-"Saito-kun, Jigu-kun podría también tener miedo de enfrentar esas cosas, pero de seguro tiene más miedo de perder esas personas, sabiendo que puede hacer algo para evitarlo, incluyendo perder la vida y no poder regresar a lado de su esposa"-dice Julio, apareciendo de repente.

-"¡Julio!"-exclama Saito de sorpresa. Al oír sus palabras, se da cuenta de que era muy probable de que su amigo podría tener esos miedos, a pesar de que se viera como si no los tuviera-"Tienes mucha razón Julio, gracias".

-"Ayúdale, lo necesitamos, Halkeginia lo necesita, al igual que los elfos y su país"-le dice Julio-"Nadie aquí lo quiere ver muerto".

-"Iré"-le dice Saito, decidido.

-"No irás solo"-habla Henrietta, llena de valor-"Una esposa debe ayudar a su marido, además de que Jigu-sama me ha ayudado mucho, es mi turno de hacer lo mismo".

-"Al igual que su familia, debemos ayudar...también"-agrega una voz saliendo de la entrada del castillo, resultando ser Akane y Anna, las hermanas de JISG.

-"¿Akane-chan? ¿Anna-chan?"-pregunta Henrietta.

-"Sarah-onee-sama tuvo un presentimiento de que Jigu-chan estaría enfrentándose otro peligro, en otro mundo, y decidimos venir"-le explica entusiasmada Akane-"Qué bueno que no se equivocó".

-"Bien"-dice Julio-"Ustedes traigan a esa gente y a Jigu-kun a salvo, Agnes-kun y yo cuidaremos Tristain".

-"De acuerdo"-le contesta Saito.

-"Buena suerte"-dicen ambos (Julio y Agnes).

Después de una despedida, Saito, Louise, Henrietta, Akane y Anna parten en búsqueda de aquel amado hombre.

* * *

En ese momento, JISG, quien se encontraba en el bosque, quieto y firme, mientras el viento le pegaba en la cara y movía su alborotado cabello, gabardina y su pañuelo máscara, con una mirada llena de determinación y concentración, esperando la llegada del magano.

-"Muéstrame tus garras, Magano"-dice en su mente JISG de manera retadora.

De pronto, su escenario cambió de un bosque a uno lleno de ruinas, con el cielo rojo y apocalíptico, encontrándose con las personas que estaban siendo rodeadas por unas criaturas monstruosas de un color guinda y con caras perturbadoras, pero eso no detuvo a JISG, quien empezó a correr hacia ellos con una mirada llena de determinación.

 **Continuará**


	28. Chapter 28

Al entrar al Magano, JISG vio a varias criaturas repulsivas rodeando a un gran grupo de gente aterrorizada y rápidamente corrió para socorrerlos. En cuanto llegó, aquellos golpes que estaban a punto de aplastarlos fueron desviados por él, salvándoles de un terrible destino.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-se pregunta uno de ellos, que se separaba de su pareja, quien era una mujer con un Yukata azul, al igual que su cabello corto, ya que él trataba de utilizar su cuerpo como un escudo para protegerla, aún a costa de su vida.

-"No lo sé, Kaoru-sama"-dice la mujer del yukata azul con el cabello del mismo color-"Creo que alguien nos auxilió".

De pronto miran para arriba, logrando ver a JISG, quien se enfrentaba con las múltiples criaturas repulsivas que trataban de acabar con su vida ardúamente.

-"Ese chico está peleando por nosotros Aoi-chan"-comenta Kaoru.

-"¿Quién será ese muchacho tan valiente?"-se preguntaba la mujer, asombrada y agradecida de él

Las demás personas que creían poco a poco empezaron a abrir los ojos, preguntándose el por qué no habían muerto aún. Voltearon a ver a JISG, quien lanzaba sus cartas hechizo con gran ferocidad hacia esas criaturas, derrotando varias a la vez. Por cada golpe que esquivaba, contraatacaba con más fuerza. Entre más veía sus caras perturbadoras y oía sus grandes risas, más aumentaba su espíritu de pelea. Todos se asombraron al verlo derrotar a varios enemigos a la vez, hasta acabar con ellos.

Al terminar con ellos y aterrizando en el suelo magistralmente, JISG es rodeado por gente que gracias a él estaban a salvo. Para su lamentable sorpresa, él, con las personas que había salvado fueron rodeados por otra tanda de Kegare, pero estos eran más grandes que los que había derrotado hace un momento, sin embargo, esto no lo detuvo de seguir atacándolos. No obstante, cuando iba a por el primero, antes de que atacara, fue derribado de sorpresa, cayendo duramente. "¡¿Qué?!"-exclama JISG, sin poder creer lo que le había pasado. A pesar de eso, se preparó para el siguiente ataque. Uno de los kegare inició su ataque hacia él, lo esquivó y saltó hacia el brazo del kegare que lo atacó. Antes de que intentara un golpe aéreo, otro kegare se lo impidió, lanzándolo una vez al suelo, duramente. "¡Eso no es posible!"-piensa JISG, algo asombrado de la agresión. Era una de las pocas veces que un enemigo lograba encestarle un golpe, y más si estaba en grupo-"Presiento que estos son más fuertes que los que destruí en el camino". Siguió intentando derrotarlos, pero empezó a notar que sus ataques ya no eran efectivos contra ellos. "¿Qué diablos sucede?"-se pregunta, algo frustrado. Un ataque lo agarró de sorpresa, no obstante lo pudo esquivar, sin embargo, al esquivarlo, otro ataque le fue dirigido y logró darle. Al caer, empezó a recibir varios ataques que venían de todas partes. JISG trató de bloquear todos, pero uno que otro golpe lograba darle, lo cual lo frustraba más y más, hasta el punto de reducir su concentración. Poco después, la cantidad de golpes que estaba recibiendo era mayor debido al cansancio. Otro de los kegare trató de atacar, pero lo pudo bloquear, más no pudo bloquear un segundo ataque que le iba dirigido. Este último logró sacarle el aliento y tras el impacto que recibió le quitó casi toda la energía como para dejarlo fuera. JISG, sintiéndose impotente por primera vez, comenzó a temblar de miedo. Levantó la cara para ver a los kegare, preparando un último ataque para acabarlo de una vez. Cerró los ojos, pensando en solo una triste cosa importante para él, aceptando el destino que estaba llevando en estos instantes: "Lo siento, Henrietta, te...fallé".

-"¡ITTOOUUU SHUURAA!"-gritó una voz que se le hacía muy familiar, provocando que JISG abriera los ojos de sorpresa. Frente a él, los kegare que se preparaban para dar el último golpe empezaron a desmoronarse y detrás de los restos de los kegare, apareció una forma muy familiar.

-"¿Maestro?"-le pregunta JISG-"¿En serio...eres tú?".

Esa persona que logra verse era el inigualable y único Kurogane Ikki (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry), sosteniendo su espada: Intetsu. "No te rindas"-le dice Kurogane, iluminando a su antiguo discípulo-"Yo no entrené a un chico que se rendiría fácilmente, aún teniendo a varios enemigos alrededor de él". A lado de él estaba su devota esposa: Stella Vermillion.

JISG, al verlo, su motivación y su fuerza regresaron a él, volviendo a ser como era

Otra ronda de Kegare se había lanzado a JISG, volviéndolo a sorprender, algo debilitado, hasta que también fueron hechos cenizas.

-"Hola"-dice una voz a lo lejos-"Nos encontramos de nuevo".

-"¿Lux Arcadia(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut)?"-se pregunta, algo asombrado JISG.

-"Haciendo lo que una vez hiciste por mí"-Dice Lux, al ver. A sus lados, se encontraban Krulcifer, Philuphy, Lisesharte, Celestia y Yoruka.

Una tanda más de kegare se dirigieron hacia ellos, rodeándolos, pero para la sorpresa de ellos, también fueron atacados por otro puñado de personajes.

-"¡Kismitete! ¡Bairo! (seisen cerberus: ryuukoku no fatalite)"-exclama JISG, algo sorprendido.

-"Alguien que me ayudó en el pasado merece mi ayuda"-dice Bairo, entusiasmado.

-"Pero ¿Cómo?"-les pregunta JISG sorprendido.

-"Aquel tipo de allá nos reunió"-le responde Ikki¡ señalando a Saito.

En eso, aparecen Saito, Louise, Wales y Henrietta, quien corrió hacia su esposo, abrazándolo aliviada de que él siguiera con ella, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, de felicidad, pues, a pesar de encontrarlo algo herido. JISG se pone algo sorprendido mientras se quitaba su pañuelo máscara, dejando descubierta su cara.

-"¡Baka, Baka, Baka!"-dice Henrietta, un poco histérica-"¿Cómo pudiste?".

JISG solo dio una sonrisa resignada.

Ikki, Lux, hasta el mago Bairo, incluso las chicas que los acompañaban se asombraron al verlo siendo abrazado por una mujer. No podían creerlo, ya que en el tiempo con el que convivió/fue ayudado por/con él siempre lo habían visto como un hombre sin la necesidad de tener una mujer a su lado.

-"Vaya Iván-kun ¿Finalmente el sagaz, implacable, autónomo e indomable guerrero que nos ayudó a sellar a Daganzoto fue conquistado por una chica?"-le dice el poseedor de la Grand Trowa (Bairo).

-"¿Qué pasó con lo de ser un guerrero libre, antiguo discípulo?"-le pregunta algo burlesco Ikki.

-"Es sorprendente"-le termina Lux.

Con los comentarios de las personas con las que convivió antes estaba muy avergonzado. Su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza. Henrietta, ya limpia de sus lágrimas y ya tranquila, ve la cara de su esposo, toda roja y rápidamente le cambia la cara riendo.

Ya que se separan y se levantan, Ikki se acerca a Henrietta frente a frente y le tomó las manos:

-"¿Podría darme su nombre completo?"-le pregunta antes que nada.

-"Enriquetta Ana Estuardo de Tristain"-le responde.

-"Enriquetta Ana Estuardo de Tristain, nosotros, las personas: Lux Arcadia, Bairo, Stella Vermillion, Lisesharte Atismata, Krucilfer Einfolk, Philuffy Aingram, Celestia Ralgris, Kismitete y yo: Kurogane Ikki, te pedimos que cuides de este muchacho, agarró a uno de los mejores hombres del universo para casarse".

-"Lo cuidaré con todo mi corazón"-le dice muy sonriente Henrietta.

JISG volvió a estar rojo de la vergüenza.

Tras un momento que todo se tranquilizó.

-"Bien"-Habla Lux-"¿Qué más hay que hacer?".

-"Tenemos que llevar a estas personas devuelta a su mundo"-le responde JISG, muy serio-"Presiento que algo peor está a punto de venir".

-"¿Cómo qué?"-le pregunta Ikki.

JISG, instintivamente vio a lo lejos, en unas colinas que se encontraban a lo lejos, un gran ejército que no podía distinguir que se estaba acercando a donde se encontraba todos sus presentes.

-"Como eso"-le responde, señalando hacia donde se encontraba el ejército aproximándose.

Todos voltean a ver el gran ejército, que ya estaba más cerca que antes, logrando identificarlos como Kegare. A lo lejos, JISG pudo distinguir a cinco formas muy robustas, postradas encima de una colina más alta que las otras, destacando entre todos los kegare que estaban acercándose. Una de ellas, que estaba en medio, estaba más fornida y grande que las otras cuatro que estaban a su lado. De pronto ve que esas cinco formas se retroceden, dándole a entender al chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado que lo estaban retando.

Lux (Con sus acompañantes), Ikki (Acompañado por su esposa: Stella Vermillion), Bairo (Acompañado por su esposa Kismitete), Saito y Wales se posicionan y se preparan para la gran batalla que se desataría en cualquier momento

-"Ese ha de ser el que ha querido controlarme, con tal de convertirme en un guerrero sin límites"-murmura para él mismo.

-"Exactamente como tú dices"-dice la voz dentro de su cabeza-"Si los cuatro jinetes no pueden contigo, yo lo haré, por mi cuenta".

JISG fruncía más el ceño, con una furia que trataba de controlar.

-"Iván-kun"-le llama Ikki. Saito y Wales también notan la ansiedad que tenía JISG.

-"¿Te pasa algo?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"Jigu-dono"-le secunda Wales.

-"Maestro, Lux y Bairo, quiero que me cubran y se concentren totalmente en el ejército de Kegare. Saito y Wales-dono, quiero que protejan a Henrietta a toda costa, no se aparten de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia"-empieza JISG.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"Hay cinco líderes que comandan a estos kegare y me quieren a mí"-le explica JISG, yendo totalmente al grano-"No sé por qué, lo que sé es que si no me presento ante ellos y los enfrento, temo que vayan a hacerles cosas horribles a personas inocentes".

-"Nosotros te acompa..."-Antes de que pudiera completar la oración, Wales lo detuvo, a sabiendo que lo que él iba a decir no iba a detener a JISG en su decisión

-"Wales"-dice Saito.

-"Hay que confiar en él"-le habla Wales, profundamente.

-"Gracias, Wales-dono"-le agradece JISG.

Henrietta, quien no soportaba oír lo que su esposo, Saito y Wales estaban hablando, corrió a abrazarlo, con tal de detenerlo de hacerlo, pero algo no se lo permitió: Era Wales.

-"¡Por favor no vayas"-le dice Henrietta, soltando en llanto, tratando de detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas-"No resistiría vivir en un mundo donde no estés tú".

-"No moriré"-le habla JISG a su esposa, tratando de tranquilizarla, posteriormente se posiciona a lado de sus amigos, preparándose para dar el frente, desenvainando sus shinobigatanas.

Mientras, Henrietta trata de zafarse del agarre de Wales, para detener a su esposo.

-"No lo detenga, Henrietta"-le dice Wales-"Quédese aquí, no se agite, recuerde que tiene un bebé creciendo en su vientre".

Henrietta, dándose cuenta de que lo que decía Wales era verdad, no debía agitarse, de lo contrario, podría perder al bebé, por lo que se tiró al suelo, con algunas lágrimas.

-"Henrietta, lo que estoy haciendo, lo hago por ti, y por nuestro bebé"-piensa JISG.

Con ese pensamiento, Lux, JISG, Bairo, Ikki y compañia empezaron a arrasar el gran ejército de kegare, como una fuerza indomable y llena de furia sin nada que la pudiera detener. JISG arrasó con todo el kegare que se le ponía al frente con tal de llegar al otro extremo, para así encontrarse con aquellas entidades que estaban entrando en su mente, retándolo, mientras que los demás empezaron a luchar concentrándose en el ejército.

Al llegar al extremo, JISG envaina sus shinobigatanas y encuentra a los cinco supuestos líderes, postrados, esperando su llegada.

-"Finalmente nos vemos las caras, Shounen"-dice el de en medio, que tenía una gran armadura.

-"Así que eres tú, el que ha estado hablándome desde mi mente"-dice JISG, con arrogancia.

-"Ha llegado la hora de que te enfrentes y pruebes que me equivoco, de que eres un guerrero sin importar si tienes sentimientos con aquella persona".

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunta JISG, molesto-"¿Por qué diablos quieren hacer todo esto?".

-"Porque tú te tienes que unir a nosotros, dejar todo lo que te ha sucedido y llevar una vida de guerrero, conquistar a todos los mundos del universo, y de todos los universos que puedan existir"-le explica con su voz que hacía verse superiora a todos el tipo que traía la gran armadura.

-"Me niego a esa vida, antes pensaba que mi deber solo era proteger, ahora, tengo un reino que gobernar, una amada esposa en quien pensar y próximamente una hija a quien cuidar"-Contesta JISG, con gran determinación.

-"Entonces no tenemos opción"-dice el gran líder enemigo-"Tú eres un obstáculo, y los obstáculos deben ser eliminados".

-"Será una batalla a muerte"-le contesta JISG, con una cara retadora y furiosa a la vez, mientras desenvaina sus Shinobigatanas y poniéndose en guardia.

Los cuatro subordinados, que tenían una apariencia siniestra con un estilo de forajidos del viejo oeste debido a un poncho y un sombrero de vaquero, al igual que un bandana que utilizaban como máscara para cubrirse casi toda la cara a excepción de los ojos, desenvainaron unos grandes zanbatos y también se pusieron en guardia.

Al dar un paso al frente, JISG corrió rápidamente hacia dos de ellos, propinándoles un combo de patadas y retrocediendo con el impulso de la última patada que dio.

Los otros dos se dispusieron a atacarlo con sus espadas. JISG no se dio para atrás y empezó a bloquear todos los ataques que venían de ellos, que eran progresivos, y uno que otro bloqueo conllevó a un contraataque preciso.

* * *

Mientras, la batalla entre Ikki (con su esposa), Lux (y compañía), y Bairo (acompañado de su esposa):

-"Son muchos"-dice Ikki.

-"Creo que llevamos casi la mitad del ejército"-comenta Lux.

-"Pero es emocionante"-le sigue Bairo, todo entusiasmado luchando contra los kegare.

-"Tienes razón"-le apoya Ikki.

Ellos siguieron con sus grandes ataques capaces de destruir docenas de kegare a la vez.

* * *

Con Henrietta, Saito, Louise y Wales:

Wales y Saito se encontraban al frente, haciendo guardia en caso de que algunos kegare se desviaran de la batalla.

De pronto, uno sorprendió a Saito y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó a un pico, impactando contra él y cayendo al suelo.

-"¡Saito-dono!"-exclama Wales, preocupado por su amigo.

-"¡Príncipe Wales, Cuidado!"-le advierte exaltada Louise, mientras lanza su hechizo explosivo a un kegare que estaba a punto de atacar a Wales.

Para la sorpresa de los tres, estaban siendo rodeados. Wales trataba de destruir a todos los kegare que los rodeaban, pero uno logró darle un golpe lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente.

-"¡Wales-sama!"-exclama Henrietta, preocupada por él.

Stella, quien logró destruir a los kegare alrededor de ella, pudo ver la situación en la que se encontraba la reina de cabello morado, por lo que saltó y rápidamente corrió para socorrerlos. En cuanto llegó, lanzó su ataque especial hacia los kegare, destruyéndolos por completo.

-"Gracias, Stella-san"-le dice Henrietta, agradecida.

-"Es un gran honor ayudar a la esposa de un amigo de mi esposo"-le regresa Stella, muy amigable.

Stella se quedó a lado de Henrietta, con tal de ser un escudo y mantenerse en guardia.

* * *

Regresando a JISG, él se encontraba a la defensiva bloqueando todos los ataques rápidos que venían por parte de sus cuatro poderosos oponentes. Enseguida supo que ellos también tenían conocimiento acerca de las artes marciales y que tenían bastante experiencia al respecto, pues también supuso que habían estado utilizándolas para aterrorizar y provocar que el Magano se expandiera al punto de invadir otros mundos y arrastrara a personas para alimentarse de su desesperación.

Tan rápido como pudo y utilizando todas las habilidades que había obtenido desde su debut en las artes marciales, tratando de desarmarlos y enfrentarlos a mano limpia.

De una maniobra, logró quitarles las armas con sus propias espadas y las arrojó lejos de ellos, desarmándolos. Posteriormente retrocedió un poco para recuperarse, ya que requirió de un gran esfuerzo.

-"Excelente"-dice su líder, que observaba cómo peleaba JISG fieramente.

JISG se tranquilizó un poco, guardó sus shinobigatanas y se quitó su gabardina, despojándose de todas sus armas y poniéndose en guardia.

-"Es hora de que dejemos nuestras armas y peleemos como antiguamente se resolvían las cosas...con combates limpios y utilizando todas nuestras habilidades con nuestros propios cuerpos"-dice JISG de manera retadora, refiriéndose a sus cuatro oponentes. Ellos también se despojaron de sus ponchos y sombreros, dejando ver sus rostros con gestos que expresaban odio puro, sus ojos emanaban una penetrante mirada que provocaba el temblor de sus enemigos, al igual que una aura que expresaba la muerte de todo aquel que se les enfrentara. Pero para JISG, eso no fue nada, su mirada expresaba determinación absoluta, no había poder en la tierra que lo cambiara de decisión al enfrentar a esos cuatro.

JISG agarró su pañolete que tenía amarrado al brazo y se lo quitó para después ponérselo como máscara, adoptando la apariencia de un ninja. Como último proceso de preparación, se puso en guarida, esperando a que sus oponentes dieran el primer movimiento para intentar derrotarlo y así contraatacar.

Decididos, los cuatro empezaron a correr hacia él para atacarlo. A centímetros de que le llegaran los golpes, JISG los esquivó y contraatacó con golpes perforadores en sus estómagos. Los cuatro retrocedieron al experimentar un gran dolor, pero no se rindieron, volvieron a correr hacia él y simultáneamente empezaron a atacarlo con golpes de kung fu rápidamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por querer derrotarlo, no lograban darle ningún golpe certero. Siguieron sus intentos, pero eran inútiles, cada golpe que ellos querían dar, JISG se anticipaba y les daba fuertemente en el estómago. Al ver que evidentemente no prosperaban en sus ataques decidieron intentar otros. Lo rodearon y dieron su siguiente golpe. JISG, los esquivó agachándose lo más que pudo y dio una barrida a los cuatro, posteriormente saltó alto y aterrizó a un lado de ellos.

-"Espléndido"-dice el líder-"Poco a poco tu oscuridad empezará a consumirte hasta que seas un sirviente, y solo me sirvas a mí".

-"¡Iván-kun!"-piensa Ikki, mientras luchaba contra el ejército y veía la batalla de JISG.

Regresando a JISG, se vio envuelto de nuevo contra los cuatro jinetes. Volvió a darles una paliza.

-"Creí que darían más pelea"-dice JISG, con una sonrisa retadora y arrogante.

-"¡No nos subestimes!"-le grita uno de ellos, yendo para tratar de atacarlos, pero al llegar a él, JISG volvió a contraatacar anticipadamente.

Los golpes que recibieron fueron tan impactantes que no pudieron volver a levantarse. Pero notó que solo eran tres. Para su sorpresa, JISG recibió una gran patada en la dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó al suelo, un poco aturdido. Después de levantarse y limpiarse la sangre, dirigió su mirada de manera retadora a su oponente que logró darle un golpe. Ambos se pusieron en guardia y esperaron un momento. Después corrieron en direcciones cruzadas, empezando sus combos de ataques, defensas y contraataques.

Todos (Ikki, Lux, Bairo y compañía) habían terminado de destruir al gran ejército de kegare que trataba de obstaculizarlos y rápidamente corrieron a ver cómo se encontraba su amigo. Posteriormente Henrietta, Stella, Louise, Saito y Wales (Quienes estaban inconscientes pero volvieron en sí en cuanto Ikki y los demás protas habían terminado de destruir el ejército de kegare) llegaron para cerciorarse de que siguiera bien. Al llegar, encuentran a JISG luchando fieramente contra uno de los "Jinetes".

-"¿Qué está pasando Ikki?"-le pregunta Stella a su esposo.

-"Iván-kun está luchando contra uno de los supuestos jinetes"-le responde-"Sin embargo, es la primera vez que lo veo luchar de esa manera".

Wales notó al líder observando la pelea que JISG tenía con el "Jinete"-"¿Quién es él?".

-"De seguro será el tipo que anda tramando algo para Iván"-supone Saito.

-"Sea como sea, tendríamos que ayudarlo"-habla Lux.

En cuanto Ikki se preparaba para ir contra el jinete, JISG gritó-"¡No se metan! Es mi pelea".

-"Jigu-sama"-dice preocupada su esposa.

Todos empezaron a preocuparse.

Finalmente, JISG hizo una combinación de maniobras que dejaron a su último oponente que lo obstaculizaba fuera de combate. Por un momento, todos se alegraron por él, pero notaron un aura que emanaba de él.

-"Bien...bien"-dice el líder, tratando de provocar a JISG de actuar impulsivamente por la ira-"Ahora, enfréntate a mí y reconoce tu destino como un sirviente".

JISG se enfureció, haciendo que su espíritu de lucha aumentara y su aura empezara a incrementar. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba sus armas y su gabardina y se la puso. Posteriormente desenvainó sus shinobigatanas, preparándose para su siguiente batalla contra el líder.

-"Solo te preguntaré una cosa"-le dice JISG, con una voz amenazadora-"Tu nombre".

-"Apocalipsis"-le responde el mismo, a la vez que desenvaina también sus grandes espadas-"El Apocalipsis".

-"Apocalipis, eh"-dice JISG, frunciendo el ceño de manera retadora.

De pronto, una niebla que rodeaba a Apocalipsis y a JISG empezó a aparecer, evitando que Ikki, Henrietta, Saito, Wales y los demás pudieran ver.

-"¿Qué diablos es esto?"-se pregunta Ikki, protegiendo sus ojos.

-"¡Jigu-sama!"-exclama, algo angustiada Henrietta.

-"Hime-sama, no se preocupe, recuerde que está embarazada"-le trata de tranquilizar Louise.

-"Cierto Hime-sama"-le apoya Saito-"Iván no es el tipo de personas que se rinde fácilmente".

A pesar del apoyo, seguía preocupada.

* * *

Regresando a JISG, él estaba esperando a que Apocalipsis, con su fuerte armadura, diera el primer golpe.

-"Bien, Jigu-kun, hay que ver qué miedos traes"-dice el líder, empezando a conjurar magia oscura y haciendo aparecer unas especies de pantallas de la nada, mostrando los miedos que tenía JISG.

-"¿Qué diablos?"-se pregunta JISG, algo sorprendido, no podía creerlo.

-"Estoy enseñándote qué miedos estás teniendo en estos momentos"-le responde Apocalipsis-"Te sumirás en la desesperación muy pronto".

En las pantallas empezaron a verse varias muertes de personas inocentes, queridas, familias, ruinas, cosas a las que JISG no soportaba ver.

-"Estas son solo ilusiones"-le dice JISG, sin inmutarse y teniendo aún su cara seria-"No creas que me engañarás con...". No pudo completar la frase, porque volteó a ver que ya no estaba. Se puso alerta en caso de que atacara por algún otro lado.

Sus reflejos dieron la señal y rápidamente dio una patada por atrás. Desgraciadamente Apocalipsis la agarró como si nada y lo lanzó fuertemente a por los aires. Mientras iba volando, un árbol apareció detrás de él, con el que impactó fuertemente, sácandole el aire a JISG. El chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado cayó al suelo, casi sin aliento.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, JISG volvió a levantarse, al igual de recuperar el aliento de nuevo. Corrió y de paso recogió sus shinobigatanas para dirigirle un gran tajo. Apocalipsis lo bloqueó y contraatacó. Rápidamente reaccionó y logró bloquearlo, pero ese ataque provocó que retrocediera y se pusiera a la defensiva. Su pulso cardíaco se aceleró del sobresalto, se sentía presionado.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"-le pregunta arrogantemente Apocalipsis-"¿Finalmente te vas a convertir en mi sirviente?".

JISG, a pesar de estar herido, sonrió disimuladamente-"¿De qué hablas? Aun no me derrotas".

-"Estás todo herido y sigues luchando"-dice Apocalipsis, sintiendo algo de admiración-"Realmente serías un gran sirviente".

-"Pero no me gusta ser sirviente de nadie"-dice JISG, manteniendo su actitud confiada ante una batalla y levantándose.

-"Bien, ahora que he visto tu determinación, no tengo más opción que eliminarte".

-"no será tan fácil".

Ambos se motivaron más, dando una gran batalla de ataques y contraataques progresivos sin parar, convirtiéndose en una de sus batallas más épicas.

* * *

Con los demás, fuera del nubarrón:

"¿Estará bien? Jigu-sama"-se preocupa Henrietta.

-"Si pudo derrotar a los cuatro jinetes por su cuenta, estoy seguro de que podrá contra él. No ha perdido antes, no perderá ahora"-dice Ikki, confiando totalmente en su discípulo, orgulloso de haberlo entrenado.

-"Sin embargo, el tipo que se encontraba observando la pelea se veía muy fuerte, Además, parecía que tenía armadura"-analizaba Wales-"ese tipo podría tener la ventaja".

-"No la tendrá si Jigu-kun analiza los aspectos y las debilidades de su armadura"-le refuta Ikki-"Si tan sólo pudiéramos quitar esta niebla, podríamos tener visión de cómo van las cosas, de seguro está esforzándose para no caer".

De repente un hechizo de agua fue lanzado hacia el nubarrón de niebla, disipándola poco a poco. Todos voltearon a ver a Henrietta, quien resultó la lanzadora del hechizo.

-"¿Qué diablos?"-dice Apocalipsis sorprendido y distraído. JISG aprovechó y le dio un ataque, pero lo logró bloquear y siguió con su tanda de ataques y bloqueos.

Poco después la niebla se disipó, dejando ver a JISG luchando contra Apocalipsis, a pesar de que lo veían muy herido.

Ikki, al ya poder bien el panorama en el que se encontraba su antiguo discípulo, empezó a analizar la armadura de Apocalipsis, en busca de un punto débil.

-"¿Qué haces, Ikki?"-le pregunta su esposa Stella, quien lo veía muy serio y concentrado, observando la batalla.

-"Observando"-le responde-"Estoy analizando la armadura de ese tipo para indicarle a Jigu-kun dónde golpear y así, darle un poco de ventaja".

-"Pero no se ve que tenga alguna debilidad"-le dice Lux Arcadia.

-"Las armaduras siempre tendrán una debilidad, aún cuando parezca que no hay"-dice Ikki-"Solo hay que concentrarse bien en analizarla".

-"Pero Jigu-sama estará acabado antes de que la encuentres"-le dice exaltada y preocupada Henrietta.

-"¡Hime-sama! No se sobreesfuerce, recuerde que hay un bebé creciendo en su vientre"-le aconseja Saito-"Iván no perderá. No ha perdido antes, no comenzará ahora".

-"Téngale más confianza"-le recomienda Bairo-"Yo he visto lo que puede hacer y estoy seguro de que ganará ".

* * *

Regresando a la batalla:

JISG se encontraba a la defensiva, pero le estaba costando más y más mantener su defensa al margen. De pronto grandes nubes negras empezaban a aparecer en el cielo, oscureciéndolo por completo. De la nada empezaron a caer gotas de agua hasta empezar a llover. Posteriormente, grandes relámpagos caían del cielo, anunciando que la pelea entre un gran héroe y uno de los peores males comenzaba a ponerse seria.

-"¿Qué está sucediendo?"-se pregunta Henrietta, empezando a asustarse.

-"El escenario de batalla perfecto"-dice Saito, con una mirada seria y concentrada en la pelea-"Esto se está poniendo serio".

-"Sht"-chista Ikki, frustrado, ya que aún no encontraba la debilidad.

Todas empiezan a asustarse.

Ambos oponentes estaban en una distancia. JISG trataba de recuperar el aliento, para luego seguir atacando. Sin embargo, al ver a su oponente, a pesar de que tenía armadura, se notaba que ni había sudado.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta negligentemente Apocalipsis, con el fin de provocarlo-"¿No eres un héroe que nunca se cansa?".

JISG no tardó en reaccionar ante la provocación y correr hacia él para volver a atacarlo con toda su fuerza.

-"¡JIGU-SAMA!"-Grita Henrietta, aterrada de lo que él podría hacer, pero fue inútil, la determinación que JISG mostraba en querer derrotar a Apocalipsis.

Al llegar a él, ambos chocaron espadas.

-"¡ES INÚTIL!"-dice exaltado Apocalipsis, empujando a su oponente.

JISG volvió a intentar un ataque más, en un intento desesperado. Apocalipsis, suspiró y como un rayo, lo sorprendió de un ataque con su espada, dando un corte fino en un costado de su estómago. El chico quedó en shock ante tal ataque rápido de su oponente de armadura. Posteriormente cayó de rodillas, dejando caer sus espadas.

todos los presentes que veían la pelea también quedaron en shock al ver algo que no podían dar crédito. Sentían como una llama dentro de sí mismos empezaba a esfumarse, una llama de esperanza, convertida en una oscuridad llena de desesperación.

-"No, no puede ser"-decía Henrietta, aterrada de lo que veía ante sus ojos, tratando de evitar la realidad que se mostraba enfrente de ella-"No puede ser cierto...Esto es una mentira...No es verdad".

Apocalipsis se acercó al guerrero que lo enfrentó, que había caído de rodillas, aún en shock, desangrándose poco a poco y lo agarró del cuello, levantándolo, mientras lo ahorcaba con su propia mano.

-"Podríamos habernos ahorrado esta inútil batalla si te hubieras convertido en mi sirviente"-dice Apocalipsis.

-"Jamás...seré...un...sirviente de...un...homicida...y un...genocida"-le responde JISG entrecortado, pero con el coraje que aún le quedaba-"Lucharé...hasta...mi...último...aliento".

Al ver la cara de JISG, llena de determinación, lo enojó suficientemente y lo tiró rudamente al suelo y pisó fuertemente su cabeza.

-"¡YAMETE!"-grita Henrietta, sin poder soportar la conmoción que creaba esa escena mostrada enfrente de ella. Pero era inútil. Apocalipsis seguía torturando a JISG sin piedad golpeándolo fuertemente con su pie, tratando de quebrantar su voluntad por medio del dolor.

Ikki y Saito, furiosos de ver a su amigo siendo derrotado por su oponente, corrieron con sus espadas desenvainadas y listas para dar el ataque.

Con la furia que Apocalipsis tenía, él sin esfuerzo alguno bloqueó sus ataques con su espada y los lanzó, impactando fuerte en el suelo.

-"Es inútil".

Poco a poco, JISG empezaba a disminuir sus movimientos, como si su luz se desvaneciera, hasta que dejó de moverse.

Henrietta entró a un nivel más alto de Shock.

-"Finalmente está muerto"-dice Apocalipsis, retirando su pie y retrocediendo para contemplar la escena llena de desesperación que se formó.

La reina, con lágrimas en los ojos, sin importar nada, ya que era fuerte, corrió hacia su esposo, quien estaba inmóvil y rápidamente lo volteó para ver su cara sin vida.

-"Por favor...no mueras... Jigu-sama"-decía con llantos llenos de tristeza y grandes lágrimas que caían encima del rostro de su esposo.

Todos corrieron a verlo. Stella, sin poder soportar el llanto, abrazó a Ikki, sintiendo lo mismo que Henrietta, al igual que Louise con Saito. Tiffania y Siesta también tenían lágrimas llenas de tristeza al ver al esposo de la Reina, su mejor amiga, muerto, sin dar ninguna señal de salvación.

Las caras de Ikki, Saito y Wales mostraban una furia sin fin, una gran frustración, llena de impotencia. Sentían un gran odio hacia Apocalipsis y hacia ellos mismos por no haberlo ayudado, aún a pesar de que él les había dicho que no lo ayudaran.

* * *

Mientras, en la mente de JISG, que aún seguía viva, a pesar de que su corazón se había detenido:

-"¿Qué es esto?"-se pregunta-"¿Volví a morir?".

Y como era de esperarse, su padre y madre aparecieron aproximándose hacia él.

-"Hijo mío"-dice su madre-"Ya todo está bien".

-"¿De qué están hablando?"-les pregunta JISG, sin entender.

-"Puedes ir con nosotros al cielo"-le responde su Padre.

Una tercera figura apareció caminando hacia él, vistiendo ropa que parecían a las de un papa.

-"Jigu-kun, has luchado arduamente y con determinación, protegiendo al bien a toda costa, sin importar el oponente que se te pusiera enfrente"-decía el tercer tipo-"al ver todo esa determinación y coraje que tenías, aún si tenías miedo, decidí darte la oportunidad de ir al cielo y vivir en paz".

JISG, a pesar de sentirse honrado ante tal oferta y ante tales palabras dichas por el tipo, decidió declinar la oferta. El tipo, que resultó ser Dios, le pregunta por qué. A lo que él contestó:

-"Me siento muy honrado anta sus palabras, Dios, pero no puedo ir al cielo, hay mucha maldad en el universo, y habrá más en un universo expandido, por esa misma razón, este universo necesitará de mí y mi coraje para enfrentarlos. Las personas son frágiles, necesitan a alguien que las pueda proteger e inspirar para que sigan viviendo sus vidas tranquilamente. Necesitan seguridad. Además, una persona a la cual para ella, soy muy especial, está esperando mi regreso. Necesita mi apoyo, mi ayuda, mi amor. Pronto serán dos personas las que necesiten de mí".

Las tres personas enfrente de él sonríen, sabiendo lo que él iba a elegir.

-"Además, les prometí que también buscaría sus cuerpos para que pudieran regresar a la vida. Mis hermanas los necesitan, aún no están listas para dejarlos ir del todo"-sigue hablando JISG, dando razones para regresar.

-"Respetamos tu decisión, y la aceptamos"-dice su madre, cálidamente mientras soba la mejilla de su hijo.

-"Te estaremos esperando"-le secunda su padre.

-"Bien, dada tu decisión, volverás a tu mundo".

-"Gracias, muchas gracias"-le dice JISG, agradeciendo de corazón con una reverencia que llegó hasta arrodillarse ante ellos.

* * *

Regresando a donde se encontraba su cuerpo.

-"Por favor, vuelve"-dice entre lágrimas, acostada sobre el pecho de su amado-"Serás padre y ella te necesitará, al igual que yo te necesito. Sin ti ya no tiene sentido vivir".

Saito volteó a ver las nubes y sintió como que en cualquier momento unos rayos caerían, por lo que rápidamente quitó a Henrietta de ahí.

-"¿Qué está haciendo Saito-san?"-le pregunta Henrietta, mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

-"Hime-sama, espere"-le trata de tranquilizar Louise.

De la nada, Cuatro Rayos de colores cayeron hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida, formando una esfera.

Tras pasar los rayos, la esfera desapareció, dejando un nuberrón de humo. Poco a poco se iba disipando, dejando ver a la persona que todos esperaban su regreso a la vida...una vez más.

Todos esbozaron una cara de sorpresa llena de esperanza, pues el gran guerrero que creían muerto hace un momento estaba parado, con una mirada concentrada en su oponente. Sus mechones plateados habían cambiado de color a dorado, sus ojos irradiaban una mirada llameante y determinada a acabar con el enemigo que le ocasionó mucha desesperación a sus amigos y esposa.

-"¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!"-exclamaba lleno de ira Apocalipsis, viendo que sus planes empezaban a frustrarse.

JISG levantó sus shinobigatanas y las guardó en la espalda. Posteriormente sacó su bo retráctil de su arnés. Después se despojó de su gabardina una vez más, poniéndose en guardia y preparando un gran ataque que sería capaz de derrotar por completo la armadura de su oponente y así, enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Apocalipsis, ya sin aguantar sus ganas de matarlo definitivamente, corrió hacia JISG. Por otro lado, él, de un momento a otro desapareció de la vista de su oponente y reapareció enfrente de él. JISG dio un golpe perforador con su bo, destruyendo el peto. Tan grande fue el impacto que fue lanzado y en el aire, toda la armadura se despedazó, mostrando la cara que estaba detrás de ese yelmo. Resultó ser un tipo, muy parecido a JISG, pero era un poco más alto. Tenía casi el mismo atuendo que él, incluso sus mismos colores en el cabello, a excepción del plateado.

JISG se sorprendió, al igual que sus mechones que eran dorados volvieron a ser plateados.

Henrietta, al ver que terminó la batalla, corrió hacia su amor, con tal de abrazarlo, sentirse viva y protegida otra vez.

Los demás también corrieron hacia su amigo recién revitalizado.

Al llegar con él, voltean a ver al sujeto que se encontraba en la armadura. Rápidamente notaron que se parecía mucho a JISG.

Ikki y Saito se acercaron con tal de levantar al tipo, que se encontraba inconsciente, y al parecer de todos, sin vida.

-"¿Será posible que...?"-empezaba a pensar JISG.

JISG reaccionó y volteó a ver a los cuatro jinetes y rápidamente notó que uno de ellos era mujer, y para mayor colmo de ellos, tenía el cabello plateado. Los otros tres tenían el cabello rojo carmesí. "¿Será coincidencia? ¿En verdad son los cuerpos de mi padre y madre?"-se pregunta JISG, tratando de crearse una esperanza-"Pero no puede ser cierto, mis padres murieron en Imperius".

-"¿Jigu-sama?"-se pregunta Henrietta, ya tranquila.

JISG reaccionó-"Ikki, Lux, Saito, Wales ¿Les importaría ayudarme a cargarlos?".

-"Claro amigo"-le responden.

Así, JISG abrió un portal de regreso a Halkeginia.

* * *

Al llegar al castillo, en la noche, todos empiezan a acostarse, después de una gran batalla.

 **Continuará**


	29. Chapter 29

Dos meses después de que la gran batalla en el mundo del Magano, todo había vuelto a la normalidad en Halkeginia. Pero en Do Ornielle, era todo un desastre, ya que Louise y Siesta estaban embarazadas, de cinco meses. Para Saito, era casi una tortura, pues cada día que pasaba durante esos dos meses, desde que amanecía, ambas empezaban a pelearse hasta por el más mínimo coqueteo que Siesta le hacía al chico de cabello azul, y al intentar pararlas, él se llevaba los gritos. Siempre amanecía resignado de que ellas dos jamás se llevarían bien. El dia después de los dos meses ya transcurridos, harto de que se encontraran peleando:

-"¡YA BASTAAAAA!"-gritó lo más que pudo.

Ambas se sorprendieron ante tal voz altanera y se quedaron calladas.

-"No puedo creer que ambas se hayan estado peleando durante estos dos meses, nomás por quién me dá más amor que quién, o quién debe recibir todo mi amor"-empieza a soltar todo el regaño que temía acumulado durante ese tiempo-"Louise, sé que estamos casados y que por una estupidez mía dejé a Siesta embarazada...y que tienes el derecho de molestarte, pero no tienes que descargar toda tu ira en Siesta. Si en alguien tienes que descargar tu ira que sea conmigo. Sé que no te agrada Siesta y sean rivales en el amor, pero ahora, ambas necesitan mi apoyo y amor, por lo que pido que intentes llevarte bien con ella, porque también me casaré con ella".

Por una parte, Siesta se maravilló por esas palabras, en especial por las últimas, era un sueño hecho realidad, a pesar de que también tenga que estar casado con Louise, pero en el caso de Louise, le costaba aceptar el hecho de que tenía que casarse con Siesta.

-"¡¿Por qué tienes que casarte con ella?!"-le pregunta exaltada e histérica Louise.

-"Porque ella también está embarazada de mí, y no puedo dejarla de lado. Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero también tengo que tomar responsabilidad con ella. También entiendo que talvez te sientas excluida, pero debes saber que yo pienso en ti, porque ahora son mi responsabilidad y mis amores. Sí, también le he tomado cariño hasta el punto de enamorarme de ella y ella de mí, pero no significa que yo te dejé de amar. Yo las amo y las amaré por igual. Probablemente no estés de acuerdo en esto, pero ya no hay marcha atrás".

Louise empezó a reflexionar ante las palabras. Era cierto, él quería tomar la responsabilidad de sus acciones como una persona honorable. Al final decidió aceptar la decisión de su esposo con madurez como mujer. De repente ve que Siesta le estrechando su mano como señal de paz. Volteó a verla, sonriendo, expresando que realmente quería la paz.

Ella respondió igual tomándose de las manos y dándole una sonrisa.

Saito suspiró de alivio, pues al fin habían parado sus peleas.

-"Bien"-dice Saito-"Como celebración de esta paz formada en Do Ornielle, empezaré por el desayuno".

-"Pero Saito-san, yo la puedo hacer"-le replica Siesta.

-"No, No, No, estás embarazada, y no quisiera que perdieras el bebé"-insiste Saito.

Ella se enamoraba más y más de él al verlo cómo se ponía hacer las tareas domésticas e incluso el desayuno para ellas.

-"Te puedo ayudar, Saito"-le dice su amada Louise.

-"Claro que no, tú también estás embarazada, déjenme todo a mí"-les responde Saito, con toda su disponibilidad, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Lo que Saito, o Louise, ni siquiera Siesta sabían, es que varios magos y espadachines se encontraban afuera de la mansión, esperando a que los tres salieran. Uno de ellos, empezó a recitar un hechizo. Otros magos lanzaron otros hechizos de fuego, atacando la mansión.

Desde dentro, Saito se alertó en cuanto sintió un pequeño temblor que causaban los ataques de afuera. "¿Qué fue eso?"-se pregunta Saito. Antes de que siguiera cocinando, apagó todo, tomó su Uchigatana y se dirigió afuera para ver qué pasaba, y quién había atacado la mansión.

Al salir, descubrió a todos los espadachines y magos, rodeando la casa.

-"¿Quiénes son?"-se pregunta Saito, molesto de que atacaran la mansión que tanto le costó arreglar-"¿Qué quieren?".

-"¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS BLASFEMOS!"-grita uno de los magos, que parecían sacerdotes seguidores de Brimir.

-"¿De qué está hablando?"-se pregunta Saito confundido.

-"¡ESE BEBÉ DEBE MORIR!"-vuelve a gritar el mismo.

-"Aguarda"-piensa Saito, al ver los uniformes que traían-"¡Esas ropas son...!".

Sí, todos esos magos y espadachines que se encontraban rodeando la mansión de Do Ornielle eran de Romalia. A su parecer, eran fanáticos y seguidores de Lord Brimir y sus reglas.

-"¿Qué quieren de nosotros?"-le pregunta Saito al mismo que estaba gritándole.

-"Ese bebé que tienen desarrollándose en el vientre de su esposa y ama, ¡TIENE QUE MORIR!"-le explica el mismo, una vez más.

Saito reaccionó.

-"Aibou"-le llama su amigo de la runa: Derflinger-"Será mejor que saques a tus amadas de aquí, de lo contrario no garantizarás su seguridad, aunque luches contra todos".

-"Tienes razón Derf"-le dice Saito.

Retrocedió resguardándose en la mansión, corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraban sus amadas.

-"Louise, Siesta, rápido, tienen que ir a la habitación secreta"-les dice Saito, todo agitado-"¿Pueden moverse?"-les preguntas

-"¿Qué pasa Saito?"-le pregunta confundida.

-"Sí...nos podemos mover"-le responde Siesta ante todo-"Pero ¿Por qué?".

-"No les puedo explicar"-le responde Saito, siendo lo único que podía decir, ya que volvieron a atacar a la mansión.

Rápidamente Saito llevó a Louise y Siesta directo a la habitación donde el espejo que se conectaba con el de la habitación que antes era de Henrietta, pero al casarse con JISG pasó a ser de ella y de su esposo. Al llegar a la entrada, se acuerda de que la puerta que conducía al clóset estaba bloqueada.

-"¡No hay tiempo para eso!"-Se dice a sí mismo Saito, dándole una poderosa patada demoledora, rompiendo la puerta.

Antes de entrar al cuarto, Louise recordó lo que había pasado entre Su esposo y Henrietta, lo cual le empezaba a doler el corazón.

-"¡No!"-Niega Louise.

-"¡Louise!"-le llama Saito, estando muy serio. Esta era una de las pocas veces que él actuaba con seriedad, por lo que no pudo con él-"Sé que te duele entrar a esta habitación, pero ahora tienes que superar ese recuerdo e ir con Hime-sama e Iván. Siesta, tú también, necesito que ambas salgan".

Louise, entendiendo lo que trataba de hacer su esposo, se llenó de valor y entró al portal. Siesta, antes de entrar:

-"¿Y qué hará Saito-san?"-le pregunta.

-"Los retendré para que no puedan pasar por el portal"-le responde Saito.

-"Pero Saito-san, no podrá escapar de ellos".

-"No importa, lo que quiero es que ustedes y los bebés estén bien".

Así, con lágrimas de preocupación en la cara de Siesta, al correr hacia el portal para pasar al otro lado.

Saito, al ver que ambas pudieron pasar sin problemas, desenvainó su Uchigatana y cortó el espejo que era a la vez, el mismo portal, con el fin de evitar que también dieran una inesperada visita al castillo y regresó afuera, con tal de enfrentarse a los enemigos que amenazaban la vida de su esposa, Maid y las de sus bebés

* * *

Mientras, en la habitación de la Reina y el Rey, Henrietta estaba sentada en la cama con la que compartía con su esposo, leyendo un pequeño cuento de princesas.

-"Este pequeño cuento será bonito para cuando tú, o ustedes nazcan"-se dice a sí misma, mientras sobaba su vientre, donde su bebé, o bebés estaban desarrollándose.

Seguía leyendo, hasta que ve de reojo a dos chicas que conocía en el clóset donde se encontraba la otra parte del portal.

-"¡Louise, Siesta!"-exclama Henrietta al ya voltear a verlas completas.

-"¡Hime-sama!"-también se sorprende Louise.

-"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"-les pregunta Henrietta.

-"¡Iván-san! ¿Dónde está Iván-san?"-le pregunta toda desesperada Louise, ya que se preocupaba mucho por Saito, al igual que Siesta.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en otra parte del castillo, se encontraba JISG, en una reunión con dos de sus hermanas y con demás políticos. Ya se estaban levantando, dando por cerrada esa sesión. Para la sorpresa de JISG, las puertas donde iban a salir se abren de golpe, resultando ser Agnes.

-"¡Jigu-dono!"-le llama exaltada Agnes.

-"¿Eh?"-se pregunta JISG, algo confundido ante lo que había pasado, al igual que sus hermanas.

* * *

En la habitación donde se encontraba Henrietta, JISG había llegado acompañado de Agnes y de sus hermanas.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Pregunta JISG, serio y firme.

-"¡Iván-san!"-exclama Louise.

-"¡Saito-san está en peligro!"-le informa Siesta.

-"Explica todo"-dice JISG, manteniendo la calma.

-"No...no sé cómo explicarlo, Saito-san nos dijo quiénes eran los que nos estaban atacando en la mansión"-le explica la situación Siesta.

JISG suspiró para seguir manteniendo la calma.

-"Jigu-sama ¿Qué harás?"-le pregunta su esposa.

Sin decir nada, se acerca a su mueble donde tenía todas sus armas y analizó cuales llevar. Se cambió de atuendo (ya que el que traía puesto era para lucir como un rey).

Una vez que se preparó con su atuendo, decidió qué armas llevar: Sai, tonfas, su gran cuchillo (en su arnés) y en la espalda una gran shinobigatana que sus hermanas le entregaron cuando sus padres habían regresado a Imperius y uno de sus bokken.

-"Jigu-Chan"-le llama una de sus hermanas: Anna.

JISG voltea a ver a su hermana para prestarle atención.

-"Nosotras iremos contigo"-dice Akane.

-"Saito-san es esposo de la señorita Valliere, que es hermana de Hime-sama Henrietta, quien es tu esposa, por lo cual lo convierte en parte de nuestra familia"-le apoya Anna.

Un momento después de procesar sus palabras, les lanzó una naginata a cada una.

-"¿Esto es?"-le pregunta una de sus hermanas.

-"Una naginata"-le responde-"vi que ustedes sabían Naginatajutsu cuando las encontré en esa gran cueva siendo rodeadas por esos monstruos. Casualmente vi que tenían cuatro naginatas en ese momento".

-"Nee, Jigu-chan, ¿Estas naginatas no se romperán fácilmente?"-le pregunta con algo de inseguridad Anna.

-"No, esas naginatas son las mejores que hay en Halkeginia, son prácticamente indestructibles. Yo mismo las probé, al igual que mis otras armas"-le contesta JISG. Luego de darles sus armas, les dio a ambas un atuendo que ellas utilizarían para acompañarlo.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-se preguntan ambas, confundidas.

-"Son sus trajes para ir en busca de Saito"-les responde una vez más JISG.

Los trajes que tenían las hermanas del chico de cabello negro/rojo/plateado eran de kunoichi, acompañados de una bufanda ninja.

Ambas se fueron a vestir, mientras que JISG esperó sentado en un banquito, con los ojos cerrados, agudizando sus sentidos para que estuvieran alerta a todo momento.

Entre tanto ellas se alistaban, Louise y Siesta lo observaban cómo se mantenía tranquilo.

* * *

Poco después, ambas hermanas llegan ya preparadas con su traje y sus naginatas guardadas en la espalda.

Anna, quien lo vio creyendo que estaba dormido, le iba a dirigir un golpe a la cara para gastarle una broma que no le funcionó, ya que JISG no estaba realmente dormido sino meditando y sintiendo todo a su alrededor, incluyendo el aire y sus movimientos irregulares. Ambas dieron un pequeño sobresalto de sorpresa al ver cómo JISG, al igual que un rayo, reaccionó agarrando de la muñeca y deteniendo el ataque.

-"Todavía te hace falta más velocidad"-le aconseja JISG.

-"Jigu-sama es muy hábil cuando se trata de defender"-comenta admirando a su esposo Henrietta, con una leve risita.

-"Bien, ahora que estamos listos para partir..."-Agnes lo interrumpió-"Llévenme con ustedes".

-"¿Agnes?".

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

JISG sonríe al ver sus buenas intenciones, pero lo negó-"No puedo permitirlo, sin ti aquí, ¿Quién protegerá a mi Reina y a estas dos señoritas embarazadas?".

-"¡Nosotros lo haremos!"-exclama con entusiasmo una de las mosqueteras que casualmente oyeron parte de la conversación.

-"¡Chicas!"-les dice Agnes, dando un pequeño sobresalto.

-"¡No se preocupe mi Rey"-le dice la otra que estaba a lado de la primera.

-"Nosotras las protegeremos"-habla una tercera, mientras las tres hacen una reverencia.

JISG les sonrió a las tres-"Se los encargo"-dijo, a la vez que él, sus hermanas y la líder de mosqueteras se retiraban y partían directo a Do Ornielle, donde lo esperaba una nueva aventura.

 **Continuará.**


	30. Chapter 30

Anteriormente, Do Ornielle sufre un ataque por parte de un grupo de espadachines y magos. Gracias a Saito, sus mujeres pudieron escapar por el espejo que conducía a la habitación de la pareja real, en la cual se encontraba Henrietta, reposando mientras su, o sus bebés (como no hay mucha tecnología, no se sabía si eran o era un bebé o dos) crecían dentro de su vientre, ya algo abultado por los meses que habían pasado. Una vez que le explicaron toda la situación en la que se encontraban ambas mujeres del Caballero hiraga, rápidamente llamó a su esposo el rey JISG. Al explicarle la situación, se alistó enseguida y partió hacia la mansión de Do Ornielle.

* * *

En la mansión de Do Ornielle, JISG y sus hermanas se encontraban buscando pistas de los captores del Caballero Hiraga.

-"¿Ya hallaron algo?"-

-"No"-le responde Anna.

-"Estoy igual"-le secunda Akane.

-"Yo también"-le sigue Agnes.

Jigu siguió buscando entre los escombros y pudo encontrar un pedazo de tela dorada con blanco en el pasto alrededor de la mansión.

-"Chicas"-les llama Jigu.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-le preguntan.

Jigu les mostró el pedazo de tela que había encontrado.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-le pregunta Anna.

-"Es un pedazo de tela"-le responde Jigu-"Al parecer se separó del traje que utilizaba uno de los captores de Saito-dono. Con esto ya tenemos una pista".

-"Pero ¿Quién usaría tela de esa validada? Debe haber sido alguien muy rico"-supone Akane, algo molesta.

-"Es de Romalia"-habla de repente Agnes.

-"¿Nos podrías dar detalles al respecto?"-le cuestiona respetable y elegantemente JISG.

-"Claro, Jigu-dono"-le responde Agnes, empezando a explicar-"Estos colores son vestidos para los caballeros de Romalia, ya que son los que representan al fundador Lord Brimir. Sin embargo, hay algunos grupos de religiosos que creen que matan a las personas que consideran indignos de ser bienvenidos ante Lord Brimir".

-"Entonces tendremos que hablar con Julio sobre esto"-dice JISG.

-"¿Julio-dono?"-le pregunta Agnes.

-"Sí"-afirma JISG-"Si esos hombres que secuestraron a Saito y se encuentran en Romalia, tenemos que avisarle a Julio para poder investigar en su nación".

Con todos de acuerdo con lo que dijo el Rey guerrero de Tristain, todos partieron de regreso al castillo de Tristain, pero antes de que salieran del Territorio de Do Ornielle, uno de los señores mayores que vivía cerca llegó hacia ellos, tratando de darles un poco de información sobre los tipos que secuestraron a Saito. Rápidamente bajaron del caballo y se pararon frente al señor.

Una vez que terminó de contarles, les rogó mucho que rescataran a su señor feudal y lo regresaran a casa sano y salvo.

Anna y Akane ven a su hermano, quien tenía una cara seria y llena de determinación, estando más que decidido en rescatar a su amigo que también consideraba un hermano, además de Wales.

Jisg le agradeció al señor que le dio la información y le juró que lo regresaría a su hogar. Se despidieron del señor y siguieron su camino de regreso al castillo de Tristain.

En el camino, sus hermanas y Agnes lo observaban con mucha concentración, como si trataran de descubrir qué era lo que él pensaba, por otra parte, el chico de cabello negro, rojo y plateado, solo se concentraba en lo que tenía al frente y alrededor de él, concentrado en su objetivo.

-"Agnes-san"-le llama Anna.

-"¿Sí?"-le contesta Agnes.

-"¿Qué pasa con Jigu-chan?"-le pregunta Anna.

-"¿Se refiere a la actitud que tiene en estos momentos?".

-"Sí"-le responde.

-"Así ha sido él"-le explica Agnes-"Él se concentra en su objetivo, que es encontrar y rescatar a Saito-dono. Como lo considera un hermano, no quiere perderlo, han formado una gran amistad. Ambos se parecen en muchas cosas al igual que Wales-dono. Los tres son inseparables en cuanto a la amistad se refiere".

las dos se asombran ante lo dicho por la Líder de mosqueteras.

* * *

Tras pasar un rato, el pequeño grupo llega al castillo, donde informan sobre el pedazo de evidencia que delataba a los raptores de Saito.

Tan pronto como ellos terminaron de dar el informe, cayó la noche. Todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones. JISG pasó por las habitaciones de sus hermanas, viéndolas dormir plácidamente calientitas en sus respectivas camas. Después fue a ver a Louise y Siesta, quienes dormían abrazadas. Las revisó bien y se aseguró de los bebés que ellas tenían en sus vientres siguieran desarrollándose con bien, ya que él querría que nacieran fuertes y sanos como él y sus respectivas madres, porque sabía que Saito lo haría por él si fuera secuestrado. Una vez que terminó, les vio la cara, notando que estaban afligidas, tenían unas ojeras señalando que ellas habían llorado de preocupación por su amado.

-"Espero que sigas bien Saito"-se dice a sí mismo, deseando que uno de sus mejores amigos y lo consideraba un gran hermano siguiera bien a pesar de estar secuestrado.

Por último, llegó a la habitación matrimonial real, donde su esposa Henrietta lo esperaba leyendo un libro de cuentos para su bebé... O bebés (se reitera que aún no se define si es uno o más).

-"¡Jigu-sama!"-exclama la reina, feliz de ver a su esposo de regreso sano y salvo de su pequeña investigación-"¿Cómo te fue?".

-"Pudimos encontrar una pista"-le responde Jigu, enseñándole el pedazo de tela blanca con dorado.

-"¿Esto es?"-le pregunta, a la vez que lo toma para verlo mejor.

-"Es un pedazo de tela dorada y blanca"-le responde su esposo, muy serio-"Sabes de dónde es la gente que utiliza esos colores ¿Verdad?".

-"¿Quieres decir que gente de Romalia secuestró a Saito-san?"-le pregunta Henrietta, algo sorprendida.

Él asiente con la cabeza, siguiendo su seriedad.

ella se angustia por esa razón.

Jisg se acerca a ella y la abraza poniendo su cabeza en su abdomen.

-"No te preocupes por eso amor"-le trata de reconfortar a su esposa-"De lo único que quiero que te ocupes es en mantenerte relajada con nuestros bebés".

Prontamente se separaron y JISG se agachó para besarla y sentir su amor de nuevo.

al despegarse-"Ya tenía ganas de tus besos"-le dice JISG.

-"Yo también-le responde Henrietta.

Volvieron a pegar sus labios para recibir el amor uno del otro. JISG inconscientemente puso su mano en su abultado vientre que señalaba unos 8 meses de embarazo ya. De pronto, la pareja siente dos movimientos dentro del vientre de la futura madre.

-"¡Jigu-sama!"-exclama Henrietta feliz.

-"Sí"-afirma Jisg-"Está pateando, y parece que van a ser gemelas".

-"¿Gemelas?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"Es que, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, mi corazón empezó a desear que fuera niña".

Ella se sorprende. "espero que estas niñas hereden tu belleza"-le dice Jigu.

-"Y si salen hombres, espero que hereden la fuerza y el atractivo de su padre"-le regresa Henrietta.

-"Bien, mañana partiré a Romalia para resolver este asunto"-declara Jisg, mientras entra en la cama junto con ella-"Mientras, tú sigue relajada mi reina".

Ella asiente y se acuesta abrazada a su esposo...y así terminaron su día.

* * *

Al día siguiente, JISG se alista con un Shinai, un par de bokken, Tonfas y su bo retráctil. Antes de salir, su amada esposa lo llama un poco emocionada.

-"¿Qué pasa amor?"-le pregunta JISG.

-"¡Ven, ven!"-le indica Henrietta.

Jisg, al acercarse, Henrietta le agarra la mano,y la pone sobre su vientre suavemente. Él se puso un poco nervioso.

-"¡Está pateando de nuevo!"-exclama JISG, contento de sentir una vez más las patadas de su bebé. Un sentimiento que se le hacía raro empezaba a surgir en él. Llevó su mano libre a donde se encontraba su corazón, sintiendo su pulso acelerado.

-"¿Jigu-sama?"-le pregunta su esposa, al verlo poniendo su mano en su pecho.

-"No es nada"-dice Jisg-"es solo un sentimiento similar al que tuve cuando nos casamos".

-"¿Y cómo es ese sentimiento?"-le pregunta de manera coqueta su esposa.

-"Cálido"-le responde.

-"Jigu-sama, tienes que ir por Saito-san, para que él también pueda disfrutar de las pataditas de sus bebés con Louise y Siesta"-le dice Henrietta, pensando en los sentimientos de su hermana adoptiva de cabello rosado y en su amiga Maid de cabello corto negro.

-"Eso haré"-le contesta Jisg, dándole un beso a su esposa y saliendo de la habitación.

De pronto se encuentra con Wales y Tiffania, que venían a visitarlos, pero notan que Jisg se encontraba con su atuendo de batalla, como si fuera a luchar.

-"Jigu-dono ¿Vas a algún lado?"-le pregunta Wales, ya que él no estaba enterado de que Saito había sido secuestrado.

Para su sorpresa, Louise y Siesta salen también de la habitación que les había dado la pareja real para hospedarse mientras Jisg trataba de investigar el paradero de su amigo a quien consideraba un hermano.

-"¡¿Louise-dono, Siesta-dono?!"-exclama levemente Wales, un poco sorprendido-"¿Qué ocurre aquí?".

-"Saito-dono fue secuestrado por una panda de tipos"-le explica seriamente Jisg-"Atacaron Do Ornielle con tal de matar a los bebés que crecen dentro de los vientres de estas dos señoritas. Me pidieron ayuda para localizarlo y castigar a los hostiles".

Tiffania se aflige un poco ante la noticia.

-"Entiendo Jigu-dono"-le dice Wales tranquilamente-"¿Cómo podría ayudar en esta pequeña crisis?".

-"Desearía que protegieras el castillo"-le responde Jisg.

-"No será falta"-le dice Agnes, que logró oír el pedido de su Rey hacia el Rey de Albion-"Déjenme la protección del castillo a mí y a mis escuadrones de mosqueteras. Necesitará a alguien que lo acompañe y lo ayude en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas".

-"¡Pero...!"-Tiffania lo interrumpió-"Wales-sama, mi esposo debe ir contigo. Sé que podría ser muy arriesgado, pero ustedes dos cubriéndose la espalda mutuamente, no será un problema, y si rescatan a Saito-san, los tres serán imparables y regresarán totalmente a salvo".

A pesar de que la medio elfo se preocupaba mucho del bienestar de los tres chicos, sabía muy bien que estando los tres serían invencibles no importa contra quién luchara.

-"Tiene razón Jigu-dono"-le apoya Wales-"Podremos no ser de sangre, pero te considero un hermano para mí, y eso mismo sucede con Saito-dono. Como compartimos tal lazo, nos tenemos que apoyar. Los tres somos imparables si estamos juntos, unidos".

-"No se apresuren"-habla el profesor Colbert, coincidiendo en la llegada-"Yo los llevaré a Romalia en el Ostland".

-"¡Profesor Colbert!"-exclama sorprendido Jisg.

-"He llegado a la conclusión de que usted es una persona muy interesante. Con tan solo estar en compañía de usted, tengo más aprendizaje y más conocimiento. Además, Saito-kun es una gran persona, y no quisiera que muriera y derramara su sangre en manos de tipos que hacen cosas imperdonables".

Jisg no pudo con la presión social en la que se encontraba en ese momento, por lo que se resignó y aceptó la ayuda.

* * *

Después de acordar con todos, Jisg, Wales, el profesor Colbert, en compañía de algunos caballeros que formaban parte del ejército real de Tristain, pero sus actividades disminuyeron debido a la gran Alianza que se mantenía en Halkeginia, por lo que se dedicaban en asegurar Tristain y en ayudar.

-"Saito, iremos por ti y castigaremos a estos tipos"-se dice determinado Jisg, con sus ojos cambiando de su color dorado a color rojo, característica expresiva que mostraba tal determinación.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	31. Chapter 31

Uno de nuestros queridos protagonistas es secuestrado por un grupo de tipos, los cuales se les desconoce sus motivos por el cual realizaron tal acto. Gracias a su esposa de cabello rosado y a su Maid, Jisg se entera de tal acto y decide investigar, con el fin de descubrirlos y desatar un infierno para ellos como consecuencia de haber secuestrado a aquella persona a la cual consideraba un hermano.

Durante el recorrido en el Ostland, Jisg se encontraba en la cubierta, verificando que todo estuviera bien.

-"¿Señor?"-le pregunta uno de los caballeros.

-"¿Sí?"-le contesta.

-"¿No cree que debería estar un poco relajado?"-le cuestiona el soldado.

Jisg cae en cuenta de que lo que realmente estaba haciendo era caminar de un lado para el otro, como si estuviera algo desesperado por encontrar algo.

-"Gracias"-le agradece el Rey de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

-"No hay de qué Señor"-le contesta el soldado, con una reverencia y retirándose a seguir haciendo su trabajo normalmente.

-"relájate un poco Jigu-dono"-le aconseja aproximándose Wales hacia su amigo.

-"Sé que me quiero ver tranquilo y todo, pero de que le haya pasado algo"-le dice Jisg-"De ser así, nunca me lo perdonaría, y puede que Louise-dono, Siesta-dono, o incluso Henrietta terminen odiándome por dejar que le haya pasado algo".

-"¡Vaya!"-exclama Wales riendo un poco-"¡En verdad te preocupas por eso!".

Jisg se confunde al ver a su amigo riéndose-"¿De qué te ríes?".

-"es que...Desde que te conozco siempre te había visto como alguien serio que no le importaba lo que pensaran de él"-le explica Wales.

-"Hasta antes de llegar a Halkeginia no me hubiera importado nada más que escapar de un matrimonio arreglado"-le comenta Jisg, con una pequeña alegría-"creo que Henrietta me ha influenciado en abrir un poco mis emociones".

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-le cuestiona.

-"Porque el momento en el que terminé todo mi entrenamiento en artes marciales y pararon mis pesadillas, pero antes de venir aquí, yo cerré mis emociones, cerré mis sentimientos, pensando que con eso, y las artes marciales, me sentiría capaz de luchar, aunque me sintiera vacío a pesar del amor que me dieron mis padres adoptivos"-Le cuenta Jisg-"Después de llegar a Halkeginia y conocer a Henrietta, poco a poco mis sentimientos y emociones empezaron a salir, y empecé a considerar lo que pensaran de mí, o por lo menos, lo que ella pensara de mí. Agregando la verdad sobre mi identidad, me sentí más vivo, aunque mi cara no lo exprese".

-"Entonces Henrietta, para ti es una persona muy especial"-dice Wales.

-"Bueno, sí, antes de conocerla, aborrecía la palabra casar y todas las palabras que se relacionaban con ella"-le cuenta-"ahora, además de haberla conocido a ella, te conocí a ti, a Louise-san, a Siesta-san, a muchas personas, y me pude reunir con un gran amigo, que es Saito-dono. Después, tendré un bebé con ella".

-"Pero ¿No sientes miedo de lo que puede deparar el tener un hijo, o una hija?"-le pregunta Wales.

-"Como todo un padre primerizo"-le responde-"Pero tarde o temprano tenía que pasar".

-"De seguro ella te va a pedir más hijos"-le dice Wales, soltando un poco de risa.

-"Bueno, siempre la he visto como una excelente madre. Yo preferiría tener solo dos hijos y los demás, que sean niñas".

-"Es una buena decisión".

ambos ríen.

-"Bien, dentro de poco vamos a llegar a Romalia"-informa el Profesor Colbert llegando por atrás de los chicos.

-"De acuerdo, pero ¿Quién está manejando la nave?"-le pregunta Jisg.

-"Uno de los soldados, le enseñé cómo debía manejarla"-le responde el Profesor-"Parece que estaban divirtiéndose un poco y decidí acompañarlos por un rato".

-"Adelante Colbert-sensei"-le dice Wales.

-"¿De qué estaban hablando?"-les pregunta el Profesor.

-"Oía los sentimientos de Jigu-dono desde que llegó a Halkeginia por primera vez"-le explica el Rey de Albion-"De cómo al principio él se sentía vacío".

-"Hasta que Henrietta llegó a mi mundo"-le secunda Jisg.

-"Me alegra que mucho eso"-le dice el Profesor-"Ella tuvo momentos difíciles antes de usted".

-"Ya me habían contado sobre eso"-le comenta JISG-"que había perdido ante su hermana en obtener a Saito-dono".

-"Después de que se casaron, ella estuvo en una depresión inmensa, estaba muy melancólica hasta que usted llegó a su vida"-le sigue hablando el Profesor.

-"Me alegra que no se haya casado con él"-dice Jisg.

-"¿Por qué Jigu-kun?"-le pregunta sorprendido Colbert.

-"Porque pude conocerla y casarme con ella, ya que tenemos cosas en común"-le responde.

Colbert se asombra de nuevo por las palabras del Rey-"¿Cómo cuáles Jigu-kun?".

Ambos queríamos escaparnos de nuestros respectivos compromisos de matrimonios arreglados por nuestros padres. Querían casarnos con personas que no amábamos. Al conocerla a ella y su historia poco a poco, entendí que ella sería mi mujer ideal con la cual casarme, pero una parte me decía que no, ya que me decía que estaba mejor si solo existía para luchar y proteger sin relacionarme sentimentalmente, mas no le hice caso y seguí a mi corazón"-le cuenta Jigu.

-"Y ahora están por tener un bebé"-le secunda Wales.

-"¿Ya sabe cómo lo va a llamar?"-le interroga Colbert.

-"Si es niño, se llamará Jared, de lo contrario se llamará Isabella"-les contesta JISG.

-"Son bonitos los nombres"-le elogia Colbert.

-"Y pensamos tener más hijas en el futuro"-le dice JISG-"mientras sea con ella, le daré los bebés que ella me pida".

-"Tengo una pregunta"-le dice Wales.

-"Adelante".

-"¿Qué fue lo que te cautivó de ella?".

-"sus ojos que mostraban una gran necesidad de amor, la historia que tenemos en común, el color de su cabello y el de sus ojos, la linda y tierna cara que te provoca una gran necesidad de ser protegida por el hombre que ama. Su cálida sonrisa que descongela hasta el corazón más frío, entre muchas otras cosas"-les cuenta JISG.

"Nunca me imaginé que fuera tan detallista Jigu-kun"

-"Yo sí me lo imagino"-Comenta Wales-"Jigu-dono ha demostrado su amor hacia ella muchas veces"-cuenta Wales-"Como en la reunión que se hizo para debatir si yo era el correcto para convertirse en Rey. Recuerdo que uno de los hombres le agarró el brazo a Henrietta como hostigamiento y de un momento a otro Jigu-dono lo estampó contra la pared, quitándole las manos encima de su esposa".

Para su sorpresa, uno de los Caballeros que los acompañaban se les acercó para informarles que ya iban a llegar a Romalia.

-"Excelente"-dice JISG.

* * *

Entretanto, en algún lugar del territorio de Romalia, Saito se encontraba encadenado a una silla, inconsciente. Alrededor de él se encontraban tipos con armaduras, vigilándolo. En otro lado de la habitación en la cual se encontraba cautivo el familiar Gandalfr, se encontraban otros tipos vestidos de caballeros de Romalia, como encubiertos. Uno de ellos se escondía con una capa.

-"Ya que tenemos al familiar blasfemo, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"-pregunta uno de ellos.

-"Ejecutarlo en público"-le contesta otro, que parecía ser el líder entre todos.

-"¿Para qué hacer eso?"-le pregunta un tercer cómplice, que traía una espada.

-"Para que todos sepan lo que hizo esta blasfemia, hay que exhibirlo. Que todos se den cuenta que él embarazó a su ama, lo cual es considerado una Blasfemia, algo prohibido, y para mayores daños, embarazó a otra mujer"-le responde, sintiendo una furia.

De pronto, Saito empieza a despertar y rápidamente uno de los que lo estaban vigilando le informa a su líder.

Al informarle sobre el despertar de Saito, él se acercó y se paró frente a él.

-"¿Por qué quieren asesinarnos?"-le pregunta Saito, enfurecido.

-"Cometiste Blasfemia, y eso no lo podemos perdonar"-le responde el líder.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-les vuelve a preguntar una vez más Saito.

-"Brimirs"-le contesta el mismo-"Y tenemos el plan de ejecutarte en público y exhibirte como un blasfemo. Y no importa dónde se estén escondiendo tu amada mujer y tu amante, al final las encontraremos y las mataremos".

-"¡Nunca podrán llegar a ellas!".

-"Ya lo veremos"-le reta el Líder-"Por cierto, La Reina de Tristain tampoco sobrevivirá sin su marido fuera del país".

-"¡¿QUÉ?!".

-"¿Creíste que no sabríamos que tu amada y amante se encontrarían en el castillo de Tristain? En cuanto ese chico rey venga a rescatarte, una gran horda de nuestros cómplices atacarán el castillo, y dudo mucho que las encuentren vivas para cuando él regrese".

Saito, al oír lo que el líder decía, empezaba a bajar sus esperanzas.

* * *

Regresando con Jisg y su pequeño equipo, ellos habían llegado a la gran catedral de Romalia, donde se habían reunido con Julio para informarle sobre el secuestro de Saito.

-"¿Cómo pasó?"-le pregunta Julio.

-"Bueno... no estábamos ahí cuando sucedió"-le responde Jisg-"Louise-san y Siesta-san nos dijeron sobre lo que pasó. Fui a la mansión para ver si podía descubrir algo".

-"¿Y bien?"-le pregunta una vez más.

-"Encontré un pedazo de tela blanca y dorada"-le contesta, mientras le enseña el pedazo de tela.

Rápidamente le llegó una imagen en su mente, dándose cuenta de que había visto a uno de los caballeros de Romalia con la capa rota.

-"Esto es malo"-dice Julio, algo preocupado.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-le pregunta Jisg.

-"Al parecer los caballeros me oyeron hablar con el Papa Vittorio, y pues, oyeron que Louise y Siesta estaban embarazadas"-les explica Julio, estando serio-"Ellos fueron muy devotos a las palabra del Papa Vittorio. Probablemente él les dijo sobre eso y lo consideraron blasfemia".

-"Pero se supone que lo habían metido a una celda por haber mostrado un carácter poco decente en la reunión que tuvimos con los elfos, y decidieron dejarlo ahí, ya que lo consideraban peligroso y volátil por tal carácter ¿Por qué le dijiste?"-le pregunta Jisg.

-"Se me había escapado...no sé por qué lo hice. Me arrepiento mucho Jigu-dono"-le dice Julio, haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto pero, tenemos que verificar que el papa siga en la celda".

-"Estoy de acuerdo".

Julio los guió hacia donde se encontraban las celdas que tenían cautivos a los criminales, pero como la delincuencia era casi nula, no habían. Llegaron a la celda donde se suponía que debía estar el papa. Para la sorpresa de los cuatro, él no estaba en la celda.

-"Pero ¡¿Qué diablos?!"-exclama Julio.

-"Esto debe ser obra de los tipos que mencionaste"-deduce Jisg.

-"Ciertamente"-le da la razón Julio.

-"Vamos por Saito-kun"-propone el Profesor Colbert.

Todos asiente estando de acuerdo con el Profesor.

Así, los cuatro salieron de la catedral y empezaron a buscar por toda la ciudad el rastro de Saito, preguntando por indicaciones.

 **Continuará**


	32. Chapter 32

Tras un rato después, lograron dar con una persona que vio a los caballeros que iban cargando a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, vistiendo un gran sueter azul con blanco que integraba un gorro, y llevaba una Uchigatana.

-"Seguro que es Saito"-dice el chico Rey de cabello negro, rojo y plateado, identificando a Saito siendo llevado a la guarida para mantenerlo cautivo como un Rehén.

-"¡Vamos!"-exclama Wales, dirigiéndose hacia las indicaciones que les dio el ciudadano. Los otros tres (Jisg, Wales y Colbert) le siguieron.

Llegaron a un edificio con apariencia de abandono.

Jisg no dudó en seguir hasta que derribó la puerta de una patada y posteriormente les propinó patadas a los que vigilaban de que no entrara nadie, dejándolos fuera de sí. Los magos que apoyaban a los vigilantes iban a atacar a JISG, pero Colbert los derribó con su magia de fuego antes de que ellos pudieran arremeter sus ataques, evitando que atacaran al joven rey de cabello negro, rojo y plateado.

Los espadachines que vigilaban a Saito escucharon el fuerte derribo de la puerta y sacaron sus espadas para luego dirigirse a luchar contra los intrusos.

En cuanto JISG los vio mientras seguía en movimiento también les propinó unas fuertes patadas voladoras que los mandaba a volar hasta impactar contra la pared y caer al suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarse.

-"¡Chicos!"-exclama Saito, al ver a JISG, Wales, Julio y Colbert-sensei.

Jisg sacó un tanto y cortó las ataduras de Saito.

-"Gracias chicos"-les agradece Saito por el hecho de que lo rescataron.

-"No hay de qué"-le contesta JISG.

-"Iván yo..."-antes de que él fuera a decir algo:

-"¡Ah, Jigu-kun"-exclama el ex-papa de Romalia, acompañados de otros caballeros-"Veo que ya rescataste a Saito-kun, ahora veamos si puedes salvar a tu esposa y tu reino".

El ex-papa le mostró, por magia, un grupo de espadachines y magos con armadura, infundiendo temor en el gran pueblo de Tristain y dirigiéndose hacia el Castillo-"¿Lo ves Jigu-kun? Viniste aquí para salvar a una persona, solo para perder a otras personas".

Jisg solo frunció el ceño tranquilamente, volteó la cabeza hacia Julio.

-"Julio, debes de entender que este hombre es peligroso y no lo volveré a resucitar"-dice Jisg, fríamente.

Julio, igual de serio, entendió las palabras de su amigo.

Entonces Jisg arremetió al Ex-papa con una gran patada y con la palma de su mano le dio un golpe que provocó un paro cardíaco, con los ojos brillando de Rojo Carmesí, mostrando su ira infernal.

-"Saito, Regresa con Wales-dono y Colbert-sensei, yo iré en dragón"-les ordena Jisg, mostrando sus ojos rojos llenos de ira y frialdad.

-"Pero Jigu-kun ¿Cómo...?"-Antes de completar lo que iba a decir, Jisg sacó de su bolso de gabardina a un pequeño dragón y este empezó a crecer hasta llegar a su tamaño normal. Saito, Colbert, Wales y Julio abrieron los ojos como platos, sorprendidos.

Sin distracción, Jisg subió a su Dragón y este despegó como un rayo, dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo de Tristain a una gran velocidad.

* * *

Mientras, en el Pueblo de Tristain, los cómplices del Papa arremetían con puño de hierro a los habitantes del pueblo. Cada vez los habitantes y comerciantes se veían más aterrorizados, preguntándose dónde estaría su Rey que prometió protegerlos.

-"Su Rey los defraudó, ya no tienen que creer en él"-dice uno de los tipos que tenía armadura, pero esta traía una capa blanca con bordes dorados, agarrando a un niño y apartándolo de su madre, quien lloraba llena de miedo y preocupación. "¡Mami!"-decía el pequeño, llorando lleno de miedo.

-"Nuestro Rey los destrozará"-le amenaza la madre, llena de ira.

Él, quien le colmó la paciencia, puesto que era poco tolerante, le dirigió un pequeño cuchillo apuntando al corazón del niño-"¿Todavía quieres seguir hablando?"-le pregunta, retándola a que le contestara, pero ella se inmutó por la seguridad de su hijo.

-"Bien ¿Quién será el siguiente que nos rete?"-les pregunta el Líder.

Como vio que no tenía ya a nadie que lo amenazara, debido a que tenía el rehén perfecto para evitar que fuera atacado.

Desde arriba y sin que nadie lo viera, Jisg llegó y concentró su mente para lanzar un hechizo de fuego a la mano que sostenía el cuchillo apuntando al pequeño.

De pronto, el líder sintió un dolor en la mano, provocando que soltara el cuchillo y liberara al niño inconscientemente. Al liberarse, el chico corrió hacia su madre, quien lloraba aliviada por tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos.

Jisg bajó de su dragón aún estando en el aire y aterrizó agresivamente. Levantó la cabeza y lanzó su mirada llena de ira con sus ojos rojos carmesí.

Todos los pueblerinos se llenaron de esperanzas al ver a su rey salvándoles una vez más.

-"Ven, ¡Ven Rey de Tristain, atácanos con todo lo que tienes!"-Al acabar de exclamar, Jisg, como un rayo, sacó su Tanto que tenía escondido y le dio varios cortes en las extremidades, logrando hacer que él perdiera las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie y lo guardó al instante que terminó con su ataque.

Los demás cómplices se pusieron en guardia, a pesar de que se veían temerosos de enfrentarlo. El chico Rey sacó su shinai y se puso en guardia, esperando a que uno de ellos atacara para poder contraatacar.

Jisg empezó a provocarlos. Cayendo en su provocación, todos empezaron a atacarlo. Calculó el momento exacto para esquivar los ataques y como una ráfaga contraatacó con fuerza, dejándolos fuera de combate.

La madre que pudo recuperar a su hijo se acercó a él y llorando lo abrazó, agradeciéndole de corazón por haberlo salvado.

Después de separarse, la joven madre volteó a ver el castillo y notó que de él estaba saliendo humo.

-"Mi señor, ¡Del castillo está saliendo humo!"-le avisa.

El chico volteó a ver el castillo, agradeció a la madre y como una ráfaga de viento corrió hacia el castillo para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

Al llegar, mira a su alrededor y nota que por dentro estaba siendo incendiado. Rápidamente empezó a utilizar sus habilidades manipuladoras de tierra y agua para apagar el fuego, posteriormente entra al castillo para asegurarse de que su esposa y la de su amigo estuvieran bien. Mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación, oye una explosión dentro. Reaccionó a velocidad y como un rayo llegó a la habitación donde había escuchado la explosión.

-"¿Están todas bien?"-les pregunta Jisg a las chicas.

-"¡Jigu-chan!"-le advierte Anna a su hermano de un intruso que estaba por enterrarle una espada. El chico de cabello negro/rojo/plateado reaccionó ante la situación y lo sorprendió con una fuerte patada que lo mandó a volar hasta el otro extremo del castillo, sacándole todo el aire y dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

-"Realmente no tienes piedad, Jigu-chan"-le comenta Akane con una sonrisa disimulada y nerviosa, saliéndole una gotota, al igual que su otra hermana.

-"Eso y más se merecen por querer atacar a mi familia"-dice Jisg liberando su furia.

De pronto ve a Louise cayendo de rodillas por el cansancio debido a la cantidad de energía mágica que utilizó para conjurar su hechizo con tal de proteger a su hermana real (Henrietta) y a las demás.

-"¿Estás bien?"-le pregunta Jisg, preocupándose por ella.

-"Está agotada Jigu-chan"-le contesta Anna-"Al parecer conjurar su hechizo explosivo disminuyó sus energías".

-"Entiendo"-Dicho esto, él la levantó cual princesa y la acostó en la cama, a lado de su esposa.

De pronto Louise empieza a sentir contracciones.

-"¡Jigu-chan!"-Exclama emocionada Anna.

-"Sí, lo sé"-le responde Jisg, preguntándose dónde estaba Saito.

Para mejorar la situación, Saito, acompañado de Wales y el Profesor Colbert habían llegado.

-"Saito, necesito que tomes la mano de tu esposa, la labor de parto está empezando"-le ordena Jisg, tratando de mantenerse calmado con un poco de presión-"Tiffania-san, necesito algunas almohadas ¿Podrías traérmelas?".

-"Sí Jigu-san"-le responde Tiffania, yendo por lo que le pedía.

Saito tomó la mano de su esposa y ella empezó a apretársela con una gran fuerza.

El chico se retorció de dolor en su mano por la estrujada que le pegaba Louise.

Tiffania le trajo las almohadas y rápidamente Jisg levantó las piernas de la futura madre para ponerle la almohada y así proceder con el parto.

-"¡Puja!"-le ordena repetidamente el chico de cabello negro/rojo/plateado que se encargaba de su parto.

Louise, con grandes gritos, empezó a pujar y a la vez, le estrujó aún más la mano a su esposo.

-"aún poco más"-Le dice JISG a la chica pelirrosa, extendiendo las manos para sostener la cabeza que estaba saliendo de su feminidad-"Ya salió la cabeza".

Louise volvió a hacer el mismo proceso hasta que el bebé salió. JISG, con sumo cuidado y con unas mantas se la puso en brazos.

-"Felicidades"-les dice JISG, entregándole a la bebé a su amigo-"Es una niña".

Saito la acercó a Louise y se la da para que ella pudiera verla. Al observarla, sus mejillas se ruborizan y da una sonrisa muy cálida a su primera bebita.

-"Gracias, Jigu-san"-le agradece Louise, llena de felicidad-"De seguro está muy sana".

-"Bueno, es producto del profundo amor mutuo que ustedes dos, aunque lo muelas a golpes"-"Le comenta JISG, algo modesto-"yo también tengo que agradecerte".

Ella se sorprende-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunta.

-"Por estar de acuerdo con que yo me casara con tu hermana de sangre real"-le afirma, volteando a ver a la mujer que estaba al otro lado de ella que logró cautivarlo y dándole una reverencia-"por dejarme formar parte de tu familia".

Louise volvió a su hija y siguió sonriente.

* * *

Tras un rato, Louise le entregó la bebé a Saito para que pudiera bañarla. Sin embargo, Saito no sabía cómo, ya que no había recibido esos conocimientos aún.

Jisg rápidamente trajo un gran traste lleno a la mitad de agua y lo puso en el suelo. Le pidió la bebé a su amigo. Una vez que ella está en sus brazos la pone delicadamente en la tina, sosteniendo la parte de su cabecita y manteniéndola fuera del agua para que no se ahogara. Empezó a frotarle todo su cuerpito para deshacerse de la sangre que tenía apenas saliendo.

-"¡Wow, eres un experto en esto!"-Exclama Saito de admiración.

-"¿Cómo aprendió esto Jigu-dono?"-le pregunta Wales. Todos le ponían atención con tal de oír su respuesta.

-"Mis instintos me indicaron cómo debía hacerse"-le explica Jisg.

-"¿Y por qué no me dijeron a mí, mis instintos?"-le cuestiona Saito.

-"Tus instintos paternales son muy pobres"-bufa Jisg.

Todos ríen ante la broma. Saito solo se quedó callado.

* * *

Después de que todo se calmó y Jisg termina de bañar a la hija de su amigo y su esposa, se la entrega a su madre para que descansara. Tras eso Jisg empezó a poner todo en orden el castillo, con la ayuda de Saito y Wales. Ya que lo hicieron, regresaron a la habitación en la que ellas se encontraban.

-"Todo está en orden"-habla el joven Rey de Tristain-"Por ahora, Louise-san se puede quedar ahí para que descanse".

-"¿Y usted, Jigu-sama?"-le pregunta su esposa.

-"dormiré en otra habitación"-le responde con una sonrisa shounen.

Él se retira, junto con Saito, Wales y el Profesor Colbert, quien estaba silencioso durante todo el tiempo.

* * *

Con las chicas, en la habitación:

-"Jigu-san es sin duda un gran chico"-comenta Tiffania.

-"De seguro será un gran padre"-le secunda Henrietta.

-"¡Por supuesto!"-exclama Anna con orgullo-"¡Los hombres de nuestra familia lo son!".

-"Debería agradecerle a sus padres"-dice Henrietta cálidamente.

-"Lamentablemente ellos están en Imperius, entrenando a Sarah Onee-sama para mejorar su desempeño"-habla Akane.

-"¿Es muy duro el entrenamiento?"-Pregunta Tiffania.

-"Para mí fue muy duro tomar el cargo como Reina de Tristain"-le cuenta Henrietta de su experiencia-"Al principio sentí mucho miedo de no ser la reina. A pesar de que logré que el reino saliera adelante, todavía tenía miedo de cometer errores. Llegó Jigu-sama a mi vida y me dio más confianza para seguir siendo una gran reina como lo fue mi madre".

-"Me asombró mucho cuando bañó a la bebé"-dice Anna.

-"Lo hizo de una manera muy delicada"-comenta Akane.

-"Él definitivamente será un buen padre"-declara Henrietta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de la familia Real de Imperius, el Rey y la Reina se encontraban sentados en los tronos (Rex y Lala, los padres de Jisg), y a lado de ellos estaba la hija mayor, quien se había vuelto princesa con el regreso de sus padres. Desde que regresaron a sus labores de Rey y Reina del imperio principal de Imperius, habían estado entrenando a la hija mayor para que fuera coronada adecuadamente como reina. A pesar de que ella tomó las labores de su reino durante su recuperación, antes de que sus padres regresaran, tenía mucha desconfianza por parte del pueblo hacia ella. Además, sus padres habían organizado todo cuando ellos regresaron y ahora trataban de buscar un esposo digno para que fuera coronado como rey y ella una reina absoluta.

Por alguna razón, Sarah se sentía insegura, pues se habían presentado los candidatos a escoger para que le tomaran la mano en sagrado matrimonio. Empezaba a preocuparse más y más. Al único que quería a su lado en ese momento era su hermano menor, quien, aunque él fuera menor que ella, era muy listo y sabio, y confiaba más en él. Sin embargo, se estaba distrayendo.

-"Hija"-le llama su madre, sin lograr ninguna respuesta-"¡Hija!".

-"¿Eh?"-reacciona, saliendo de sus pensamientos Sarah.

-"¿Te pasa algo?"-le pregunta su padre, algo intrigado.

Ella hizo un pequeño ademán para evitar que ellos se preocuparan por ella, guardándose para ella sus sentimientos de inseguridad.

A pesar de eso, sus padres desviaron la mirada y siguieron con la candidatura.

* * *

Al terminar, ella se dirigió a su cuarto, con una cara larga y triste.

Sus padres la observaban cómo se había ido, lo cual los preocupó.

-"¿Qué le está pasando?"-le pregunta preocupada Lala a su esposo.

-"Estoy igual de confundido que tú"-le responde Rex.

-"¿No será...que se siente algo sola?"-se pregunta la madre y reina de Imperial.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?".

-"¿No crees que deberíamos dejarla libre un tiempo?"-le pregunta Lala-"Después de todo, podemos seguir siendo los reyes por un buen tiempo".

-"Creo que tienes razón"-le responde Rex, dándole la razón a su reina-"Podríamos mandarla con Jisg para que pueda relajarse".

-"¡Eso hagamos!".

Una vez de acuerdo, se dirigieron a la habitación de su hija mayor y tocaron a su puerta.

-"¿Sarah?"-le llama Lala.

Ella rápidamente se irguió de su cama, disimulando elegancia e inexpresividad se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió elegantemente.

Su madre entró y se sentó sobre la cama.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, madre?"-le pregunta con la misma elegancia Sarah.

-"¿Quieres ir a ver a tu hermano?"-le cuestiona Lala.

Ella se sorprende al oír lo que su madre preguntaba.

-"¿Y bien?"-vuelve a darle el mismo cuestionamiento.

Sarah asiente con felicidad, al igual que una niña emocionada.

* * *

Alistó todo para partir hacia Halkeginia. Al estar lista, ella sale del castillo hacia donde se encontraba su dragón blanco de ojos azules y parte para Halkeginia, con tal de ver a su hermanito.

* * *

Entretanto, JISG se encontraba con sus dos amigos en su torre de reflexión. El profesor Colbert se había retirado hacia la academia para poder seguir dando clases, dejando al trío inseparable.

-"Así que aquí es donde tú vienes eh"-comienza Saito.

-"Es un buen lugar para meditar, sentir la brisa de noche y contemplar las lunas"-le dice Jisg-"¿Y ahora Saito?".

-"¿Qué cosa?"-le pregunta confundido.

-"Bueno, ahora tienes una hija"-rectifica Wales.

-"Y también los tengo a ustedes para ayudarme"-le dice Saito a ambos.

-"Claro"-le apoya Jisg.

-"Sin duda alguna"-le secunda Wales.

Pasó un momento:

-"Oye Iván"-le llama Saito.

-"¿Sí?"-le contesta.

-"¿Te has preguntado si serás un buen padre?"-le cuestiona Saito.

-"Bueno, para mí, cada evento que ha sucedido desde que me casé con Henrietta, ha sido algo nuevo. Gracias a tu bebé, he sentido una nueva sensación que seguramente volveré a sentir una vez que nazca el mío"-le cuenta Jisg-"Sin embargo, tengo una parte de mí que solo quiere ser un guerrero, alguien que protege como una sombra a muchas personas y lucha con mucho entusiasmo y seriedad. Una nostalgia que desde mucho he sentido".

-"Pero, sigues luchando a pesar de todo"-Dice Wales.

-"Sé que le tengo mucho amor a Henrietta, pero a la vez, me siento encadenado"-le dice Jisg-"he tenido peleas alrededor de mi vida, que se volvió mi segunda pasión. Cada mañana que despierto trato de calmar esa parte guerrera que fluye en mi sangre con entrenamientos intensivos. Ahora que voy a ser padre, tendré que calmar mi sangre guerrera de alguna otra forma".

-"Debes saber Jigu-dono, que el tener un hijo o una hija, mas si es en la realeza, habrá enemigos que tratarán de usar los recursos necesarios para derrocarte y a reino"-le trata de consolar Wales-"Tu hijo o hija podría ser uno de esos recursos, por lo que podrás luchar mucho si alguien le trata de hacer daño".

Jisg analizó la situación que su gran amigo rubio le planteó y le dio razón. Sabía que también como hay gente buena, hay gente mala que trataría de utilizar a los hijos para sacar provecho, lo cual se alivió, ya que podría seguir luchando.

-"Bueno, ya que lo dices de esa manera, mi parte guerrera se alivia de oír eso"-le agradece Jisg.

-"Para eso estamos, mi buen amigo".

-"Bien, creo que es hora de dormir, ya que mañana será otro día y probablemente esté muy ocupado"-dice Saito.

-"Claro"-termina Jisg

Y así los tres entraron y se dirigieron a dormir.

 **Continuará.**


	33. Chapter 33

Amanece otro día en las tierras de Tristain. Louise había sido la primera en despertarse, por su primera hija. A lado de ella, estaba Henrietta, quien seguía durmiendo.

Ella se dispone a levantarse, cargando a la bebé. Salió de su habitación con ella y se dirige a ver a su esposo, Saito, quien estaba profundamente dormido, en una de las habitaciones preparadas en el castillo. Después va a la habitación donde se supone que encontraría a Jisg, pero al llegar, descubre que él no estaba ahí.

-"¿Dónde podrá estar?"-se pregunta Louise. Ella sigue rondando por el castillo buscando al chico rey.

De pronto se topa con Agnes, quien se dedicaba a hacer sus actividades matutinas antes de empezar con su servicio.

-"Valliere-dono"-dice la líder de Mosqueteras.

-"Agnes"-le responde la mujer Hiraga.

-"Si está buscando a Saito-dono..."-Louise le interrumpió-"No, solo buscaba a Iván-san, quería agradecerle por lo del...parto"-le explica la razón de su búsqueda.

-"Ah, si es por eso, está fuera del castillo, entrenando...creo con su bo"-le indica Agnes-"Si acepta, la escoltaré hacia donde está"-le dice Agnes.

-"Gracias"-le agradece la madre de cabello rosado.

Ambas empiezan a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el Rey de cabello negro/rojo/plateado, quien estaba entrenando con su Bo. Una vez que llegan con él, Agnes se retira, dejando a Louise y JISG a solas.

-"Iván-san"-le llama Louise.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde.

-"Quiero agradecerle por encargarse del parto, de seguro fue muy difícil el haberla dirigido"-le cuenta la madre de cabello rosa.

-"No fue nada"-le dice JISG-"Además, la familia se ayuda entre sí, así que era lógico el ayudarte con esto".

-"Por cierto Iván-san..."-antes de que pudiera decir algo, volteó hacia el suelo y notó una sombra extraña que parecía una persona. Jisg le siguió y luego ambos voltearon a ver hacia arriba, notando que algo, mejor dicho, alguien estaba cayendo.

-"¡ONII-CHAN!"-oyeron ambos. Seguido de eso, ese alguien que estaba cayendo aterrizó sobre Jisg, abrazándolo.

-"¡¿Are?!"-exclama confundido Jisg, viendo que era su hermana mayor: Sarah, quien había caído encima de él-"¡¿SARAH NEE-SAMA?!"-vuelve a exclamar.

-"¡Hola, onii-chan!"-le saluda cariñosamente Sarah, muy feliz de ver a su hermanito.

-"¡¿En verdad es Sarah-san?!"-se pregunta de suma sorpresa Louise-"Es más pequeña que cuando la conocí".

-"¡Es verdad!"-exclama sorprendido una vez que se levanta y la observa, ya que ella pasó de ser una mujer a una niña apenas de 6-7 años-"Es como si se hubiera regresado a ser una niña...Espera...no podría ser Sarah Onee-sama...No...sí, es ella".

Sarah solo sonreía como si en realidad su mentalidad cambiara a la de una niña de 6 años.

-"¿Qué le habrá pasado?"-se pregunta JISG, desconcertado.

De pronto una especie de ave apareció de la nada, dirigiéndose hacia Jisg a gran velocidad. Él reacciona y solo levanta su brazo en señal de defensa en caso de que la antes mencionada fuera a atacar. La ave solo aterrizó sobre el brazo que el chico rey había levantado en reacción defensiva.

-"¿Are?"-se pregunta Jisg, viendo al ave agarrada de su brazo.

-"¿Qué es Iván-san?."-le pregunta Louise.

-"Es una especie de ave"-le responde Jisg, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza del ave, la cual tenía plumas del rojo con un degradado negro. Prontamente nota que tiene una especie de contenedor que tenía un pequeño rollo.

Para su sorpresa, Agnes venía hacia ellos algo agitada

-"¿Qué pasa, Agnes?"-le pregunta JISG, algo confundido...de nuevo.

-"Su esposa lo está buscando"-le informa Agnes.

Él se percata de la situación y se dirige ala habitación donde se encontraba ella para atenderla, pero antes de irse, tomó el pequeño rollo-"Lo siento, Agnes ¿Podrías cuidar a esa niña mientras no estoy?"-le pide.

-"C...claro"-dice Agnes, con una gota en la cabeza expresando algo de inseguridad sobre la tarea que le encargó.

-"Oye...Loui..."-antes de que Agnes pudiera pedirle algo, ella estaba caminando devuelta al castillo.

De repente siente que le jalan levemente del uniforme, resultando ser la niña.

-"No te preocupes, Onee-chan"-le trata de tranquilizar la ansiedad la niña-"Soy hermana de Onii-chan".

-"¡¿EH?!"-exclama toda impactada.

* * *

Entretanto, JISG llegó a la habitación donde su amada y embarazada esposa esperaba por él. La encontró llorando.

-"¿Sucede algo amor?"-le pregunta JISG a su esposa.

Al verlo le estira los brazos, dándole la señal de que quería un abrazo-"Te extraño"-le dice entre sollozos, como si fuera una niña buscando a su madre.

Él se le acercó lo suficiente como para que ella lo pudiera abrazar y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad lo agarró con fuerza, sin permitirle ninguna opción para escaparse. Al ya tenerlo, su cara cambió a una más tranquila, pareciendo una madre reconfortando a su hijo, o hija-"Por favor no me dejes".

Por otra parte, JISG estaba haciendo un ademán, dando a entender que se estaba quedando sin aire.

-"Amor...amor"-le decía, rogándole para que lo soltara, sin ningún logro.

Tras un rato de estarlo abrazando fuertemente hasta casi dejarlo sin aire y casi llegando su cara a un azul, Henrietta acuesta la cabeza de su amado encima de sus piernas, mientras que él solo se arrodilla sin mucha opción de qué hacer.

De pronto llega Agnes, acompañada de la hermana mayor de JISG que se aniñó sin saber cómo.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, analizan la cara de JISG permaneciendo en rodillas y con su cabeza acostada sobre las piernas de Henrietta mientras le acaricia el cabello, viéndolo con algo de resignación.

-"No digan nada"-les dice JISG, notando ciertas risillas entre la líder de mosqueteras y su hermana-"Parece que el maravilloso, casi invencible Onii-chan que tengo ha sido domado por su esposa"-se burla su convertida en niña hermana mayor. Él solo suspiró y decidió aguantar la burla.

Después llegan sus demás hermanas y voltean a ver a su pobre hermano siendo indirectamente estrangulado por las garras del amor de su esposa, lo cual les causa también risa.

Una vez que terminaron de reírse y de que Henrietta los soltara, ya que se volvió a dormir:

-"¿Qué le pasaba a Su Majestad, Jigu-dono?"-le pregunta Agnes.

-"probablemente hayan sido las hormonas, un desajuste hormonal diría yo"-les explica-"Las mujeres tienden a tener estos...desajustes al estar embarazadas y eso las hace cambiar de actitud en cuestión de segundos".

De pronto JISG recuerda que tenía un pequeño mensaje que leer, por lo que lo sacó y se puso a leerlo. Los demás también se acercaron por curiosidad:

-"Hola JISG"-dice la carta-"Como te habrás dado cuenta al verla, utilizamos un pequeño hechizo para convertir a Sarah en una niña, con el fin de que pudiera vivir un poco de infancia y además pueda convivir un poco más contigo, dadas las circunstancias que pasaron en Imperius y no te pudo conocer tanto y pues, se sentía sola sin ti, lamentamos si te está dando problemas, pero compréndela un poco. Con gusto y cariño: Mamá y Papá"

-"Así que tus padres hechizaron a tu hermana para que fuera una niña de nuevo y así convivir contigo"-Deduce Saito, apareciendo de repente detrás de JISG-"Pero ¿Tendrás tiempo de convivir con ella mientras esperas el nacimiento de tu hija?".

-"Claro que sí"-le dice JISG-"¿Por quién me tomas?".

De pronto oyen unos gritos desde la habitación del Rey y la Reina.

En cuanto lo oye, JISG como un rayo llega a la habitación, donde se encontraba su esposa, acompañado de sus hermanas, Agnes, Louise, Saito y Siesta.

-"¡¿Qué pasó?!"-Pregunta algo exaltado.

-"Se me rompió la fuente"-le responde la Reina, dando a entender que el bebé...o bebés empezarían a nacer.

Rápidamente empieza a llamar al personal médico para empezar la labor de parto, mientras que JISG toma una de las manos de su esposa para que tuviera algo qué estrujar. Por otra parte, Henrietta empezó a tener fuertes contracciones.

Una vez que el personal médico llega, preparan en equipo. Uno de los médicos pone una almohada y coloca las piernas sobre ella para poder abrirle paso al nuevo ser humano...o humanos que saldrían de ella.

JISG notó que Sarah (Quien seguía siendo una niña) y sus hermanas gemelas (Las cuales eran, por unos cuantos segundos, menores a él), estaban presentes observando la labor de parto.

-"¡Akane-onee-sama, Anna-onee-sama, sáquenlas de aquí!"-dice con un tono apurado.

En tal instante, ambas sacaron a sus tres hermanas de la habitación, con tal de evitar que lo vieran, ya que no era algo que no podía verlo, o por lo menos, no en esos momentos. Con ellas estando afuera, empezaron a instruirle los médicos a Henrietta para continuar con la labor de parto.

-"¡Puja, Puja!"-apoya uno de los médicos a la futura mamá.

-"Tú puedes amor"-dice JISG, también apoyándola y tomando su mano que, aunque le doliera el fuerte estrujo que daba su esposa a su mano, lo resistió y fingió como que no le dolía.

-"Salió la cabeza"-informa el médico.

La reina de cabello morado siguió pujando para expulsar a su primer bebé.

-"¡Salió!"-vuelve a informar el médico, mientras lo envuelve en mantas y se lo entrega a su padre de cabello negro/Rojo/plateado.

JISG, al verlo, empieza a tener una sensación que lo hacía estremecerse, muy indescriptible para él, no se podía explicar a sí mismo qué estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo se sentía cálido.

-"Bien, el siguiente"-dice el médico, continuando con el parto de Henrietta.

* * *

Tras un rato, Henrietta terminó de parir, resultando 3 niñas: una con cabello morado al igual que su madre, pero ojos rojos como los de su padre; la segunda con cabello plateado como los mechones de su padre, pero los ojos como los de su madre. Por último, la tercera resultó tener cabello negro y ojos azul y rojo.

-"Son...hermosas"-dice Henrietta, jadeando cansada debido al esfuerzo por parir a sus hijas, hasta que cayó dormida.

-"¡Su majestad!"-exclama preocupado el médico, revisándola.

JISG solo le sonrió-"Solo está cansada, parir tres hijas no es nada fácil"-le dice para tranquilizarlo y duchar a las bebés.

-"Bueno, eso es cierto Su Majestad"-le responde el Médico, sosteniendo a la tercera bebé-"¿Ya decidió qué nombres llevarán?".

-"Eso lo decidiremos ella y yo, una vez que recupere sus fuerzas"-le contesta JISG-"Aunque, ya tengo los nombres perfectos para ellas".

-"Por cierto Su Majestad...No...Jigu-kun, ¿No le duele la mano?"-infiere el médico, dejando a la tercera bebé en manos de su madre, quien la acomodó instintivamente inconsciente en sus brazos estando dormida.

-"No"-le responde JISG-"¿Por qué lo pregunta?".

-"Me dio curiosidad"-le contesta-"Usualmente las esposas, al parir, tienen tanta fuerza que hasta lograrían arrancarle la mano a alguien y hasta llegan a exagerar".

-"Bueno, me entrené para resistir golpes fuertes como el agarre que recibió mi mano, además, no fue tan fuerte el agarre, y sabía que si gritaba o me quejaba, solo aumentaría el estrés".

-"Definitivamente es un buen esposo Jigu-kun"-le elogia el médico, retirándose para dejar a la feliz pareja y a sus pequeñas bendiciones.

-"Gracias, Sensei"-le agradece en susurros, mientras carga a sus dos primeras hijas.

Al instante de que el Médico se retiró de la habitación, Louise, Saito, Tiffania, Siesta, Wales, Agnes y las Hermanas de JISG entraron de golpe, clavando las miradas a las hijas del rey y la reina, quien seguía dormida y su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad antes de estar embarazada.

-"Son hermosas"-dice Louise, cargando a su hija.

-"¡Es increíble!"-le secunda Saito, observando a las dos hijas que tenía en brazos su amigo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado-"Has de haber sido excelente en la cama como para darle a tres hijas".

-"No sé qué decir ante eso"-dice JISG, algo ruborizado desviando la mirada.

-"De ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán interesantes"-Habla Wales con alegría.

-"Ciertamente"-dice JISG.

 **Continuará**


	34. Chapter 34

**Años después**

-"A que no me atrapas"-Decía una niña con cabello largo de color morado y ojos rojos recogido con una diadema, corriendo en un prado, jugando con otras dos niñas: una de cabello plateado y ojos azules y la tercera de cabello negro, con ojos azul y rojo, las tres con vestiditos blancos.

A lo lejos:

-"Están creciendo"-Dice Henrietta, observando con una cara tierna a sus tres hijas que jugaban desde lejos, mientras estaba sentada y abrazando uno de los brazos de su esposo.

Henrietta tenía 25 en ese entonces, pero lucía un cuerpo esbelto y sensual, a pesar de haber parido tres hijas en un solo parto. Su cuerpo evolucionó y lo adaptó para regresar a su forma sensual antes de embarazarse, con el fin de mantenerse bien y bonita frente a su esposo.

-"Hemos pasado muchas cosas todos estos años"-le responde JISG.

-"Sí cariño"-afirma Henrietta, con sumo cariño abrazada en el brazo de su esposo-"Tuve muchos momentos hermosos contigo".

-"Por cierto, Saito no ha llegado"-le dice JISG.

JISG, era ya un hombre. Su cabello había crecido y alborotado más que años atrás, cuando tenía 18 años y apenas se había casado con la mujer que hoy es su gran amor e inspiración a seguir viviendo y luchando. Su cuerpo creció también, se veía más fuerte y más sabio, su cara tomó más confianza y a la vez, sonreía más que antes. También se volvió más ágil en cuanto al combate y sus poderes habían aumentado en fuerza. Como extra para él, unificó a toda Halkeginia, con una alianza inseparable. Lo único que quedaba era vivir tranquilamente.

-"No tardarán mucho en llegar"-le dice su esposa.

Tras un rato después, un hombre con cabello alborotado y ojos azules, acompañado por su esposa y su hija (Suzuka Henrietta Li Bala de vi Hiraga) llegaron.

-"Hasta que viniste Saito"-le dice JISG, feliz de ver a un amigo que consideraba a su hermano y a su familia.

-"Fue algo duro, pues los pequeños demonios que creaste son muy alborotados"-le dice Saito, refiriéndose a sus tres hijos.

Saito había crecido también, ahora era un Joven muy parecido a JISG, transpiraba aires de sabiduría y felicidad, a la vez, obtuvo un cuerpo igual de esbelto que JISG.

-"Eso es porque los conscientes de más"-le reclama a su Esposo una mujer que iba a su lado, de cabello rosado, al igual que sus ojos.

Por otra parte, su esposa Louise, ahora era una gran mujer compensada con un cuerpo esbelto parecido al de Henrietta, incluyendo su busto, que también había crecido.

-"Debo darle el punto a Louise-san"-le secunda una mujer de cabello corto de color negro y ojos azules al otro lado de Saito, también acompañada de una niña como de 12 años, vestida de maid-"Muy diferentes a Suzuka y a mi Hermione".

-"Por cierto ¿Dónde están esos diablillos?"-les pregunta JISG a Saito y a su esposa-"Ah, espera, Henrietta ¿Puedes apartante tantito por favor? Tengo que hacer algo...No, mejor sigue como estás".

Ella obedientemente aceptó, a pesar de preguntarse el por qué.

Él cerró los ojos y empezó a analizar su entorno, buscando anormalidades en el viento. De pronto aparecen tres chicos como de 8 años lanzándose contra JISG. Por otra parte, el Rey de cabello negro chasqueó los dedos, dando una sonrisa confiada y para la sorpresa de esos tres chicos, fueron golpeados de la nada.

-"Aún les falta aprender"-les dice JISG.

-"¡Como era de esperarse del tío Jigu!"-exclama uno de ellos, vestido con un atuendo que se asemejaba a un ninja, con cabello de color azul marino y ojos de color rosados al igual que su madre Louise.

-"Siempre nos sorprende"-le sigue otro chico, también vestido de ninja,

-"Cierto, tu magia de los cuatro elementos ha evolucionado y se ha vuelto más poderosa al igual de épica y genial"-le secunda Saito.

-"Hace unos días mis hermanas gemelas me vinieron a entregar un grimorio elemental para que pudiera aprender más movimientos. Lo estuve leyendo...Aunque, fue difícil, ya que mis hijitas me estaban pidiendo a gritos que les contara historias sobre Henrietta y yo, así que no he podido leerlo completamente"-le cuenta JISG.

-"Sí, esto de ser padre es difícil"-menciona Saito-"Aunque en tu caso, será más difícil verlas crecer".

-"Bueno, es posible, pero yo sé que no importa qué pase, se convertirán en grandes mujeres, al igual que mi amada esposa, quien ya es una mujer grande, fuerte, cariñosa y bella".

-"¡Jigu-sama!"-exclama algo coqueta y sonrojada feliz de oír las palabras que salían de la boca de su amado esposo, acurrucándose en el.

-"Además, yo sé muy bien que ellas nunca dejarán de ser mis hijas aunque se casen"-prosigue JISG-"Y tendré todo el derecho de ejecutar a los bastardos que intenten hacerles una vida infeliz".

Todos lo veían con una sonrisa y una gotota de sudor, seguido de una cara algo sombría al ver cómo su aura malévola emanaba de su cuerpo y una risa macabra salía de su boca, mostrando sus colmillos de mente maestra.

-"Realmente no tendrás piedad de sus pretendientes"-Piensan todos, conociendo muy buen a su amigo/esposo (En caso de Henrietta).

-"Claro que no, ni siquiera les tuve piedad a los pretendientes de mis hermanas, no se las daré tan fácilmente".

-"Creo que sí le diste una pequeña oportunidad a los pretendientes de tus hermanas amor"-le menciona Henrietta-"De no haberlo hecho seguirían solteras".

JISG se ruborizó un poco al ver que fue descubierto por su propia esposa.

-"Eres mi esposa y te rebelas contra mí"-dice JISG, algo infantil y dando un pequeño puchero.

-"No puedo creer que este chico haya cambiado tanto"-habla de repente Wales, viendo a los dos melosos, acompañado de su esposa Tiffania, quien cargaba consigo una pequeña bebé.

JISG dirigió la mirada, con mucho bochorno y vergüenza de haber sacado su lado infantil creyendo que nunca tuvo tal cosa. Se quedó piedra.

Tras un rato después de sacar la comida para el "picnic" en el campo pastoso que habían elegido para realizarlo, celebrando grandes años de paz en Halkeginia, salvo por unos cuantos delincuentes que alborotaban y trataban de derrocar a los reinos, no se les comparaba con el poder y la bondad que las familias reales tenían hacia su gente, empezaron a comer:

Y así, fueron viviendo felices después de tantos problemas, por los siglos de los siglos.

 **FIN.**


End file.
